Fire In Their Hearts
by Gorbash150
Summary: Sequal to 'Fire in your Heart' today is the twins birthday and Finn and Jake give their kids a quest that determines if they are worthy to become heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time in: Fire in Their Hearts  
Chapter 1: The Rise of Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Adventure Time except: Frey, Sol, Gerda, Jake Jr., Leonard, Sin-ang and the name Sunna for Flame Princess.**

**This is the sequal to 'Fire in your Heart' if you have never read the story then go to my profile so that you'll understand easily.**

**Finn and Sunna are 21 years old.**

* * *

6 years later.

At the treehouse there were two children who were sneaking into their parents room, one is a boy who has short blonde hair, blue eyes, a ruby on his forehead (**Similar to Flame Princess but smaller size**), and yellow-orange skin name. The other is a girl who has long red hair, yellow eyes, and white skin, their name is Frey and Sol.

The twins were excited because today is their birthday and they get to learn on how to conjure fire. Frey and Sol were at the edge of the bed where Finn and Sunna were sleeping at. "Lets wake up mom and dad" Sol said.

"Okay"

The twins yelled. "Morning mom and dad!"

Finn woked up and smiled. "Morning kids" Finn said wiping the sleep off of his eyes. Sunna was still asleep but she woke up when Finn shook her. She open one eye to see Frey and Sol close to her face. "Can we learn how to conjure fire please pretty please" Sol said.

Sunna laughed, "Okay I guess I can teach yall on how to conjure fire after all today is your birthday" Sunna said smiling. "Yay!" The twins said in unison jumping up and down filled with excitement.

"But you got ten seconds to get outside or no magic today" she said and they ran outside. Finn chuckled cuddling up with Sunna and said. "Don't you think that they can conjure fire at that age?"

Sunna glanced at him. "I conjured fire when I was 4 years old so I don't think theres any harm of doing it" Sunna responded kissing her husband before she got out of the bed.

Later Sunna was outside sitting on the grass in meditation position while Frey and Sol did the same. "Now to conjure fire, bring out both of your hands and think of something warm or hot" Sunna said, she closed her eyes and a fireball appeared on her hands, the twins gasped.

"Now remember when you conjure fire it is part of you, if its put out it can harm you which is dangerous" Sunna warned.

They both closed their eyes imagining something warm in their minds.

In Frey's mind he was thinking of the sun's great warmth then all of sudden fire appeared in his hands. "This is so cool" he said staring at it amazed.

Sol on the other hand was struggling to conjure it and her brother laughed. "Ha ha you can't conjure fire like me" Frey said picking on her. Sol grew angry and a fireball appeared making Frey move away from her.

"Hey sis your not thinking on aiming it at me are you?" Frey said. she smirked, "Thats sounds like something I would do" Sol said.

"Don't even think about it" Sunna said trying to calm her down but Frey grew nervous and thought of a crazy idea, he created wings made out of fire and began to fly away. "Woo hoo" Frey said as he was flying in the clouds then all of sudden he lost control of his fire ability and started falling in mid air. "Holy Gloooobbbb" Frey landed on snow with his face buried in it at the Ice Kingdom.

"Are you okay?" a female said, he looked up and blushed seeing a girl around his age, the girl has long white hair that meets down to her shoulders, light bluish skin and beautiful green eyes. The girl wears a blue dress and has a tiara on her head, she also has a penguin sitting on her lap. "Im-im fine who are you?" Frey asked.

The girl smiled. "Im Princess Gerda, daughter of King Simon and Queen Betty, heir to the Ice Kingdom you?"

"Im Frey, son of Finn and Sunna and heir to the Fire Kingdom" Frey replied still blushing.

Gerda giggled softly seeing his cheeks bright red. "Your father is Finn the Hero? I've heard countless stories about him is it true that your father used to be the enemy of my father?" Frey nodded as he got up slowly.

"So how did you get here?" Gerda asked full of curiousity.

"Well today is me and my sister's birthday and we was learning to conjure fire, my sister wasn't strong enough to conjure it and I was picking on her making her angry, so I use fire as wings and I flew in the air like a bird till I lose control of it and landed here" Frey explained sitting on the snow beside the princess, "So what can you conjure?" Frey asked.

"I conjure ice like my father, he told me that the crown he wears granted him these powers, he said that his blood that runs in my veins granted me these powers. But its too powerful for me to control so my father created a crown that'll allow me to control it easier" Gerda said.

"You can summon ice?" Gerda nodded and she grabbed Frey's hand to the snow. "Come on help me make a snowman and I'll show you."

Frey build a large pile of snow for the bottom part of the snow man as Gerda was making the middle part. Frey and Gerda both made the head and put it above the snow man.

Then Gerda rub her hands together and she place her hand on its chest and made the snow man come alive. The snow man looked around and was trying to speak but it didn't have a mouth. "Wow that is so cool Gerda" Frey said.

"Can you show me your fire ability Frey?" Gerda asked staring at his blue eyes. Frey went into thinking, he closed his eyes and summoned a flower that is made out of fire. Gerda awed at what Frey did.

"Thats neat Frey, so you having a birthday party?" Frey nodded. "Yeah you can come by if you want to."

Gerda smiled, "Of course I do I'll-."

"Frey oh Frey where are you?" Sunna yelled looking for him. "Coming mom, I gotta go" Frey walked away as Gerda headed back to the castle.

Frey see his mother and father holding Sol's hand. "Are you okay Frey?" Sunna said trying to see if there is any bruises on him. "Im fine mom but I met a friend today."

"Oh and whos your new friend?"

"A princess name Gerda" Frey said as his cheeks went red again thinking about her. Finn lifted his son up in the air and said. "Something tells me that you have a crush on the princess."

"Dad!" Frey groaned as his whole face turned red feeling embarassed.

Finn laughed putting Frey down. "Daddy im bored of conjuring fire can you teach me new moves of combat like you taught us last week?" Sol said.

Sunna and Finn both stared at each other and smiled. "Sure Sol if your strong enough to take on your old man" Finn joked.

Sol smiled. "Im alot stronger than you daddy" she said, Finn put his hand on her head when she was throwing punches at him. "Thats not fair daddy!" Sol complained.

"Okay okay fun times over lets head back home" Sunna said, Finn picked up Sol letting her ride on his neck while they were heading back to the treehouse.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Finn and Jake's kids will start their quest not knowing what trials they have to complete. Also happy birthday DubbleDuelSword :)**


	2. The Trials

**Chapter 2: The Trials**

* * *

Frey and Sol walked inside their house and see a lot people from Ooo came to their birthday party. "Yo happy birthday Frey and Sol" Jermaine said as he picked up Sol in the air. "Thank you uncle Jermaine" Sol said.

Frey saw Princess Gerda and her parents, the Ice King and Betty, coming in to the party. "Hey Princess Gerda" Frey said walking toward her.

"Hey Frey" Gerda said, Sol walked to her brother and whispered. "Who is she?"

"Oh I almost forgot, Gerda this is my twin sister Sol, Sol this is Princess Gerda of the Ice Kingdom" Frey said. Gerda waved, "Hey princess Gerda" Sol said waving back.

"Okay guys I got the birthday cake" Finn said placing the cake on a table where they have 7 candles that represents the twin's age.

Frey and Sol looked at each other and they both blew out the candles at the same time. the candles lit up, "Uncle Jake did you use gag candles on the cake?" Sol asked as she know that her uncle always do crazy jokes and pranks on everyone.

"Maybe"

While the party was going on Finn and Jake took their kids to a room where they wouldn't get distracted by the noise of the guests and Gerda followed them inside the room.

"Why are we here dad?" Frey asked.

"Yeah were missing the party" Leonard said.

"Well we got a present for yall" Finn said as he went through a old box and he took out a book and Leonard gasped. "Uncle Finn is that-"

He nodded, "Yes this is the Enchiridion, a book that is meant to be read by heroes like you" Finn said passing the book to Frey and all the kids were looking at the cover as the book looked dusty and faded. It has pages with bookmarks and tabs sticking out of it and there is a bird, a skull, some grapes, and a sword in the center of the cover.

"Well theres one problem" Sol muttered, Finn raise his eyebrow. "And what is that Sol?"

Sol looked up smiling, "I can't read" Finn and Jake laughed at each other. "Hey thats not funny I can't read either" Jake Jr. said.

"You two are just like Finn when he was a kid, he could barely read at all" Jake said laughing louder.

"Oh yeah at least I gotten mature instead of doing childish jokes all the time" Finn said. the magic dog stopped laughing, "I am mature I just like doing pranks on people" Jake said right back.

Finn scratched his head and shrugged. "Eh I like pranking on people too."

"But back to the point we have a quest that you must complete in order to show that you're heroes" Finn said holding the Enchiridion.

The kids gotten closer wanting know what their quest is. "Your quest is to go to the land of the badlands and get the holy sword that is rumored to be guarded by a powerful warrior" Finn said.

"Sooo where is the badlands?" Sol asked, Finn shown them a map of the Land of Ooo he then pointed the location where the Badlands is.

The kids looked at each other and Frey said. "What time is it?"

"Its hero time" The kids said in unison.

"Of course we are going with you" Jake said.

They all groaned but they obeyed when they headed outside, Gerda came out of the treehouse and said tugging Finn's shirt. "Mr. Finn can I join your quest?"

He smiled, "Sure just hop on Jake and we'll be going" Finn said as Jake the Dog stretched further for more room for the princess.

Frey blushed when she sat beside him, Finn and Jake see this happening and they smiled at each other.

Later they made it to the land of the Badlands where ruthless criminals reside and some heroes that try to chase them down... never return.

"Okay Jake stop here" Finn yelled, Jake stopped near a large cave and let the kids stay near the entrance. "Okay, Jake and I are gonna wait out here and you must stick together to complete this quest, so are you ready?" They all nodded and entered inside the cave.

When they gotten deeper to the cave they couldn't see anything but darkness. "Ugh I can't see a thing in here does anyone have a torch" Jake Jr. said. light appeared and he see that Frey summoned fire in his hand and they saw a skeleton laying still on the ground which made Jake Jr. scream jumping on Sol's head.

"Hey get off of me its just a skeleton scaredy cat" Sol said.

Jake Jr. chuckled getting off of Sol, "Sorry cousin"

They move forward deeper into the cave then they stopped when a large door was blocking their way, a old goblin with a long beard and cane appeared in front of the door who is blind.

"Welcome travelers I am Griznar the blind if you want to pass this trial... you must answer a riddle" Griznar the Blind said.

"But your blind we can just walk past you" Sin-ang said.

Griznar smiled, "Even though im blind, I have known the secret way of sight and besides the door locked and im only one who could open it" Griznar responded.

Leonard adjusted his glassess before he walk to the blind goblin. "I shall answer your riddle Griznar" Leonard said.

"Okay young hero heres the riddle that you must answer" Griznar said fixing to start the riddle.

If you throw me from the window  
I will leave a grieving wife.  
Bring me back, but in the door, and  
You'll see someone giving life!  
What am I? Griznar said waiting for Leonard to answer his riddle.

Leonard went into thinking and answered. "The answer is letter n"

Griznar smiled. "You are correct you travelers may now pass" the goblin said, he tap his cane three times on the ground and the door opened letting Frey, Sol, Sin-ang, Jake Jr., Leonard, and Princess Gerda walk through the door to continue their path not knowing what their next trial is.

Frey slowed down to be beside Leonard, "Out of curiousity how do know the answer of the riddle?" Frey asked.

Leonard glanced at his cousin, "You see if you remove the letter n on window it would be widow, if put the letter n on door it would be donor and thats how I got the answer" Leonard explained.

"Ha Leonard is mainly the nerd in the family" Jake Jr. said laughing a little, "Theres nothing wrong on being smart brother" Leonard said rolling his eyes and Frey laughed too.

"Halt you shall not pass!" A rock golem said who was taller than all of them, "If you want to get the holy sword you must defeat me in combat in order for you heroes to pass this trial" the rock golem said.

The heroes were ready when the golem charged at them, Frey threw fire at the golem but it didn't do any effect, Jake Jr. and Leonard stretched around the golem and split him apart, the golem turn to pieces and the gang cheered. Then they went quiet when rocks around them moved and two golems appeared.

"That was a petty thing to do travelers" the two rock golems said in unison.

Jake Jr. and Leonard charged at the golems again, but this time the golems both grabbed the dogs and tied them like shoe string. "Ow that actually hurt" Jake Jr. said.

Sol had her sword ready and she ride on Sin-ang who floated in the air and charged at one of the rock golems, Sol jumped out and swinged her sword at the golem who was sliced in half.

Sol's smile faded when the golem that she sliced regenerated and two more golems appeared, now there are three of them.

The golem threw Sol at Sin-ang who quickly caught her in time, Frey and Gerda looked at each other then he summon fire and she summoned Ice.

Their magic surrounded one of the golems then all of the sudden it turn to pieces causing the other two to jump in fear.

An idea popped in Leonards mind and yelled. "Of course they are weak against water, Frey! Gerda! keep going at it."

Frey and Gerda nodded as they summon their magic again and destroyed the second golem. The last golem was running away then Gerda froze the golem into a block of ice leaving only the golem's head free.

"You have defeated me by working together and that is called teamwork I admire you young wizards... but you can let me go now since I don't have to fight you" the golem said, Gerda unfreeze the ice letting him free.

Sol and Sin-ang were untying Jake Jr. and Leonard and they sighed in relief. "Man you need to take a bath bro" Leonard said holding his nose.

"Oh shut up" Jake Jr. yelled and everyone laughed including the golem.

* * *

**The next chapter will be their last trial but will they able to get the holy sword or fail their quest?**


	3. The Last Trial

**Chapter 3: The Last Trial**

**A.N.: In the first chapter about Finn and Sunna's age was my mistake, I forgot to type it down on the first chapter thx for letting me know Bcmorgan96. Finn is actually 24 years old and Sunna is 23 years old, Enjoy.**

* * *

The young soon-to-be heroes had passed their second trial and now they are heading to their last trial, if they complete that last trial they will be granted the holy sword that is part of their quest to become heroes.

Frey was leading the party, lighting up the darkness around their surroundings with fire in his hand.

"Are we there yet?" Jake Jr. said.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

Few minutes had passed by. "Okay are we really there yet?" Jake Jr. said again and they all sighed.

Sol looked back at him while moving, "For the last time cousin NO... Glob" she said thinking that hes getting annoying already.

They pass through the tunnel to find a large room where there is a row of statues at each wall and there is a statue of a knight at the center of the room holding the Holy sword.

"Who goes there?" a loud voice was heard leaving a echo in the cave. "We are here to get the sword to complete our quest" Sol said.

A figure in armor walk slowly in front of the statue, "How do I know that your worthy of receiving this sword hm? you might be a hero whos heart is pure or you may be a villain whos heart is full of darkness Sol, daughter of Finn and Princess Sunna" the guardian said.

They remained silent not knowing how the guardian know Sol's name. "But if you want to complete your so called quest, you must defeat me for I am Resora who fought many evil, protected the innocent and the weak for over two hundred years" the guardian took of its helmet revealing that its not a man but a woman with long grey hair.

Resora raised her sword and all of sudden Sol was floating toward Resora. "First I want to challenge you child" Resora said, Sol fell on the ground looking up at her "Why me?"

She didn't respond and began charging at Sol.

Sol too charged at her with her sword and then their swords clashed fighting for dominance. Jake Jr. try to reach to Resora but he stepped on a tile that brought a statue from the side of the walls to life. The statue grabbed the dog and threw him at Frey.

"These tiles come with traps that you have to face to get to me" Resora said when she pushed the girl away. Resora swing her sword at her again but Sol was a quick fighter so she was able to dodge her attacks while the others were fighting off more statues that were brought to life by one of Resora's traps.

Resora look at Frey and back at Sol. "I can detect a evil prescence on your twin brother Sol" Resora said, Sol ignored her and charged at her again.

Their swords soon met and Resora continue talking to her. "I have recieved a vision from the great Glob that your brother will unleash a unstoppable evil that will cause bloodshed all over Ooo" Resora said.

Sol grew angry and yelled. "You don't know nothing about my brother nothing!" she swinged her sword with all her strength at Resora, the guardian's sword fell off of her hand causing her to fell backward.

Sol pointed her sword at Resora's neck in anger but she soon calmed down and move away.

"You would show mercy to your opponent even with anger and hate inside your heart, you managed to control it, well done you have passed the final trial" Resora smiled and the statues that the others were fighting Frey and them, walked back to their resting place and everything was back to normal.

Resora walked towards the knight statue that holds the holy sword, she picked it up and got on one knee toward Sol. "You are worthy of wielding this powerful sword, may it protect you from great evil and every obstacle that are in your way... hero" Resora passed the sword to Sol who studied the weapon that she was given and smiled. "Thank you Resora" Sol bowed.

Resora looked at the gang with a smile, "I guess yall want to leave this place huh?"

They all nodded, she pointed at a wall that soon opened revealing a bright light that leads outside to the badlands, the gang thanked Resora and left the cave. Sol stopped when Resora held on to her shoulder. "Remember this, a great evil will rise and your brother will join his side to take over Ooo... you must watch over him and never let that happen" Resora whispered before Sol left the cave.

At the Badlands, Finn and Jake were laying on the sands staring at the clouds. "Daddy we completed the quest" Sol yelled running to him.

Finn gotten up wiping the sand off of his pants. "You did huh? show me proof that you-" Sol shown the sword and Finn smiled.

"Congratulations you have completed your quest, you are now heroes of Ooo" Finn said. Frey and Leonard do a high five as the others were cheering excitedly.

"But theres another surprise for you" Finn said, "Whats the surprise dad?" Frey asked.

"You and Sol are going to school tomorrow" Finn said but the twins weren't excited about it. "Ohh but daddy I don't wanna go to school" Sol complained crossing her arms.

Finn lifted Sol in the air, "How about this if you go to school I'll teach you techniques of using the sword" Sol smiled.

"Okay you got a deal" she hugged her father as everyone got on Jake and left the Badlands.

It was almost night time and they made it back at the treefort. Finn, Frey, Sol, and Gerda gotten off of Jake.

"The quest was fun I hope we go adventuring together next time Frey" Gerda said blushing, she then wave goodbye to Frey heading back to the Ice Kingdom and Frey waved back at her.

They walked inside to see Beemo kicking a soccer ball. "Hello friends" Beemo said walking to Frey and Sol.

"Uh uh no video games tonight, the twins gonna go to bed so they can be ready for their first day of school" Sunna said hearing Frey and Sol moan, "Mommy can we just stay up for just a little longer?" Sol said.

"No now go brush your teeth and go to bed or no adventuring after school" Sunna said.

They sighed in defeat, "Okay mom" the twins said in unison heading upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Finn sat on the couch beside his wife, "You are such a beauty" he joked. She laugh kissing him, she got up from the couch and headed to Frey and Sol's room to see if they are asleep.

The twins have a separate bed and they were wearing their pajamas after brushing their teeth, "Good night children" Sunna said kissing their foreheads before she blew out the candle and closed the door to let them sleep.

Sol see Frey already asleep and she can hear the crickets chirping outside. 'What did Resora mean by that my brother will unleash an unstoppable evil?' she thought, she shook her head to forget about it, she snuggle against to her pillow and gently went to sleep.


	4. First Day of School

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

**A.N. Well diddykong09 the holy sword is a ancient and powerful weapon that is said to be made from Glob**** himself, the sword can only be wielded by the ones who are worthy by Glob. **

**The appearance of the sword looks like Umbra from the game Oblivion but the color is pure white and it can pierce through a rock like slicing bread, the sword is also light weighted easier for Sol to carry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Adventure Time characters except the ones I created.**

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Sunna were in the twin's room seeing them sleeping soundly, Finn shook Sol awake while Sunna was shaking Frey awake. "Morning Frey get dressed today is school" Sunna said.

Sol yawned going back to sleep while Frey was changing his clothes with his eyes shut. "Come on Sol wake up" Finn said shaking her shoulder softly.

"Just five more minutes daddy" Sol muttered, he started tickling her and this time she open her eyes yawning again. "Rise and shine Sol" Sunna said.

Sol acted like a zombie getting herself dressed and so does Frey.

The family were ready and they left the treehouse, while they were walking Frey asked. "Mom what school are we going to?"

"You are going to the Fire Kingdom where you'll learn about our culture and royalty" Sunna said seeing Sol sleeping on Finn's head.

Later Finn and them were near the entrance to the Fire Kingdom they soon stopped. "Okay this will be a simple test of wether or not that you are resistant to fire" Sunna said reaching her hands out to the twins.

Sol hold her mother's hand and felt a burning sensation, she yank her hand out wincing in pain. "Mommy that hurts" Sol said blowing her burned hand. Frey nervously held his mother's hand and didn't feel any burning sensation at all, "So im resistant against fire?"

Sunna nodded, "Here Sol this will protect you when you enter the kingdom" she said giving her a fire ring. Sol put the ring on her finger and a blue shield formed on her body. Sunna also gave Finn a fire ring too when they entered the Fire Kingdom.

Frey and Sol were at the gates of the castle and they look up at their mother and father when they kiss their foreheads and told them good luck before the twins walked inside.

"Welcome Prince Frey and Princess Sol" a guard said bowing down to them. The Flame King, their grandfather, was sitting on his throne smiling when they ran to him. "Morning grandfather" Frey and Sol said sitting on his lap.

He smiled, "Good morning my little devils are you ready to learn about our history?"

They nodded. "Now before I take you to your instructor I have a gift for you" the Flame King open his hand showing them two crowns, he then gave the crowns to Frey and Sol as they put it on their heads. "Oh and one more thing you must wear royal clothing"

'You got to be kidding me' Sol thought, the king snap his fingers with two servants walking to the twins.

Later after Frey and Sol changed their clothes, they saw each other of what they looked like. Frey was wearing a black and burgandy outfit (from Oblivion) as Sol on the other hand was wearing a light orange dress with two ribbons tied to her hair.

"Okay brother lets not mention this to anyone... at all" Sol said feeling uncomfortable trying to get used to her dress.

"You got a deal" he said and they both shake hands when their grandfather appeared beside them. "You ready?"

They nodded holding the Flame King's hand as they headed to a room where a female fire elemental was seen writing on a board.

She turned around and smiled, "Ah good morning my lord *she looks down at the twins* and you must be Prince Frey and Princess Sol am I right?" she said and they both nodded sitting on their desks that is made out of stone.

The Flame King left to run his errands while Frey and Sol were listening to their instructor (or teacher). "Now to introduce myself, I am your teacher Mrs. Firana and I'll be teaching you about the culture of our race" Firana said as she began writing her name on the board.

"And do you know what your race is?" Firana said.

"Half human and half Fire Elemental" Sol responded. "Correct and theres also another word for it and its called hybrids which means a cross between two races, like your mother is a fire elemental and your father is human" Firana said.

10 minutes later

"Okay now its time for you to read a book. read at least one chapter and after you finish reading it, I will give you a sheet for you to answer a few questions" Firana said passing them a book titled: The History of The Fire Kingdom.

Sol slide her desk toward her brother. "Uh sis what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Well for one thing I can't read as fast as you and also im getting bored in here" Sol whispered. "I don't think it hurts to learn about our ancestors" Frey whispered back.

The teacher cleared her throat signalling the twins to quiet down, "Sorry Mrs. Firana" they said before reading their book.

_**The History of The Fire Kingdom**_

Chapter I: The Beginning

_In the first recorded history of our race, the Fire elementals, were lead by a powerful and wise King name Firanzo the Great. in the beginning of our time, The Fire Kingdom was split of two kingdoms, the Lava Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom. Firanzo wanted to make the two kingdoms into one but the king of the Lava Kingdom refused. Firanzo then challenged the Lava King into combat, The Lava King said if Firanzo wins the kingdoms will become one, if he fails he'll be exiled and never come back. Firanzo accepted and the Lava King fought for hours and the Lava King was defeated but he was spared by Firanzo._

_The Lava King became one of Firanzo's generals and thats how the two kingdoms became one but there wasn't enough room and resources for our people. Soon King Firanzo began conquering lands of Ooo, he lead our people in prosperity and peace. Our race were also known to be violent, brave, powerful, and fearless but we are also been kind to species of other kingdoms unless they try to start a war with us. King Firanzo died of illness. Then his son, Ransen took over the throne and he was known to a brutal king, King Ransen would capture different species and used them as slaves or gladiators in arenas for entertainment. Ransen soon later was assassinated by one of kingdoms unknown then his sister Arissa took over the throne._

Frey finish reading the book and see Sol still reading it. After she finish reading the first chapter, Sol flip through pages till she stopped to a chapter that was caught to her eyes.

Chapter XVII: The War of Ooo

_There was the most bloodiest war that ever happened in our history. A powerful undead lord name the Lich commanded a great army of the dead who planned on taking over the world and destroy life itself. Billy, the Legendnary Hero, asked for assistance at every kingdom including ours. Our couragous queen, Queen Lenna accepted his request and she sended her soldiers including herself to join with Billy the hero and soon many kingdoms send their armies too to stop the evil Lich. Why did Queen Lenna joined the battle with Billy? well in her youth she was a gifted fighter and won many championships of combat in Ooo and the rules states that a King or Queen must take the role of leading their army to fight. The war soon began and it lasted for weeks, many of our people even Queen Lenna herself sacrificed their lives to keep the world safe from evil and thus we built a statue of her in our honor to not forget about the war and of her bravery. Her statue is located at a large hill near the castle._

Sol closed the book and was ready to answer her questions. Firana passed them both two fireproof worksheets that has questions in them and she gave them a pencil to write with.

After they finish their worksheet, they gave their answers to Firana who began checking them off to see if they're right or not, she look up at the twins. "Great job you have passed your test you may leave this room for you have finished school for today see you tommorow" Mrs. Firana said and they left the room.

When they left the classroom, Frey see his sister wander off, "Where are you going sis?" Frey said and he began to keeping up with her because the dress shes wearing is slowing her down. They stopped to where they saw a statue of a female Fire Elemental wearing armor who was standing tall looking over the land of the Fire Kingdom.

"Whos she?" Frey asked.

"Our ancestor Queen Lenna" Sol said, they then saw their grandfather heading this way. "There you are I've been looking all over for you, come on lets learn on how to be royal shall we" Flame King said as they headed inside the castle.

Flame King and the twins were at the royal dining room where there is a long table with multiple of chairs used for parties and feasts. "Now take a seat and we will begin"

Frey and Sol sat on a chair and see a bunch of spoons and forks. "Uh grandfather why is there so many spoons and forks?" Sol asked.

"Well each spoon and fork is used for different reasons like this spoon for example *picking up a large-round spoon* this spoon is used for eating coal" Flame King said putting the spoon back down on the table.

"But we don't eat coal" Frey said, "You don't? Well do you want to try some?"

They shook their heads no. "Come on when your mother was your age she likes to eat coal so theres no harm on trying them" Flame King said holding a bowl of coal in his hand.

Frey pick up a coal and took a nibble of it. He then spit it on both sol and the Flame King's face with disgust. "Oops sorry it didn't taste great" Frey said.

Sol wipe the coal off of her face with a cloth while the coal on the king's face lit on fire, "Its okay Frey its only a accident" The Flame King said as he put the bowl away. The twins saw their parents coming in to the royal dining room.

"So how was school?" Finn said messing with her crown.

"It was awsome besides Frey eating that piece of coal and this dress that im wearing" Sol said.

"I don't know I thinks it suits you Sol" Sunna said.

"He actually made you eat coal son?" Finn asked fixing to laugh, "Yeah grandfather told me that mother eats them all the time"

Flame King began to laugh with Finn, "When your mother was a little she was gaining weight after eating so much coal so I call her my little cubby"

Sunna felt embarassed as her face went red hearing that old name. "Father you promise me that you will never say that name!"

Finn laughed and Sunna looked at him angrily. "Finn thats not funny"

"Hahaha im sorry... Cubby" Finn laughed even louder, Sunna immediatly took the fire ring off of his finger and grabbed his cheek dragging him away. "Ow ow ow Sunna im sorry, dear Glob does this burns" Finn yelled feeling his cheek burning and his shoes on fire.

A servant came in the room and whispered to the king's ear, He nodded and knee down on the twins. "Im gonna be pretty busy right now so you can go home, we'll continue our lesson tommorrow" he said hugging his grandchildren. "Love you grandfather" they said following their parents as Finn was crying in pain when Sunna continue dragging him through the hot molten rocks.

* * *

**Poor Finn, ****The next chapter is when Frey and Sol will begin their adventures leave a comment and I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	5. Their First Adventure

**Chapter 5: Their First Adventure**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ooo as Sol was on Frey's bed shaking him awake. "Brother... brother wake up" she said.

Frey open his eyes and yawned. "What Sol im sleepy" he said wiping his eyes. "Come on Frey you promised me that we will go adventuring today" Sol said as he see that she was wearing their father's green backpack and has the holy sword in her hand.

He got up slowly and said, "Okay lets go for adventure" Sol squealed running downstairs bumping into her father, he winced in pain when Sunna was dragging him in the Fire Kingdom. "Woah there Sol you act as if the house is on fire" Finn said.

"Im sorry im just too excited because we gonna go adventures like you do daddy" Sol said. Finn knee down to Sol, "Well before you go I want to give you something that belongs to me"

Finn bring out his hand showing his old white bear hat that he wears everyday. Sol gasped when he put it on her head that covered most of her long red hair. "Oh thank you daddy" she said hugging him tightly forgetting about his burns.

"Best you go now before your mother wakes up you know how she is about safety."

Sol nodded running outside deciding to visit her cousin, Jake Jr.

Jake Jr. was laying lazily on the grass beside his parents house taking a nap till he heard Sol saying. "Hey cousin since Frey is taking a long time getting up, you want to go adventuring with me?"

"Sure besides you'll probably won't make it out there without me" Jake Jr. joked.

She ignored his joke and they began running across the field. While they were running Jake Jr. asked. "So cousin where are we going exactly?"

Sol stood still and looked back at him. "You know what, I have no idea where we going" Sol chuckled scratching her head. "Well what did our parents do when they go out adventuring?" Jake Jr. asked.

She drew an idea, "They would be pranking on the Ice King, lets head to the Ice Kingdom" Sol said. Her cousin nodded liking the idea. They went to a different direction on a route that leads to the Ice Kingdom planning on what prank they should do.

Mean While

Frey walked downstairs hearing Beemo singing a song, "Hey Beemo where did Sol go?"

"Good morning Frey, Sol went out to visit Jake Jr." Beemo responded. Frey facepalm himself. 'Then why did my sister even woke me up for?' he thought fixing to head back to bed till he heard knocking coming from the door.

Frey opened the door and see his cousin, Leonard wiping his glasses with a cloth. "Morning Frey can I ask you a favor?" he said putting his glasses back on.

"Sure what is it?"

"Is it alright that you come with me to the library" Leonard said.

"It depends, you are going to a regular library right?"

Leonard laughed, "No no no im planning on traveling to the library of the undead but I can't fight and read books at the same time" he explained.

"Okay just let me get some supplies for the trip" Frey said getting his backpack packing up two flashlights, food and water not knowing for sure how long they'll be there.

"Bye dad im heading off to the library of the undead" Frey yelled as he left the treehouse with Leonard. "Okay son be back soon" Finn said laying on the couch ignoring the burns on some parts of his body that is wrapped around by bandages.

Beemo was wearing his/her soccer gear holding a soccer ball. "Finn im heading off to soccer practice I'll be back in a couple of hours" Beemo said leaving the house too.

Finn hear his wife coming downstairs wide awake. "Morning sleepy head" Finn said, she ignored him as she walks to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. He walked behind her and wrap his hands around her waist.

"Im sorry Finn but if you didn't call me cubby then I wouldn't be dragging you from my homeland" Sunna said drinking coffee. "Its alright luckily the potion that Queen Bubblegum made will heal the burns in a couple of days" he said.

Sunna then look at the clock noticing what time it is, 'Shoot which reminds me I need to get some groceries for dinner tonight' she thought. She accidently stepped on Finn's foot causing him to jump in pain. "Sorry honey im gonna be back" she grab her purse and left the house while Finn was still jumping holding his foot.

At the Ice Kingdom

Sol and Jake Jr. were laughing quietly when they were sneaking into the royal bedroom where Betty and the Ice King were sleeping on a bed. "Jake you got the makeup?"

The dog gave a thumbs up holding a bag of Betty's makeup, they silently got on top of the Ice King and began putting lipstick on the King's face and lips, Sol had eye liner and did his eyebrows and eyelashes while they were laughing.

Gunter the penguin was passing by then he saw the intruders. 'I can't wait to see this when he wakes up' the penguin thought watching them drawing his forehead with a sharpie.

The noise coming from Gunter cause Princess Gerda to wake up, she walk out from out of her room seeing Gunter sitting down near her parent's bedroom. "Gunter what are you looking... at" she saw Sol and Jake Jr. sitting on top of her father.

The two stopped snickering when they notice Gerda standing still, "Um what are you doing here?" Gerda said with her arms crossed.

"Uhh working part time as a janitor" Jake Jr. said but she didn't laugh of his joke. Then sparks of ice were appearing from her fingertips. "I'll give you five seconds to get off of my father or this will get ugly" Gerda said in a angry tone.

Sol rolled her eyes and went back drawing the Ice King's face while Jake Jr. gotten off the bed. "Okay Sol I hate to do this but lets fight outside... right now" Gerda said heading outside.

"This gonna be sweet wonder how my brother doing right now?" she said heading outside.

At the library of the undead

Frey was launching fireballs at skeleton guards that were charging toward him. When one of them got close to Frey, he punched it in the face causing its head flying out of its body.

Leonard was sitting on a chair reading a old book ignoring the fight. "Leonard can you help me out and not read books!" Frey yelled kicking a skeleton guard.

Leonard look up at Frey then went back reading, 'Im sure Frey can handle them all by himself' Leonard thought flipping through the next page.

One of the skeletons pounced on Frey and he began screaming, Leonard sighed stretching his hand to knock off the skeleton guards and picked up Frey. "Lock the door so that there won't be anymore undead coming in" Leonard said dropping Frey near the door that they enter from.

Frey slammed the door shut and barricaded it to make sure that its safe besides the guards that are being knocked down to pieces by Leonard.

Leonard wipe the dirt off of his paws and said. "Now since thats over lets read a few books shall we?" Leonard took a few books from off the shelf and put them on the table from where he was reading at. "So why did you like reading books so much?" Frey asked lighting a few candles showing brightness in the room.

Leonard glanced at him, "Well I want to become a scholar so I want to read history about our world" Leonard said.

Frey walk across the shelves and he stopped to where he found a book in his interest, he took the book off the shelf and began reading it.

"What you got there Frey?" Leonard asked, "Its a book about the Mushroom War" he said.

Frey sat on a chair beside Leonard and his cousin was growing curious.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know most of these pages are pretty much faded and torn and the words are in a different language" Frey said flipping through the pages.

Leonard sighed, "That one of the reasons why I came here for" he said, Frey close the book. "How did the Mushroom War started?"

"Not alot of people know how it happened but as far as I know it caused humans to extinction" Leonard said.

Frey sighed looking down at the dusty floor. "I wonder how my sis is doing?" he said.

"She's probably fighting off a goblin horde with my brother"

Back to the Ice Kingdom

Sol and Jake Jr. were hiding behind a large pile of snow dodging from Princess Gerda's ice bolts. "You can't hide from me Sol" Gerda yelled looking for her.

Jake Jr. shrank himself and hid in Sol's backpack. "Come on cousin, let just give up and apologize to the princess" Jake Jr. said.

Sol grab her cousin and threw him at Gerda who's crown fell off of her head. "Ouch that hurts Sol" Gerda said til she realized that her crown was not on her head.

Sol jumped out of her hiding place and pointed at her. "Ha! you can't summon ice now without your crown" Sol said laughing.

Gerda grinned as sparks of ice were sparkling again making Sol's smile faded, "I can conjure ice even without my crown"

She picked up her crown and placed it on her head, "Okay listen, you have a chance to leave now and don't come back" Gerda yelled as Jake Jr. was back to his normal size running back to Sol.

"Look princess we were just doing a harmless little prank besides your father might think its funny-"

"WHAT IN GLOB's NAME IS THIS!" a loud voice was heard from the castle, "Uh oh you better run while you can, my father ain't much a man of mercy" Gerda said waving at them.

Jake Jr. and Sol ran away as Princess Gerda walk in the castle seeing her father looking at himself at the mirror and all the penguins were laughing including Gunter. "You know I don't look that bad" the Ice King said wiping off the makeup off of his face.

Gerda smiled helping her father clean the mess on him. "Simon why is my makeup on the bed" Betty said putting her makeup back on her desk where she usually had them at.

"Sol and Jake Jr. used them as a prank on dad" Gerda said helping her mother. "That doesn't surprise me, her father and uncle did the same thing a few years back on your father" Betty said laughing softly.

Gerda had to admit that it was a funny prank that Sol did.

Sunna was at the door of the treehouse holding groceries in her hand and she see Frey and Sol running toward her. "Well how was your first day of adventure?" Sunna said.

"I did a prank on the Ice King" Sol said smiling proudly, Sunna raise her eyebrow. "You just more like your father each day"

She glance at her son wanting to know his answer, "Leonard and I went to the library of the undead" Frey simply said.

"Well I see that you have both had fun ready to eat some lunch?"

The twins nodded walking inside the house while Sunna walk in the kitchen putting up the groceries.

Few hours later Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and the kids went for a visit at the treehouse. Finn and Jake were sitting on the couch talking to each other and Lady Rainicorn was chatting with Sunna. Frey and Leonard were playing video games with Beemo as Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Sol were in a circle watching them playing the game.

"I heard yesterday that you went to school Sol" Sin-ang said.

"Yeah it was pretty fun but im now smarter than your brother" Sol said.

"Oh yeah? give me math questions and I'll solve them" Jake Jr. said.

"Sure whats 1+1?"

"2"

"2+2"

"Fish"

"3+3"

"8"

"4+4"

"Butterfly wings"

"Okay thats it" Sol jumped on Jake Jr. wrestling him down to the ground, Jake laughed seeing his son being pinned down by Sol. "Come on boy don't let your cousin take you down" Jake said eating a bowl of ice cream. "Say uncle and I'll let go of you" Sol said twisting his arm.

Jake Jr. didn't want to say it so he use his powers to make Sol get off of him.

Jake then made a evil smile glancing at Sunna while she was talking to Rainicorn. "So how was your day... Cubby" Jake said laughing. Finn face went pale getting off of the couch slowly trying to escape but Sunna grabbed Finn and Jake's cheeks, dragging them out of the house.

"Nooo not this again!" Finn yelled.

"Ow ow ow your burning my fur woman!" Jake yelled in pain.

The kids can still hear Finn and Jake yelling in pain so they ran out of the treehouse. "Why Finn why did you marry this crazy woman!" Jake yelled and the kids were laughing including Lady Rainicorn thinking this is hilarious when Beemo was recording the whole thing on camera.

* * *

**Jake just couldn't keep his mouth shut can he? after Sunna calmed down Finn wasn't in any serious wounds but Jake lost most of his fur except his invisible pants. Leave a comment on what you think of it and I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	6. Her First Crush and Payback

**Chapter 6: Her First Crush and Payback**

* * *

Sol and Jake Jr. were at the Candy Kingdom to offer their services to the queen, Frey was gonna come with Sol but he wanted to learn new techniques of fire with their mother.

The people of the candy kingdom were waving at the two adventurers and they waved back. "So where is the queen Jake?" Sol asked.

"If im correct she should be in that laboratory of hers, my dad told me that shes bonkers but don't say that in front of her" Jake Jr. said eating a candy cane that he found on the ground.

Sol and Jake Jr. walk inside the castle seeing a woman mixing chemicals in the laboratory, she was tall woman with long pink hair, she wears a white lab coat with goggles on and a golden tiara with a turquoise gem at the top of her head.

"Hello im Sol and this is my cousin Jake Jr." she said bowing down to the queen.

The woman smiled removing her goggles. "Hello Sol and Jake Jr., im Queen Bonnibel ruler of the Candy Kingdom, what brings you here young heroes?" she said.

"Well we want to offer our services to do quests and help people" Sol responded.

The queen smiled, "Now you that you mention it theres something you can do for me"

"I want you to travel to the Marauder Village to bring back my son, Prince Gumball, who was kidnapped by them" she said pointing the location of the village on the map. Sol marked it down on her own map and they left the kingdom.

"Well the Marauder Village will be a piece of cake, we'll just walk in and walk out with the prince" Jake Jr. said.

One hour later

The blue skin marauders charge at Sol who blocked their attacks with her sword and shield while Jake Jr. was looking for the prince. "Hey cousin I need a little help over here!" she yelled punching one of them in the face with her shield.

Jake Jr. join in the fight and was holding them off, A boy around Sol's age pounced on her causing her to lose her sword and shield. "Why are you here?" the boy said pinning her down on the ground.

Sol face went red staring at his light brown eyes, his short purple hair, and light turquoise skin. She got back to her senses flipping him over with her on top of him. "We were sent to rescue Prince Gumball who you kidnapped" Sol responded.

He pushed her off of him and he try to grab her sword but it felt heavy to him. "How can you pick up this sword with no problem?" he said.

"Only the true wielder can hold the sword and thats me now give it back" she snatch the sword from him.

"Hey Sol I got the prince lets get out of here" Jake Jr. yelled running away from the marauders. Sol looked back at the boy and said. "Before I run whats your name?"

He was silent for a minute then he said, "My name is Goran, prince of the jungle and if I see you again we will fight"

Sol escaped the village and caught up with Jake Jr. and seen Prince Gumball, her cheeks went red again.

* * *

**A.N.: Prince Gumball looks the same prince in the land of Aaa but in a younger version.**

* * *

"I want to thank you for saving my life I wish to know who you are brave knight" Prince Gumball said.

"Im Sol, daughter of Finn and Sunna" Sol said feeling her heart skip a beat when he shook her hand. "Well, Sol lets head back to my home and we'll start a party" Gumball said.

Mean While

Frey was outside by the treehouse conjuring a fire horse with his mother standing beside him. "Very good Frey but don't lose your control of it" Sunna said.

Frey began to struggle and he sat down as the horse disappeared. "Mom how were you able to conjure fire so well?"

Sunna sat beside her son, "I learned to conjure fire out of anger but I don't want you to learn it that way"

"Why not?"

"Because its too dangerous for you and you'll harm the ones that you love" Sunna said. Frey sighed, "Okay mom im gonna keep practicing till I get better" he said.

She smiled. "Thats the spirit I'll be right back in a few minutes" she walk in the house to get something while Frey was conjuring a small fireball.

Then he heard rustling coming from the bushes and he try to see who it is, "Come out or I'll throw a fireball at you" he said as he was summoning fire in his hands.

The figure came out from the bushes turning out to be Gerda, he lowered his hands and said. "Gerda why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"I was trying to find your sister and give some payback on her" Gerda responded looking around.

"Well if you want to find her, shes at the Candy Kingdom offering her services to the queen" Frey said sitting back down on the grass.

Gerda sat beside Frey watching him close his eyes. "Something wrong Frey?" she asked in concern. He shook his head and said. "Im trying my best to conjure fire but every time I do it so well I just... lose control of it."

The princess place her hand on his shoulder and said. "Heres a little tip, when you conjure magic, always clear your mind letting it at ease and it'll be easier for you to not lose control of your abilities"

Frey smiled, "Thanks Gerda"

She smiled softly standing up, "Well I'll see you later im gonna head to the Candy Kingdom" Gerda said, her eyebrows began to flap and she flew heading to the Candy Kingdom.

"Okay lets try this again" Sunna said coming out from the house. Frey closed his eyes and breathe slowly concentrating. 'Let your mind at ease' he thought.

A fire horse soon appeared again and this time Frey have no problem at all. The horse neighed walking slowly toward Frey, he smiled petting its head. "Good job I told you you can do it, but thats just the first step tomorrow you get to learn how to absorb fire" Sunna said while they headed back to the house.

When Prince Gumball returned, Queen Bubblegum and the candy people celebrated by starting a party, "Thank you Sol and Jake for saving my son, come party at the castle" Queen Bubblegum said.

They both smiled as a crowd of candy people picked them up and took them to the castle where the party was taking place.

There were balloons in the air with Manfried the Talking Pinata hanging on the ceiling watching Cinnamon Bun as he jumped off from a table. He accidently landed on Peppermint Butler.

"Oops sorry" Cinnamon Bun said getting off of Peppermint Butler who was covered in frosting.

"Im completely covered with your frosting you buffoon now its gonna take me all day to get rid of it" Peppermint Butler yelled hitting him with a spatula.

"So wheres your dad Prince Gumball?" Sol asked.

"My father died of illness when I was little" he said and Sol began feeling bad for him, "Oh im sorry I didn't-"

"No no its alright you didn't know and I forgive you" Prince Gumball said. A few candy people was interupting their conversation.

Sol walked away looking at pictures on the walls, she stood still when she saw a painting of her father as a teenager with her uncle standing on top of his head.

The party then went silent when the doors were broken down by Princess Gerda who pointed at Sol. "YOU come here our fight isn't over yet"

"Uh oh" Gerda summoned ice bolts and launched them at Sol who successfully dodged each one.

Sol flip over a table and hid behind it. "Gerda can we fight for another time?" Sol yelled.

"No"

Sol sighed and jumped out from her hiding spot charging toward Gerda. She was fixing to freeze Sol into a block of ice but Sol punched her on the face knocking the princess down on the floor.

Gerda look up at Sol wiping the blood off of her nose, "You actually have the nerve to punch me!... *she stands up staring at her angrily* from now on we are enemies" Gerda ran away as Sol was massaging her hand that she punched Gerda with.

'Great I got another enemy to watch out for' Sol thought.

The party went back like as if that conflict with Princess Gerda didn't happened.

Jake Jr. accidently lick a candy-cane person and he began drooling liking the flavor and began chasing the candy-cane who he was planning to eat.

But Sol grab his arm and said. "Come on cousin lets head back home" she was dragging him away from the frightened candy-cane.

* * *

**Now the next chapter is when Death and Marceline will have music battle, if you know any metal or other songs, either post it on review or PM me and I'll put it on my list.**


	7. A Lost Soul

**Chapter 7: A Lost Soul**

**A.N. Sorry I took so long, I had a busy weekend and I didn't have time to write this story but I thank you for your patience**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the band Rammstein and the Jecht theme song from Final Fantasy X**

* * *

Frey and Sol were in the kitchen eating cereal planning on what they do in their next adventure. A figure came in, floating above the twins, at first they were scared till they realized who it is.

It was a female who has

light gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She wears blue jeans, red boots, and a gray tank top.

It was their godmother, Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Good morning Marceline" Frey said.

The vampire took off her hat and smiled patting Frey's head, "Hello how yall doing?"

"Good" the twins said eating their breakfast when Finn walk in. "Hey Marceline what brings you here in broad daylight?" he said getting himself a bowl of cereal.

"Well I was gonna record a song but my old recorder, I been using gotten messed up so I need a few parts to repair it. So I came here to ask if I can borrow yours" Marceline said sucking the red off of

"Sure, theres one in the attic" Finn said. "Daddy can we come with Marceline?" Sol asked.

Finn nodded letting the twins follow Marceline to the attic.

Marceline walk in the attic and the place was crowded with boxes and treasure chests but Marceline move them away with no problem.

Marceline looked around and move a few more boxes finding the old recorder.

"Mind helping me out?" she said as the twins were standing behind her.

"Yes maam" Frey and Sol helped carry a few parts of the recorder that Marceline removed and they traveled to her cave where her house is at.

Marceline floated inside her house and a little white poodle name Schwabl walk to the twins, they awed petting it while Marceline was taking the parts to her room.

While they were playing with Schwabl, Jake Jr. ran in the house and wave his arms like crazy. "Whats sup Jake" Frey said.

"Dude you know who live in this place?"

"Yeah Marceline the Vampire Queen lives here whats the problem?"

"Whats the problem? guys a vampire is a undead person who sucks blood from the living like us" Jake Jr said feeling scared staying in the house.

Marceline laughed picking up the dog. "Please don't suck my blood!" Jake Jr. yelled squirming around trying to get out of her grasp.

"Calm down weenie I only suck the color of red like this apple for example" she picked up a apple and sucked the red out of it.

Marceline gave the apple to Sol who ate the grey apple and it tasted sweeter, "See little Jake theres nothing to be afraid of me unless you mess with my stuff"

Jake Jr. smiled a little when Marceline let go of him, "Now you are welcome to stay here while im fixing my recorder and remember don't touch my stuff including you Jake Jr." she said floating up to her room.

Frey jumped on the couch and quickly groan in pain when he found out it is solid as a rock, "Marceline this couch feels hard how could you sit on this?" he complained.

"Oh I don't sit on it I just float on it" Marceline said in the other room.

Jake Jr. decided to look around the house, he open the fridge seeing nothing but food that has the color red. He then went to a closet seeing a small box on the floor.

He was so full of curiousity that he open the box that reveals a small light green amulet with symbols on it.

Jake Jr. took the amulet and a light whisper came to his mind and he was screaming as his soul was drained by the amulet. The dog fell on the floor and the twins ran to him.

Jake Jr's eyes turned white, and his body was pale. "Wake up cousin" Frey yelled slapping his face but it didn't work.

Marceline saw what happen and picked up the dog, "That idiot... he shouldn't be messing with my stuff!" She yelled staring at Jake Jr.

"What happened to him Marcy?" Sol asked getting worried, Marceline look at the amulet that the dog had in his hand. "I should've known his soul is now in the land of the dead" she said throwing the amulet back in the box and slammed it shut.

"Can we go to the underworld and get his soul back?" Frey said.

"No you guys stay here and I'll be back" Marceline said picking up Jake Jr. and her axe-bass, she then chanted a spell and a portal opened, she look back at Frey and Sol before she walk through the portal.

The portal then closed leaving Frey and Sol in her house, "We gotta follow Marceline" Sol said walking to a wall.

"How? we don't even know how to get to the land of the dead"

"Come here I know a way how we get there" Frey walk beside Sol and looked at her. "First you stare at a corner where two walls meet. *They stared at the corner* Then you cross your eyes and a portal open taking you to the underworld, uncle Jake told me the story" Sol said.

They both hold hands crossing their eyes and a portal opened, the twins walked through it and see a wide wasteland filled with old cars, ruined buildings, few debris, and the undead.

"Lets go brother"

It felt like forever wandering in the land of the dead but they saw a giant skeletal one-eye being guarding the gate and a line full of skeletons were waiting.

"How did you died?" the giant guard said looking down.

"Ran over by a train" a skeleton said walking with his hands and his bottom legs were standing behind him. the guard let him through while Frey and Sol were walking past the line heading to the gate till the Giant skeleton said something to them. "Woah there you gotta be dead to enter through mortals" it said.

Sol whisper to Frey's ear and he nodded, "Hey look a few skeletons are climbing through the wall!" Sol yelled pointing. The guard looked while they were running through the gate and the guard yelled. "Come on guys get back here"

The skeleton guard look through the gate and sighed. "Oh man"

Frey and Sol highfive each other when they saw Death's castle. In their point of view, Death's Castle is different from the rest of the Land of the Dead in that it is made purely of light.

The inside of the castle has a zen garden. In the sand there were skulls of various animals. Some of the skulls are huge while others are big. One such huge skull has a bunch of smaller skulls in it showing at the eye and a dead tree protuding from the other eye. Death has etched circles in the sand around all of the skulls.

"Oh come on Death you gotta give back his soul" Marceline said standing behind Death who was digging.

"Like I said Marceline you'll have to do a music battle in order reclaim this mortal's soul" Death said as he was putting a few skulls on the ground.

Marceline was surprised when she saw the twins running toward her, "What the... Frey Sol what are you doing here?"

"We want to help get Jake Jr's soul back" Sol said as Death look down at them.

Death was a tall person who wears light tannish clothes with a hat on his hat and has a horse-shape head with a pouch on his belt. "Ah if isn't Frey and Sol, son and daughter of Finn and Sunna what brings you here in my world?"

"Our cousin, Jake Jr. lost his soul and we want to get it back Death" Frey responded.

He laughed, "Kids I don't give people souls back for free. Like I told Marceline, you must beat me in a music battle in order to win their soul back but a few people ever beated me but I doubt that you will" Death said smiling.

Death vanished in thin air and he appeared again on the stage with a guitar in his hand. "Are you ready Marceline?"

"Not yet, someone was supposed to be here already" Marceline said tuning her bass.

Sol heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Queen Bubblegum running to the stage panting, "Bonnie what took you so long?"

She look at her in anger still panting, "Have you ever *panting* gotten lost, running through a freakin wasteland and had to escape from the undead that wanted to eat your flesh Marceline?"

"Nope I just fly here... anyway you ready?"

She nodded climbing on the stage while the vampire whispered to her.

Death snap his bony fingers and a table with three skeletons as judges appeared in front of the stage and his servant also appeared playing the drums.

Marceline snap her fingers too, causing two demons to appear behind her, one had drums and the other had a guitar in his hand.

Death grabbed the microphone as his servant was tapping the drumstick three times.

* * *

**Jecht Theme song (Otherworld) from my favorite game Final Fantasy X**

* * *

Go now, if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you  
Don't you give up on it  
You bite the hand that feeds you

All alone, cold fields you wander  
Memories of it, cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way, a fallen knight

Hold now, aim is steady  
An otherworld awaits you  
One thousand years, you ready?  
The otherworld, it takes you

Fire surrounded Death as he growls and his fingers play the guitar with haste and smoke was coming off from the strings.

Go into the sand, and the dust, and the sky  
Go now, there's no better plan, than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight  
You know you will  
You know you will  
You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it, that you will  
You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it, that you will  
You know you will...

Death let go of the guitar and held the microphone.

Fight, fight, fight  
Fight, fight, **FIGHT!**  
Fight, fight, fight  
Fight, fight, **FIGHT!**

Death picked up his guitar and went back playing it again**  
**  
Hope dies, and you wander  
The otherworld, it makes you  
Dreams, they rip asunder  
The otherworld, it hates you

Free now, ride up on it  
Up to the heights, it takes you  
Go now, if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you

Death stopped and everyone watch what judges are deciding.

Judge 1: 9

Judge 2: 9.5

Judge 3: 9

He smiled staring at Marceline and the rest. "Lets see if you can beat that" Death said putting his guitar away.

Marceline and Queen Bubblegum nodded at each other, Marceline had her axe-bass ready as Bonnibel had her hands on the microphone.

Soon mist began to surround around them as Frey and Sol were sitting next with the judges with Jake Jr. in their arms.

* * *

**Sonne from a german band called Rammstein**

* * *

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus

Marceline and the demon began to string their guitars loudly as Bonnibel was fixing to say the next words.

Alle warten auf das Licht  
fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht  
die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Marceline: Eins  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Marceline: Zwei  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Marceline: Drei  
Bonnibel: Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Marceline: Vier  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Mar: Eins  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Mar: Zwei  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Mar: Drei  
Bonnibel: Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Mar: Vier  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Mar: Fünf  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Mar: Sechs  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne  
Mar: Sieben  
Bonnibel: Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Mar: Acht, neun  
Bonnibel: Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht  
legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust  
lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

**Marceline and Queen Bubblegum (Bonnibel) are both singing in this part**

Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier  
Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen  
Fünf  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sechs  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sieben  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Acht , neun  
Hier kommt die Sonne

Frey and Sol were clapping and the judges were whispering to each other.

The first judge lifted a sign: 9.5

The second judge lifted a sign: 9

They all stare at the third judge to see its descision, Marceline and Bonnibel cross their fingers and Death did too.

Then the third judge lifted a sign saying: 10

Frey, Sol, Marceline, and Bonnibel were cheering while Death threw his guitar at the third judge in anger. "Okay you won you can have his soul back" Death said. he remove his hat showing a yellow ball floating on his head, he throw the yellow ball at Jake Jr.

The ball disappeared and Jake Jr. gasped getting up shaking his head. "Where am I?"

"Jake!" Frey and Sol jump on him hugging him tightly. "Uh guys... I can't breathe" Jake Jr. said.

Death place his hand on Jake Jr's laughing. "You lucky that you have friends that will risk their lives to get your soul back" he said as he place his other hand on Frey's shoulder.

His mind soon went flashing, Death look around seeing that he is in a large field and the grass was burned. 'What is this?' he thought.

Death turned around seeing a undead army being lead by a undead king and a young warrior who has blonde hair and light-orange skin. "Frey?"

Death blinked and he see that hes back in his castle with his hand still on Frey's shoulder. "Uh you guys should go now I have a busy schedule" he said teleporting them back to their world.

'That vision I had... is it real or just my imagination?' Death thought going back with his garden. 'But I hid him and no one will ever find him' Death thought.

At the treehouse, Finn and Jake were planning on taking a trip while Marceline was sneaking behind Jake with the kids trying shut their mouths from laughing.

Jake turned around and Marceline made a horrifying face and gave a hiss causing him to scream like a girl and run away. Jake picked up Jake Jr. and yelled. "Please don't suck my blood, suck my son's blood first!"

"Dad!" Jake Jr. yelled back, Jake threw his son at Marceline and ran out of the treehouse running over Beemo.

"Your father will never change" Marceline said as she was petting Jake Jr., "Hey we should something like this on his birthday and-" Jake Jr. whisper to her ear and she nodded liking the idea. "Oh that will be hilarious" she said laughing.

* * *

**If you want to listen the songs then you'll find it on my profile and leave a comment what you think of it.**


	8. The Business Men are Back

**Chapter 8: ****The Business Men are Back**

* * *

Sol and Jake Jr. were exploring at a beach watching small iceburgs floating toward the sands to be melted slowly by the sun.

"Hey Sol you can still conjure fire right?"

"A little why you ask?" Sol said.

"Well I see some stuff in these icebergs and they'll probably got some cool stuff that we can use for our adventures" Jake Jr. said peeking through the iceburgs.

Sol sighed. "Fine cousin I'll melt the ice so move away" She move Jake Jr. away and at first she was struggling but she conjure fire and began melting the ice.

The iceburg soon melted and they found a shoe, bicycle, and other stuff that seem useless to them. Then they began searching other iceburgs that is lying around in the beach.

Sol and Jake Jr. found some useful stuff in the iceburgs soon they were about to leave till a large iceburg appeared from the ocean and it floated toward them.

"Hey cousin look theres something in there" Jake Jr. ran to the iceburg looking through it and see four people inside.

Sol was being careful melting and not burn the people that were inside the ice. the iceburg soon melted and the bodies fell on the ground stiff.

"I don't think these guys are alive" Jake Jr. said poking one of their heads.

Sol looked at a briefcase that is held by one of them and it saids. "FIN & JAKE Adventuring Incorporated"

**Thats how it spelled in the episode "Business Time"**

"Hey Jake take a look of this" she try to yank the briefcase out of its hand but it was no use.

Then the bodies started to move and the man holding the briefcase pushed Sol down and stood up. "We are... business men" a man with a red tie said.

"And who are yooouuu" another said staring down at Sol.

"Im Sol, daughter of Finn and Sunna" she said standing up, they gasped bowing down to her.

Sol was confused scratching her head, "Uh why are you guys bowing down to me?"

"You are the daughter of boss and now you are our boss"

"Im son of Jake so im your boss too" Jake Jr. said and the business men bow down to him too.

"So what do you do anyway?" she asked.

"We do anything what boss says" one of them said.

Jake Jr. went into thinking and snap his fingers, "Can you do my chores?"

They nodded and Jake Jr. smiled excitedly that he doesn't have to do his work anymore, "But where is Finn and Jake?" the man with the red tie said.

"They have to do something important so they'll probably see you later" Sol said.

When they got home Sol was Jake Jr's house and the business men were done doing Jake Jr's. chores.

Jake Jr. ordered them to give him a massage and they obeyed massaging the dog's shoulders and feet.

"You are lazy cousin" Sol said watching Jake Jr's tail wagging wildly, "Hey these guys will do anything isn't there something you don't want to do?"

Sol remembered that she have to do some chores in the house and she didn't feel like doing them, "Hey business men I have a list that you can do for me" she said giving them a list of chores and they left Jake's house and headed to the treehouse.

'I wonder why these guys were frozen in a iceburg' Sol thought heading to the treehouse too.

a hour later, Lady Rainicorn came in the house seeing that Jake Jr. cleaned his room for the first time and she stared at her son, Rainicorn picked him up and stared at him carefully. "Are you some creature disguising as my son or some witch put a spell on you?" Lady Rainicorn said knowing that Jake Jr. never do his chores in the house.

"Its me mom and I did clean my room all by myself" Jake Jr. lied.

Lady Rainicorn grew suspicious knowing that he is lying but she decided to go along with his words. "Okay Jake Jr. I believe you but I want you to mown the lawn outside" Rainicorn said hearing her son sighing.

"Okay mom I'll do it *he walks away* later"

At the treehouse Sol was laying on the couch with her hands behind her head, watching the business men doing her chores.

The first business man was cleaning and picking up her trash in her room, the second was doing the dishes, the third was washing and drying clothes, and the fourth business man was trying to pick up her sword but it was too heavy for him.

"Who are these people in our house Sol?" Sunna said.

"Oh they call themselves business men, Jake Jr. and I found them in a iceburg then they been calling me boss and they said that they'll do anything that Jake and I tell them to do" Sol responded starting to like being lazy.

Sunna's hand was in her chin thinking. 'I just can't place my finger of why they sound so familiar' Sunna thought deciding to pay a visit to Lady Rainicorn.

"Boss I clean and mend your clothes" a business man said.

Sol lay back feeling relaxed and her cousin came in, eating a bowl of ice cream. "Hey Beemo can we play a game?"

"Sure friends" Beemo sat on the table and the kids plugged the joystick and they began picking what games they'll play while the business men were working.

Few hours later Sol and Jake Jr. beated a game and they jumped out of the couch jumping up and down as they gotten fat due to lazyness and eating too much.

"Hey wheres the business guys at?" Sol said.

He shrugged, "Dunno but they probably doing my chores and im getting more ice cream" Jake Jr. said stretching his hand to the refrigerator and takie out a cup of ice cream.

"Man I can't believe we gotten fat this fast" Sol said sitting back on the couch then they heard screaming outside.

Sol reacted by looking through the window and saw a giant machine cutting down trees. animals and people were running full of fear, "Hey stop!" she yelled.

The machine turned around and she see the business men controlling it. "We are following the boss's orders and help defeat bad guys" he said sucking up the forests causing more animals to run away.

"We got to stop them Jake!" Sol yelled climbing over the window as Jake Jr. lay on the floor taking a nap.

When Sol climb through the window she hit the ground and try to run but she felt slower because of her weight and it took her five minute to get to the business men.

"Okay *panting* you must stop cutting trees down and thats a order!" she yelled reaching her sword but she forgot that she left it in the house and shes too tired to even move.

"Sorry boss but we can't disobey other boss orders either" a business man said.

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

One of the business men jumped out of the machine and shown her a note.

_Chores that you need to do_

_1. Mown the lawn_

_2. Buy and feed me ice cream while Sol is playing a video game_

_3. Give me a good body massage_

_4. Do a prank on Leonard and Sin-ang_

_5. Go find bad guys and Sol can't order you to stop unless I say so_

Jake Jr. crawl to Sol who was angry crushing the note in her hand, "Jake! you lazy dog, these guys are destroying everything you need to tell them to-"

Jake Jr. ignored her and went to sleep, Sol grew frustrated and punched him in the gut but he didn't wake up from the pain.

'Crap how am I gonna stop these guys from destroying the forests?' Sol thought while the business men went back destroying the forests.

"Sol what the heck is going on?" Frey yelled.

"Oh brother can you melt the machine with fire?" Sol said. "Let me try"

Frey reach his hands out and fire sprouted and it hit the machine but there was no effect on it.

"Machine is fire proof boss" the business man with a red tie said in the speaker.

Then an idea appeared in her mind and look back at her brother. "Frey can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to visit Princess Gerda and tell her to come here"

"Why would Gerda come here after what you done to her?" Frey said.

"Hey! shes the one who started it just go to the Ice Kingdom now while I'll slow it down as long as I can"

Frey sighed and he agreed and headed to the Ice Kingdom while Sol was trying to slow it down.

At the Ice Kingdom, Princess Gerda was sitting on her chair, writing her diary and she look at the mirror seeing the purple bruise on her cheek, then she hear Frey walking in. "How you doing Frey?" Gerda said covering her cheek while closing her book.

"Its alright Gerda I already know that my sister punched you in the face" Frey said and Gerda uncovered it.

"Well what do you want?"

"My sister asked me to tell to see her" Frey said and Gerda crossed her arms.

"If Sol apologizes me then I'll do it nothing else"

"Deal"

Frey and Gerda left the Ice Kingdom with haste and saw Sol running toward them. "Thank goodness Gerda can you freeze the machine?" Sol said.

"You got to apologize me first if you want me to freeze them" Gerda said.

"Apologize for what?"

"For punching me in the face fatty!"

"WHAT FATTY! I ain't gonna apologize for that besides you started that fight so you need to-"

"For Grod sakes Sol just apologize to her already!" Frey yelled watching the machine crushing Jake's shed where he kept all the ice cream.

Sol gritted her teeth not wanting to say it but she have no choice. "Okay okay im sorry for punching you in the face can you freeze them now?"

Gerda smiled, "Sure Sol" Gerda casted ice on the machine's feet and the ice slowly rises and soon the machine have been completely frozen causing it to stay still with the business men frozen inside it.

When Finn and Jake came back, Jake Jr. and Sol explained what happened with their ears being yank by their mothers (Sunna and Lady Rainicorn).

Jake found his flat shed and all the melted ice cream on the ground and he was on his knees yelling. "Nooooooo!" he quickly stretch himself into a giant and carried the frozen machine all the way to the beach where they found them at and he threw it far away into the ocean.

Finn and Jake were also angry at them too so Finn grounded Sol for five weeks and Jake made his son, Jake Jr. do Leonard, Sin-ang, and his own chores for a month which Leonard and Sin-ang would get popcorn watching Jake Jr. doing their chores.

That wasn't their last punishment, the forest all have tree people which some of them were chopped in half by the business men's machine, so they have to plant trees and help repair the tree people.

* * *

**If you have ideas on what adventures the kids should go on either review or PM me.**

**The next chapter when Frey and Leonard are meeting Lumpy Space Princess.**


	9. Lumpy Frey

**Chapter 9: Lumpy Frey**

**Note that Frey and Leonard will meet Lumpy Space Princess (8 years old) and the LSP on AT became queen of Lumpy Space.**

* * *

Frey and Leonard were walking in a empty valley then they saw a female lumpy space person with a yellow star on her forehead floating in their way and she was talking on a cellphone.

"Oh you should totally like break up with that guy Lanna" she said with a masculine voice not noticing when she bumped into them.

"Hey watch it you fatso!" Leonard yelled.

She slam her cellphone shut and stared at Leonard, "Do you like know who you talking to?"

"I have to say that im talking to a guy"

"No im Lumpy space princess the sexiest girl in the lumpin world" LSP said doing a pose and Leonard began to gag.

When LSP saw Frey, she immediatly fell in love with him, "Heelloo lover boy you can't resist me can you?"

Frey laughed nervously moving backwards when she got closer to him. "Uh listen LSP I-I like another girl" Frey said but she didn't believe him.

"Just admit it you can't resist these lumps" LSP grab his foot preventing him from running away.

Then LSP was dragging Frey away as he dig his hands into the ground yelling for help. "Hey let go of my cousin!" Leonard yelled pushing the princess away from Frey. LSP got angry and she grabbed Frey again.

Leonard press his paw to her forehead where there is a star, the star turned dark and LSP stopped floating and landed on Frey.

Frey screamed in pain when he felt her fangs in his left leg, the star glowed back and she started floating again. "Sorry like whatever"

"Frey are you okay?"

"Yeah Leonard im alright its just a bump" Frey said poking the bump on his leg.

"Oh thats no bump you have the case of the lumps" LSP said texting on her phone.

Frey gotten scared not knowing what the cases of the lumps are, "What is the case of lumps LSP?"

"Its like a stage you know where you turn into a lumpy space guy on account of my bite its like you know werewolf rules *She show her fangs and growled*"

"I don't want to be lumpy space guy forever is there a cure?" Frey

"Well if its like werewolf rules then you have to kill the person who bit you and-"

"Aw lump no you ain't killing me, theres a cure but you have to go all the way to Lumpy Space to get it and its boring there" LSP said interupting Leonard.

"Take us there now!" Leonard yelled seeing more bumps appearing on Frey's leg.

"Okay fine Frey would look better as lumpy space guy" LSP muttered as she headed to a forest with Frey and Leonard following her. She stop moving when she look down at a mushroom and a frog, the frog jump on the mushroom and said. "Password please"

"Whatevers 2009!"

"Good afternoon princess do you have permission from your mother to be teleported with these two... non-lumpers"

"Yeah whatever"

The frog launched its tounge at LSP and she was sucked in, Leonard second, and Frey last.

Frey blinked and saw Lumpy Space where meteors were passing by and other lumpy space people riding in cars that floats.

"Why are these non-lumpers doing here?" a female said who looked exactly like LSP.

"Sorry ma but I totally like bitten this cute boy by accident and he wanted the cure"

She sighed with her eyes closed, "Well if you try to get the cure its too late"

"What do you mean its too late Lumpy Space Queen?"

"Well a few years ago lumpy space people who wanted to be "Smooth" became a cult and they reside in the mystic cave taking the orb that cures lumpiness" LSQ said seeing Frey getting bumps on his left arm.

"But if you don't sit on the orb by sunset you'll be lumpy like forever" LSQ said and they gasped except LSP.

"Then wheres the cave at?" Leonard asked.

"Come on I'll take you there myself" she said taking them into her car. "Why can't I drive the car ma?"

"Because you are too young and last time you drive my car you ran over your ex boyfriend" LSQ said.

"He deserved it for cheating on me" LSP said crossing her arms when her mother got the car started and it floated driving across Lumpy Space.

The car stopped moving near a large dark cloudy cave that look like a bunch of clouds formed together. "Okay this is the place but be careful these people have gone insane staying in that place so its dangerous"

Frey, LSP, and Leonard nodded entering inside the cave. Inside the cave it was not dark so its better for them to see and they can hear water dripping off from the ceiling of the cave and it was quiet... too quiet.

They soon saw a large room surrounded by many tunnels and there is a orb in the center of the room on a small pillar with a few people sitting down.

"Okay guys listen up, if we need to get the orb we gotta sneak and don't make a sound got it?" Leonard whispered looking back at his cousin seeing the lumps forming on his face, they need to get the orb quickly before Frey turns completely lumpy.

Frey, Leonard, and LSP sneak slowly toward the orb as the cult were sitting still with their eyes close.

*Ring ring ring*

LSP answered her cell phone and began talking while Frey and Leonard's jaw drop, "Hey girl how you doing... Yeah im totally like dating this hot guy who is fixin to turn into a lumpy space guy and-

"LSP shut up!" Leonard whispered trying to take her phone but she move back. "You shut up Leonard im sorry I'll have to call you back brb *she click end on her phone and stared at Leonard* why did you have to interupt me for Leonard?"

LSP remembered that shes in the cave, she turn her head and saw a few people of the cult staring at her. She laugh nervously and yelled punching one of them in the face. "GET THE LUMPIN ORB!"

They ran toward the orb pushing them away from them but more had came from the tunnels and there were too many of them so they have no choice but to fight them.

A group of the cult charge toward Leonard and he reacted by stretching his arm wrapping around them and threw them at the others that were after LSP. One of them jumped on him and bite his back. Leonard grunted slamming it on the ground and more pounced on him.

Frey saw this happening and gotten angry, "Leave my cousin ALONE!" Frey's body soon turn into flames and was growing in size, the brightness off of him cause them to cover their eyes. Frey conjured fire and threw them at them, their bodies caught on fire screaming of the pain, they all soon ran away in the tunnels and the room went silent.

Frey gotten back to his normal self and ran to Leonard who was covered in bite marks including lumps. "Cousin sit on this orb it'll cure you" Frey said putting him on the orb.

When Leonard sat on the orb, his bite marks and lumps vanish and he gotten back to normal. Leonard got off of the orb letting Frey sitting on it too. The lumps on his body disappeared and he sighed peacefully.

"Uh guys I think we should go now" Leonard said hearing more of them coming from the tunnels.

LSP had the head start seeing the light out of the tunnel while Frey and Leonard were following behind her as the cult were chasing them.

Mean while Lumpy Space Queen was texting on her cellphone sitting in her car waiting for her daughter and the two boys to come back. "Start the car start the car!" they yelled.

LSQ got the car started and the kids jumped in and she shifted gear floating away from the cave.

Frey and Leonard highfive each other staring at the orb that they are holding in their hands.

Frey threw the orb back at the cult and one of them caught it and they went back inside their cave.

"Okay guys im dropping you off at my house is that alright?" LSQ said parking near her house.

Couple hours later, Frey and Leonard were playing a game with Beemo and they heard knocking on their door.

Leonard open the door and slammed it in a hurry. "What is it cousin?"

"Frey you gotta run-" the door busted open with a bunch of princesses coming in ignoring Leonard's pain. "Ooh LSP is so right you are cute" one of the princesses said.

'Glob save me' Frey thought and Beemo got in front of them. "Frey! run I'll hold them off!" Beemo yelled.

Frey jump out through a window and started running away while the girls stampeded over Beemo.

While Frey was running, he saw his sister planting trees on the ground where they were cut down by the business men's machine and she lost some weight due to work. "Sol help me by slowing these girls down!" Frey yelled running past her.

She look back seeing princessess heading this way, she smiled bringing her foot out and she trip all the princesses down which they landed on mud, giving her brother time to escape.

"What was that for fatty?" one of the princessess said wiping mud off of her. "I didn't do anything you must've trip over a branch" Sol responded and she laughed to herself when she went back to her work while the princessess were looking all over for Frey.


	10. They Turned Young

**Chapter 10: They Turned Young**

* * *

One month later

It was a hot sunny day and Finn, Sunna, Lady Rainicorn, Jake, Queen Bubblegum, Marceline, and the kids were bored. Since its summer time they decided to go to the lake in the woods where the air is cool and its very peaceful.

But Jake knows where its at and so they began following him in the woods except their children who were getting their swim suits.

"You do know where the lake is right Jake?" QB said as she was putting sunscreen on and she thinks that they passed that broken tree twice. "Yeah yeah yeah I know where it is and see there it is"

Jake pointed and they saw the small lake and they began unpacking their gear, taking out chairs, umbrellas, and a box of sunscreen.

"I gonna go get the kids and get them ready" Marceline said floating away.

Jake ran toward the lake and did a cannonball, splashing the water all over everyone except Sunna who had the umbrella opened in time. "Dang it Jake you got my clothes all wet but im coming with you" Finn said jumping in the lake with Jake.

"Hey Finn does the water feel like its warmer" Jake said laughing to himself, Finn was confused and he finally realized it and was swimming away from him while Sunna and Lady Rainicorn shook their heads.

While they were having fun, the water started to glow and the heroes were standing still.

"What the-" the water shined brightly and they screamed causing the others to panic.

"FINN!" Sunna yelled getting in the water to save him even though it hurts her but she didn't care. Rainicorn and Queen Bubblegum were doing the same thing rescuing Jake.

Mean while

Marceline was outside near treehouse, getting all the kids lined up to make sure that she isn't missing anyone.

"Okay you guys ready to swim?" Marceline said as she was getting a chair and a umbrella.

Five figures came out from the woods and waved at them.

The kids including Marceline gasped when they saw them. "Whats wrong?" Finn said.

"Uh daddy you- you changed" Sol said grabbing a mirror and shown it to them.

"Oh my Glob Finn we're... young" Sunna said as she look at herself and they did too.

They are now teenagers (16 years old).

"What happened to you guys?" Marceline asked as she look down at them. "Well we were swimming in the lake and all of sudden the water turned bright and I couldn't remember after that" Jake said.

"Well we need to find someone who tainted the lake and maybe we can turn you back to your normal ages" Leonard said.

Finn shook his head. "Cram that Im gonna stay like this for a couple of days" he said and Jake stood beside him. "I agree"

"Why?" Marceline said.

"So we can have awsome adventures" Finn and Jake said. "Yall guys still go on adventures" she said crossing her arms and they chuckled giving each other the old fistpound.

"I don't think it won't be bad being young for a day" Queen Bubblegum said and she walk beside Jake.

Marceline facepalm herself when the rest were standing next to each other. "Whatever for now on since yall are teenagers again you must obey what I say got it?"

They nodded and they ran off giggling and laughing and Marceline sighed.

"Marceline Frey and I are gonna go to the lake and find some clues" Leonard said and they ran off to the woods.

While Frey and Leonard were investigating, Finn, Jake, Sol, and Jake Jr. were at the Ice Kingdom planning a prank on the Ice King. Finn was watching the Ice King sitting on his recliner reading a newspaper through binoculars. "Okay this is the plan"

Finn began explaining the plan to Sol and Jake and they both nodded.

The Ice King flip through a page and saw Finn as a teenager. "Hey Finn how did you get young or is it just my wizard eyes" he asked getting off of his recliner to get a closer look of him. "Its a long story cool aint it?"

He nodded sitting back on his recliner. "Ffffttttt"

"Ew you farted Ice King" Jake said holding his nose and Sol did too. "Huh?"

The Ice king stood up and looked down seeing a whoopie cushion that makes farts by sitting on them. "You guys are dumb and childish" he said as he threw it away then he took a step forward and his foot was caught in a rope trap and he was hanging upside down. "Thats a good trap son" Jake said highfiving Jake Jr. and the Ice King was yelling. "I order you to release me this once!"

They look at each other and smiled. "Okay we'll release you Ice King" Sol said getting her sword out and chop the rope causing the Ice King to fall down and landed his face on a pie. "That is so mathematical dad" Sol said then Princess Gerda shown up with a angry attitude helping her father up.

"I thought I told you to stop pranking on my father!" Gerda yelled.

"Oh im sorry I didn't heard what you said the one who got punched by me" Sol said grinning and Gerda clenched her fist. "Now im gonna beat you up for saying that"

Gerda charged at her and punched Sol who dodged it successfully and she punched her back knocking the tiara off of her head while the Ice King was fighting with Finn and Jake.

Betty heard noise from her room and she see everyone fighting each other. "Okay thats enough!" she yelled and everyone stopped on what they were fixing to do.

Gerda was fixing to freeze Sol to a block of ice and Jake Jr. was planning to pounce on Gerda while Finn was on top of the Ice King fixing to punch him and Jake was holding the crown.

"You two in my room now!" Betty grab Gerda and Simon's ears dragging them to her room while the others were laughing.

Betty came out and grabbed Finn and Jake's ears. "Now I thought I told you to stop pranking on my husband for about a year now will you please stop already?"

"Yes maam" Finn and Jake said before she let go of them.

"And how did you get so young?" Betty asked with her hands on her hips.

"Its a long story" they said and they left the Ice Kingdom planning on their next adventure.

At the Candy Kingdom, in Queen Bubblegum's room. Sunna, Queen Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn were doing each others hair and began talking. QB started brushing Sunna's hair with a comb and it melted. "Sunna how can you brush your hair without getting the comb melted?" Queen Bubblegum asked as she was throwing the melted comb away.

"My people use combs that is made out of dried lava and it works well through our hair" Sunna explained as she picked up one of her own combs and brush her own hair.

"Will it work on my hair?" QB asked.

"I don't know but you want me to?"

She nodded sitting on a chair while Sunna was brushing her hair with her comb, at one brush, a piece of QB's hair fell off and Sunna and Rainicorn stared at each other. "Whats wrong Sunna?" she asked.

Sunna threw the piece of her hair away and said. "Uh nothing let me use one of your combs"

"Okay"

Frey, Leonard, and Prince Gumball were at the lake where their parents turned young, hoping to find some clues and evidence of who tainted the lake. "Okay if I get a sample and get access to Queen Bubblegum's laboratory then I can probably find out what causes it" Leonard said as he put the capsule in the water and when it was filled up he sealed it and put it in a bag of evidence.

"This is definitaly a work of magic not science" Gumball said

Frey notice something in the bushes and he picked it up and it turned out to be a doughnut. "Hey Leonard look what I found"

Leonard grabbed the doughnut and put it in the bag. "Well thats our first clue do we know anyone that makes doughnuts?"

"Well thats gonna be hard cousin, pretty much everyone in Ooo makes doughnuts even Treetrunks make apple doughnuts" Frey said as he went back thinking of the great flavor of her apple pies and Leonard was thinking the same thing.

"Lets go visit Treetrunks and eat apple pies!" Frey and Leonard said.

"Whats so great about apple pies?" Gumball asked and Frey and Leonard stared at him as if he was crazy. "You mean you never tasted Treetrunk's apple pies?"

"No"

"Well come with us and you'll find out why" Frey said and they ran off and Gumball followed to get some pie.

At night everyone was tired and Frey and Sol were on their beds asleep while Finn and Sunna were cuddling with each other in their room. "You know the kids are asleep maybe we can-"

Sunna already got the idea and she stop him talking by kissing him on the lips and they wrap their arms with each other while a person was outside Jake's house laughing evily.

"Now you have fallen under my spell and tomorrow you will disappear from this world for eternity" it said before leaving the area.

* * *

**Who is this person? and why does it want Jake gone? stay tune for the next chapter.**


	11. They Turned Younger

**Chapter 11: They Turned Younger**

**A.N. After I saw the new episode "Burning Low" I was so excited that I jumped out of my couch and yelled. "WOO HOO!" and pointed at one of my friends who is a Bubblegum x Finn fan. But I am glad that Finn and Flame Princess are still together and it was cruel when Princess Bubblegum said that she put Flame Princess in the lamp because shes unstable that B****. Anyway I want to hear of how you reacted seeing the episode, enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Frey was doing his homework that he and his sister had to do in school but she asked him to do it for her. Leonard was sitting beside him reading the book that talks about the Fire Kingdom. Frey dropped his pencil when he saw his mom and dad, this time they were younger. "Whats going on?" Finn said as he had to wear his son's clothes to fit him and Sunna wears Sol's clothes who has pigtail hair and gained weight.

"I don't know but your getting younger uncle Finn" Leonard said.

Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Queen Bubblegum came in the house and they were younger too.

They are 8 years old.

Jake turn his head at Sunna and laughed pointing at her. "So thats what you look like Cub-"

"Don't say it or I will drag you all the way to my homeland and you'll end up being barbeque to my wolves" Sunna said and Jake shrank slowly.

"Come on Jake don't pick on my wife, she's beautiful even if she gained a few pounds" Finn said wrapping his arm around her and she smiled kissing his cheek leaving a burnt mark.

Everyone sat on the floor while Leonard and Frey were thinking. "Queen Bubblegum can we use your laboratory so that we can research the samples we collected?" Leonard asked.

"Yes but do hurry" she said, Frey and Leonard grabbed the evidence and they headed to the Candy Kingdom while their parents were waiting.

"Okay y'all need to stay together and we must wait until Frey and Leonard know whats going on" Marceline said as they nodded.

At the Candy Kingdom

Frey and Leonard were in Queen Bubblegum's laboratory, wearing lab coats and gloves, Frey was using the water sample that they collected from the lake and he took look at it through a microscope while Leonard was studying the doughnut that they found. "Wheres Prince Gumball?" Leonard asked.

"Hes checking out the lake hoping to find more clues" Frey responded as he was zooming in through the microscope then he saw something that made him gasped.

"Leonard take a look of this" Frey moved back letting Leonard remove his glasses before he looked through the microscope.

Leonard zoomed in seeing little particles of germs that were growing smaller and smaller till it vanished. "If these particles disappeared then that means-"

Frey and Leonard stared at each other and said at the same time. "Our parents will disappear too!"

Frey grabbed the doughnut and they headed back to the treehouse with haste.

In the treehouse, Marceline was watching her friends running around and then she gasped when she saw Finn turning shorter younger and Jake did too. "Whats happening Marcy?" they said as their voices sounded different.

The vampire saw the others turn shorter and younger too and they began to panic (They are now 7 years old). "Calm down guys just sit down and-" she was interrupted when Frey and Leonard ran inside the house and Prince Gumball too.

"Marceline! Marceline! guess what!" Frey and Leonard yelled running in and they see this already happening.

"What did you find out?" Marceline said.

"The particles that were in our water sample, started getting smaller and smaller till they disappeared in a flash and we need to find the person who did this before our parents disappear too!" Leonard explained while Jake ate the doughnut that Frey was holding.

"Dad you ate the evidence!" Jake Jr. yelled.

"Wait a minute I know who's doughnut this is" Jake said chewing the doughnut.

"Who?"

Jake swallows the doughnut and said. "That crazy witch who grows doughnuts in her home"

"Lets head there now and get her to get rid of this spell!" Finn yelled knowing who Jake was talking about.

They got smaller and younger again and they are now 6 years old. "Just show us the way uncle Jake" Sol said getting her sword while Marceline was holding the kids.

Mean while

The witch smiled when she pour water on her plants. "Soon you'll disappear and I'll get my revenge Jake" she said to herself as she place her hand on one of her plants.

"Get rid of the spell witch!" Frey yelled and she turned around using her cane and she see others turning younger. "Ah Jake the dog, the one who ate my whole precious garden" she said.

"What ever Jake did was an accident just get rid of the spell and he'll leave you alone!" Finn yelled.

She shook her head. "I will get rid of the spell if only Jake will say sorry and he helps me on my garden for a month"

"A month! theres no way that I'll do your garden!" Jake yelled and they all turned 5 years old.

"Tell her that your sorry JAKE!" They yelled and Jake sighed wrapping his arms and muttered.

"What? I didn't hear what you said repeat it again please" she said and Jake stomp his foot on the ground. "I said im sorry and I'll do your freaking garden"

The witch smiled. "Thank you and you are now back to your normal ages" she said snapping her fingers and they turn from kids to adults, their clothes were too tight for them so they began to rip making them naked and the witch gave them some towels to cover themselves with.

"Okay tomorrow Jake you'll come by and help me on my garden" she said laughing to herself.

Jake rolled his eyes and said. "As if im coming here tomorrow"

"Wait can you get rid of the spell that you casted on the lake so we can swim?" Finn asked.

"Oh its a temporary spell it'll last at least a week" she replied and they all groaned thinking what they'll going to do with for the rest of the week.

"Lets go to the beach" Jake Jr. suggested and they agreed heading back to their home to have a fun day at the beach (Except Finn who is still scared of the ocean).


	12. The New Guardians of Sunshine

**Chapter 12: The New Guardians of Sunshine**

**A.N.: I do not own Adventure Time except the characters I created.**

* * *

It was late at night and Jake Jr. spended the night in the treehouse with his cousin Sol. The two were sitting on their chair, playing a game called _Guardians of Sunshine _and they been playing it for a while, trying to beat it.

Jake Jr. lost the game and it was Sol's turn again.

"Man Sleepy Sam is hard to beat" Jake Jr. complained while Sol was laughing starting the game all over again.

"Sol there's Bouncy Bee!" Jake Jr. said pointing at the screen when a giant flying bee shown up in the screen.

"Don't worry Bouncy Bee is easy" Sol said pressing a button on the joystick that made their game character punch Bouncy Bee and walk forward, jumping over the fire pit.

"This game is awesome, think you can defeat Hunny Bunny?" Jake Jr. said eating a bag of chips.

"Definitely"

The guardian continue moving forward till Hunny Bunny appeared, Sol grab the joy stick tightly and press the buttons when Hunny Bunny was shooting slime at the guardian who dodged them.

"Use the bomba use the bomba!" Jake Jr. yelled, Sol smiled and did a combo that activates the bomba.

The bomba appeared in the guardian's hand and it threw it toward Hunny Bunny who exploded with 800 points appearing on the screen.

Sol and Jake Jr. high five each other. "I bet you can't beat Sleepy Sam this time cousin"

Sol look back and ate some chips. "I vow that I'll defeat Sleepy Sam once and for all" she said and he laughed before pointing again. "Theres no way that you can defeat Sleepy Sam, I tried it five times and I failed"

She grinned. "Well thanks to Beemo for giving me the combo move that'll allow me to defeat Sam" Beemo gave a thumbs up to her.

"Ooh don't forget the coins Sol"

"I ain't in it for the coins im here to destroy Sleepy Sam and protect the sun" she said.

They found Sleepy Sam and Jake Jr. wave his hands. "Use the combo move!"

"Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, Down, Spin, Down, Up, Left, Right, Left, Down-

But Sol didn't press the buttons quickly enough and Sleepy Sam swallowed the guardian, the frog pooped the guardian and the game was over. Sol gotten frustrated and threw the controller on the ground. "Beemo that game sucks, if I was in the game Sleepy Sam would definitely be destroyed by me and Jake" Sol said.

"Oh no its dangerous to go inside a game Sol" Beemo said and they got excited. "We can go inside a game?" Jake Jr. said.

"Yes *Beemo opens a case showing a red button* you see this button allows you to be transported to my Main Brain Game Frame and-"

Sol pushed the button and she kept pushing the button till Beemo slap her hand. "Only I can press the button and like I said its too dangerous for you to go inside the game" Beemo said pointing upstairs to their room, they groaned heading upstairs.

Sol got on her bed seeing Frey already asleep, Jake Jr. roll out his sleeping bag beside her bed and slept on it.

Sol was so excited, imagining what she could do in the game world and so she sneak out of her room to her parents room where her mother and father were asleep. Sol woke her father up and half of his brain was barely functioning. "Daddy can I ask you a question?"

Finn open his eyes but he was too tired to even think. "Sure what is it?"

"What if I want to get inside a video game and Beemo didn't allow me, how can I make Beemo press the button?" she asked as Finn buried his head in the pillow dozing off. "Well thats not hard, just get a feather and tickle Beemo and he'll press the button, easy as pie" he said before he passed out and Sol went back to her room to wake up Jake Jr.

"Wake up cousin I know a way to get inside the game" she whispered.

Jake suddenly was full of energy and stood up. "Really?"

"Shhh keep your voice down" she whispered getting a feather out of her pillow and they sneak downstairs seeing Beemo sleeping on the table.

Sol open the case that shows the red button, she tickle Beemo with the feather causing it to make noise. Beemo wave its hand and pressed the button and Sol and Jake Jr. were transported inside the game.

Sol open her eyes and see that they made it to the game world and Jake Jr. was seeing this too. "Jake we're in the game and look there's the sun that we have to protect" she said pointing at the sun that rotates slowly.

The world they are in was different from what they saw in Ooo, in Ooo the game is 2-D but in this world it's completely 3-D to them.

"That sunshine feels good you ready to go to fight those monsters?" Jake Jr. said and she nodded going inside the cave.

"Okay what was the first thing that we have to pass?" Sol said trying to remember till they stop when they saw the fire pit that was far away from the other side. "Wow its far away how can we pass through here?" Jake Jr. said looking down at the pit.

"Come on Jake, we jumped though this pit many times all we have to do is run and jump over it" Sol explained as she move back slowly and Jake Jr. did the same.

They waited for a minute and they started running as fast as they can, when got to the edge, they jumped and thought it was fun until they realized that they're floating in the middle of the fire pit.

Sol look down and back at Jake Jr. before they were screaming falling down to the pit. "Ahhh it burns it burns!" Sol yelled and they died.

Sol and Jake Jr. appeared near the fire pit and they were still screaming till they see that they weren't in the pit anymore. "Oh my Gob how did we survived cousin?" Sol said as she checked herself.

"Look up there we still got some lives left" Jake Jr. said pointing up at their lives that they have and the bomba, they now have two lives. 'Well crap how are we gonna get pass through the fire pit' she thought and a idea pop in her mind.

"Jake you can still use your powers right?"

Jake Jr. stretch his arms and said. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well I can get on you and you can stretch our way there through that pit and we will be closer to beating the game" she said and Jake Jr. allowed her to get on his back.

Jake Jr. got to the edge and he slowly stretch across the pit trying not to look down because he have a fear of heights.

They got to the other side as Sol jumped over and a burst of flames hurt Jake Jr's legs causing him to get back to his normal size and he was holding on while Sol reach her hand down. "Hold my hand!" she yelled reaching farther to him and he caught it and she began to drag him up.

Jake Jr. got to the ground safely and was breathing heavily and so does Sol.

"Bzzzzz" a sound was heard and they look around. "What was that sound?"

A giant bee with multiple stingers was floating behind them and they yelled. "Bouncy Bee!"

Bouncy Bee charged at them and they hit the ground avoiding the stingers. "Come on Jake Bouncy Bee is easy we can take him down with our eyes close" Sol said getting up and she reach her hand to get her sword but it was gone. "I forgot to take my sword with me!"

Bouncy Bee turned around and charged again toward her and she dodge his attack again.

'Bouncy Bee is too fast and if we stay here any longer we'll lose our lives' she thought and she see Jake Jr. running away and she followed with him.

They quickly hid behind a large rock and they see Bouncy Bee flying away and they relaxed. "Lets go home, this game is too hard for us to beat" Jake Jr. said.

"No we must keep going maybe the next creature will be easier" Sol said trying to encourage him and he nodded as they continue moving on still hearing that buzzing sound far away.

Jake Jr. spotted coins and he began grabbing them one by one. "What are you doing?"

"Look at the size of these coins Sol this'll look great in my room" he said laughing with greed when he pick up more coins that are floating in front of him.

Sol look up and see that they still have 2 lives left. 'I wonder If we lose all our lives that we'll die for real... I better warn Jake' she thought but before she warned him a giant slimey creature appeared and it screeched.

"HUNNY BUNNY!" They yelled.

"Im gonna use the bomba" Sol said looking up again where the bomba is at. "Come to me Bomba" nothing happened and Sol was confused. "Bomba?" her head lowered in defeat.

"I can't activate you without my controller" she muttered and she reacted when Hunny Bunny shot slime at Jake Jr. and he died. "JAKE!"

Sol grabbed the coins and have no choice but to run and she running as fast she can away from Hunny Bunny. she looked back and see Hunny Bunny was getting close to her then she look at the coins she was holding.

Sol look back at Hunny Bunny again and smiled. "Get a taste of this Hunny Bunny!" She yelled and she threw the coins at the creature which hit directly to the head but it was still getting closer to her.

Sol threw another coin again and again till it fell down and she escaped not looking back.

The girl sat down and feel her head hurting from all the running. "I can't believe Jake is dead" she said and she heard the familiar sound, she smiled with tears and it was her cousin alive.

"Oh my Glob never die again cousin!" She said hugging him so tight that Jake Jr. almost passed out. "Cousin you know I got one life left" he managed to say and she release him. "Sorry"

Jake Jr. look behind her and saw only one coin on the ground. "What happened to all my coins Sol?!"

She clenched her fists in anger. "Calm down, I was lucky that I escaped from Hunny Bunny, besides with all those coins you won't even fit it in your room!" she replied and they heard a ribbit sound.

"What the croak was that?"

"Shhh"

Sol pointed and they saw Sleepy Sam staying still flickering its tounge. Sol got on the ground crawling slowly toward the frog, planning on doing an ambush on it. "When I get through with you you'll gonna be called jacked up Sam" she muttered as she was getting closer and closer to the frog.

When she was inches apart from the boss, Sleepy Sam quickly turned around and it screeched so loud that it made Sol bounce back to Jake Jr's arms where the coin was at. "LETS RUN!" she yelled and they began running away from Sleepy Sam.

In the real world

Frey woke up and notice that his sister is not in her bed nor his cousin who is not on his sleeping bag either. "I hope Sol knows that we got to go to the Fire Kingdom for school today" he said heading downstairs to eat breakfast and saw that its 6:00 AM.

He saw Beemo wide awake. "Hey Beemo can I play a game to pass the time?"

"Sure friend" Beemo said sitting on the table and got the joystick plugged in, Frey press a button and a list of games was shown on the screen showing from recent to old games.

_Guardians of Sunshine_

Frey press ok and the game started then he began to notice something weird, he put the controller down and got a closer look of the screen seeing there are three players instead of one.

one had a bear shape hat with a girl who haves two lives and the other one looked like a dog that haves one life.

'Thats weird how come there's three players, it's probably a glitch' he thought as he sat back on his chair playing with the joystick.

His uncle, Jake came in the house wearing clothes with dirt on it. "Frey is your dad up?"

"No uncle Jake, dad is asleep why you ask?"

"When he wakes tell him to help me on the witch's garden, she told me not to eat her doughnuts but I can't stop resisting them, plus he can't survive going on an adventure without me" he said taking a doughnut from out of his pocket and ate it leaving the house.

Back to the game world

Sol and Jake Jr. were still running away while Sleepy Sam, Hunny Bunny, and Bouncy Bee were chasing them, they made it out of the cave and saw a large guardian standing in front of them.

"Wait a minute, someone must be playing the game we gotta warn him!" Sol said waving at the guardian and Jake Jr. did the same.

Frey was in shock when he could've swore that he saw his sister and cousin were waving in the screen. "What are they doing in the game?"

Beemo found out and gotten angry. "I thought I told you to stay out of the game!" Beemo yelled and they heard him/her. "We're sorry Beemo please get us out!" they begged.

"Frey, use the bomba when they're getting close to the mouth of the cave" Beemo instructed and he nodded remembering how to activate the bomba.

Sol and Jake Jr. see the bosses were getting closer by the minute and they were holding each other tightly till Frey activated the bomba and he launched it at the cave.

The bomba exploded and the bosses were engulfed by the explosion including the cave itself.

YOU WON the screen saids and Sol and Jake Jr. jumped up and down. "Now how can I get Sol and Jake out Beemo?" Frey asked.

Beemo gave a evil smile. "Oh don't worry you go eat your breakfast and I'll get them out"

Frey put down the controller and went to the kitchen while Beemo was watching Sol and Jake Jr.

Jake Jr. saw that they got their lives back and it was showing the infinite symbol between them. "So can we get out of here Beemo?" Jake Jr. said.

"Well since you disobeyed me you're gonna stay there for a while" Beemo said and the bosses appeared screeching when they saw Sol and Jake Jr.

"We're sorry Beemo we won't do this again!" they yelled when their enemies were charging toward them and Beemo laughed. "I know you won't"

* * *

**Remember Prince Goran from chapter 6? he's gonna be in the next chapter possibly a romance between Sol and Goran.**


	13. Prince Goran

**Chapter 13: Prince Goran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time except the characters I created.**

* * *

_One month later_

Sol and Jake Jr. were chasing down a wizard who they were tasked to capture for turning the house people naked. "You will never catch me" the wizard said laughing maniacally while They were chasing him.

'We need to catch this guy, today is my mom's birthday and I don't want to miss it' she thought trying to find a way to get him.

"Jake throw me at him" Sol said as she held her sword tightly in hand and Jake Jr. nodded stretching his hand and Sol jump in.

Jake Jr. stood still and he threw her with all his might toward the wizard.

The wizard look back and his eyes widened when he see Sol lifting her foot in the air in front of him.

"Super Flying KICK!" She yelled and she kicked the wizard in the face causing him to fall on the ground, screaming in pain. "Good throw cousin" she said giving him a fistpound then she was fixing to tie up the wizard, but he casted a spell that made Sol flying back away from them. "SOL!" Jake Jr. yelled looking back at the wizard, he punched him in the face knocking him unconscious and see that Sol is flying toward a jungle.

Sol was screaming in the air when the wizard casted the spell and she saw that shes gonna crash into a jungle, so she held on tight as she was hitting through every tree and, she then hit her head on a boulder knocking her out cold.

A boy was hunting in the jungle carrying a bow and a dagger, he sneak slowly through the jungle and saw a deer drinking water off of a small pond. He place the arrow in the bow and he pulled it back slowly, aiming it at the deer, breathing slowly.

He finally release it and the arrow hit the deer causing it to fall groaning in pain and the boy walk to it slowly holding a dagger in his hand, he then notice a girl his age laying still on a boulder and he recognized her.

He removed the arrow deciding to spare the deer's life. He checked to see if the girl is alive, he place his hand in her neck and felt a faint pulse. He picked her up and walked through the jungle to his home.

Later Sol slowly open her eyes and she see that shes laying on a bed with a wet rag wrapped around her head and she can feel all the pain rushing from her body to her head and she lay back down to ease the pain.

'Where am I?' she thought.

Sol move her head slowly to look at the place. she see wooden chairs with a small table, a large rug made out of animal fur, a pot that is bubbling under a fire and something smelled good coming from it.

A woman walk in the room and see Sol wide awake. "Hello little girl, are you feeling well?" she asked getting a bowl from the table and walked toward the pot with a ladle in her hand.

"My head feels like its on fire" Sol replied even talking hurts her head, The woman sat beside Sol and fed her soup that seems to make Sol's head quit hurting and it tasted delicious. "Feel better?"

Sol nodded and said. "Who are you?"

"Im Oana, queen of the Jungle Kingdom, but who are you?"

"Im Sol"

Oana shook her hand. "I heard of you its nice to meet you, you were lucky that my son found you, he said that you was hurt badly and he brought you here" she said filling another bowl up and gave it to Sol.

The boy walk in and waved at her. "Hello Sol"

She blinked twice and she couldn't believe that its Prince Goran who saved her, Sol gotten up slowly and smiled. "Thank you for saving my life even though that I attacked you" she said and Goran smiled. "Its alright but why did you take our prisoner though?"

"Queen Bubblegum told us that you kidnapped her son" she responded.

Goran frowned. "The reason we kidnapped him is because he tested a experiment in the village and it backfired causing it to create a monster that hurt my people" he said.

"Your people?, but I thought that your prince of the jungle not the marauders" she said getting confused.

A tall man walks in the room who wears steel plate armor and has blonde hair with brown eyes and blue skin, he look down at Sol.

"I guess you met my son little one" he said as Oana kissed him and he was messing with Goran's hair.

"Who are you sir?"

He laughed. "Im Olaf, Chief of the Marauders and who are you?"

"Sol"

Olaf raised his eyebrow. "So your the girl that took my prisoner, I have to say your a good fighter" he said and Sol smiled. "Thanks"

"Mother im gonna get her stuff and I'll be right back" Goran said leaving the room. "So how yall met each other?" Sol asked.

They both look at each other and Olaf sat on a chair. "This is a long story so take a seat" Sol pull up a chair and sat on it, listening what Olaf was saying.

Flashback

Olaf was a younger man and he always love fighting and explore the Land of Ooo, but his father grew ill and if he was to become chief of the Marauders, he must find someone to marry. So he planned on bringing a few of his friends and pillaged a nearby village for fun and after that happened he let his friends take loot and he decided to explore the jungle that was near the village.

When he went into the jungle, He use his sword to chop down vines that are in his way and he use his axe to chop down trees that are blocking his way. He didn't know how long he been there but he saw a pond and decided to get some water to drink. He cup his hands in the pond and look in the reflection, he begin to notice three Jaguars behind him, growling loudly.

Olaf immediatly grab his axe and threw it at one of them, the two jaguars charged toward Olaf who blocked their attacks with his sword.

A jaguar was pouncing on him and he sliced its head off in a single blow with his sword and he saw more of them heading this way and he began to laugh while retrieving his axe off of a dead corpse. "Show me what you got!" he yelled.

The pack charge again and he swing his sword and axe that were close to him. One of the jaguars scratched his leg, he got angry and slam his fist at the animal, breaking its skull and more begin to pounce on him.

One of the jaguars yelp as it was hit by a arrow, Olaf look up and he didn't see anyone but he continue fighting off the jaguars while each arrow was killing them off.

He managed to get a glimpse of the woman, she has turquiose skin wearing only a loincloth and bra made out of animal fur with green marks on her face and has purple hair with a skull and crown on her head. He thought that she was most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life.

The woman jumped down from the tree and stared at him closely not knowing who he is. "Thank you for saving my life who are you?" Olaf said thinking that she probably doesn't understand him since all she did is tilting her head.

"Your lucky" she said fixing to leave but he grab her arm. "Wait lets get better aquainted im Olaf and you?"

She turned around and cross her arms. "Im Princess Oana, ruler of the Jungle Kingdom, what brings you here?" she said removing the arrows off of the jaguar's bodies. "I wanted to explore this place and I was ambushed by these animals but again I thank you for saving me"

Oana gave a small smile and her cheeks flustered. "Let me show you my home Oana" he said reaching his hand toward her and she hold his hand leaving the jungle, heading to the Marauder Village.

Oana was amazed about the people, she heard that they cruel and full of hate, but they were friendly and kind. the people were hunting fish by a river and they have tournaments not for killing but for fun. After he told her everything about his family, culture, and himself. He got on one knee and shown her a ring that made her cry softly. Olaf proposed her and she accepted giving him a kiss and the next day they were married.

End flashback

Sol thought that it was a romantic story. "So how come you still live in the jungle Oana?"

"Im used to swinging from branch to branch, and I love to be with nature, but Olaf understood and I sometimes come live in the village and he comes here to live here also" she explained.

Then Sol see Goran walking toward her, holding a green greenback, it was hers but she didn't see her sword. "Wheres my sword Goran?"

"The sword was too heavy for me to carry so I grabbed your backpack and took you to my home but don't worry I know where its at"

Sol forgotten that no one could wield it but herself. She sighed in relief that he know where her sword is at and said. "Can you take me there?"

Goran nodded and he lead her outside of his home and it was a house built on a tree and there are wood-like bridges that are connected to one tree to another.

Goran jump on a vine and hanged around it staring closely at Sol. "Jump in Sol"

Sol grew nervous as she look down at the ground. "But I don't know how to swing from vine to vine like you" she said.

He smiled reaching his hand to her. "Well I'll teach you"

Sol smiled and grab hold of his hand and she held on to him tightly when he swing slowly and he let go of the vine and the grabbed the other vine and Sol was screaming in terror thinking that their gonna fall and Goran laughed. "Open your eyes Sol and you'll be amazed"

Sol open her eyes and see him swinging on another vine and she look down at the ground, she didn't know that she was that high off from the ground and she relaxed feeling excited all of sudden. "You know this is kinda fun Goran" Sol said and as soon as Goran got to the next vine, it was torn apart and they fell down rolling down on a hill.

Sol landed on Goran and her face was close to his, she got off of him blushing madly and so was Goran. "Uh-um the sword is not far from here we can do continue walking on foot" he said stuttering a little and Sol couldn't stop blushing madly.

They contine moving and he pointed at a boulder, where he found her and they began searching for it.

It wasn't long and Sol found her sword, she picked it up then she heard the trees rustling. "What was that?" she said raising her sword getting ready for what was coming and so was Goran who had his dagger raised too.

It turned out to be Jake Jr. who was carrying the unconscious wizard. "Oh my Glob, Sol your alive!" he yelled dropping the wizard like a sack of potatoes and run toward her, hugging her a tightly.

"I missed you too Jake"

"Before we turn this wizard in, you can use him as a punching bag for what he did" Jake Jr. said thinking of using him as a punching bag too.

Sol look back and see Goran leaning on a tree. "Goran can you take us out of here?"

He nodded and pointed. "Yeah if you keep going in that direction there will be a village, hope you get home safe"

Before she left, she kissed his cheek and he blushed placing his hand where she kissed him at. "What was that for?"

"For saving my life" she responded and she left with her cousin. She look back watching Goran waving goodbye and she waved back. she looked forward going home and to celebrate her mother's birthday.

* * *

**Sunna or Flame Princess is now 24 years old.**


	14. Its Time to Party

**Chapter 15: Its Time to Party**

**This is happening the same time that Sol was in the jungle.**

**This chapter was requested by DubbleDuelSword.**

* * *

Frey and Leonard were in the library, where all the knowledge is. Frey was doing a project and he wanted to research on it while Leonard was sitting beside him, looking at someone.

Leonard was looking at a girl who is a turtle with long yellow hair, she wears glasses and has a crown on her head, her name is Princess Vera.

She was sorting books into the shelves and she drop all of them in the ground creating a loud noise with the other turtles that were reading, stared at her, she got on her knees picking up the books and Leonard hurried beside her, helping picking up the books.

Vera saw the last book and reached for it and Leonard did the same with their hands touched and they move their hands away blushing. "Thank you Leonard" she said when she was putting the books on the table. "You don't have to help me you know"

"I know but I like to help a damsel in distress" he said smiling and she giggled. A librarian, who is her mother, told them to quiet down.

"Anyway im kinda busy right now, mother wanted me to sort these books and stuff" she said placing the books on her cart.

"Okay see you later Princess Vera"

Vera wave goodbye pushing the cart while Leonard sat on a chair sighing. "Whats wrong with you?" Frey asked staring him as if he's in a trance. "Oh its nothing" he muttered still in a trance.

Leonard notice that there was a picture on the floor and he recognized this picture, it was Party Pat, he remembered that she's a huge fan of his music and parties.

'Maybe if I find this guy and get him to sign it maybe she'll like me' Leonard thought putting the picture away when Frey was watching him.

Leonard gave a small smile, "Hey Frey, do you remember where Party Pat is at?"

"Yeah he's in that giant monster why you ask?"

"Well I want to get this guy's autograph" he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to" Leonard said fixing to beg.

Frey was silent for a minute and said. "Okay after we get that guy's autograph then we'll come back home and celebrate my mother's birthday"

Leonard shook his hand. "Deal"

Frey put up all of his books and they left the library, Sin-ang was flying by and she see them waving at her.

Sin-ang flew down to the ground and said. "Whats with the waving guys?"

"Sin-ang can you take us to the giant that have all of those party bears?" Leonard asked.

"Sure just tell me where it's at and besides I got to go to the Candy Kingdom get Aunt Sunna a birthday present" Sin-ang said as Frey and Leonard got on her back and she flew in the air searching for the giant.

Frey, Sin-ang, and Leonard had been looking for the giant at least 30 minutes and they finally found it, the giant was laying down on the ground sleeping soundly and they got on top of its head.

"Alright see you guys later" Sin-ang said before leaving to go to the Candy Kingdom.

Leonard stretch his hands so he can the open the giant's mouth without waking him up, Leonard jumped in and Frey followed behind him.

"Ugh why would these bears would be partying inside a giant?" Frey said as he was stepping on the giant's intestines.

As they were walking, they hear loud music with people laughing and singing.

They soon see multi-color lights shining in the party with little bears dancing and streamers were thrown everywhere.

Each bear have circle tattoos on their bellys and have different color fur.

"Welcome, you guys ready to par-tay!" a male bear said dancing to the beat of the song, the bear have light brown fur with a cloud shape tattoo on his belly.

"Uh no thank you we came here to ask where is the party pat?"

The bear stopped dancing and said. "He's unavailble, but if you want to see him, you gotta become one of us" he said.

Frey and Leonard look at each other for a second and move back slowly to talk with each other in private. "Do we really need to get this guy's autograph?" he whispered.

"Yes now come on this'll be easy I mean all we have to do is party" Leonard whispered back.

Frey nodded and they walk back to the bear who was standing still wanting go back to the party. "Okay we'll do it if we get to see him" Frey said.

"Sweet by the way my name Bobo and your first step is to dance like us for example"

The bear move back one step and was shaking his buns following to the beat of the song and they follow the same routine he did. "No no no not like that like this"

he started dancing again and they did the same thing that he said but he begin to growl. "You guys don't know how to dance do you?" Bobo said.

"What! we were doing the same thing that you're doing" Frey snapped and Leonard got between Frey and Bobo. "Come on guys lets just skip this dancing routine and get to the next step" Leonard said and they backed away.

"Alright im sorry for getting angry at you"

"Its alright I understand it happens to everyone" Bobo said and they both shook hands.

"So whats the next step?" Leonard asked.

"Step 2 is that you have to sing like us" he said grabbing a few microphones and gave it to Frey and Leonard. "Wait a minute are we gonna sing in front of everyone?" Frey said.

"Well duh why you ask?"

"He can't sing" Leonard responded. "I can sing but I get all weird doing that in front of a crowd" Frey said.

The bear sighed and said. "Okay mr. nervous we'll use the practice room where everyone learns how to sing" he said leading away from the party to a small room where there is musical instruments and party supplies.

When Leonard closed the door, they didn't hear a single noise out there. "Frey get a microphone set up and Leonard you stay beside me"

Frey got the microphone standing still and they gave a thumbs up. "Okay do you know how to keep a rhythm while singing?"

Frey nodded, "Okay thank the party god that I don't have to teach you that, next question do you know how to feel the music?"

He nodded again. "Well I'll give you a sheet and its short song but you gotta say the words"

_I'm just a cuddly little bear that likes to party inside a giant's stomach_

_People say that you would've party in a cave or a house like a normal person_

_But we can party wherever we like to party at_

_Because we're party bears_

_Party bears_

_We like to party all day in a giant's stomach_

_Woah oh we party in a giant's stomach_

When Frey stopped singing, Bobo and Leonard were clapping and he bowed. "That was amazing I didn't know that you can sing that good" Bobo said.

"Well step two is done, next is that you play a musical instrument" Bobo said picking up a guitar. "I already know how to play a guitar thanks to Marceline" Frey said.

Bobo dropped the guitar and gasped. "You mean Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

"Yeah she's my godmother"

"Oh my Glob can you get her to write an autograph for me? I am a huge fan of her wild music" Bobo said.

"Sure so we can skip step 3?"

Bobo nodded opening the door to the party and said. "Come on let's go see Party Pat"

Frey and Leonard left the practice room walking past the party going to a different room where they see the giant's heart that is used as a bed with a sign above it saying. "PARTY PAT"

"Whats sup guys"

They turned around and see Party Pat waving at them. He is taller than the other bears they seen, he wears a green coat with a white long sleeve shirt, he also wears blue pants and have shoes and a hat, Pat appears to be more human-like than the other bears.

He got on his bed and said. "So what brings you here guys im fixing to party soon"

Leonard took out the photo of him and said. "Party Pat is it alright that I can get your autograph?"

"Sure" Party Pat pick up a pen and was fixing to write his name but he stopped and said. "It's for a girl isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

Party Pat flip the photo showing the back side with Princess Vera's name on it, Leonard laughed a little and said. "Yeah but is it necessary to do all of those steps to see you?"

Party Pat tilted his head a little. "What steps?"

Frey and Leonard look at Bobo and he begin to move back slowly. "So we wasted this whole time for nothing!" Leonard yelled.

"I was having fun" Bobo said.

"Shhhh" Pat raise his hands and got them quiet down. "Why do you have to fuss?"

"Because today is my mothers birthday and now we're gonna miss it" Frey responded.

"Wait here for a minute" Party Pat left the room and they were standing around not saying a word.

The giant soon woke up when he feel someone poking his eye, he open his eyes and see Pat still poking him.

He growl in a different language and Pat understands him. "I know your tired but can you do something for me"

The giant nodded and Pat whispered to his ear, the giant growled again standing up and Party Pat jump inside his mouth.

The adventurers see Party Pat running in his room. "Better hold on guys"

"Why?"

They soon fell down while the giant was running and the party began to shake like crazy.

Mean while

Sunna was celebrating her birthday outside the treehouse because her father and friends would burn down her home.

Flambo gave a gift to Sunna and she opened it showing a small box with 5 different flavors of coal. "Aw thank you Flambo" she said petting his head.

"Aw shucks"

Marceline brought a box with a black ribbon on it, Sunna opened the box and see a small t-shirt with her name on it. "Thank you Marceline" she hugged the vampire and she laughed.

Sol and Jake Jr. made it just in time and they completely forgotten about the gift. "What are we gonna do?" Jake Jr. said still holding the unconscious wizard.

The wizard woke up and Sol said. "Do you want to live?" he nodded.

"Good then you'll be my mommy's present let her see magic tricks and you try to mess this up, You will be my new punching bag" she said.

The wizard gulped in fear and shook his head. "Okay I promise"

Sunna turn her head and said. "What present you got me?" she asked seeing her daughter and nephew.

"We got you a wizard who will do magic am I right?" Sol said looking at him. "Yeah yeah I do lots of tricks madam"

Then they feel the ground trembling. "Did anyone feel that?" Bubblegum said as her tea was spilled on her clothes.

Princess Vera's glasses fell off of her head and she got down to the ground looking for them and she put it back on her head to see.

Finn grabbed his demon sword and Jake was ready for what was coming

A giant appeared and opened its mouth showing Frey and Leonard who waved at them.

"Son what are you doing in a monster's mouth" Finn and Jake said at the same time.

"We have a present for you mom and its gonna get wild!"

Party Pat and the rest of the Party Bears jump out of the giant's mouth and brought music in Sunna's birthday party.

Vera was squealing when she saw Party Pat, Leonard walk toward her and she hugged him tightly. "How did you know that im a fan of him Leonard" she said.

Leonard was blushing and said. "I have my sources Vera" she smiled and hugged him again.

"Show off" Sol whispered to Frey who laughed a little of her joke. "Thank you for giving me presents" Sunna said hugging her children, she wince in pain when she feels Sol's wet rag that was still on her head. "Sol I told you that im weak against water" Sunna said in a calm tone, she try her best to be immune against water but it didn't work.

"Oh I have a accident and I completely forgotten about it sorry mommy" Sunna smiled hugging her again. "Its okay" she said removing the rag quickly and see a large bruise on her head.

"How did you get that bruise?" Finn asked and Sunna was fixing to panic. "I fell down" Sol lied not wanting to tell the whole story.

Sunna frowned knowing that she's lying. "Sol there is no way that you can get a bruise like that falling down, now tell me the truth"

The wizard was fixing to escape but Jake Jr. wrap his hands around him and dragged him to Sunna as Sol was telling what happened.

Sunna turn her head at the wizard and snarled. "What have you done to my baby!" she said in anger, gritting her teeth and fire was coming out of her nose.

"That little girl kicked me in the face!" the wizard responded. Sunna didn't care for his excuse and punched him across the face leaving a burnt fistprint on his face. "Woah" Frey and Sol said in unison.

Sunna sat down on her chair and tried to calm down. "Is she calm daddy?" Sol whispered to her father.

The chair that Sunna was sitting catch on fire and Finn whispered back. "I would say no but lets show her fun"

They nodded and walk to their mother who was standing up when her chair turn into ashes. "Mommy can you party with us?" Sol said and Sunna smiled.

"No you go ahead I'll be with you in a minute"

Frey and Sol went to the party where everyone was dancing and Finn stood beside Sunna, reaching his hand toward her. "Wanna dance?"

Sunna tied the wizard up and hold his hand. "Finn do we still have that punching bag in the house?"

Finn think back and remembered that it was getting old. "Yeah but im gonna buy a new one"

"Well you don't have to, because I already found one" Sunna said looking at the wizard while Finn laughing.

Princess Vera and Leonard were dancing while everyone else were free dancing. "Can I ask you a question Leonard?" Vera asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"What was the reason that you brought Party Pat for?"

Leonard blushed slightly and felt nervous. "Well I... I like you Vera, not like as a friend but something else"

Vera blushed hearing that from him and said. "I like you too Leonard"

Leonard was surprised that she has the same feelings too. Vera kissed his cheek and he began to stutter out of control.

"I told you that our son has my good looks" Jake joked and Lady Rainicorn roll her eyes. "그는 나의 매력을 가지고 바보" (He has my charm silly)

* * *

**The song that Frey sang was created by me and it probably sounded stupid but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Schlau Jack

**Chapter 15: Schlau Jack**

**A.N.: Sorry if it took me so long, I was back in school and it'd suck with all the homework, and for your patience this was gonna be a two-part chapter ****Enjoy.**

**Did you seen the new episode, I laughed at the ending.**

* * *

Jake Jr. and Sol were at the L.O.F. (Land of Ooo Force) station to visit their cousin who is Tyr, Jermaine's son.

LOF building was large and wide that borders most of the kingdoms of Ooo, they have headquarters in a few kingdoms for mission/spying purposes.

They walked inside the building and see bounty hunters, a few prisoners, officers, spies (their spies), and detectives. "Hello wheres Tyr?" Sol asked not knowing where his office is at.

"Just go through that hall, then take a left and you'll find it" A officer responded and they said. "Thank you"

Tyr was in his office sitting in his chair, looking through files that he have to complete. Then he heard knocking coming from the door, thinking it was his partner.

"Come in"

The door opened and he see his little cousins running toward him. "Hello Tyr" they said.

he smiled hugging them. "Morning my little cousins how was your adventure?" he said as he heard that Sol and Jake Jr. were known as heroes of Ooo like his uncles Finn and Jake who are also known as the greatest heroes of Ooo.

"There was nothing to do so we decided to come here to see what you do here" Jake Jr. responded.

"Does working here in this place is like having an adventure?" Sol asked.

Tyr put down his pencil and leaned back in his chair, staring at them. "You can say that its fun when you chase down bad guys" he said and they nodded thinking the same thing.

"You guys can stay here as long you be quiet and let me do my work" Tyr said looking back at his files and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Sol saw a few list of wanted people on his desk and she picked one up to read it.

**_Wanted_**  
___Schlau Jack  
__Dead or Alive__  
Wanted for: Stealing, assault, and murder  
Rumors are that hes hiding somewhere in the City of Thieves._

"Tyr can I track down this guy?" Sol asked and Tyr stared at her. "No Sol, That City is a dangerous place to go and this guy have a whole army of cut-throats and thieves under his sleeve, so you ain't gonna catch him" he responded opening the door to lead them out.

Sol and Jake Jr. left the station and while they were walking home. "This stinks what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Sol said getting bored again.

"Catch the thief of course" Jake Jr. said smiling with his hands behind his back.

"How?, we don't even know what he looks like, I didn't have a chance to see his face and- *She stood still and smiled too* you took the wanted paper when our cousin was leading us out didn't you?"

Jake Jr. laughed opening his hand to show the balled up paper and Sol unwrapped it reading the wanted sheet.

She began reading the description of Jack the goblin.

Jack is a large goblin who has dark green skin, missing ear, and a missing right arm that is replaced what seems like a harpoon type weapon attached to him.

'Whats so dangerous about the City of Thieves? Im gonna show Tyr that I can capture this guy' she thought.

"Jake you know what time is it?" Sol said and Jake Jr. shape himself as a horse, she got on his back and he said. "Its 2:00"

Sol pinched his neck and he wince in pain. "I was kidding, its adventure time" he said so she can stop pinching him. "Lets go and catch that crook"

Jake Jr. neighed like a horse and galloped away, heading to the City of Thieves to catch Jack.

At the LOF station Tyr was looking for the wanted paper that he was reading on, he thought that he gotten it mixed up with some of his files, but he double checked it and couldn't find it.

There was only one thing that Tyr could think of. 'Sol or Jake must've taken it and decided to not take my warning if I don't stop them, my cousins will be in trouble in that damned city' he thought putting his coat on and went to a different room where his partner, Fenrir was at.

Fenrir is a Whywolf who is Tyr's partner, whats different about him and his brethren is that hes more tamed and smarter than his kind and he can stay in his form around the day. Tyr and him were friends way back since they joined the force.

"Fenrir are you busy?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I have some free time what do you want?" he asked as he was eating venison.

"Good, get your gear ready we're going to the City of Thieves, im afraid that my cousins won't make it in that place"

The two adventurers soon stop when they found the City of Thieves and they didn't knew that the city was on top of a deceased turtle and dark clouds was surrounding it. "Well thats the place all we have to do is-"

"Flee while you can!" someone yelled and Sol raised her sword. "Show yourself"

She then see eyes opening in a tree and the figure walked out from it and turned out to be a tree witch. "Stay away from the city!" she yelled.

"Lady you don't have to yell, you're in right in front of us you know" Jake Jr. complained and the witch yelled even louder.

"DID YOU HEAR MY MESSAGE?!"

"Why would we stay away from the city?" Sol said.

"That city is full of corruption darkness, where it never knew true justice, all of pure heart who attempted to clean the city of its filth, but they too became corrupted by its evil power" The old witch said as she walk closer to them.

"Listen you crazy old witch, I am Sol, a hero who have a pure heart" she said poking the witch's face.

"Yeah I have a pure heart too" Jake Jr. said.

The witch laughed and said before leaving. "I heard that same story years ago from a hero who became filthy and that person has the same hat your wearing"

Sol held her father's hat tightly to her head and ignored what she said about her father.

"Come on cousin lets prove that woman that we won't turn evil over the city's power" she said putting her sword in her backpack and walk forward toward the city gates, Jake Jr. followed behind her feeling nervous.

When they reach to the gates of the city, they can feel something strange coming from the doors and Jake Jr. got scared. "You know what im gonna head home and get some sleep" he said fixing to walk away but she grabbed his arm keeping him from moving and walk through the opened gate.

She look back and see Jake Jr. running away from the city while his arm was stretching from her grasp. Sol yanked his arm and he was flying toward her. Sol took one step to the left, dodging her cousin as he crashed into a pile of hay.

She drop his stretched arm as Jake Jr. was coming out from the hay and said. "I think the city already got to your head"

"You said that you have a pure heart like mine cousin" Sol said crossing her arms.

"The only time when my heart is pure is when I go to a ice cream eating contest, but my dad always beat me" he said waiting for his arm to get back to its normal length.

They look at the city and see only a few people, that were wearing raggy clothing, wandering around and it was quite peaceful. "Huh wonder why they call it the City of Thieves this place looks peaceful enough" Jake Jr. said, then they heard someone screaming nearby.

"Give me my money back thief!" A female goblin yelled chasing after the thief who stole her money, Sol kicked him in the face and gave back the money to the woman, she bowed then another thief snatched her bag of money. The thief started climbing on a building but Jake Jr. stretched his hand and punched the thief causing him to fall on the ground and Sol caught the money, giving it back to the same woman who bowed again before leaving.

"Okay lets go find this Jack" Sol said. They wandered around the area asking questions while a male goblin heard what she said. "Looks like I need to tell the boss" he said leaving the area.

The goblin walk to a local tavern, inside it was full of gamblers, thieves, and murderers that are loyal to Jack. He walk to the bar where a bartender was mixing some drinks. He whispered to the bartender's ear and he nodded pointing upstairs.

He headed upstairs to find the door wide open, he walks in seeing a large goblin sitting in a chair behind a desk that is full of gold coins and bars, he has dark green skin, a missing ear, and has a harpoon type weapon attached to his missing arm, he appears to be wearing a leather outfit that covers most of his entire body except his head.

"What is it?" Jack said as a another thief came from a window to give him stolen items. "Sorry to disturb you sir but there were these two kids that wanted to turn you in" he said and Jack looked up with a smile, revealing a few missing teeth. "Two little kids ain't nothing to me"

"But sir these aren't any ordinary kids in this city, its the heroes, Sol and Jake Jr." he said and Jack slam his fist on the table. "Like I said, two little kids ain't nothing!" he yelled and the goblin was shaking with fear. "Im deeply sorry Jack do you want me kidnap them?"

"No just watch them and see what they doing" Jack said and the goblin guard nodded leaving the room.

Jack pointed his harpoon arm at a picture of Sol and Jake Jr. when they rescued Prince Gumball from the Marauders. The harpoon was launched and it pierced through the picture including the wall. "Those kids won't stop my plans" he muttered as his harpoon was coming back to his missing arm and he set it back to his attached arm while a guard was cleaning up the mess.

Sol and Jake Jr. see so many crimes happening and they try their best to stop all of them but the stealing won't stop and they soon gave up. "Cousin im tired" Jake Jr. said panting.

"I know im tired too maybe if we capture Jack maybe we can lessen these crimes" she said panting too.

They saw the same goblin woman who they saved and she gave them some bread and water.

The woman was wearing a red tattered dress and has no shoes. "Follow me we'll talk more in my home"

She stood up and walk away in an alley way and the two heroes followed her to a small house, they walk inside and see a small bed with a table, two chairs, a small fireplace and a picture of a younger male goblin who was beside the woman they are with.

"Whos the guy in the picture?" Sol said picking up the photo.

"Hes my brother and I know your trying your best to stop the crimes, but this city can never what it used to be" she said as they were listening to her.

"Oh wheres my manners, Let me introduce myself im Geana and yes I know who you are, brave heroes of Ooo" she said.

"Well do you know where Schlau Jack is at?" Sol said.

The woman frozed. "Jack?"

They nodded. "Hes a very dangerous man, you shouldn't catch him" she said and Sol thought. 'Thats the same thing Tyr and that crazy witch said' Sol thought.

"Look Geana, we fought a lot of bad guys like him and-" she said and Geana was talking over her. "Hes too dangerous Sol... my brother got killed trying to stop him and I don't want you and your cousin to get killed too!"

Sol lower her head, staring carefully at the photo of her brother who was younger than of sudden the windows and the front door was breached by a bunch of thieves that surrounded them. One of them grabbed Geana with a knife pointing at her neck.

"Drop your weapon little girl or I'll slice her neck" the thief snarled digging the knife in her neck slowly and blood started drip slowly down her neck. Sol put her sword down on the floor and Jake Jr. lowered his guard down while the thieves knocked them unconscious.

Tyr and Fenrir made it to the City and Thieves and they began searching for them, Tyr shown a picture of Sol and Jake Jr. to the people but they never seen them before. "We should split up, I'll go through the rooftops and get a better look of the city" Fenrir said.

He rub his claws together before he jump off from the ground to the roof of a building and ran and began scouting while Tyr was searching for his cousins.

As Tyr was walking by, he saw an old house that looked like it was breached, he walk inside and look at the place. 'Theres definitely been a struggle not too long ago' he thought searching the place.

He stepped on something, he looked down and found Sol's sword in the floor. 'Jack must've known them coming here' he thought. He heard someone coming in and he hid behind a table that was flipped over.

Tyr saw a thief walking in the room, he smiled with greed when he saw the sword in the floor. "Sword is shiny" he muttered reaching his hand to it, he try to pick it up and it was too heavy for him. "How can this girl lift the sword without a problem?" he said trying pick up again but there was no use.

The Thief give up stealing the sword and decided to look under a bed, he found an old box in it, he reached toward it and pulled it out from the bed.

Tyr decided it is right time to strike, he jump out of his hiding place and grabbed the thief by the neck, slamming him down to the floor. "Where are my cousins!" he yelled holding a tight grip around his throat.

"I don't know what you talking about" he lied, Tyr pulled him up from the floor and punched him across the face, causing his nose to break. "Don't lie to me, Where. are. my. cousins!"

"Okay okay okay they are held hostage at the local tavern that is Jack's secret hideout, thats all I know I swear" the thief said with fear as he feel his nose broken.

Tyr threw him out of the house and the thief escaped leaving Tyr alone in Geana's house

Tyr then found a blood stain on the ground, he got on one knee and press his finger to the blood and it feels warm. 'Hm the blood is fresh there must've been a struggle'

'They have been kidnapped by Jack' he thought when he hear Fenrir running in. "I know where Jack is at and the kids" he said.

"Yeah me too Lets go to the tavern now before its too late!"

At Jack's hideout (the tavern)

Sol open her eyes and she see that shes tied up with rope, her cousin beside him was also tied up but still unconscious, she then hear heavy footsteps one by one in the room. "Your finally awake Sol" Jack said and Jake Jr. was starting to wake up.

"You coward release me this once and fight me!" she yelled trying get out of her bonds but it was useless.

"Your lucky that I didn't kill the woman you were with you little brat!"

Sol looked around and found Geana tied into a wall and she looked like that she was beaten.

"Now what brings you to my city?" Jack said as he was staring at her with a crooked smile. "Jake and I came here to turn you for what you done!" she yelled still trying to get out of the ropes.

"Oh you think that you can capture me that quick, I been wanted for years and the LOF had never been able to catch me" Jack said grabbing a small knife from his table.

"When I get out of these bonds I will take you down!" she yelled.

Jack smiled and he threw the knife at Geana which luckily the knife hit the wall beside her head and she begin to scream. Jack walk closer to Geana with his face close to hers. "You look familiar... Ah you're the woman who's brother I killed, that puny little weakling try to stop me but he barely got to an inch of me thanks to my guards" he laughed.

"Go to the Nightosphere!" she spit Jack with a mixture of saliva and blood to his face, his smile disappeared and grabbed another knife from the table, aiming it at Geana.

He was fixing to throw the knife then someone with a broken nose run in the room. "What is it don't you see that im busy?"

"I know boss but two people are from the LOF force and their here!" he responded.

Jack put the knife down and grabbed Sol by the neck. "When im done with them you'll be dead" he said pushing her against the wall before he headed downstairs.

"Are you okay Geana?"

"Yes im fine but I don't know how we'll escape this place"

"Wait I could stretch my escape!" Jake Jr. said trying to stretch his body through the rope but he couldn't because it have some magical properties that prevented him from stretching.

A female thief sneak in the room with a dagger in her hand and they were fixing to scream. "Wait im here to save you" she said cutting the ropes.

"Who are you?"

The thief smiled. "Im Penny, master thief of the city, now you better get out of here before o'Jack returns" she said releasing Geana and she opened a window as an escape route, but they didn't budge. "Im not going anywhere without my cousin" Sol said and Jake Jr. stood beside her.

Penny sighed and gave Sol a sword. "Lets just hope that they survive Jack's guards"

Earlier

Tyr and Fenrir walk in the tavern and everyone that are inside went quiet, staring at them for a minute then they went back to their business. They walk to the bar and the bartender said. "What brings you here?"

"We just came here to get a drink" Tyr said and the bartender got out two glasses while they were studying the place.

A man that was playing poker nodded at the bartender and he nodded back, he pour poison in the two drinks, he stir the poison to mix in with the drink and handed it to them. "Here you are the finest drinks in Ooo" he said smiling.

Fenrir was fixing to drink it then he smell something wrong and realized that it was poisoned, he grew the glass away and slapped the other glass out of Tyr's hand. "Its a trap!"

Gamblers flip over a table and all the poker chips was spilled everywhere on the floor.

Thieves and murderers surrounded them with weapons in their hands and they heard laughing coming from upstairs.

Tyr looked back and saw Jack walking down the stairs. "Well well well if it isn't Tyr, your gonna catch me?"

"Where is my cousins?! I swear to Gob if you harm them, I will break every part of your body!" he yelled.

Jack laughed again and everyone else laughed too. Jack pointed at them and yelled. "KILL THEM!"

Tyr and Fenrir and they were ready when they began charging to them, Tyr grab a chair and threw it at them while Fenrir was beating them with his claws.

Jack went back upstairs to finish the kids then he was kicked down through the stairs by Geana. Jack stood up and stare angrily at the woman. "Im gonna kill you!" he yelled running up the stairs then Sol pounced on him with a sword in her hand.

Jack kicked Sol from him and grabbed an axe with one hand. "Im gonna end your life you bastard!"

He swung his axe at Sol and she dodged it quickly, the axe went through the wall and Jack couldn't get the axe out. "Stand still"

Penny saw more of Jack's guards coming from his room and she yelled for help, Jake Jr. reacted by her shout and grabbed a bookshelf, and barricaded the door. "I don't I can hold on much longer" he said using all of his strength to hold them back.

Penny watch Geana and Sol fighting of Jack and she have a plan, she went through her pouch and found a capsule with bright green liquid in it. "Jake on my signal you run toward this direction okay?"

He nodded as he was watching her pouring the liquid on the wooded floors. "Now!"

Jake Jr. let go and the guards pass through the barricade and were fixing to capture them but the floors that were covered with the liquid melted the floor and they fell upon it.

"Good job Penny" Sol said as she punched Jack in the gut, Geana swung her sword at Jack but he block her attack with his harpoon arm.

Jack grab Sol's shirt and threw her outside where a few were running away. She look up and see Jack exiting the Tavern and smiled pointing his harpoon at her. "Now you die"

The harpoon was launched and she closed her eyes waiting for impact, but nothing happened, she didn't feel the harpoon go through her, all she can feel something warm in her face. She opened her eyes and she open her mouth in shock when she saw Geana standing in front of her Geana was pierced through by Jack's Harpoon.

"GEANA!"

Jack snatched the harpoon from her and she fell backwards slowly and Sol caught her in time.

Sol look at her wound and see that Geana is dying. "Im so stupid I should've listened to you, I should've listened for once!" she yelled as tears were forming from her eyes.

Geana smiled weakly before she coughed out blood. "Its okay Sol, it's not your fault" she manage to say, breathing slowly.

Sol lay her head to her chest and continue crying. "Here I want you to take this" Geana whispered.

She see her opening her hand showing a gold necklace with a red gem on it. "This used to belong to my brother, before he died he gave it to me *She cough out blood again and felt weak* but now you deserve to keep this"

Geana gave the necklace to Sol who clenched it tightly. "Remember this after im gone there is a box in my house, under a bed that you can keep" and see Geana laying back on the ground with her eyes close and she stood still.

"Geana... Geana!" she shook her thinking that she still alive but she isn't. Sol can hear Jack laughing behind, she put the necklace to Geana's chest before she turned around.

"Its a shame that coward have to save your puny life"

"Shes not a coward, you are!" Sol yelled as her whole body was filled with heat and anger toward Jack.

Jack was still laughing as he pointed his harpoon arm again at her. "This time no one is gonna save you"

The harpoon was launched again, Sol raise her hand at the harpoon that was coming toward her. The harpoon soon melted and Jack gotten confused, he look up and see Sol's whole body turning bright red.

Sol took one step forward and a burst flames were forming from her fingers. "Your gonna pay for killing my friend!" she yelled as each step she took, she grew larger and soon her legs turned into flames and continue to grow larger.

Jack moved backwards full of fear and his guards shown with swords to protect him. Sol's upper body turned into flames too and grew even larger.

One of the Thieves drop his dagger and ran away and soon the others did too. "What are you running away for!" Jack yelled. He turned around and see her head turn into flames and she was taller than the buildings.

Jack took a step back and ran away and Sol begin chasing after him. "Where are you going, you're not getting away from me!" Sol yelled as she begin to walk faster watching Jack running for his life.

With each step that Sol made, she created fire that spreaded everywhere, Jack run through an alley way and hid behind a wall, he can see Sol walking past him and he controlled his breathing to normal and closed his eyes.

He open his eyes and see Sol in front of him. "There you are!" she yelled slamming her flamed hand at Jack who dodged her blow and run again. "Come back here coward!"

At the Tavern, Tyr, Fenrir, Jake Jr., and Penny defeated all of Jack's guards. They headed outside to see fire spreading in houses and the streets, Jake Jr. pointed seeing Geana dead on the ground. "Oh my Glob" Penny muttered and they see Sol chasing Jack.

"We got to stop her before she burn down the city!" Fenrir said, they nodded and began running toward Sol and Jack.

Jack was running for his life he look back and see Sol screaming in anger, he can feel his chest burning from lack of oxygen and the smoke that is overwhelming him, his legs were soon burning from running to long, and his back was sweating horribly.

He ran to a dead end and saw Sol in his direction, she shrink herself to her normal self but still in flames, she conjured a fire sword and Jack got on his knees. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Sol didn't listen to him and raise her sword high in the air, she wanted to end him but in her heart, it told her that its not the right way.

Sol's body begin to go back to normal, she only have a few burn marks on her body, and her fire sword disappeared. "You don't deserve to be dead" she muttered as her friends shown up.

Tyr grabbed Jack and pushed him down to the ground. "You will pay for what you done Jack" he said before he knocked him unconscious and handcuffed him.

"Are you okay Sol?" Jake Jr. said placing his hand to her shoulder, she look back and smiled. "Im okay and like I said my heart is pure" she said and Jake Jr. laughed.

Penny held Sol's hand and gave her Geana's necklace. "I believe this belongs to you Sol"

Sol stared at it and put it around her neck and said. "Sorry that I burned almost half of the city"

"Its okay the city will rebuild itself now you guys go while I bury Geana next to her brother"

Penny was fixing to leave but she feel her arm being held by Sol. "Let me come with you"

She nodded and they walk off heading back to the tavern and Jake Jr. went with them too.

When they made it to the tavern, Sol already found her sword and she watched as Penny was picking up Geana's lifeless body and headed to a graveyard.

Penny found a grave that belongs to Geana's brother, Penny lay the body on the ground and headed to a shed where there is an empty coffin and a few shovels.

Jake Jr. dug up the grave and Sol was labeling a headstone while Penny was getting the body preserved and was covered with a large cloth covering everything except the feet.

Penny put Geana in the coffin and before she sealed it shut Sol said. "Can you wait for a minute?"

She nodded and Sol left and came back with a box and a picture of Geana's brother, Sol opened the box and found a few letters, gold coins, and pictures of Geana and her family.

Sol close her eyes trying not to cry, she close the box and took the picture with her. When she came back, Jake Jr. already made the grave and Penny was sitting beside him.

"Okay on a count of three, 1. 2. 3!" They both picked up the coffin and place it down in the empty grave.

"Is it alright that I pay my respects?" Sol asked.

Penny nodded and she stood still, Sol look down at a grave and pick up a flower from a garden. She said a few words and place the flower on the coffin before Penny and Jake Jr. pushed the dirt to the grave and Sol helped.

Jake Jr. grabbed the headstone and put it above the fresh grave.

Sol place the picture between the two graves and prayed silently before she stood up wiping the dirt from her shirt. Penny soon left and the two adventurers left the City of Thieves to head back home.


	16. The Soccer Tournament

**Chapter 16: The Soccer Tournament**

**A.N.: If you want to see a drawing of Frey and Sol you'll find it on my profile for the link.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

2 months later

Beemo was in the laundry room waiting for his Red Jersey with a # 12 on it to be dried. "Come on I don't have all day" he muttered.

"What you up to Beemo?" Sol asked sitting down to be in his level. "Have you forgot about it?, today is the soccer tournament!" Beemo said as he hear a beep sound telling that his Jersey is dried.

Sol completely forgotten about the tournament and she headed to the kitchen where her parents and her brother were at. "Don't forget that today is Beemo's soccer tournament" she said reminding them.

"We know that sis, why do you think I was painting these signs for?" Frey said pulling one of the signs with Beemo's name on it.

"Besides how could you forgotten about the tournament?" Sunna said helping her son with the painting.

Sol look away and headed upstairs to get dressed while Jake and his family came inside the house carrying signs of Beemo too. "Wheres Sol at?" Sin-ang said.

"Shes upstairs getting dressed, she forgotten about the soccer tournament" Finn said.

"I didn't forget about it!" Sol yelled in the other room.

"She did" Finn whispered.

Beemo walk in the room wearing his jersey with his kicks and a soccer ball in his hand. "Is everyone ready besides Sol?" Everyone nodded as Sol was walking in the room and she was prepared too.

Later Finn and Jake's family were in a soccer tournament, sitting on benches with other crowds, watching Beemo and his team full of machines. some are the same size as Beemo and few are taller.

A cyclops with a suit walk in the middle of the field and said with a loud voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Soccer Tournament, I present you our final contestants, on this side, The Machine Brainiacs. The crowd cheered as Beemo and the team were waving at them.

"GO BEEMO!" the kids cheered and Beemo can see them from here.

"And now the other team that is on this side of the field is the Crazy Mutants!"

He pointed at the other side and see a group of large mutants that were beating their chests and the kids yelled. "BOO!"

"YOU GUYS STINK!" Jake Jr. yelled. The mutants heard what he said and they were staring where Jake Jr. was at. Jake Jr. slowly pointed at Leonard to make the mutants think that his brother said it.

Beemo and a mutant walk toward each other while the cyclops was holding a coin. "Remember the rules, who ever calls and gets it right, will have the ball first"

"Heads" the mutant said.

"Tails" Beemo said.

The cyclops flip the coin in the air and let it hit the ground, They look down and see the coin showing tails.

"The Brainiacs go first" he said giving Beemo the soccer ball and the mutant growled heading back to his team while Beemo was doing the same.

Both teams were ready and were waiting for the referee, the referee move away from the field and yelled. "May the games begin!"

He blew the whistle and Beemo's team run forward while he was kicking the ball, dodging the mutant's attacks, Beemo passed the ball to one of his teammates who is Rayon that wears a jersey with a number 7 on it.

Rayon continue running in the field till he slip on the ground and one of the mutants got the ball.

Beemo quickly intercepted its kick and kicked the ball where one of his teammates, Allen, was near the other field where the mutant's goalie is at.

Allen caught the ball with his leg and kicked at the net and they scored a point.

**M.B.: ****1**

**C.M.: ****0**

Beemo high-five to his teammates while his friends and the others were cheering from the benches.

The mutants were in a circle making a plan then they got back into formation, full of energy and sweat.

Beemo and his team were in a circle too, creating a new plan. "Okay, Rayon when I pass you the ball, do a fake pass to me and continue moving forward to the goalie till you pass it to Laser Bot (or LB), LB when Rayon pass you the ball, aim it toward the bottom of the net and the mutant goalie will fall over your trick, you have one chance to get the goal" Beemo said and his teammates understood.

Beemo reach his hand in the middle and the rest of their hands were above his and they yelled. "GO Brainiacs!" Beemo and got in the middle of the field with the soccer ball between his feet staring carefully at his opponent who was blowing air out of his nose.

The referee blew the whistle again and the second round had started, two mutants were close to Beemo and he passed it to Rayon who caught the ball and see Laser Bot running past the mutants.

The mutants thought that Rayon was gonna pass the ball back to Beemo but he passed it to Laser Bot as planned and he kick the ball to the net.

**M.B.: ****2**

**C.M.: ****0**

Beemo pat Laser Bot's and the mutants gotten angry.

They form in a circle and one of the mutants said. "How can we lose to these little machines?"

"Don't worry guys I have a plan" another mutant whispered.

While Beemo and his team were taking a break, one of the mutants was walking by holding a bottle of water, he fell down and the water was spilled on Rayon, Laser Bot, Henry (he's the goalie), and Allen.

They started to spark with electricity and was shutting down. "What have you done?!" Beemo yelled checking his friends that were not moving. Beemo sighed in relief that its only a malfunction but how can he beat the game if he doesn't have enough players to play.

Frey and the gang saw what happened and jumped out of their benches, walking to Beemo who was thinking. "Beemo you should let us play with you" Frey said.

"Well if you want to play this game then you have to follow me" Beemo said walking to the referee and whispered to his ear.

The referee nodded and Beemo and the rest headed inside a room where all the equipment was at. Beemo went through a box with his teams symbol on it.

Beemo pick up shirts, black shorts, and shoes to the new players. "Okay guys you need to put these on so that you can play that means you too" it said pointing at Jake Jr. and Leonard.

Jake Jr. and Leonard nodded putting on the uniform and the shoes were a little uncomfortable but they got used to them.

Beemo, Frey, Sol, Jake Jr., and Leonard were running to the field with the crowd cheering including their parents.

The referee walk to the team and said. "Do these kids know how to play this game?"

"We know how to play, we sometimes go on Beemo's soccer practice" Sol said balancing a soccer ball on her head.

He only shrugged and walk to the center of the field again. "I present you the new players of the game, Frey, Sol, Jake Jr., and Leonard" he said pointing at them and the crowd cheered as their parents were yelling their names with excitement.

Beemo and the gang form as a circle and said. "Okay listen carefully, when I get the ball im gonna pass it to Sol. Now when I pass it to you, do a fake pass to Jake and keep running till Frey is near the goalie, you passed it to him and he'll take the shot"

"What am I gonna do?" Leonard asked. "I want you to be the goalie"

Leonard was a little disappointed but he understood and run to their net. The team got into formation and the whistle was blown signalling that the game had started.

Beemo begin running with the soccer ball and two mutants were fixing to steal the ball but Beemo quickly passed it to Sol and she see a two-headed mutant charging toward her. She see Frey getting close to the goalie and she pretended to pass it to Jake Jr. like Beemo planned and the mutant fell for it.

Sol passed it Frey and the ball was heading toward him, Frey kicked the ball toward the net and the goalie wasn't able to catch and they scored a point.

The crowd cheered then Sol Beemo on the ground. "Beemo are you okay?" she said picking him up and few parts of him were missing. "Those guys run over me and they did it on purpose" Beemo said finding a few pieces of himself on the ground.

"I don't think I can play anymore, your leader of the team now"

Sol was surprised and said. "What are you talking about I don't know how to make plans like you"

"It's all in your mind, you can do it Sol" Beemo said walking to a bench and watch Sol and the team forming in a circle again. "Beemo appointed me as leader of the team now" Sol said.

"What happened?"

"The mutants stampeded Beemo on purpose so they won't lose and now we're one short of players"

"Hold up cousin, maybe Sin-ang will play with us" Jake Jr. suggested and it was great idea.

Leonard stretch all the way to Sin-ang and said. "Sis we need a player and we were wonderng if you want to join?"

Sin-ang nodded and flew to them, Frey had a red jersey with number 12 on it. "Frey you know that won't fit on me" Sin-ang said.

Jake Jr. and Leonard painted the number 12 on her back and her cheeks. "In five minutes the round four will start" the cyclops said.

The mutants were doing stretches while the kids were making a plan, they got into formation while the mutants were staring at them, waiting for the referee to start. The whistle was blown and round four had started.

Sol run kicking the ball and managed to dodge the mutants but they were too fast and a mutant with a third arm on his forehead stole the ball from her.

Sol quickly turned around and was chasing him along with the rest of her teammates, The third-arm mutant kicked the ball to the net and Leonard missed it causing the mutants to earn a point.

**M.B.: ****3**

**C.M.: ****1**

The mutants were booing at the other who ignored them. "Leonard you're suppose to capture the ball!" Sin-ang said as he brother was getting his glasses from off the ground.

"I'm sorry sis but I was doing observations" he said and they sighed.

"Okay guys same plan, lets beat the mutants" Sol said and they got back to their formation.

The whistle was blown and round five started but the mutants had the ball first.

A mutant with sharp teeth run with the ball while Sol and Jake Jr. were in his way. Jake Jr. almost manage to get the ball but the mutant was aggressive and he was tripped over by Sol.

The mutant fell down and the soccer gotten flat because his teeth pierced it and the crowd started booing.

The referee run to the two teams and said. "That was our last ball, how can we continue the tournament if we don't have any soccer balls... I should've ordered them" he said kicking the dirt then Jake Jr. said. "I turn myself into a soccer ball and the tournament won't end" he said stretching himself into a soccer ball and the referee smiled.

"Okay thats good idea kid, but since the game is still playing the mutants will have two points" he said and the scoreboard changed.

**M.B.: ****3**

**C.M.: ****3**

"And of course this will be the final round so whoever made a score wins the game" he said leaving the field and Sol picked up Jake Jr. and walk back to her team.

"Cousin I hate to do this but we got to duct tape you" Sin-ang said.

"Why?"

"Because when you're in pain you'll get back to your normal self and the game will be ruined" she explained.

"Wait a minute im gonna get hurt, I wasn't even thinking about the risks" Jake Jr. said fixing to get back to his old self but the team tied him up with duct tape so he won't use his powers.

Sol passed Jake Jr. to the mutant who smiled showing yellow teeth and Jake Jr. was fixing to faint over the smell thinking. 'Im gonna get you guys for this'

The yellow teeth mutant drop Jake Jr. and waited for the whistle to be blown.

"Guys come here for a second" Leonard yelled and the team called a time out and they formed around Leonard.

"Due to my observations and researching, I think I know how to defeat them"

"What is it then?" Frey said.

"See that mutant with two heads" Leonard pointed and they look at the two-headed mutant, one is smart and the other is dumb.

"Now the the one that is stupid fell over tricks easily which the smart will not able to stop his brother... and now that guy who has four arms as the goalie" he pointed again and they watch the four-arm mutant guarding the net. "That guy may have four arms hard for you to make the shot but he does have a flaw, he guards the corners of the net not below" Leonard explained and he still have more to tell but the reforee told them that the game is fixing to begin soon.

Frey, Sol, and Sin-ang were running back to the field where the three mutants were standing in front of them. "Your gonna lose" the two-headed mutant said grinning as his brother was drooling staring at Jake Jr. who is still a soccer ball and he was screaming for help.

The whistle was blown and the final round started, the yellow-teeth mutant kick the ball(Jake Jr.) who was screaming in pain then Sol manage to steal the ball run through the field with Beemo and his family cheering her and the others.

"Sol stop this crazy thing!" Jake Jr. yelled feeling the pain of being kicked to many times, Sol passed Jake Jr. to Sin-ang while the two-headed mutant was charging toward her.

Sin-ang smiled and pretended to pass it back to Sol and the second head who is dumb fell over her trick fell down and Sin-ang passed Jake Jr. back to Sol and the four-arm mutant was prepared and she see her brother running past her.

Sol look back and the two mutants were getting close and she have to make the shot, she kicked Jake Jr. and he was in the air while Frey jumped in the air.

To Frey everything was in slow-motion, he see Jake Jr. screaming out of the top of his lungs. Frey smiled and Kicked Jake Jr. with all of his strength and Jake Jr. passed the four-arm mutant and through the net.

The team earned the point and won the game, Sol jump and hugged her brother as the other teammates were doing the same thing except the mutants who were kicking the ground.

Finn and Jake run to their children and they didn't see Jake Jr. around. "Wheres my son?" Jake said looking at the field then he see Jake Jr. crawling to them with bruises and scratches.

"I. hate. you. guys." he gasped as Jake picked him up. "

이 아버지에게 무슨 일이 있었" (This happened to your father too) she said laughing remembering when Jake was used as a soccer ball for Beemo's practice a few years back.

"Yeah I didn't think that these guys would kick me that hard" Jake said laughing with her.

Beemo walk up to them using a crutch for his left arm and said with excitement. "I knew you would win!"

Sol picked him up and put him on her head. "Its teamwork is how we won" she said smiling when they were heading back home with the trophy.

Later when the kids were hanging out in the treehouse Jake Jr. grabbed a camera and said. "Hey guys lets take a picture so we can remember in the future"

The kids nodded and formed in so they can all be in the camera, Jake Jr. took a couple of steps back and was in front of a curtain. "Alright say pie!"

"PIE!" They said and before they figured it out, Jake Jr. opened the curtains and a catapult full of pies was launched at them, they were all hitten by the pies and Jake walk beside his son laughing. "Good job on the catapults son" Jake said while Jake Jr. was taking a few pictures of them. They gotten angry and Jake Jr. left the house running away from his brother, sister, and cousins who were still covered in pies.


	17. Finn's Birthday Disaster

**Chapter 17: Finn's Birthday Disaster**

* * *

Frey and Sol were traveling in the middle of the woods and they were deciding on what they can get for their father's birthday.

Then they see a man laying on the ground wearing a large cloak that covered most of him. "Hello adventurers will you give food to a poor old beggar?" he said in a sad tone reaching his hand toward them.

Sol felt bad for him so she went through her backpack and took out a chocolate bar. "All I have is a chocolate bar but here you go sir"

The beggar ate the candy and said. "Today is your lucky day because im actually a wizard and you get a gift" he said standing still with a smile and the kids got excited thinking what gift they getting.

"So you'll give us magic?" Frey said.

The beggar shook his head. "No, I will give you only one gift, nothing else young boy"

Frey and Sol decided since they was getting a gift anyway, they'll use it as a birthday present to their father. "We will accept your offer wizard" Sol said and the man smiled again with a slight laugh.

"Whats in the potion?"

"Oh its a secret and remember now this potion expires today" he said giving them the potion and he disappeared in a flash.

"Well at least we got something for dad" Frey said looking closely at the potion. 'I wonder what it does though?' he thought as he put it in Sol's backpack and headed back home.

Sunna, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline, Jake, Ice King, Betty, Princess Gerda, and the kids were in Finn's birthday party. Queen Bubblegum couldn't make it today because she was busy in the Candy Kingdom but she was able to send him a present instead.

Finn's eyes were covered by a bandana and he was pinning a tail to a donkey, a kids game. He push the pin in and heard a girlish scream, he remove the bandana and see that he pinned Jake's butt instead.

"Looks like that you have second tail" Finn said laughing out of his lungs.

"Hey man that actually hurts and these are my good buns" he said yanking the fake tail out of his butt and was trying to ignore the pain.

"Uh Uncle Finn isn't pinning the tail is a kids game?" Sin-ang asked.

"Everyone plays this game niece" Finn responded getting another tail and stared at Jake with a smile. "Dont you dare Finn, you put that tail away from me!" Jake yelled running away from Finn as he was getting another tail to pin him with.

"Marceline was right, girls do mature faster than boys" Sin-ang said watching her father running away.

"That ain't true" Jake Jr. said.

"Well tell that to the old woman" Sin-ang said and Marceline heard her. "I'm not old even though I been in this world for a thousand years that doesn't mean im old" Marceline said flickering her fork tounge at her.

"Well if girls mature faster than boys, then how long does a boy matures exactly?" Jake Jr. asked.

Sunna looked down at him and said. "We'll find out if your father and uncle will ever grow up" she responded watching Finn running away from Jake who stole the two tails from him and was trying to pin him.

'25 years old and he's still the same man I love' Sunna thought hearing Finn's squeal when he was pinned in the butt. Someone walk in the house and whispered to Marceline's ear. "Oh man really?"

He nodded and the vampire sighed. "Guys I have to do something important make sure Finn gets my present" she said floating out of the house. Marceline saw her godchildren heading in the house and said. "How did you get a present this fast?"

"Oh we saw this beggar who wanted food and when he did, he turned out to be a wizard" Sol said. "Well better get inside looks like the sun is coming down" she said leaving. Frey and Sol walk in the house holding a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it. "We got a present for you daddy" they said giving their father the present first.

"You know you don't have to give me presents" Finn said messing with Frey's hair. Finn unwrapped the box and see a potion inside. "What does this thing do?" Finn asked opening the lid and took a sniff of it.

"It's a surprise" they said again smiling proudly.

Finn shrug his shoulders and took a sip of it. "This tastes pretty good try this Jake"

Finn passed it to Jake who took a sip of it and smiled. "It does taste pretty good lets all share it"

Finn got a few cups and he poured the potion to each one till it was empty.

They were all fixing to drink it till they hear Finn dropping his cup and he got on his knees moaning in pain. "Whats wrong Finn?" Sunna said supporting him up. "I don't feel so good"

Jake felt the same way that Finn feels and he begin to get sick. "Oh my stomach is killing me"

The Ice King sat back on a chair starting to sweat badly. "Its getting warm in here guys"

Suddenly Finn's body started to turn green and scaly, his hands turned into long sharp claws, he begin to grow with his clothes tearing except for his pants, and a tail was forming from behind.

Jake begin to grow large, his legs turn backwards and grew in length, his teeth turned razor-sharp, his eyes turned red. Jake howled in the air like a werewolf.

The Ice King grew in size and his crown fell off of his head rolling slowly to Betty, his arms and legs grew in length and his eyes were green with a tail slowly growing.

"Finn-"

He pushed her away before his face turned green and scaly and his teeth were growing over his mouth. "Sunna, take the kids and Ru- RUUUNN!" His eyes turn from blue to deep red and he roared causing their ears to hurt.

Sunna begin to cry but she grabbed Frey and Sol and ran out of the house. Lady Rainicorn and her children escaped too including Betty and Gerda.

While they were running Sunna look back and see Finn, Jake, and the Ice King chasing them and they were getting close.

Lady Rainicorn, Betty, and Sunna look at each other and they stopped. "Kids we want you to keep running and don't look back" Betty said.

Finn jump in the air and was fixing to pounce Sunna but she quickly dodge his attack. Sunna summon fire as Finn was getting up. "Finn I don't want to hurt you" she said, Finn got closer to her and she casted fire at his face but he didn't flinch.

Jake started growling digging his claws to the ground staring closely at Rainicorn getting ready to attack her.

"MOM!" The kids yelled fixing to join the fight.

They look back and Sunna yelled. "I told you to run now go!" Finn pounced on Sunna and he bit her causing her to scream in pain. Lady Rainicorn heard Sunna's scream kicked Finn from her.

Sunna was shaking violently as she begin to change, her red fire hair turn dark grey, her orange skin turn pale green and she was still screaming in pain that was rushing from her head to her entire body.

While Lady Rainicorn and Betty was fighting off Jake and the Ice King, Lady felt someone biting her. She look back and see Sunna biting her leg, Betty pushed her away but Lady soon felt the change.

Lady Rainicorn's rainbow color body turn into shades of green, her eyes turn red and her teeth were short and sharp.

Betty gotten bit by her husband and turned into one of them. The kids were full of terror when their parents looked at them. The kids begin running away and Jake Jr. was running faster than the others.

Frey heard someone falling down and he look back turning out to be Gerda who trip over something and hurt her ankle. "Gerda!" he run toward her and when he got there he see her ankle swelling up. He picked her up and try to escape.

Then the Ice King grabbed Frey and bit his neck causing him to let go of Gerda who fell back down feeling the pain on her ankle. "FREY!" she yelled trying to get him but Leonard picked her up and run away from Frey who was turning into one of them.

"Guys get on my back!" Sin-ang yelled and they did what she said.

Sin-ang flew in the air just in time before Jake managed to get her. while they were in the air. They look back and see their parents watching them from the ground and they run away finding new prey to hunt.

"What was in that potion?" Sin-ang said.

"I don't know we got it from a beggar who said that he's a wizard" Sol responded.

Leonard then pointed at the ground. "Is that the guy?"

They all look down to see the beggar walking in the grasslands not noticing them floating in the sky. "Go down Sin-ang" Sol whispered.

Sin-ang nodded floating downward not making the beggar suspicious. The beggar was planning on walking through Red Rock Pass but he saw a weird shadow in front of him and it was moving fast. He look up and see Sol jumping off from Sin-ang and she pounced on him with her sword close to his face. "Who are you?" she yelled.

He vanished and reappeared behind her and said. "Oh surely you must've of heard of me"

"Show your face and we'll figure out who you are" Jake Jr. said standing behind him.

The beggar revealed himself by removing his dark cloak. "I'm Magic Man!" Magic Man said in a singing tune throwing confetti at them.

Magic Man has light green skin and wears tattered yellow clothes with a matching yellow wizard hat, a red backpack with orange and green straps that also has a rolled up blanket, he also has a pouch strapped to his leg and mismatch boots.

"MAGIC MAN!" they yelled knowing exactly who he is now, they heard stories about him from their dads and Magic Man is hard to defeat.

"So how did your father like my gift?" Magic Man said not showing any fear when Sol pointed her sword down to his neck. "You turn almost my whole family to monster thanks to you" she said with anger and Magic Man's smile faded when he look closely at her sword.

"Is that the holy sword?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I can tell by its design, it definitely belongs to Glob" he said trying to snatch from her but the sword was heavy, and an idea appeared in her mind.

Sol pushed Magic Man down and put the sword on him and he couldn't move. "Now tell me, is there an antidote for the potion you created?"

He try to move the sword but there was no chance of even sliding it off of him. "If you take the sword off of me then I'll give you the antidote"

Sol was fixing to do it but Leonard move her away from it. "Remember that Magic Man always lie to people" Leonard said and Magic Man laughed. "You are clever Leonard" he said as his plan failed.

Gerda got on top of him and punched him in the face a few times. "Tell us where it is or I will beat you till you stop breathing!" Gerda yelled feeling her knuckles bleeding and having a flashback when Frey was saving her life.

Magic Man grunt in pain feeling his left eye throbbing and said. "Well since im busy and I don't want to stay here on this dirt forever I'll tell you where the antidote is at instead"

Sol grab her sword and give him little space. "The potion that I gave you actually belongs to Lizard Queen of the Lizard Kingdom, she might have the antidote"

She pick up her sword and Magic Man was free. "Ta-ta good luck on getting the antidote suckers" he said and he disappeared while the kids were throwing rocks at him.

"Okay if the Lizard Queen has the antidote then like Magic Man said we have to go to the Lizard Kingdom" Leonard said helping wrapping bandages around Gerda's hand.

"But she lives underground and how are we gonna find her kingdom?" Jake Jr. said.

Sol smiled. "I know someone who can lead us to the Lizard Kingdom" They all look at her and Leonard know what she's talking about.

"Who?" Gerda said.

"Susan Strong of course, come on we don't have much time" she said walking away and the group followed her to a manhole that was already open.

Sol got on the ladder and started climbing down while the others were going down also.

While the kids were underground. The mutant's Finn, Jake, Sunna, Betty, Ice King, Frey, and Lady Rainicorn were roaming near Marceline's cave and saw her house.

Marceline the Vampire Queen was in her room sitting on a stool writing a few notes for a new song. Then she felt an evil prescence nearby. "Hello?"

No response.

Marceline put down her pencil and floated downstairs where everything look normal but she see the door wide open with scratch marks. "I know you're in here now show yourself!" she yelled picking up her axe-bass then she heard growling behind her.

She turned around and her mouth drop in horror seeing the lizards walking toward her and she recognized them. "Finn. Jake. Sunna. Simon. Rainicorn. Frey! what happened?"

They only growled and started charging her. She closed her eyes and swung her axe knocking Finn against a wall and Jake to the ground. They soon got up and charged again.

Sunna grabbed Marceline by the neck and threw her outside out of her house. She almost hit the ground but she quickly got back up floating high watching as her friends were trying to catch her.

'What happened to them? if they were turned into mutants then that means' Marceline thought about the kids that were with them. She quickly turn invisible and headed back to the treehouse while Finn and them were searching for her.

Sol and the gang were a little lost and Gerda was being carried by Jake Jr. because her ankle was getting worse. "How far is this city and do you even know where its at?" Gerda said trying to ignore the pain.

She look back and said. "Will you please shut up so I can concentrate" Gerda went quiet and soon they saw the beautiful city of Beautopia. The city changed over the years. The city was more expanded and all kind of mutants live there as a friendly society thanks to their leader, Susan Strong.

Susan Strong was listening to a few villagers and she turned around seeing Sol walking toward her. "Welcome to Beautopia my friends-"

"Susan we need your help" Sol said and Susan got confused. "Whats wrong Sol?"

"Our family turned into lizards and Magic Man told us that Lizard Queen has the antidote and we want you to lead us to the kingdom" Leonard explained and Susan frowned.

"I do know where the kingdom is at but they don't take too kindly to visitors" Susan said and notice Gerda's wound. "You need medicine, there is doctor over there" she said pointing at a building with a sign Pharmacy on it.

Jake Jr. took Gerda to the building while the Susan was listening to the whole story of what happened. They saw Jake Jr. leaving the Pharmacy and Gerda was limping but it wasn't serious and she was fit enough to travel.

"Okay I will take you to Lizard Kingdom because you are my friends and I don't want to lose my friends either"

The kids smiled thanking Susan is joining with them. The citizens were waving good bye to Susan and she waved back with a smile leaving the city.

Marceline was investigating the treehouse hoping to find clues what happened and when she went in, the place was ransacked. she saw broken glass and found a potion on the table. She picked it up and sniffed it. Marceline yank her head away in disgust of the smell and was trying to remember what Frey and Sol told her.

"_Oh we saw this beggar who wanted food and when he did, he turned out to be a wizard_" then it came to her. "Magic Man what did you do?" she yelled throwing the empty capsule at the wall and it shattered to pieces. She left the house and begin searching for him.

"So where is the Lizard Kingdom anyway?" Jake Jr. asked.

"The kingdom is not far, I been there before" Susan responded lighting a torch and see small rats scurrying away from the light of the torch as it hurt their eyes.

"So what do you mean by they don't take kindly to visitors?" Leonard asked grabbing a torch and helped brighting up the area.

"Not to long ago there was a war here and Lizard Kingdom became more strict and rarely let anyone in" Susan responded. "But I know a friend who lives there... maybe she can let us inside" Susan said seeing the kingdom not far from here.

The Lizard Kingdom is somewhat large place, the walls were thick with materials that were from underground and they see towers full of soldiers that are watching over the kingdom.

At the front gates there were three lizard soldiers guarding the gate and a larger lizard captain wearing armor stood in front of them. "What brings you here travelers?" the lizard captain snarled and his soldiers raised their weapons at them.

"We need help from the Lizard Queen, one of her potions was used and we want the cure" Sol said fixing to get her sword.

The lizards were alarmed and the Lizard Captain walk forward. "So your the one who stole her property!" He yelled raising his axe. Sol raised her sword at him. "No we didn't steal anything from her Magic Man did!" Sin-ang yelled.

The gate was opened and a female lizard walk toward them. The soldiers gasped dropping their weapons and bowed down to her. "My queen" the lizard captain said bowing down to her too. She raise her hand letting her men rise and stare carefully at the kids.

"These kids aren't the ones that stole my potion" she said. She look at Susan Strong with a smile. "Hello Susan"

Susan smiled back giving her a tight hug. "It feel like years last I see you" she said and the Lizard Queen laughed. "Okay okay you can let me go now" Susan let go of her and the woman said. "So what brings you here anyway?"

Sol begin explaining. "Magic Man gave us a potion and we didn't know the effects and we gave it to our father as a birthday gift, when he drank it-"

"He turned into a lizard" she said and the kids nodded. "Including my mother, uncle, aunt, Ice King, Betty, and my brother" Sol said.

The queen's tounge flickered out and went back in before she was reaching in her pocket. "I do have the antidote but you must give it to them fast"

"Why?"

"The potion they drank contains my venom and magic, it was meant to be temporary but the potion is unstable. If they don't get it soon by sunset they will die" Lizard Queen responded.

Their eyes widened in shock as the Lizard Queen was giving them the antidote.

They thanked the queen before they went running hoping to get to the surface before the poison in their families bodies will engulf them.

In the surface, the sun hadn't rise yet and Finn, Jake, Rainicorn, Betty, Simon, Frey, and Sunna were watching a lone stranger who was coming home from work. He stood still and turned around seeing nothing but trees and darkness. 'Its probably my imagination' He thought thinking it was nothing and continue heading home while the others were following behind him, waiting to make their move.

"GET DOWN!" Susan yelled running toward him. The man saw the mutant lizards behind him. He jump down just in time and Susan grabbed Finn and Jake by the neck while the kids were fixing to open the antidote then Finn bit Susan's hand.

She let go of them and was screaming in pain feeling transformation was coming, her arm turned green and scaly. She was fighting it off, delaying the transformation. Lady Rainicorn was growling when she see Sol and she had the antidote in her hand.

Rainicorn pounced on Sol and was fixing to bite her till Jake Jr. and Leonard grabbed her mouth preventing her from biting Sol. She gave Lady a small amount of the antidote.

Lady Rainicorn's eyes turned back to normal and her dull green body turn back to its bright rainbow color. "

Sol sealed the capsule and run into the next who was her mother. Sol raise her sword when Sunna was walking toward her with her teeth showing. "Mommy you must remember me" Sol said not wanting to hurt her mother.

Sunna growled again and got closer to her. "Please you must remember me!"

Sunna stared at Sol for a minute and her mind started to hurt. "Sol?" she said in a light whisper tone.

"Yes mommy it's me" she said dropping her sword and hugged her mother tightly. Sunna pushed her away before she lost her mind again and attacked Sol. She quickly dodged Sunna's attack while Susan was still fighting off Finn and Jake even though she was bitten a few times.

Lady Rainicorn shown up and was fighting Sunna. "Sol go find your brother!" she yelled and Sol nodded running away.

Gerda was looking for Frey and she see him hanging above a tree. Frey was fixing to pounce her but she froze his arms and legs to keep him from moving. Frey was able to break a piece of ice that froze one of his hands and was reaching his free hand at her. 'Oh Frey why can't you remember me? you save my life risking yours, you gotta remember' she thought freezing his hand again and he begin to struggle.

Gerda's hand was on his cheek and his red eyes lightened staring at her green eyes. "Gerda get away from him!" Sol yelled.

Frey growled and the ice break to pieces. Gerda fell backwards fixing to scream but she didn't, she tackled Frey down holding his arms and Sol run up to them. Sol pour the antidote in Frey's mouth and Frey was getting back to normal leaving his torn shirt and pants. "Frey your okay!" Gerda said wrapping her arms around him.

Jake pounced on Susan and she put him down to the ground so Sol can pour some of the antidote in his mouth.

Jake's bright red eyes turn normal and his pale fur turn back light yellow, Jake begin to gasp and said. "What in the world was in that stuff?"

"You don't remember?" Sol said helping her uncle off from the ground. "No all I remember is that I was drinking that potion you got for Finn and I blacked out" he said hearing howling behind him.

They turned around and see Susan Strong turning into one of them. "Oh my Glob watch out Sol!" Jake pushed his niece out of the way and Susan punched him causing Jake to hit a nearby tree and was knocked unconscious.

Susan attempted to tackle Sol and she dodge just in time. Sol got on Susan's back and try to give her the antidote but Susan grabbed her and threw her across the small field.

Sol landed on the ground only having minor injuries. She got up and saw her mother charging wildly toward her again. Sol climb on a tree and see her mother trying to climb up after her but luckily she was high off but it won't be long before she gets to her.

Lady Rainicorn wrap her body around Sunna preventing her from moving. Frey run toward them. Sol pass the potion to him and he pour the antidote. Sunna was screeching till her skin went back to its orange color and her hair turn normal.

Rainicorn released Sunna who was groaning in pain while Sol jumped down and hugged her mother tightly and so did Frey. "Are you okay mommy?"

"Yes im fine, I just can't remember what happened?" Sunna said wrapping her arms around them. "We need help guys!" Leonard yelled as he and Jake Jr. were fighting off Finn and Susan Strong.

Jake woke up with a slight headache and saw Finn pouncing Leonard and he was trying to bite him but Leonard was holding him off fixing to struggle. Jake tackled Finn off of Leonard and he was on top of him. "Brother you can fight it!" Jake yelled trying to hold him down but he was too strong and Finn pushed Jake off of him.

"HELP ME SOL!" Jake Jr. yelled as he was being carried by Susan, Susan throw him down and was fixing to bite. Leonard jump on her head and was covering her eyes so she won't be able to see.

Susan wave her arms trying to get Leonard but he was quick and Jake Jr. was wrapping her legs causing her to fall down. Leonard wrapped around her arms and Susan couldn't move her arms.

Frey climb on Susan's back and fed the capsule to Susan till she gotten back to normal but she was still struggling.

Frey and Sol toward their father who was fixing to escape and the twins surrounded him. Finn tackled Sol who had the sword in front of her as a shield. Frey pull him back and Sol put her sword on Finn so he won't be able to move. Frey pour the rest of the antidote to his father's mouth and he got back to normal too.

Finn stood up wearing nothing but his tored pants and said. "What happen?"

"I'll tell you what happen!" a woman yelled. They turned their heads and see Marceline who have a few cuts and bruises and she was holding Magic Man.

Magic Man was tied up and was thrown toward them. Everyone surrounded him as he was trying to get out of the ropes. "What are we gonna do with him?" Sol said.

"He's gonna go to jail for his crimes" Finn said walking toward him and Jake follow behind him.

"Come on brother lets take him in" he said and Jake picked up Magic Man and they left heading to the LOF station.

Sunna saw Sol running toward and hugged her deeply. "I'm sorry mommy" Sol said with tears falling down to her cheeks. Sunna smiled stroking her daughter's red hair and said. "Its not your fault, you and Frey didn't know"

"But don't worry Magic Man will be locked up... hopefully" Leonard said seeing the sun rising slowly. "Okay I'll see you later guys, don't want to be burn by the sun" Marceline said heading home while the sun was rising slowly.

* * *

**After Finn and Jake turn Magic Man in. He escaped and was never seen again.**


	18. The Proposal

**Chapter 18: The Proposal**

**A.N. Sorry if I hadn't posted this story for some time because of school, the homework was a pain and tests that I have to study. Hopefully I can get back on track on the story anyway enjoy.**

**This chapter was requested by allen5.**

**P.S. It's Frey and Sol's birthday (8 years old).**

* * *

_One Month Later_

Sol was in the jungle hanging out with Prince Goran. Sol was hanging on a vine trying to learn how to swing to each vine like Goran. The boy was at the other side sitting still on a tree. "Come on Sol you can do it!" Goran yelled trying to encourage her.

She look down at the ground and begin to hold on the vine tighter than before feeling her heart beating rapidly. Sol begin swinging back slowly waiting for the next vine. She jump off and grabbed hold of the next vine and she was terrified.

Goran jump from the tree and gotten beside her hanging upside down on one of the vines. "See its not scary and- oh I almost forgot"

Goran passed Sol a necklace that has animal teeth and at the center is a small shell. "Happy birthday Sol" he said as she remove her beat hat and her long red hair was reaching down to her back. "Wow I didn't know that you have this much hair" Goran said. Sol blushed when he was putting the necklace around her neck and said. "I made this necklace as good luck when you go on adventures."

Sol blushed again till she heard her brother calling for her. "Hey Sol where are you? you know we have school today!" Frey yelled walking in the jungle not noticing his sister was hanging in the air.

"Alright Frey, I gotta go to the Fire Kingdom to do some boring stuff" she said hearing Goran laughing. "Okay see you later Sol."

Goran soon left as Sol was climbing down a tree and landed safely in front of Frey. "You ready to wear dresses again?" Frey said as every time they go to the Fire Kingdom Sol would wear all kinds of dresses picked by female servants. Frey would usually wear armor because he was learning about military tactics, he's being taught by their grandfather and a few generals.

"At first I thought dresses were for weirdos but somehow they look so beautiful" Sol said thinking of what dress she's gonna wear this time.

Frey roll his eyes and said. "Well lets go then"

Later they traveled to the Fire Kingdom (Sol wears a fire ring to protect herself). The Fire Elementals were congratulating the twins birthday as they walk pass the village to the castle.

The guards saw them and opened the door letting them in. "Happy birthday Frey and Sol" a guard said smiling and they smiled back.

The Flame King was sitting in his throne watching a jester doing tricks and he grew bored of him. He saw his grandchildren walking in and smiled. "Happy 8th birthday" he said hugging them deeply till he heard someone making noise. "Ah I almost forgot, everyone leave except Sol and Yusuf. Frey, a few of my soldiers want to teach you about war combat and strategies" he said as everyone left except Sol and this older noble boy name Yusuf.

"Uh why does everyone have to leave grandfather?" Sol asked.

"I wanted to introduce a noble who is the Lava King's direct descendent" Flame King said showing the noble to Sol. Yusuf is a Fire Elemental noble who is 14 years old. His body is mostly made out of rocks and his head was pure lava. He's wearing armor with medals on his chest of accomplishments and has a sword on his side.

Yusuf walk toward Sol, he knee down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Princess Sol" he said with kindness as Sol was feeling uneasy about him.

"What is this about?"

"Sol, when you turn 13 years old. you and Yusuf will join hands as husband and wife" Flame King responded. Sol's mouth drop in shock.

"Say what now!"

"I have made arrangements with Yusuf's family that you will be married at the age of 13"

Sol yank her hand away from Yusuf's grasp and stormed out of the room. "Sol get back here this instant!" Flame King yelled as she was heading out to a hallway. She ignored her grandfather and went looking for Frey. Sol stood still and leaned back against the wall staring down at her dress.

The girl calm down she look everywhere trying to find Frey. 'Where the heck is my brother at?' she thought still looking for him. She soon heard his voice in the war room where Generals would gather at to socialize, more like a lounge. She walk inside and watch Frey listening about strategic advantages around the lands of Ooo.

"Frey lets go" Frey turn his head back and see his sister mad like crazy. "What wrong Sol?"

She didn't respond and left the room. He said goodbye to the generals and caught up with Sol. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll explain later I just want to go home right now" Sol said not wanting to stop and chat in the Fire Kingdom. Frey and Sol stop talking when they were heading back home. When they were at the treehouse. Sol didn't bother unlocking the door so she kicked down the front door of the house and walk inside.

Frey stood still in front of the door when he heard a muffling sound under the door. "Somebody help me!" Jake Jr. yelled.

"Oh my Glob are you okay?" Frey said lifting the door off of Jake Jr. Frey got the door back up and leaned on the door way while his cousin was flat as a balloon. "Yeah im fine... man if I didn't have my father's powers I would be screwed" he said stretching back to his old self.

"Anyway what's wrong with Sol?"

"I don't know, This morning it was normal as usual then she shown up angry as ever. I never seen someone this angry except the time that Aunt Rainicorn was attempting to make Uncle Jake get on a diet" Frey said.

"Yeah I remember that... mom put me on a diet too" Jake Jr. said feeling his stomach growling. "I know im still on a diet but do you have any bacon and pancakes?"

"I think so why you ask?"

"This diet sucks man, I can't eat anything but vegetables and Im starting to miss my dad's bacon pancakes" Jake Jr. said drooling about the bacon pancakes that his dad makes every morning during breakfast.

They heard knocking from the broken door and it fell upon Jake Jr. again. Yusuf look down and saw Frey standing in front of him. "Hello I presume that you're Prince Frey, is Princess Sol around?"

Frey lean on the wall with his arms crossed. "No she went out on a adventure" Frey lied.

"Well when she comes back let her know that I come back later" Yusuf said leaving.

Frey lifted the door again hearing Jake Jr. moaning in pain. "Remind me to stay away from a broken door for now on" he said crawling toward the couch.

Frey headed upstairs to his room where Sol was laying on her bed, her face was buried into her pillow still wearing the same dress. He sat on the bed beside her and said. "Can you tell me whats wrong sis?"

Sol look back at him with dried tears. Sol sat up straight wrapping her arms around her pillow. "Our grandfather arrange me and a noble boy name Yusuf to be married" she said fixing to tear her pillow in half.

"You mean your getting married now?"

"No when im 13 years old"

Frey sat still not believing that their grandfather would do such a thing. "Theres got to be a way to make our grandfather change his mind" he said thinking of a way.

Sunna heard crying in the room and said. "Are you okay honey?" Sunna headed inside and found a ripped pillow on the ground.

"Mom did grandfather ever made arrangements on making you marry with someone?"

Sunna think back and said. "No, most of my childhood I was locked inside a lamp"

"Well he arranged me to get married with this Yusuf boy" Sol and Sunna stood still for a minute and the twins know that she's furious.

"HE DID WHAT!" Sunna yelled fixing to scream when she left the house. The twins look at each other and followed their mother as flames showing up of each step Sunna takes.

Finn and Jake returned from the Badlands completing one of their quests and they saw grass being burned as Sunna was walking to the Fire Kingdom while the twins and Jake Jr. were following behind her. "Whats wrong with crazy Sunna?" Jake joked following them as they have nothing to do now.

"She found out that im getting married" Sol said and Finn stared at her in shock. "Your getting what now!?"

Finn had the same idea Sunna has and begin walking beside her putting on a fire ring on his finger and gave Sol, Jake, and Jake Jr. an extra one.

At the Fire Kingdom. The Flame King was busy writing out documents in his room listening to Yusuf. They thought that they heard something outside of the room. They ignored it and went back talking. The door busted down with Finn and Sunna walking in the room with angry looks on their faces. "What is the meaning of this?" The Flame King yelled.

"How in the hell could you make arrangements on getting my daughter married without our permission?!" Sunna yelled forgeting that the twins were in the room.

The Flame King slam his fist to his stone desk and it break in half. "Don't talk to me that way, you are still my daughter and this is my granddaughter who I wanted her marry a noble!"

"Sol can marry whoever she wants to marry!" Finn yelled clenching his fist at his father in law.

Yusuf stood up and said. "If you want Sol to not marry me then theres only one way"

Everyone eye at the noble who was standing still with his hand on his sword. "She must beat me in a dual... if she wins the wedding will be called off. If she loses, in the age of 13 you'll be my future wife" he said with a smile reaching his hand out toward her.

Sol smiled back and shook his hand. "I'll take that offer" she said. "But first where will we battle at?"

"At the old colisuem" Yusuf responded leaving the room and Finn walk up to her. "Sol you have the advantage of beating up this guy" Finn said as he taught her to fight like him.

"Sis remember Yusuf had all of those medals?" Frey said

"Yeah"

"From what I heard, Yusuf was taught from the greatest of fighters on some parts of Ooo" Frey warned.

Sol smiled raising her sword. "Yeah but this sword can cut through anything so Yusuf is gonna be defenseless and I don't have to get married" Sol said thinking this will be an easy victory.

"Since your gonna fight you might need to wear something else besides dresses" Sunna said pointing at Sol's dress that is covered in mud and it was completely wrinkled.

One hour later

Sol walk in the old colisuem seeing large cage doors that are locked with chains, chairs that surrounded the arena that are connected and it used to be filled with people that get excited when they hear the horn blaring and fighters would fight for honor and glory. Sol place her hand on one of the cages and hear only silence waiting for Yusuf.

She soon hear footsteps behind her, the girl turned around and see Yusuf and a few of his guards marching slowly. Her family were sitting on the chairs watching and praying for her safety.

The Flame King sat beside them and Sunna stared carefully at him. Yusuf raised his left hand in the air and said. "There would be no magic weapons in this battle" he said turning in his sword to his guards. Sol sighed putting her sword away thinking another strategy while another one of Yusuf's guards was carrying a cart full of weapons and shields.

The guard stopped and walked away as Yusuf picked out a weapon from the cart. He picked up an axe, a helmet, and a shield with wooden spikes attached to it.

Sol walk toward the cart and stare carefully at each weapon that are piled neatly, she place her hand on a sword and lifted it slowly. The blade didn't felt right to her so she put it back down and continue selecting the weapons.

'I must find something that light, if its heavy I will be slow and Yusuf will have the advantage' she thought picking up a small shield that is a little heavy but she can manage it. She found a dagger that made Sol interested, she grabbed the dagger and put it in a holder.

Sol found a different sword that suits her. She walk away and stood a few feet away from Yusuf who was putting his helmet on and raised his axe as Sol was raising her sword at him.

A citizen pull up a horn and put it in his lips, The horn sounded in the air and the battle has begun. They both charged each other with war cries as their blades met.

Sol kick his left leg causing him to fell backward and manage to block her swing with his shield. Yusuf pushed her away and charged toward her again. He swung his axe at Sol who jumped backward missing his blow.

Yusuf swung his axe and managed to make Sol's sword fall from her hand and she didn't have time to get it.

"Stay still Sol!" He yelled continue swinging at her till his arm got tired. Sol hit him with her shield and he move backwards feeling his head hurting. Sol reach to her holder and held a dagger. Yusuf charged again and Sol threw her dagger at his hand and he lost his axe in the process. Yusuf growled not wanting to admit to defeat, he grabbed his shield and threw at her.

The shield was spinning fast toward her and she hit the ground it just in time, she looked at her arm that has a large cut with blood seeping down to the ground. Droplets of Sol's blood that hit ground boiled as Sol was moaning in pain and watch Yusuf transforming into a fire beast.

Sol grabbed the necklace and tore a piece of her clothing wrapping it around her arm to stop the bleeding. She saw Yusuf running toward her again but this time he was faster than before. She lifted her shield as he rammed against her. The shield disintegrated to ashes and he pounced on the girl as everyone stood up with fear.

Yusuf's smile soon disappeared when he got kicked in the groin and he fell on the ground groaning in pain as she was crawling away to pick up his shield that was halfway buried into the ground. Sol grabbed the shield and pick up her sword as Yusuf was standing up.

She threw her sword at him feeling her arm hurting again. Yusuf caught the sword with his hand, He laughed as the sword was melting slowly and he threw it down on the ground. "You can't defeat me" He yelled letting his anger taking over him.

Sol look around her surroundings and saw a pillar that was brittle and old. An idea appeared in her mind. She drop her shield and ran away as Yusuf was chasing her down.

"What in the world is she doing?" Jake Jr. yelled.

Sol climbed up the old pillar and got to the top with the wall behind her back. She watct Yusuf climbing up after her. Sol leaned back against the wall with her feet at the edge of the pillar and pushed it with all her strength. The pillar started to move slowly and Yusuf fell down on the ground watching the pillar falling down upon him.

Sol made it down safely and her plan actually worked. Yusuf was moaning in pain while her family were cheering and clapping. "No I won't lose not this time" he muttered as Sol walking away. He stood up slowly ignoring his wounds. "Sol watch out!" They yelled trying to warn Sol.

She heard them and before she turned around, Sol felt a sharp pain on her back and fell forward. Yusuf slashed her back leaving a large scratch. She flip over and see Yusuf smiling. "Now you lose" Yusuf said.

Sol's eyes burst into flames and tears were dripping down to her cheeks. "No I am not gonna marry you!" she yelled as she too become a fire beast. Sol kicked Yusuf off of her. He watch in horror as Sol growing in size and she smiled when her flames were spreading slowly around her.

"Like my father said, I can decide who im gonna marry and you can't!" Sol yelled punching Yusuf in the face. She pounced on him and punched his face several times till she felt tired from all the blood loss. Sol soon got back to her normal form with a few burn marks on her body again. She look at her hand and found out that her fire ring was destroyed.

Sol felt the hot ground burning her shoes that soon caught on fire. "Ow ow ow!" she shrieked reaching through her backpack and took out another fire ring putting it on her finger. A blue shield appeared and she no longer feel the heat anymore.

"The victor is Princess Sol" a Fire Elemental said and Sol's family were heading toward her. "Good job Sol" Jake said picking her up and let her sit on his head. "When we get home im gonna put some medicine on your wounds" Sunna said staring angrily at her father who was standing behind them.

"Dad I know you're worried about the kingdom and all, but Sol can marry freely she chooses to marry" Sunna said holding his hand. "I know but I want someone who knows the ways of our people, our culture, and-"

"I understand, but if this happens again I will not be a happy person got it?" Sunna said in a cold tone. Her father nodded as he supported the wounded Yusuf and headed back to his castle while the family were heading back home.


	19. Gerda's Diary

**Chapter 19: Gerda's Diary**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the Ice Kingdom and Princess Gerda was in the castle, in her room writing her diary with a few penguins sleeping lazily on her bed. She look in the mirror and see her eyebrows had grown larger than usual. Her eyebrows were shaped as a thunderbolt (similar to Ice Queen on AT). She wrote something down on her diary and heard a moaning sound in the kitchen.

'What was that?' Gerda thought closing her book and went to the kitchen to see where the noise was coming from. She found Gunter laying on the floor. It looked pale and it was in pain. "Whats wrong Gunter?" Gerda said picking Gunter up and feels its forehead.

Gunter moan even louder with pain and Gerda gotten worried. She left the kitchen to find her father. The Ice King was in his room asleep and he feel someone tugging his beard. "Daddy I think Gunter is sick" she said showing Gunter to him.

The Ice King held the penguin and said. "Well if he's sick, maybe your mother would know whats wrong"

"Mom left to visit Sunna" Gerda said.

"Well lets take Gunter to the hospital, maybe a doctor knows what wrong with him" The Ice King said picking up a small bag and filled it with snacks in case the place is busy.

The Ice King's beard started to flap making him floating above the floor and Gerda's eyebrows flapped too letting her float above the floor.

They soon left the Ice Kingdom while the two adventurers, Sol and Jake Jr. were throwing snowballs at each other. "Huh thats weird, wonder why the Ice King and Princess Gerda are leaving?" Sol said watching them flying away till Jake Jr. threw a snowball at her face.

Sol wipe the snow off of her face and hid behind a pile of snow. "Come on Sol don't be a chicken" Jake Jr. said shaping himself as a chicken and started making sounds.

She roll her eyes and began digging through the wall of snow, creating a tunnel below where Jake Jr. was at. Jake Jr. was back to his normal form and was holding a large snowball, he walk slowly toward the wall of snow where Sol was hiding at. "I got you now cousin!" he yelled jumping over the wall.

Jake Jr. got confused when he didn't see her only a tunnel. "Hey come out of there and face me!" he yelled planning on going inside the small tunnel.

"Look up here stupid"

Jake Jr. look up slowly knowing whats gonna happen, he see Sol carrying a boulder size snowball that was extremely heavy to her. "Its Ambush Time!" she threw the snowball at Jake Jr. and he was buried under the snow.

Jake Jr. got out of the snow wrapping his arms around himself. "Sol lets quit this game im freezing my bongos out here" he said shivering of the cold wind.

Sol look at the castle and thought. 'Gerda haven't shown herself for about a week now, I wonder if she's planning something evil to get payback on me'

"Hey cousin want to sneak in the castle?" Sol said.

"Why?"

"Because I think Gerda is making an evil plan to get revenge on me and plus the place is warm for you" She responded. Jake Jr. was so cold that he didn't care what she says. "Okay we'll just go to the castle because im freezing to death"

They sneak inside the castle and inside the place was quiet, seeing only a few penguins that were wandering around the room. "Now if I was Gerda, where would I hide my secret plans at?" Sol said to herself.

"Maybe she must've hidden her plans in her room" Jake Jr. said walking in Gerda's room. Sol grinned liking his idea and walk to Gerda's room where there is a large bed with a number of covers, a mirror made of thin ice, a bookshelf filled with books and a few pictures, and a small table with a few books including a small drawer that is locked with a keyhole on it.

Sol try to open the drawer but it wouldn't budge and was thinking of destroying the lock but she didn't want Gerda to be suspicious.

"Hey Jake can you stretch your hand into a key so we can-" She turns around and see Jake Jr. fast asleep on Gerda's bed. "JAKE!"

He woke up terrified. "I'm sorry Gerda... oh it just you, man does this bed feels so soft" Jake Jr. said ignoring the cold and lay under the covers fixing to sleep again.

Sol roll her eyes again and search around the room hoping to find a key. She look under the bed and found the key. She grabbed the key and put it through the keyhole. She twisted the key and hear a click sound knowing that it is now unlocked. She opened the drawer and found a book with Gerda's name on it saying.

_Princess Gerda Petrikov's Diary  
If you're not me DON'T READ IT or else._

Sol laughed softly when she open the first page. It was already getting boring to her. So she flip through a few pages and found something that caught her eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't believe that I turned 8 years old today, my birthday party went swell. Leonard, Jake Jr., Frey, and a few princesses gave me gifts except that little fat girl, Sol. But of course we're bitter enemies so I guess the only present she'll give me is a knuckle sandwich._

'You dang right I would give you a knuckle sandwich as a present' Sol thought remembering Gerda's birthday was a month ago so she look even closer to the book.

_I think they're pretty much the only friends I have left that are boys of course. Except the princessess and Lumpy Space Princess who are girls and LSP is a total drama queen. She would call me like 7 times at night and I have to break my phone in half to get some sleep._

_On my birthday, my father got me sinew, toffee, and maracas as a birthday gift. I asked where he got them from. He told me that these used to be his heart and I felt disgusted when I was holding them and put them back in the box. He shown his chest and had a new heart instead and when I asked what happened to his old heart, He didn't say a word and pretended not hearing my question but I never asked him again._

_I don't think I ever wrote of who my friends are I'll probably start with Leonard._

_Leonard is the son of Jake and Lady Rainicorn. He wears glasses so he can see and he just grew a horn on his forehead like his mother. he's mostly a nerd but he's actually a cool guy when you get to know him, I heard that he's dating with Princess Vera and they look like a great couple._

_Jake Jr. is Leonard's brother, he's well... lets just say that he's completely like his father. He eats, sleep, and eats I guess thats why they named him Jake Jr._

_Frey is the son of the great hero Finn and Sunna, twin of my worst enemy Sol. He's a young boy with beautiful blonde hair and orange skin, he is magic user like me except he's more interested to fire instead of ice._

Sol gotten bored again and skip through more pages. 'Man this girl is so boring I don't know how she's fun with people' she thought.

_Today I saw this boy again when I was playing with my penguins. I couldn't help but getting this weird feeling in my guts. When he smiles or laugh, my face would feel warm and my fingers I didn't see him, my heart would ache and feel even weirder. Maybe I like him and when I explained this to my mother, she told me this was called... love, and this boy's name is-_

Sol see only a blank and went through more pages only finding more blanks. "Who is this boy Gerda likes?" Sol said getting frustrated. Princess Gerda stormed in the room with sparks of ice appearing from her fingers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" she yelled when she saw Sol holding her diary.

_Earlier_

The Ice King and Princess Gerda headed to the nearest hospital and it was at the Rock Kingdom. They walk inside the hospital and Gerda begin to moan when she saw a line full of injured Rock People waiting in a line. "Daddy how can we wait for the line if Gunter is dying?" she said overreacting. The Ice King smiled. "Just follow my ways and you'll find out"

The Ice King begin freezing the Rock People into blocks of ice one at a time. They got to the end of the line and saw a nurse who was typing on a holographic computer making appointments. "Hello little girl may I help you?"

"Yes my pet is sick and we want to know whats wrong with him" Gerda said showing Gunter to the nurse who thought that it didn't look so well. "Okay I'll get a doctor, just go to room 104 and wait there" she said picking up a clipboard and headed to the employee lounge.

Gerda and the Ice King were in room 104 watching Gunter laying on the bed moaning in pain. "Don't worry Gunter, the doctor will make you feel all better" Gerda said soothing her penguin by humming a song that made Gunter comfortable.

A doctor came in and said. "Good morning im Doctor Rockford how may I help you?"

"My penguin, Gunter is very sick and we want to know whats wrong with him" Gerda said watching Dr. Rockford putting a stethoscope in Gunter's chest and was writing on his clip board. He open the penguin's mouth and shook his head. "Its seems that his throat is real red take a look"

The doctor turn on a mini flashlight and shown them Gunter's red throat, The Ice King move his head away when he smelled his breath.

"Ugh that stench is horrible, Gunter you smell like fish and... cookies!" the Ice King said holding his nose. Gerda turn her head and said. "Thats it!, Gunter was eating too much cookies that explains why he was in the kitchen!"

"Well thats not a problem, all Gunter have to do is stay away from sweets for a few days and he'll be just fine" Dr. Rockford said writing a receipt. He shown it to the Ice King who was furious of the bill that he has to pay. "Wait a minute, why do I have to pay this bill if my daughter solved the problem in a minute all you did is listen to Gunter's heart and check his throat?"

He picked up Gunter fixing to yell at him. Then Gunter's stomach started rumbling and he puked all over the Ice King's face, the smell was getting in the room causing everyone a slight headache.

"Daddy im gonna take Gunter home while you get yourself all cleaned up" Gerda said wiping the puke off of Gunter and headed back to the Ice Kingdom by flight.

When Gerda got back home, she put Gunter down when she was hearing noise in her room. 'Who could that person be doing in my room?' Gerda thought walking toward her room. she look inside and see Jake Jr. snoring on her bed and Sol was reading her diary.

_Present time_

Gerda snatched her diary from Sol. "I can't believe that you invaded my house and my privacy you fatty!"

Sol snatched the book back from Gerda and said. "Who is this boy you like?"

Gerda blushed madly but she quickly got back to her senses. "Its none of your business!" she yelled snatching her diary back from Sol's hand.

"Well come on tell me where your secret evil plans are at?"

She raise her eyebrow with confusion and anger. "What are you talking about, im not planning anything evil" she said turning her diary into a block of ice so that Sol won't be able to read it.

Sol clench her fist and said. "Hey Gerda here's a late birthday present from me"

Gerda turn her head and was punched in the face by Sol. She growled at her and they begin fighting each other while Jake Jr. was still asleep. "Come on guys, keep it down, just wake me up if the ice cream man is coming by" Jake Jr. muttered snuggling under the covers of the bed.

Gerda summoned an ice sword and swung it at Sol who quickly blocked it with her sword. The ice sword shattered and turned into snow. Sol move back and see ice bolts heading to her way. she dodged it and the bolts hit through a wall.

Sol kicked Gerda out of the room and the princess was out of the room with her tiara fallen off from her head. Sol walk toward Gerda and she was laughing. "What are you laughing for?"

Gerda look up with blood dripping from her nose. She knee down placing her hands to the ground. "Rise my minions of snow and ice and serve me till DEATH!"

Snow men and ice golems appeared from the ground and they surround Sol who raise her sword backing away slowly. Gerda pointed at Sol and yelled. "Attack her my minions!"

The creatures of ice charged toward her obeying their master's command. Sol sliced a golem in half with her sword She kicked a snowman's head apart from its body. The headless snowman fell backwards. Gerda threw an ice bolt at Sol who quickly dodged it and it pierced through another golem's head.

Sol felt a tight grip on her leg preventing her from moving. She look down and see the golem she sliced in half grabbing her leg. Sol stabbed the creature's head and it died turning into a pile of snow and was fixing to pounce on Gerda.

"ENOUGH!" a shout was heard. Everyone froze figuring out who yelled, Betty walk in the castle and see broken furniture and piles of snow everywhere . "I want you snow beings to get out NOW!" Betty yelled pointing outside. The monsters obeyed and they left the castle.

"Now tell me what happened?"

Gerda stared at Sol and look back at her mother. "I was in my room and Gunter was sick so daddy and I went to the hospital trying to find out whats wrong with. All he have is just a tummy ache so my father told me to go home. When I got back home, Sol was in my room invading my privacy and was reading my diary!" Gerda said making a look at Sol.

Betty look at Sol waiting for what she has to say. "I thought Gerda was making an evil devious plan to get revenge on me so I went into her room. I thought that she is probably hiding her plans in her diary" Sol said making a look back at Gerda too.

Betty sighed sitting on her chair and wipe her glasses. "Sol I want you to tell Gerda that your sorry and don't go into people's business" Betty said.

Sol roll her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for invading your room and reading your diary" Sol said.

"Apology accepted" Gerda said with a smile. "Good, now Sol when you head back home you tell your mother what you did" she said.

Sol nodded waking up Jake Jr. who didn't know what happened to the place. "Man one minute the place is nice and tidy and one minute later when im asleep this place looks like a massacre" he said yawning while scratching his head.

Gerda unfreeze her diary and held tightly close to her chest. "So who is this boy you like?" Betty smiled stroking her white long hair.

Gerda look at her mother brushing her hair over to her ear blushing. Gerda smirked and walked away to her room. "Its private mom" she said and Betty laughed.

Sol walk in the house and see her mother with her arms crossed and had an angry look on her face. "Why did you invade Princess Gerda's room?"

"How did you know that?"

"A mother knows" Sunna said holding a phone behind her back as Sol walk past her. "I'm sorry mom. I thought that Gerda, you know was planning something evil, so I sneak in her room and read through her diary" Sol said sitting on the couch while her mother was sitting beside her.

"That was cruel thing to do Sol... what if I told Gerda where you hid your diary at" Sunna said smiling as her daughter's face turn red with embarrassment. "No please don't tell Gerda where I hid my diary at!" she said fixing to ask how she did she know where her diary is at.

"Well from now on you respect Gerda's business and she'll respect yours, and you should tell me about your boyfriend Goran" Sunna said smiling again.

Sol blushed madly and begin to stutter. "H-he's not my-my boyfriend he's just a friend who saved my life" Sunna laughed hearing her daughter continue stuttering running upstairs to hide her diary in her room.

Finn walk downstairs and hear noise in the room. "Whats Sol up to?"

"She's just learning about love" Sunna responded heading upstairs to the twins room. Sunna saw the door was open and she watch Sol taking out her diary from under the bed.

Sol look around making sure that no one was in here not noticing her mother was watching her behind the door. Sol open her diary and wrote some stuff down before she thought of a new place to hide it.

Sol went through her wardrobe and put her diary under a pile of clothes. 'Its not the best hiding place but I'll find one soon' she thought closing the wardrobe and headed out the door. Sunna quickly headed downstairs and was sitting on the couch.

"Okay mom, Jake and I are gonna go out for an adventure" Sol said leaving the house. When Sunna heard the door shut, she headed upstairs to the room. She opened the wardrobe finding clean clothes folded neatly.

Sunna pick up the clothes and found Sol's diary. She sat on her daughter's bed and begin reading the diary with a slight laugh.


	20. The Prophecy

**Chapter 20: The Prophecy**

**A.N.: In this chapter I telling some parts of how the final chapter but the whole prophecy will be revealed in time.**

**The O.C.'s: Lightrin and Darkron belonged to DarkLord990.**

* * *

Frey and Sol were walking by the Candy Kingdom when they heard screaming near the castle, They ran inside seeing terrified candy people running past them. "Whats going on?" Sol said

"A monster a monster!" one of the candy people responded still running away.

Frey summoned fire while Sol lifted her sword following the sound of screaming. Sol look up and saw a giant creature made out of candy that was destroying houses and the guards were fighting it.

The candy giant picked up one of the soldiers and threw him at the castle, it punched through the castle leaving a huge hole on the wall.

"Hey ugly over here!" Sol yelled. The giant turned its head toward them, Frey threw a fireball at its face and the giant begin charging and each step it took, the ground was shaking and the two adventurers were running out of the kingdom so the giant would follow them so the people would be safe from harm.

"What's the plan Sol!" Frey said throwing fire balls at the giant to slow it down. "I don't know Frey but lets keep running to that hill so we'll have the advantage" Sol said hearing the monster's roar growing louder behind them.

When they made it to the top of the hill, they looked down and the giant was slowing down. Sol drew her sword and Frey summoned fire as the giant was fixing to attack them. The ground under them begin to collapse. Sol, Frey, and the giant fell in and were screaming to the dark abyss.

In a unknown dimension there was nothing but darkness and one man. The man has midnight black skin,

his face resembles a humanoid jackal. Each of his hands has three fingers and his feet have two toes that are stuck together. He has a long tail, long thin ears that stick out on the top of his head. And deep red eyes that can bring the worsest fear to a man's soul. He is Darkron, God of Darkness.

He open his eyes and smiled with joy in his mind when he feel the portal opening slowly in front of him. "Finally... my brother's spell is broken, soon I will destroy the chosen one and get my revenge" He said as his wings begin to move and floated toward the portal seeing the great land of Ooo. He entered the portal and gave a maniacal laugh.

Sol open her eyes feeling her head hurting, she looked around and didn't see Frey nor the giant. "Where am I?"

She stood up and see that she is in a small room with unlit torches hanging on the walls. Sol took one of the torches and was gonna summon fire but she didn't because she doesn't have anger to control so she took out a match and the torch has been lit brighting up the room.

'Now I must find my brother and get out of this place' she thought moving forward in the strange maze.

Frey open his eyes feeling his head hurting too, all he could see was darkness so he summoned fire from his hands and found a few torches that is unlit hanging on a wall. Frey lit all the torches and could see the room clearly now. 'Where am I?' Frey thought searching the area and found a long dark hallway.

'Frey' a light whisper came in Frey's mind. He quickly turned around and summoned fire with his right hand. "Who goes there!" he yelled looking around and see nothing. The fire soon vanished from his hand and sighed. "It's probably my imagination, I need to find my sister and get out of this place" he said leaving the room lighting a few more torches.

Sol left the room she was in and begin staring at the walls that have carvings of people and villages. She stood still when she saw something strange.

There were two humans. The first man surrounded by yellow light was called. "Lightrin, _God of Light_" the second man surrounded with dark purple light was called. "Darkron, _God of Darkness_."

The words were in a unknown language and she couldn't understand what it means. Sol continue walking by reading the scriptures till she saw more drawings with writings.

In the wall there were two large armies facing each other, one was the army of good and the other, was the army of evil. She saw a young woman with red hair in armor that is with the good. She look at the other side and saw a monstrous beast that wears a gold crown, demonic armor, large black wings, huge fangs, and wears a amulet wrapped around its neck.

Sol look closer and saw another creature beside, one was a undead king who has a missing horn on his crown, decaying flesh, green dot eyes, and a large cloak that covered most of it's body. She saw words above them but she still couldn't understand it. "What does these words mean?" Sol said placing her hand on the wall.

Her mind started to hurt and her vision blurred to darkness feeling like she was gonna pass out.

She opened her eyes and saw two great armies standing still. Sol saw the same monstrous beast that was wearing the demonic armor. The creature was wielding a giant dark blade that look similar to her sword that she carried.

"You have one chance... LEAVE OR PERISH UNDER MY WRATH!" The monster yelled with rage raising his sword in the air at the female knight.

The woman raised her sword at him too. "This doesn't have to end this way, I don't want to kill you" she said staring at his red sharp eyes.

The undead king walk beside the creature and said. "Don't listen to her, she's trying to trick you, soon you will have what you wanted" he said corrupting his mind.

He shook his head and yelled. "Charge my minions and let there be no survivors!" he yelled pointing his sword at the army and his own army charged filled with hunger of battle and blood lust against the army of good.

The woman pointed her sword at the evil army and yelled. "Charge my brave warriors and may Glob be with you!" she charged at the evil army and her army charged with her with war cries that can be heard for miles.

Sol's vision blurred again and she open her eyes seeing that her hand is still placed on the wall. "What in the world was that?" she said walking away from the wall.

"You have seen the future of the prophecy brave Sol" a voice said. She turned around and raised her sword. "Who goes there?" she yelled trying to pinpoint where the voice was at.

"I am your protector young one, im called by many names but you can call me Lightrin" he said still not showing himself to the girl who was wandering around the room.

"What did I just saw... Lightrin?"

There was silence in the room for a few minutes and Lightrin said. "You have seen the future of how the prophecy ends"

"What prophecy?"

"Truly I don't know the whole story, but legends says that a brave pure hearted warrior will rise to fight against a great undead king name The Lich who will raise his army once more. There is also a boy your age that is pure evil filled nothing but hate and darkness inside. Together they will destroy life on Earth" Lightrin said as the room begin to glow slightly.

"Who is this boy?"

"For that question, the prophecy never told who the boy was but it will come to you in the future and now Darkron will come back to destroy the chosen one" Lightrin said.

Sol put her sword down and asked. "Who is the chosen one?"

"You are Sol, but like Darkron he make... mistakes. he thinks that your father is the chosen one and he will kill him"

Sol was alarmed and said. "Is there a way for my brother and I to escape?"

"You go ahead, I'll find your brother" Lightrin raise his invisible hand and Sol was transported out of the maze.

Frey was walking past a dark hallway and he can see the torch he's holding starting to burn out. A gust of wind passed through the hall and the torch turn dark and Frey couldn't see.

"Frey" a voice said again this time it sounded clear in Frey's ears. "Show yourself."

"I'm not there but I can talk to you in your mind" The voice said getting louder than before starting to give Frey a chill in his spine. "Who are you?" Frey said summoning fire to see.

"I am Darkron, God of Darkness and you are a very... very special child" Darkron said laughing slightly that made Frey's head hurt. The voice vanished and Frey was confused. 'Did I really heard this? maybe i'm just tired' he thought walking on till he saw a bright light not far from here.

He left the maze and saw his sister outside. They both hugged each other and Sol said. "Frey we must head home now!"

"Why?"

"Darkron is gonna kill our dad!" She yelled raising her holy sword and they both ran back to the treehouse.

Darkron, the god of darkness, was floating from the sky and see the Land of Ooo that is surrounded by the great ocean. "I shall destroy the chosen one and get my revenge" he said floating downward and see that it is now night time feeling his powers growing. He saw the treehouse not far from here.

Finn and Sunna were sitting outside wondering where their children are at. "We should start searching for them" Sunna said fixing to get Finn's demon sword.

He stood up and grabbed the sword from her and heard a evil laugh behind them. "There you are chosen one!"

Finn and Sunna ran out of the house and were trying to find the voice. "Who are you?" Finn yelled as Sunna summoned fire.

"I am the god of darkness and I came to destroy you to end the prophecy!" Darkron yelled landing on the ground in front of them. "What have you done to our children!" Sunna yelled walking toward the dark being.

He wave his hand and Sunna was slammed against the wall of the treehouse screaming in pain. "Stay away from my wife you bastard!" Finn yelled charging Darkron with his demon sword.

"Shut the hell up!" Darkron grabbed Finn's neck and threw him down against the ground.

Sunna got up and threw fire at Darkron's face. Darkron flinched and a dark purple beam appeared from his forehead and Sunna dodged the beam.

Finn kicked Darkron in the chest and reached for his sword, Darkron stepped on Finn's hand and he screamed in pain. Sunna tackled Darkron and Finn was free.

Darkron rolled around and got on top of her with a smile. "You are worthless fool to come across me mortal" he said as his hand transformed into a blade. Sunna open her mouth and breathed fire at his face.

Darkron fell backwards and Sunna gotten up straight continue breathing fire at his face. She soon stopped when Finn punched him in the jaw and grabbed his arm to break it.

Darkron pushed them away as his broken arm was wiggling, he grabbed his arm and put it back to place. "You can't stop a god chosen one"

Finn and Sunna walk back slowly when Darkron vanished in the darkness. They look around and they couldn't see him.

Sunna turned around and Darkron appeared in front of her, he grabbed her by the neck lifting her from off the ground. He smiled when his hand turned into a blade. "Now you die" Darkron stabbed Sunna in the chest as Finn turned around seeing this happening. "SUNNA!"

Darkron looked back at Finn throwing Sunna's body across the ground and her body was rolling in the grass till she stopped rolling and didn't move. Finn run toward Sunna and got on his knees. "Sunna don't die on me!"

Sunna open her eyes slowly and pointed. "Behind you" she managed to whisper, Finn grabbed his sword and quickly turned around to face Darkron.

Darkron grabbed Finn's neck and started choking him. "I have to say, for a human you're a good fighter but you are a mindless fool" he said squeezing his neck even more and Finn's vision was fixing to blur till he heard his daughter shouting. "Let go of my father Darkron!" Sol yelled.

Darkron turn his head back at Sol and Frey. "Ah if it isn't Sol you have a chance to see your father the chosen one die by my hands" he said till he saw her sword.

"Im the chosen one you sick freak now stay away from my parents!" Sol yelled and Frey summoned fire from his hands.

Darkron let go of Finn and walked toward them. "So your father is not the chosen one, well I'll kill you instead" he said summoning dark energy till he saw a bright light coming from the sky and everyone else saw it too.

"Lightrin" Darkron whispered under his breath as Lightrin, the god of light, landed on the ground in front of them.

Lightrin has pearl white skin, a humanoid jackal face like Darkron, beautiful white wings like a angel, he has blue eyes that can sooth wounded man's fear and pain. He wears white armor with golden outlines that leaves a glow in the night.

"Its been a long time Darkron" he said as Darkron was full of anger and hate when he saw him.

"I'll kill the chosen one and I will get my revenge brother!" Darkron yelled as he raise his hands and a sword appeared floating in front of him. The sword has

a pure black blade, that has a dark glow eminating from it and a dark aura surrounding it. The handle is black with the crossguard of bat wings with a red demon's eye in the center.

Lightrin raised his hand and a sword appeared in front of him also.

The sword is a pure white blade with light glowing from it, and it has a white handle. The crossguard was angel wings with a blue gem in the center. Darkron charged while Lightrin look back at the twins. "Its best that you look to your parents" Lightrin said. Frey and Sol nodded running to their mother and father who were wounded badly.

Sunna was laying still on the ground with her eyes closed and Frey and Sol panicked. "Is mom-

"No we need to get some medical supplies fast!" Finn said lifting her off from the ground and limped his way to the house while Lightrin and Darkron were fighting with each other.

Lightrin deflected Darkron's blow and punched him in the gut. Darkron roared swinging his sword at his brother but he missed. Lightrin slashed Darkron's hand and his sword was on the ground vanishing in thin air, Lightrin grabbed Darkron and threw him at a nearby tree.

The two gods stared at each other and Darkron laughed as his missing hand healed and had a new hand replacing his old one. "Lets see if you can handle my new powers brother" Darkron roared.

A bright red aura surrounded around Darkron as his body began to change, his fingers turn sharp as claws and his toes were as sharp as talons. He has a devil's tail with two rows of small spikes on the tail that runs up to his back. His wings turn into large bat wings. A purple gem appeared in his chest and on his forehead. He has one large spike pointing out of his elbows and knees.

A bright yellow aura surrounded Lightrin and his body too changed,

He has his white skin, long ears, and deep blue eyes. His fingers and toes were as sharp as Darkron's. He has a normal tail with small arches running up from the tail to his back. A blue gem appeared on his forehead and chest. He has large angel wings that are like small blades.

"I will destroy you Lightrin!" He yelled and pounced on him clawing at his face, Lightrin's wound healed rapidly and scratched his face and he screamed in pain. Lightrin clawed his back and Darkron launched a dark beam coming from his chest sending Lightrin flying in the air and crashed through a boulder and other trees.

Lightrin felt his back snapped healing itself as Darkron was heading toward with a devilish smile on his face.

Frey cleared the table so Finn can place Sunna on it. Finn held her hand feel a faint pulse. "Frey I want you to use this piece of cloth pushed it against her wound so she can stop the bleeding" Finn yelled getting medical supplies as Frey grabbed a towel did what his father said.

Frey placed the cloth on Sunna wound and her blood burned the towel. Frey tried to find something that is fire proof. Sol watched her brother going to a different room and see her mother breathing heavily. She held her breath and pressed her hands on her mother's wound. At first Sol felt nothing but she can feel the burning sensation of Sunna's blood and tears were forming on her face. "Sol!" Frey held a fire proof sheets that were from the bed and he can hear his sister groaning in pain.

Frey tore the sheets and pressed it against Sunna's wound and pushed Sol's hand away. Sol fell down on a chair and looked at her hands that were badly burned, she can feel her fingers numb and they were bleeding badly on the floor. She grabbed the torn sheets that were on the floor and wrapped it around her hands tightly.

Finn came in with a large med kit and placed it on the table, he opened the med kit and took out some medicine that he had as a gift from Queen Bubblegum.

The medicine was created by Queen Bubblegum that heals a person's wound. He opened the capsule and used a dropper so he can get the right amount, if he use too much, Sunna's body will shut down and die so he have to use the right amount. Finn got close to Sunna and removed the bloodied sheet. He got the dropper close to her wound and was fixing to use it till Lightrin hit the wall behind them and Finn dropped the medicine that was spilled everywhere on the floor.

Darkron punched Lightrin in the face face and laughed as he look down at his brother. Lightrin growled as a bright light appeared on his forehead and chest. Beams of light hit Darkron who was sent back outside and was unconscious.

Finn found the dropper but it was empty, he feel his wife's hand to feel a pulse and for a minute he couldn't find one. "No" he put his head on her chest listening for a heartbeat and there was none. "Oh Gob no this can't be happening" Finn said doing CPR and tried to deny it.

Sunna's body turned grey as ashes and her red hair turn pale grey too.

He listen to her chest once more and didn't hear a single heartbeat. Finn sat back and bury his face to his hands crying silently. Frey and Sol too cried holding their mother's lifeless hand.

Lightrin walk in and felt tired after using almost all of his energy fighting Darkron. He walk to Sunna and place his hand on her chest, Finn, Frey, and Sol stared at him as his hand was glowing brightly. Finn saw Sunna's open wound sealing and was completely healed and they heard a gasp of breath.

Sunna's body turn back to it healthy orange color and her hair turn bright red, she got up breathing heavily clutching to her chest and begin to settle. "Did I just... died?" Sunna said looking up at Lightrin who was getting weaker. "Yes you did and I used my powers to bring you back to life" he said as Finn hugged her deeply and the kids did too.

"Oh thank you Lightrin" Finn said looking at the god who smiled. A blade pierced through Lightrin's chest and everyone screamed with terror. Lightrin looked down at his chest as blood was seeping out through his armor. He look back at Darkron who was laughing. "Now my revenge is complete... Xavier" Darkron said saying Lightrin's true name.

Lightrin grabbed Darkron and a portal opened behind him. "No... Cyrus your revenge will never be complete and now we will be stuck in the bounds of time and space" Lightrin said launching Darkron and himself toward the portal with Darkron who was screaming in the air cursing his brother's name as the portal begin to close. There was silence in the house and the sun begin to rise slowly over the horizon.

* * *

**You didn't think that Sunna would die in chapter did you? in the next chapter, there would be some flashbacks (videos) of the children and other's past. **


	21. Old Memories

**Chapter 21: Old Memories**

**Author's Note: I know that I haven't been uploading for almost two weeks and I do thank you for patience.**

**Also in the this chapter, words that are in _Italic _are video/flashbacks. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sol was in the attic trying to find her glove so she can play baseball with her cousins. She moved a few boxes aside and found a bunch of tapes inside a box, full of curiosity, she picked up the box and headed downstairs to the living room where Frey was playing Beemo. "Hey Frey look what I found"

Frey paused the game and look down at the box. "Whats in the tapes?"

She shrugged. "I don't know maybe our parents know" Finn and Sunna walk in the room and Sunna said. "What are you doing Sol?" Sunna look through the box and Finn look through them too.

"What are these things?"

"These are our old tapes years back when we were teenagers and they still have labels on them" Sunna said reading and sort out each tape.

Frey picked up a tape that saids. "_Our Wedding Video"_

"Mom can we watch this please?" he asked and she nodded. "Beemo!"

"Yes?"

"Will you play the tape for us?" Beemo nodded turning around and said. "To play tape, it goes to my butt"

Frey felt disgusted but he put the tape in and Beemo turned around sitting down so he can play the video in front of them.

_The video was showing Jake trying to work on the camera as he was walking in the Candy Kingdom in front of a church. He walked inside the chapel where all the guests were at._

The twins saw their father in a tuxedo who looked very nervous.

_"Nervous bro?" Jake said._

_"Nah man im cool its just... I want to see Sunna so badly" Finn said playing with his hands. Jake patted his shoulder and said. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony dude. Besides she'll come out as soon as the ceremony starts"_

_Finn smiled and patted his head. "Thanks brother"_

_Lumpy Space Princess shown up at the wedding and began eating all the apple pies on the table. "Lumpy Space Princess those pies are for the guests!" Finn yelled running toward her and Jake followed behind him._

_"Oh my Glob I can't like believe it that you and Sunna are getting married, I am so lumpin calling one of my BFFs to come here" LSP said ignoring Finn while shoving more pie in her mouth._

_"It's alright Finn there always more pie to come around" Treetrunks said putting more apple pies on the table._

Frey and Sol laughed when LSP was being all dramatic with food still in her mouth. "Shhh" Finn and Sunna said and they went quiet watching the video.

_"Ladies and gentlemen please be seated, the ceremony will start in a few minutes" Manfried the Talking Pinata said hanging above the ceiling listing the guests in the chapel._

_"Oh Gob I'm the Finn's best man I need someone to hold this" Jake said shaking the camera. He run up to Princess Bubblegum and passed the camera to her. PB watched Jake running beside Finn while fixing his tie._

_The band begin to play and the wedding has begun. Finn was standing still in front of the altar with Jake at his side as his best man and Marceline was at the other side wearing a red dress as Sunna's maid of honor._

"Here she comes" Finn whispered to the twins.

_Everyone stood up from their chairs as Sunna walk in the aisle wearing a beautiful white dress with a veil covering her face, she was holding multiple colors of flowers, and a small bump on her belly was showing not clearly seen by the guests._

"Whats that bump on your belly mommy?" Sol asked pointing it at the screen.

"Thats you and Frey when I was pregnant" Sunna said as the twins were listening to her and the tape at the same time.

"Mommy how do people make babies?"

Finn and Sunna both looked at each other not knowing what to say. They looked away and pointed at the screen to change the subject.

_Preacher: Finn the Human, son of Joshua and Margaret, will you take this woman to be your lovely wife? __Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"_

_Finn: I do_

_Preacher: Sunna, daughter of Flame King, will you take this man to be your beloved husband? __Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

_Sunna: I do_

_Preacher: Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride._

_Finn lifted her veil and kissed her passionately while everyone in the chapel were cheering and clapping._

The video ended and the tape was ejected from Beemo. "What tape are we gonna watch next?" Sol said going through other tapes. "_Our twins Part 1_"

Sol picked up the tape and put it in and hit play.

The video was showing Frey and Sol as little babies that were sitting in a chair by the table eating food.

_Sol was watching Frey being lifted by Sunna, she took her brother's food and started eating from it. _

_"You definitely have your mother's appetite Sol"_

_Sunna rolled her eyes and place her hand on his cheek, she pinched him and his cheek begin to burn slowly causing Finn to flinch, she controlled her powers again and let go of him. "You love to eat too Finn" she said._

_Finn put the camera down on the table so he can lift Sol out of the chair and put them in the living room, Finn walked back to the camera and picked it up so he can continue recording Frey and Sol._

_Sol looked at him and raised her arms at her father so curious of the device he's carrying. "Da-da" she said as Sunna was sitting behind them. "Aww it's Sol's first word" Sunna said playing Sol's soft little arms._

_Sol turn her head back to her mother and was giggling showing no teeth that haven't grown yet. She crawled toward her mother. She fell down and hit the floor with her chin, Sol shut her eyes and begin to cry. "Please don't cry Sol" Sunna said picking Sol up and sung a lullaby to soothe her._

_Sunna smelled something bad from Sol so she look through her diaper and found the smell. "Finn honey its your turn to change her" she said passing Sol to Finn who groaned passing the camera to Sunna._

_Sunna held the camera pointing it at her son who was playing with a rattle while Finn was heading to the other room changing Sol. All of sudden the rattle caught on fire and started to melt from Frey's hand. He stared at his hand fixing to cry losing his favorite toy. Sunna put the camera beside her and took the melted rattle away and threw it in the trash. She picked up some wipes and wiped his hand clean._

_"Who would've known that you'll have my powers" Sunna said watching Frey clapping his hands and created fire again. "Finn! our son is conjuring fire!" Sunna yelled across the room while Finn was changing Sol's diaper._

_"That sounds awesome I just hope that Sol won't burn my hands like you used to" he said laughing in the background._

_Sunna pointed the camera at herself and rolled her eyes. "I can still burn him when I feel like it" she said turning back to Frey when he was staring closely at the small fireball that was vanishing from his hands._

_Sunna heard screaming and saw Sol crawling away naked while Finn was following her with his hands burned. Sol crawled all the way to her mother giggling while Sunna picked her up. "See Finn Sol loves me" Sunna said flicking her tounge out at him._

_Finn picked up Frey and said patting his son's back. "Even though Sol loves you, I still got Frey who will have amazing crazy adventures" Frey burped out fire on his father's face. Finn blinked twice turning his head at Frey who was smiling. "Whats so funny?" Finn said staring at his son while Sunna and Sol were laughing. "Seriously whats so funny?"_

_"Look in the mirror you dummy" Sunna said pointing at the mirror. Sunna walk behind Finn as he was walking toward the mirror and he see himself and Frey. Finn's blonde hair was completely gone. "What the... Frey you turned me bald!" he said hearing everyone laughing again. He put on his bear hat thanking Glob that it didn't get burnt._

_Jake came in the house and said. "Hey Finn can I borrow some- *He sniffs in the room* what smells like burnt hair?"_

_Sunna pointed the camera at Jake who was tracing the smell toward Finn. Jake reached to Finn's hat and removed it showing his bald head. "HA! your bald" Jake said laughing._

_Finn pointed Frey in front of Jake and smiled patting his son's back. Frey burped creating fire again and burned most of Jake's fur. "Now how do you feel brother?" Finn said laughing back._

_"Man I feel naked" Jake said wrapping his arms around himself and the twins were laughing at their uncle._

_The video fuzzed and another video appeared with Frey and Sol rolling a ball at each other. Sol was wearing her father's hat and it covered most of her head and shoulders. Sol saw the camera and crawl toward it. She turn her head when she heard father nearby. "Sunna do you know where I put my hat at?" Finn said looking for his hat._

_"You sure that you didn't leave it in our room?" Sunna said in the background._

_"Uh oh" Sol said crawling away from the camera and hid under a small blanket. Sunna walk in the room and found the camera laying on the floor. "There you are" Sunna said picking up the camera and pointed at her son who was holding the ball looking down. "Do you know where your sister is at?" Sunna said._

_Frey look up and didn't say a word but roll his ball toward a room. Sunna saw movement under the blanket. She walk toward the blanket slowly and said. "I wonder where Sol is at?"_

_Sunna place her hand on the blanket and removed revealing Sol hiding under her father's bear hat that reached down to her waist. "There you are Sol" Sunna said as she was taking the hat off of her and Sol was reaching her hands to it. "Ma-wa hat" Sol said and Finn walk in with his short blonde hair that grew after the accident with Frey._

_"Theres my hat" he said lifting his hat and Sol started crying wanting the hat. "Sol wants the hat Finn" Sunna said as Finn was fixing to put it on his head. Finn put his hat on his daughter's head and she begin to giggle with happiness. "One day you get to wear it and go on adventures like me" Finn said kissing her forehead and lifted his son. "And Frey will probably be like me" Sunna said smiling._

_"Oh yeah Frey will definitely have short temper and psycho rage like you" Finn joked. Sunna didn't get his joke. "So you're telling me that I'm short temper and a psycho like Jake always say?"_

_"No no no it was a joke Sunna honest" Finn said walking away as Sunna's hair flared up and he put Frey down._

The video went static and the tape was ejected. "So what happened after that?" Frey asked.

"Well Frey, I kinda knock him out and I usually never get a joke sometimes" Sunna said laying her head on Finn and he wrap his arm around her.

"Are there more tapes of us?" Sol asked.

"There should be we have lots of tapes of you" Sunna said.

Sunna see that Beemo's battery was low so she picked up a charger and charged him up. "So we were conjuring fire as babies?" Sol asked.

"Technically yes but you control fire by your emotions as you begin growing up, you were able to control it and like me I control fire by anger but then I been able to control myself as your father and I were dating" Sunna said smiling at Finn.

"Yeah, I couldn't even hold your mother's hand because she always burn me" Finn said thinking back when he hug her and would always get burned in the process.

"Thanks to Flambo who helped me control my powers, we were able to hold each other and it was the most amazing thing that happened to my life... but that was replaced when you and Frey came along" Sunna said hugging her children and Finn did too.

"Battery is full!" Beemo said unplugging himself.

Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leonard walk in the house holding baseball bats and gloves. "Whats taking you so long-" Leonard was fixing to say something else till they see all these tapes on the box.

"Whats in the tapes?" Sin-ang asked.

"Videos of our family"

"That sounds awsome can we watch uncle Finn?" Jake Jr. said wanted to see the videos. "Well hold on now we all can't see the screen we need to get the hologram TV" Finn said.

Sunna picked up a small round device that haves only one plug with a small antenna pointing at the air. She use the plug and inserted it on Beemo.

A giant screen appeared from the hologram and there was play button sign on the screen.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn walked in and see everyone looking at the screen. "어떤 영화를보고있는거야?" (What movie are you watching?) Lady Rainicorn asked looking at the screen while Jake sat on the couch beside Finn.

Sol went through the tapes and found something of an interest. "_Our biggest prank on Jake_" She put the tape inside and move away so everyone can see.

_The video was showing Finn and Sunna outside Jake's house. "Hello my name is Finn and this is my girlfriend, Sunna" Finn said wrapping his arm around her._

_"And today is Jake's birthday, we're gonna prank him like Jake does on Finn's birthday" Sunna said smiling at the camera. "And in this prank there is another camera attached to her dress so Jake wouldn't be suspicious."_

_The video fuzzed and shown another camera that was attached to Sunna's dress and it was showing Finn putting his camera away. They headed inside the house and see Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leonard as little babies playing a game of tag. They walk in Jake and Lady Rainicorn's bedroom where Jake was asleep on the bed._

_"Happy Birthday Jake!" Finn and Sunna said and Jake woke up yawning. "Hey guys can I go back to sleep now?"_

_"What on your birthday, come on brother Treetrunk just made a apple size of a cyclops!"_

Jake Jr's mouth started drooling when he heard how big the apple pie was. "Jake stop drooling on my arm!" Leonard yelled. "Im sorry Leonard but that pie sounds so delicious" Jake Jr. said and they got back watching the movie.

_Jake started drool and said. "Okay okay I'll go... for the pie"_

_"Sweet now follow us and you'll get the pie" Sunna said. They soon left the house heading to a mansion that is on a hill._

_They entered inside and the room was dark. "Hey man I can't see a thing" Jake said trying to find the switch. The lights were turned on and everyone jumped out. "SURPRISE!"_

_The video fuzzed and it was showing Beemo working on a camera. Beemo pointed the camera at Jake who didn't notice it. "Is there really a giant apple pie or your just saying that to get me out of the house?"_

_Finn wave his hand and a curtain opened in front of them and there it was. The giant apple pie that is caught by Jake's eye drooled of the size of it and his mouth slowly dropped to the floor. "Oh my Glob that is the most biggest apple pie I have seen in my entire life!" Jake squealed and started jumping up and down excitedly._

_"You'll eat the pie later Jake but you got to blow out the candles first" Finn said dragging Jake away from the pie and they seated on the table singing a happy birthday song to Jake._

_They stopped singing and Jake blew out the candles. everyone clap their hands as they begin slicing the cake._

_Finn walk toward Beemo and said positioning his camera. "You got it Beemo?"_

_"Yes Finn and look" Beemo whispered._

_Beemo pointed at Jake who was putting a bucket of water on top of a closet door. Finn walked away and the camera zoomed in between Finn and Jake. "Hey Finn will you get something from the closet real quick?" Jake asked._

_Finn shrugged. "Sure anything for you buddy" Finn headed to the closet then Sunna grabbed his arm and said. "Allow me help to Jake while your busy" Sunna said heading toward the closet door._

'Uh oh' the kids thought knowing whats gonna happen already.

_Sunna opened the door and the bucket fell on her head and she screamed of the water that was hurting her skin._

_Jake started laughing and the bucket turned into flames. The bucket melted and Sunna turned around with fire on her hands, she pointed at him. "YOU bastard, im gonna kill you Jake!" Sunna yelled as her whole body turn into flames and grew in size that reaches to the ceiling._

_Finn shielded Jake and walk toward Sunna slowly. "Wait don't do this if your gonna kill Jake, I have no choice but to fight you" Finn yelled and Sunna's tears formed from her eyes. She blinked and growled at him. "Fine I'll kill you too!" Sunna surrounded fire around Finn and he turned into ashes. "NOOO" Jake yelled and ran away from Sunna._

_Beemo run ahead wearing a fire ring and was caught on fire to disguise himself as the other guests were on fire too._

_Jake reached to a dead end, he turned around and see Sunna getting close to him. "Please I don't wanna die!" Jake screamed and he wet himself horribly. Sunna grinned and begin to laugh. "I'm so sorry you guys but that is just too funny to ignore" she said laughing even more._

_Jake got confused and said. "Huh? what are you talking about. everyone is dead because of you."_

_The fire that was spreading everywhere were coming back to Sunna. Jake walk forward and saw that everyone was unharmed by the flames. They were all wearing fire rings._

_The wall behind Jake opened revealing Finn holding a camera. Finn pat on Jake's shoulder and laughed. "Ha! this whole thing is actually a prank."_

_And it's all recorded on camera" Sunna said pointing at Finn and Beemo who were holding the cameras._

_"But-but-but I saw you burned to ashes by your crazy girlfriend" Jake said trembling slightly. "Oh that, that was actually a hologram of me brother" Finn explained._

_Beemo move the camera toward Finn as he was walking in the middle of the hallway and picked up a small round device with a red button._

_Finn pressed the button and a hologram of Finn appeared turning into ashes._

_Jake gritted his teeth growing angry and balled up his fists. He smiled and laughed beside Finn. "Even thought you almost got me a freaking heart attack but that was the most amazing birthday gift brother, is the giant apple pie okay?" He said walking toward the pie that is untouched._

_Beemo pointed the camera at Jake who was eating the pie in big gulps. "I wouldn't eat it if I were you, Sunna and I kinda stuff it with laxative as another part of the prank" Finn said._

_Jake looked back at Finn and his stomach was rumbling out loud. "Uh oh" Jake run to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut._

_"Is Jake gonna be okay?" Beemo said behind the camera. Finn looked down and said. "Lets just hope so"_

_Jake left the bathroom and stared at the pie for a minute and ate the pie again._

The video stopped playing and the tape was ejected. Everyone stared at Jake who's face turned red of embarrassment. "That is... disgusting uncle!" Frey said.

"Hey if you were me you would continue eating that pie" Jake said to his nephew.

"Was the pie good?" Jake Jr. asked and everyone looked at him too. "What? if Treeetrunks made the giant pie its gotta be good" he said.

"To tell you the truth son, it was actually not that bad" Jake said and they all laughed. Sunna looked at the clock and it is almost night time. "Wow look at the time you guys better get ready for bed"

The kids groaned. "Oh man I want to see all the tapes" Sol said. "How about this, you get to see the tapes tomorrow morning if you take a bath and brush your teeth tonight... deal?"

"Deal!"

The twins headed upstairs as Jake and Rainicorn's children headed back to their house.

"I thought you told me that you destroyed the tape" Jake said.

Finn picked up the tape breaked it in half. "Now it is really destroyed. happy now?"

Jake nodded and left the house. Finn snickered when he revealed a second copy of the tape of the prank. "You're clever Finn" Sunna said kissing his cheek and headed upstairs making sure that the twins were brushing their teeth.

In the Fire Kingdom. The Flame King was walking down the great long hall where there are paintings of his ancestors, his family, and himself hanging on the walls. He stood still when he saw a painting of his daughter who was but 7 years old holding a doll and she was sucking her thumb.

He placed his hand on it and started hearing his daughter's laughter in the back of his mind.

Flashback.

_The Flame King was sitting on his throne watching his little daughter chasing a fire dog that took her doll. "Give me my doll back doggie" Sunna giggled when she was chasing it._

_A servant walk up to him and bowed. "My lord, a royal princess came here to see you"_

_"Send her in"_

_A young woman with pink bubblegum hair and was wearing a white lab coat,a pair of glasses, and a fire ring to protect herself. "Welcome Princess Bubblegum, what brings you here to my kingdom?"_

_Princess Bubblegum bow silently and said. "Flame King I must speak to you privately"_

_He stood up and walk close to her. "What is it that you need to talk about princess?"_

_"It's about your daughter Sunna" The Flame King got close to her. "What about it?"_

_"Through my research when your daughter was sick I tested her DNA to trace the sickness then I found something... horrifying"_

_He remained silent hearing Sunna jumping on the dog and was laughing still trying to get her doll back. "In her DNA, her body is very unstable and it is controlled by her emotions, the most reaction that could happen is love. If she even kisses a boy that she loves, her entire body wouldn't be able to handle it. Then she'll be in complete opposite burning through the earth's she reaches to the core, the planet and life itself will be destroyed... im sorry but she must be removed" Princess Bubblegum explained and the Flame King stood up straight with hate in his heart toward her._

_"What do you mean by remove!" He yelled. He turn his head at everyone including his daughter that were staring at him not knowing whats going on._

_They soon got back to their duties as Sunna went back playing with her pet. "Please you must to, if you don't let me take care of her I'll have no choice but to take her from you by force" Princess Bubblegum said and she can see his eyes filled with sadness._

_Flame King place his hand on his forehead feeling light headed and his legs weak thinking of his only daughter. He see Sunna smiling when she got her doll back from the dog and the dog licked her face. He turn his head at PB._

_The pink hair woman sighed and said. "How about this, if you don't want to lose your daughter then theres one thing we can do"_

_"What is it?"_

_"If you keep her in a cage where she'll never escape and tell everyone that she's completely evil then your daughter will stay alive and the world will stay safe from harm"_

_The Flame King took a step back and was thinking about his daughter, he didn't want his daughter to die because Princess Bubblegum said that she's unstable. He looked down at PB and said. "Okay I will put her in a lamp that she can't escape from."_

_Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Good and thank you Flame King" she said bowing at him and before she left she said something to him. "On her first firebleeding she will be very unstable if her emotions get ahold of her" Princess Bubblegum said and left the castle while little Sunna run up to him. "Daddy can you read me a bedtime story" She said rubbing her eye while holding her doll tightly around her arm._

_He smiled and picked her up slowly taking Sunna to her room where there is many dolls packed inside a chest, a large bed made with the finest fire-proof silk in the land of the Fire Kingdom and a bookshelf filled with books of fairy tales and Poetry._

_The Flame King put her down on her bed and put the blanket over her. "Well what book do you want me to read?"_

_"Can you read that story Romeo and Juliet?" Sunna said and he laughed a little reaching for one of the books from the shelf. "Well lets read something less tragic."_

_"Okay daddy" Sunna said holding her doll tightly and lay her head on her pillows watching him selecting a book._

_He read the front book of the cover, turned a page, and began reading the story. "This is a story about a princess who was locked in a tower called Rapunzel"_

_End flashback._

A tear fell down to his face thinking back when his sweet kind daughter that loved him. But now she hates him for not knowing that he was doing the right thing and Sunna never knew the reason why she was locked in the lamp.

'If only I can tell you but I can't' He thought touching his daughter's cheek on the painting. Then he was interrupted by one of his advisers. "My king you are supposed to go to the meeting in the war room"

"Can you tell them to hold the meeting for a few more minutes, I need some time to think" he said closing his eyes and his advisor bowed. "As your wish my king." The Flame King closed his eyes and took a deep breath clearing his mind. 'I am sorry my daughter, if only I could tell you this secret... but I can't' he thought moving his hand away and headed to the meeting to talk with the generals, dukes, and nobles.

* * *

**There would be more of these chapters so I can give more of the twins past and the others. The next chapter will be in a week or sooner.**


	22. Fratrem Aemulati

**Chapter 22: Fratrem Aemulati**

**This chapter was requested by DubbleDuelSword.**

* * *

In the Fire Kingdom, Frey and Sol were in the classroom learning as usual. Frey was reading a book while Sol was sleeping with her head on the book.

A guard walk in the classroom and Mrs. Firana stood up. "Yes?"

"Excuse me for interrupting your class but Prince Frey and Princess Sol are needed in the guidance office"

Sol woke up in a quick second. "Huh what?"

The book was stuck on her face because all the drool she made. The book fell on the desk and you can see some words printed on her face and everyone was looking at her.

"We're going to the guidance office Sol" Frey whispered.

Sol fixed her messy hair and got up straight. "Now I am tasked to lead you so you'll know where your going " The guard said leaving the room.

"See you tomorrow" Mrs. Firana said waving good bye at them.

"Bye Mrs. Firana" the twins said grabbing their backpacks and left the classroom. Frey and Sol followed the guard to a small room that is filled with books at the side of the walls, there was an old fire elemental who was writing notes on the table. He looks up and said. "Welcome Prince Frey and Princess Sol I am Pyron and you will be learning of different languages of the Land of Ooo, now take a seat and we will begin" he said as Frey and Sol were sitting on chairs and pulled up close to a table.

"Over the periods of time, there are languages that have survived and are still used today for example" Pyron wrote on a board while Sol raise her hand.

"Yes Sol?"

"Uh do we get to pick languages that we want to learn?"

"Good question, after I finish writing this down you get to pick that you think suits you, once you pick that language you want to learn, I will give you a map that gives you directions" Pyron responded still writing on the board. He finished writing and pointed at the board.

Languages  
Latin  
German  
French  
Korean  
Spanish  
Italian  
Japanese  
Russian

Frey and Sol stared at the board picking which Language they want to learn. Sol thought about learning Korean so she'll know what her aunt says all the time. Frey thought of learning either German or Latin but they were still deciding.

"What language are you picking Frey?" Sol whispered.

"I was thinking of learning German you?"

"Korean"

"have you decided what language you want to learn?"

They nodded and Pyron passed out two sheets to them. "Now im reminding you again that this map shows each class of the language you selected."

They left the room and begin looking on the map that tells where they need to go. Frey found a room and Sol did too but theirs are separate. "Good luck sis" Frey said.

"You too Frey."

Frey walk inside the classroom as he see students eyeing at him. A female Fire Elemental was holding a book with her finger on the page. "I see that your Prince Frey am I right?"

He nodded as the class watched him sitting on a chair as the teacher started talking. "Class I like to welcome Prince Frey, son of Princess Sunna, grandson of the Flame King" she said as the class said. "Welcome Prince Frey."

"Okay Frey my name is Mrs. Steilastein and I teach one of the ancient languages, german. 800 years ago, ancient archeologists founded the german language in an unknown island that has not been recorded of its location. When they came back, the language soon spreaded to kings, generals, squires, scientists, and local villages." Steilastein explained writing on the board and she closed the book.

"Now to say hello in german, it's called. Hallo, repeat after me"

"Hallo" the class repeated after her.

Frey see every classmate in the classroom and on his right was a girl who was watching him when he seated. The girl is mostly made of pure red lava, she can shape her light yellow-red hair she wanted to shape and wears a yellow dress.

"Hello Prince Frey my name Lucia" Lucia said shaking his hand. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lucia-"

"No interruptions young man" Mrs. Steilastein said and they sat back listening to their teacher.

. . .

_Few minutes earlier_

Sol watch her brother walk inside and she entered the other room and saw a male teacher who was speaking in korean and a few students that were repeating after him. "당신은 누구 요?" (Who are you?)

"Huh?"

"I said who are you?" he said.

"I'm Princess Sol sir"

"Ah excuse me my lady where are my manners I am Mr. Yuatan and I teach the basic language, Korean, now take a seat behind this boy and we will begin. Sol sat on a chair behind the boy who looked back at her.

He is a young Fire Elemental whose head, hands, and feet are volcanic rock and the rest of his body was pure lava. "Hello Princess Sol im Ishan" he said shaking her hand and her cheek's flush red slightly. "Hello Ishan you can just call me Sol"

Ishan turned back around paying attention to Mr. Yuatan who was speaking korean and the class repeated what he said.

One hour later

They left their classrooms and Frey was chatting with Lucia while Sol was walking beside him. "So your parents own parts of land around Ooo?" Frey asked.

"Yes they use them for business purposes to local people" Lucia said holding a book while brushing her bright lava hair on the side of her ear when Frey was talking.

Frey look at his side and saw Sol. "Hey Sol, this is my friend Lucia, Lucia this is my twin sister"

"Nice to meet you Princess Sol" Lucia said shaking her hand and Sol smiled. "Nice to meet you Lucia"

"Well I gotta go see you tomorrow" Lucia said walking away.

"So how was german class?" Sol asked.

"It wasn't that bad what about your korean class Sol?" Frey asked as they were leaving the kingdom and planning on heading home. "Well I learned some words but its hard remembering them" She responded removing her fire ring from her finger when they exit the border of the Fire Kingdom.

"Yeah I had the same problem too but its easy saying it than reading them in my point of view" He said.

A man in uniform was riding a horse stopped in front of them and said. "Hey kids have you seen this criminal?" He rolled out a piece of paper and it was showing a cyclops name Aran who is wanted for kidnapping and robbery. "No sir but if we do, we'll capture him" Sol said smiling and the man laughed giving them the sheet. "Well you gotta be careful he's an aggressive creature to fight" He said riding his horse away as Frey was reading the wanted paper.

"I doubt that we'll find this guy" Frey said balling the paper and put it in his pocket. "I bet you 5 pieces of gold that we'll find this guy in a day"

"You got a deal sis" He said shaking her hand and begin heading their destination to home. Then they saw villagers running away terrified. "Whats wrong?" Frey said.

"Its Aran the cyclops he's attacking our home!" one of the villagers yelled.

Frey stared at his sister who smiling reaching her hand out. Frey rolled his eyes giving her 5 gp. "I bet you that I can capture this guy" Frey said running to the village summoning fire as Sol reached for her sword and headed to the village too.

Aran the cyclops was terrorizing the village by destroying houses, breaking down local shops, and defeated a local militia.

The cyclops is huge compare to the other of his kind, his skin is light brown, brown eyes, and have four arms instead of two, possibly a mutant. Aran laughed throwing people around and punched another guard. He turn his head and saw a fireball heading toward him. He dodged in time before he saw a girl charging toward him.

Sol kicked the cyclops in the face while Frey was helping the wounded villagers out of the area.

"Come on one eye come and get me" Sol yelled trying to get its attention. Aran beat his chest and charged using headbutt on her. She jumped out of the way and Aran rammed his head against a stone wall giving him a painful headache.

"Man you have a hard head" Sol joked looking at the large hole on the wall, Aran roared in the air as his rage increased. He lifted a wooden cart and threw it at her, Sol dodged the object and slam her feet to his toes then punched him in the stomach causing him to fall down and scream in pain.

"I surrender" Aran growled raising his hands up as Sol tied them with rope. The villagers cheered saying Frey and Sol's name as the Aran was defeated and was tied up by the two heroes.

They soon left the village and walk through an empty wasteland with the sun shining behind their backs. "How far is one of the LOF headquarters?" Frey said watching Aran making sure that he isn't trying to escape.

"It's not far from here hopefully-" she stood still and they stop moving. "You hear that?" Sol said.

"Hear what?"

At first they heard nothing but they heard wind behind them, they turned around and saw a great sandstorm that was heading this way, they begin running away from it as the sandstorm was getting closer.

Aran laughed running toward the sandstorm and had made his escape. The sandstorm grew even larger by the minute and it was behind them. "Keep running!" Frey yelled as the sandstorm engulfed them.

"Frey where are you?" Sol yelled coughing loudly trying to see through the storm but all she can see is sand burning her eyes.

"Im right here Sol!" Frey yelled trying to find his sister. They bump into each other and storm was even worse that they couldn't breathe.

Frey and Sol were holding each other tightly with their eyes shut and soon they begin to see something in front of them. An old coliseum was seen in the storm and they quickly ran inside and the place was calmer although the storm was raging still.

"It's a shame that Aran escaped" Sol said sitting on the ground tying her shoes.

"Don't worry Sol we'll find him, he's probably lost in the storm too" Frey said sitting beside her. "I Wonder why this place is in the middle of nowhere?" She said getting up and look around the place.

"Maybe this is one of these old ruins we always find, lets just wait till the storm settle and we'll start moving" Frey said.

The sandstorm soon settled down and they figured it out that it was a coliseum and there was a large pillar made out of stone in the center of the arena and above the pillar was a dried up corpse that looks up at the air and found a sword that is broken in half almost buried by the sand.

Sol picked up the blade and put them together. The blade glowed and the sword fused together. The corpse begin to move and turn from pale grey to dark black and green eyes appeared. The sword floated in the air and was caught by the undead's hand.

"I thank you for bringing me back to life but if you want to leave my palace you must fight my ghost gladiators to leave this place" The Gladiator King said raising his sword in the air and two gladiator ghosts appeared.

"And remember there is no magic in this battle" The king warned.

Frey drew his sword and said. "At least I had some practice from dad" Sol laughed a little and the ghosts charged at the twins.

A one arm ghost gladiator held an axe and scream with sorrow. "I'm sorry" the ghost yelled and swung his axe at Frey, He dodged and sliced the ghost's leg then stabbed him in the chest causing the ghost to disappear. He watch his sister fighting the 2nd gladiator.

It was a 2 arm being with a large hole on its chest and wears a helmet that only shows it's light blue eyes. The ghost picked up Sol and threw her at Frey who caught her in time. "Sweet Grob are you heavy Sol!" Frey said dropping her down.

"Shut up Frey" Sol yelled throwing her sword at the ghost and the blade sliced through the gladiator's head apart from its body.

"Well done warriors you may now will rest for the next match" The gladiator king said. The twins were sinking below the ground and were in a small room filled with weapons, skeletons, gold, and armor.

"I thought we'll be able to leave after defeating his ghosts" Frey said sitting on the ground as Sol was putting her sword aside. "The king probably wanted us to defeat all of his gladiators and become champions or something" Sol suggested.

Frey sighed staring down at the ground before they heard a horn blaring above them. They suddenly started floating underground and were back in the arena. "Now in this match you will fight 5 ghost gladiators" The king said waving his sword in the air and five gladiator ghosts appeared with anger and sorrow in their faces.

The ghosts charged again attacking Frey and Sol. Sol jumped on one of the gladiators and wrap her legs around its neck. The ghost tried to grab Sol but it failed and Sol sliced its head off.

"I am sorry child!" A female Gladiator yelled shooting arrows at Frey, The blonde hair boy hid behind one of the ghosts and it was killed by the arrows and it vanished in thin air.

Frey charged at the female archer and swung his sword, her bow broke in half and she was on her knees looking up at Frey. "Please forgive me" she said waiting for him to kill her.

His hand trembled and he drop his sword down. "I can't do this... I just can't, this is wrong" Frey said reaching his hand toward the archer.

She stared at him and was fixing to reach her hand toward his till a giant sword pierced through her body and she screamed vanishing into mist. Frey stood in horror knowing that it's the king's sword. "You are weak boy, you have lost the match" he said waving his sword and Frey was heading back underground while Sol was fighting off two ghost gladiators.

Sol threw her sword at the gladiator's chest and began attacking the other one. The gladiator lost his axe and Sol held it in her arms. Sol wielded the axe and sliced the ghost's head and threw it at the last gladiator's neck.

The ghosts disappeared and Sol look up at the king who smiled. "Congratulations Sol you are now my champion and thus I shall give you my power" He said as Sol walk toward him.

He tap his sword on her forehead and she begin to feel pain in her head and knew this was a trap. Sol felt like she wanted kill someone and eat its flesh, she wanted to drink blood from someones skull. Her blood boiled that is tainted with the sword's evil power.

"Rise champion"

Sol stood up looking up at the Gladiator King. "Yes master"

The king smiled as Sol was lowered to underground and Frey was there. "Sol are you okay?"

Sol didn't respond, she pick up a few daggers and threw each one at the wall. Frey grew afraid and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stopped throwing the daggers and look back at Frey.

He walk back knowing that this isn't the same Sol he knows, she growled at him and went back throwing daggers at the wall again. 'Something ain't right about her maybe she's...'

They began rising back to the arena and the king had that same smile when he look at Frey. "Now in this final match, you and Sol will fight to the death!"

"WHAT!" Frey yelled staring at Sol who raised her sword at him. "Yes brother it must end this way" she said in a dull tone staring at him who was in shock. "Sol whats wrong with you he's corrupted your mind didn't he?!" He yelled staring at the king who laughed.

"Destroy him my champion!"

"Yes my king" Sol smiled and charged at her brother who quickly defended from her attacks. Sol's sword destroyed Frey's sword in half and he begin to panic. Frey thought of an idea and created a fire dome around him. Sol flinched when she feel fire hurting her skin.

Frey relaxed and know that this dome won't last forever. 'Theres got to be a way to get her out of this spell that the king put on her' he thought and can hear Sol grinding the ground with her foot.

And all of sudden there was no sound, Frey stood up and Sol jumped in as a fire beast. Sol grabbed Frey's neck and started choking him. Frey kicked her and jumped out of the dome, Sol grew in size taller than the pillar that the king was sitting in.

Frey's body caught on fire and he grew the same size as Sol and began to fight with her.

The king enjoyed watching the two siblings fighting to the death and Frey was not trying to get himself killed.

Sol punched Frey in the face and laughed when Frey pushed her off of him. Sol grew frustrated and breathed out fire at her brother. He summoned great flames to block off her fire breath and they were fighting for dominance.

The ground under them grew unstable and it began to crack opening slowly by the twins powers.

"FINISH HIM MY CHAMPION. FINISH HIM!" The Gladiator King yelled.

Sol smiled showing her yellow eyes and Frey began to notice, he looked at the king's sword that was glowing and found the source of this spell.

Sol clawed her brother's face and he punched her back causing her to crash into the walls of the coliseum as Frey lifted the Gladiator King off from his throne. "Your sword will break my sister's curse" Frey yelled snatching the sword from him and was fixing to tear it in half.

Sol pounced Frey and the Gladiator King was free from his grasp.

Frey and Sol were back to their normal forms and he reached for the King's sword as Sol was reaching for hers.

They both stood up and Frey can hear whispers in his mind when he wielded the sword. 'Come on Frey you can fight these voices' he thought as his sister swung her sword at him.

Frey blocked her attack and he tried to destroy the sword but it was useless.

"Good bye Frey" Sol whispered and raised her sword in the air. "Yes my champion, kill him and you shall be honored!"

Sol smiled and look back at the king snatching the king's sword from Frey. "Guess what, im not gonna kill him" She yelled and threw the sword at the Gladiator King.

The sword pierced through the king's body. The Gladiator King's body turn pale grey and the magic has been lifted among the arena.

Frey was in shock when she reach her hand toward him. He grabbed her hand and lifted himself up. "How were you be able to break the spell?"

"Well he did possessed me with evil from his sword but my sword somehow healed my mind" Sol explained kicking the king's face.

"So this whole time we been fighting, you were actually not possessed?" Frey said.

"Yeah and I wanted to see how we fight each other" Sol said laughing. Frey frowned and left the arena not saying a word.

"Come on brother, it's funny isn't it?... Frey?" Sol said chasing her brother from out of the arena.


	23. Halloween

**Chapter 23: Halloween**

_In the night of october 31st, creatures of the night rise from their graves and plague among the living. They call this halloween. Gorbash150_

_Happy Halloween_

* * *

Frey and Sol were at the treehouse lying around the house being bored then they saw their godmother, Marceline, floating in the house wearing a costume. "What are you wearing godmother?" Sol asked.

Marceline was wearing a pirate hat, a long over coat, and have a belt with grenades with a cross on it and she holds a crossbow in her hand. "You don't what today is do you?"

The shook their heads. "Well today is Halloween" Marceline said.

"Halloween?" the twins said then their parents came from downstairs wearing costumes too. Finn was dressed up as Jack Skeleton (From nightmare before christmas) and Sunna was dressed up as bride of Frankenstein. "You guys didn't tell them what Halloween is?"

"I thought you told them Finn?" Sunna said looking at him and Finn scratched his head not remembering about that. "What is Halloween?" Frey asked.

"Well in october 31st, people dressed up in scary costumes and go trick and treating"

"Trick and treating?" the twins said again.

"You know you do tricks and get candy and stuff" Marceline said as she floated above a door. The door opened and Jake walk in dressed as a vampire. Marceline popped in front of him and hissed at him and shouted. "BOO!"

Jake screamed running out of the house holding on to his cape as Marceline laughed. "So we have to wear costumes?" Sol said.

"Well duh that would be boring not wearing a costume during Halloween cousin" Jake Jr. said walking in the house dressed up as a zombie.

Finn knee down at the twins and whispered. "You have plenty of time to get a costume just head to the attic" he whispered. They nodded and headed to the attic to find costumes for Halloween.

They found a large chest filled clothes and masks, Frey and Sol went through them and were deciding on what they should wear. Frey found a black suit with a fox mask with it. He put on the suit and look at the mask and put it on his head.

Sol was still going through the chest and found some dresses but she didn't want to wear them. "Frey you can go ahead"

"Okay sis" he said heading downstairs where everyone was at wearing their costumes.

Lady Rainicorn had a number of grey colors on her body and her hair was pale. Leonard was dressed up as a ghost, Princess Vera (Leonard's girlfriend) dye her hair black and used paintings with symbols pretending to be a necromancer. Sin-ang had her hair dyed with multiple colors and wore a witch costume.

"Wow this holiday must've been cool" Frey said.

Finn smiled seeing his old costume when he was in that haunted mansion.

"Where is Sol?" Sunna asked.

"She said she'll be coming" he responded.

Sol walk downstairs as everyone look at her new costume. Sol had a few orange highlights on her red hair and wore a japanese school outfit (Like Highschool of The Dead).

"That is an awesome costume Sol!" Jake Jr. said as the others agreed. "That used to be my outfit" Sunna said laughing softly.

Finn look through his watch and gasped. "Ah snap we gotta go to the party at the Candy Kingdom"

Jake left the house and stretched to a giant so that everyone can climb in. Everyone was on Jake except Lady Rainicorn, Sin-ang, and Marceline who were floating beside him.

Simon, Betty, and Gerda shown and climbed in Jake's back. "What's your costume Simon?" Marceline said.

"This is my costume" The Ice King said. "Your wearing the same clothes you basically wear Ice King" Finn said.

The Ice King roll his eyes paying attention to his wife who was dressed as a penguin. Princess Gerda was wearing light bluish armor that made is around her except for her hands and she sat beside Frey. "Ready for Halloween my masked hero?"

Frey's cheeks flushed when he saw her costume. "definitely" he responded and she giggled as the gang were heading to the Candy Kingdom.

. . .

Prince Gumball was in his room testing a small experiment to prevent the candy people from exploding when they get scared. Gumball added two chemicals together and it was showing multiple colors and it began to fizz.

Gumball stir the capsule slowly and he sealed it. He turned around and saw a candy person in a small sealed type room used just in case the experiment turned out wrong. the candy person volunteered for the experiment and Gumball poured the capsule in a cup and passed it to the volunteer.

The prince walk back and was fixing to close the door til he heard the phone rang. He answered the phone and it was his mother. "Gumball please come to the castle, our guests have shown up" Queen Bubblegum said.

"Okay mom" he said hanging up the phone and left the laboratory forgetting to close the door as the volunteer drunk the potion. He felt nothing at first then his stomach begin to hurt.

He drop the cup and fell down on the ground feeling his entire body tearing up. His skin turn light brown and began to rot, his eyes turn bright green, his teeth turn from round to razor sharp.

He stood up walking slowly, he exit the room and was soon leaving the laboratory.

. . .

The family entered the Candy Kingdom and see carved pumpkins with funny faces, scary faces, and both in between. A few buildings have fake cobwebs, candy people were wearing adorable little costumes, and there was a skeleton pinned to a wall with a devil mask.

They enter inside the castle and Queen Bubblegum was setting up food for the Halloween party and she was dressed as a bloody surgeon. "Uh QB is that real blood?" Jake said.

"Oh no its just food coloring to make it look like blood Jake" she said.

"Uh huh" Jake said still thinking that its real blood.

Prince Gumball walk inside the royal hall and waved at Sol. "Hey Gumball whats your Halloween costume?" Sol asked as her cheeks were slightly red when she was talking with him.

"Well im dressed as a scientist" Gumball responded. "Whats sup Sol" Prince Goran said walking toward her dressed as a wolf and the head of the wolf is a hoodie. "Hey Goran" Sol said blushing again and walk off to talk with her brother who was chatting with Gerda.

"Oh hello Gerda" Sol said in a dull tone. Gerda looked away with her arms crossed, Frey sighed that Gerda and his sister aren't getting along with each other.

A band were playing soft music signaling guests that it is time to dance. People formed up and began dancing to the tune of the song. Frey play with his fingers as Gerda was getting a cup of fruit punch from a bowl.

"Come on man you can do it" Leonard whispered dancing with Vera.

Frey walk toward the ice princess and began to feel very nervous. "Princess Gerda do you want to dance with-"

"Hey Frey you better hide in my mouth!" Leonard whispered as Lumpy Space Princess and other princesses came in hearing that Frey is in the party.

Frey held his breath jumping inside Leonard's mouth. Leonard, Gerda, and Vera left the castle as the princesses were looking for Frey wanting to dance with him.

They left the castle were at the center of the kingdom where some candy citizens were having fun on Halloween. Leonard spit Frey out and he said. "Ew dude your mouth smells bad"

Leonard rolled his eyes and decided to dance with his girlfriend here. "You haven't finish asking me the question at the castle Frey" Gerda said smiling.

Frey scratch his head and said. "Gerda would you like to dance with me?"

Gerda blushed and nodded. "I would love to Frey"

Frey watch of how Leonard dance and he did the same thing, Frey place his hand around her waist and his other hand was holding her hand.

Starchie the candy citizen was wandering in the city then he saw a tall candy person crawling on the ground. "You okay fella?"

He heard only a moaning sound saying. "Sugar" Starchie place his hand on the man and his hand was bitten. "OUCH!" he yelled and he was eaten by the candy zombie.

Frey and Gerda started to dance when they heard screaming. "What was that?" Vera said.

"Probably someone got scared by a prankster" Leonard suggested.

Starchie walk slowly toward them and he was different. "You alright Starchie?" one of the candy people said then it's arm got bitten and another shrieked in terror.

They saw more candy zombies eating other people and the heroes were terrified. The zombies were heading toward the young heroes. "Quickly to that house!" Leonard yelled pointing at a large two story house. They ran inside barricaded the front door. "What in Gob's name is going on?" Gerda said.

Leonard peek through one of the windows and saw people trying to escape from the zombie infestation. A zombie jump on the window and Leonard jumped back and said. "Quickly board up the windows!"

_Few minutes earlier_

"So Gumball I heard that there are secret rooms in this castle is that true" Sol said chatting with Gumball to pass the time. "Well yes I been to a few secret rooms, mother found more rooms than me and she said that she's still searching for more" Gumball said.

"Can you show me one of the rooms?"

Gumball thought about it for a minute and shrugged. "I guess one secret room wouldn't hurt"

"Can I join in?" Goran said and Sin-ang wanted to see the secret room too. "Sure just follow me"

They follow Gumball to the kitchen area where there are chefs that are making food for the guests in the party. "You may leave now" Gumball said and the chefs stopped what they were doing and left the kitchen.

Gumball place his hand on a candy brick wall and took out the brick showing a small lever inside. He pull down the lever and the stove connected against a wall begin to rotate slowly and they saw a dark hallway inside.

"AAHHH!" someone screamed and the kids heard it, they headed to the party and saw guests being eaten by candy zombies. Finn and Sunna were fighting the zombies as Jake and Lady Rainicorn were at the other side fighting off the zombies too. "Run kids we'll hold them off!" Finn yelled kicking one of the zombies in the face.

More zombie walk in the party and more people got bitten. Sol grabbed one of the candy guards weapons and started fighting the zombies. "Sol you must go now!" Sunna yelled throwing a fireball at a zombie that was behind Sol. "But I don't want to leave you here" Sol yelled back throwing the spear at one of the zombies.

"We'll be okay just go!" Jake yelled grabbing a zombie and threw him through a window.

Sol shed a tear not wanting to leave her family behind, she can hear Jake Jr. and Gumball shouting at her to get in the kitchen. She headed to the kitchen and look back at her parents that were still holding off the zombies to give other people time to escape.

She ran inside and saw her friends getting in the secret passageway. Sol ran inside the passageway and they were running through the hallway not knowing what it leads at the end.

. . .

Frey, Leonard, Gerda, and Vera boarded up the windows and barricaded every door that leads outside. "How long you think we can hold up here?" Gerda said hearing moaning sounds outside.

"If the zombies saw us running in here then it won't be long but I think the zombies didn't see us" Leonard responded.

Gerda scooted beside Frey and he can feel her trembling. "You don't have to be scared Gerda we're safe" Frey said trying to calm her. "Im not scared, im just worrying about my parents" she said in a small whisper not wanting to think whats gonna happen to them.

Gerda hugged Frey deeply and cried silently in his chest.

*Knocking*

They stood still hearing someone knocking the door, was it a zombie... or was it a survivor trying to escape. Leonard look through the peephole and saw a zombie beating the door.

"Everybody hush" he whispered and they went quiet still hearing the door being knock. The zombie stopped beating the door and walk away and the kids sighed and begin to relax.

"We need to find our family" Frey said.

Leonard turned around adjusting his glasses and went back looking through the window seeing no one outside. "Its clear outside but we need to carry weapons just in case" Leonard said breaking a leg of a chair.

Vera picked up knives in the kitchen and had them in a belt that holds the knives.

Frey found a sword that was in a glass case. Gerda decided to use her ice powers against the zombies.

Frey and Leonard removed the boards on the door so they can open it. "Everyone ready?"

They nodded and opened the door to find their parents.

. . .

Sol, Gumball, Goran, and Jake Jr. were running in the hallway and they made it in the kingdom's jail. "What just happened out there?" Goran said.

Gumball sat on a chair and started thinking, he forgotten to close the door when he was on the phone. "My Gob... its my fault" he muttered.

"What do you mean "Its my fault?"" Sol said walking toward him.

The prince held his breath and said. "Before the party I tested an experiment to see if the candy species will prevent from exploding when we get scared... I forgot to seal the capsule door shut and I guess my formula turned my experiment into a candy zombie"

Everyone in the room stared at Gumball in shock, Sol got angry and pushed him against the wall. "How could you you... you fart sandwich, my family is probably eaten by your stupid experiment!" She yelled and her body was fixin to turn into flames. She calm herself down and let go of the frightened prince.

"Is there a cure for this thing?" Sol said still angry.

"If I could get my experiment's DNA then I can make an antidote to this disease" Gumball explained. Before he said anything else they saw a door busted open and a zombie was walking slowly toward them.

Sol charged at the zombie and punched him in the face and kicked him in the gut. "OW THAT HURTS" the zombie shouted in pain.

"Huh?"

She look down and it turned out to be Jake Jr. who was dressed as a zombie. "Oh my Glob im sorry for hurting you cousin" Sol said helping him off from the ground. "Next time make sure your fighting a real zombie" Jake Jr. said feeling his gut hurting.

"당신 뚱보"" Jake Jr. said in korean and Sol slapped him in the back of the head. "I am not fat Jake!"

"Wait a minute you understand korean? oh man" Jake Jr. said in disappointment.

"Wait a minute I saw you fighting off the zombies in the candy castle, how did you manage to escape?" Goran asked.

"Uh I look like a zombie... duh" Jake Jr. responded. "Well I know that but how?"

"I escaped the castle and when the zombies were chasing me, I make some moaning sounds and walk like them. When they got to me they thought that I was one of them and went ahead of me" Jake Jr. explained.

"What about our parents?" Sol asked.

Jake Jr. frowned hearing that question. "I wish I know what happened all I saw was your parents and my parents were fighting the zombies" he said feeling some sorrow.

Sol sat on a chair and begin to feel sick. "WATCH OUT FREY!" someone yelled outside. "Frey?" Sol whispered and headed up the stairs.

. . .

"Frey watch out!" Gerda yelled freezing a zombie into a block of ice as Frey was slicing a zombie's head apart from it's body. "SUGAR!" zombies moaned walking toward them and more zombies came.

Frey stabbed a large zombie in the stomach and he couldn't get his sword out from the zombie. The creature smiled and grabbed Frey. "Let go of my brother!" Sol yelled kicking the zombie's face and it let go of Frey. "Sis your alive" Frey said.

"And so the others" Sol said as Jake Jr., Goran, and Gumball were joining the fight.

Leonard hit a zombie and kicked a zombie behind him, He punched Jake Jr's face and he yelled. "Dang it Leonard im not a zombie!"

"Sorry Jake" Leonard said punching one of the zombies. "You see him yet Gumball?" Sol yelled.

"No I don't" he responded" Gumball yelled back.

The zombies started to overwhelm the young heroes and Gerda summoned an ice shield around them so they have time to relax. They see the zombies trying to break through the ice. "Thanks Gerda" Vera said.

"No problem Vera"

They heard a loud roar outside their dome and the zombies responded walking away from them. "Whats going on with them?" Jake Jr. said.

"It seems like as if they were being commanded by a higher being" Gumball suggested. They jaws soon open in shock when they saw a giant zombie heading toward them. his skin was rotten with bits of candy falling out from his body, few of his sharp teeth were real and some were rocks, his eyes are bright green that leaves a glow in the night.

"Thats the one" Gumball muttered.

The giant zombie smiled raising his fists in the air. "SUGAR!" it roared and slammed his fists at the ice dome.

The dome break to many pieces and the zombies soon surrounded them once more. The giant roared in the air and the zombies charged.

"Zap!" Gerda yelled freezing a few zombies into a block of ice, Sol jumped on one of the zombies and punched him down to the ground.

Sin-ang was floating in the air trying to see how many zombies are there, she floated with top speed against the zombies and some of them were knocked down and one of the zombies was stabbed by Sin-ang's horn.

Vera hid in her shell as the zombies were trying to tear her shell apart, Leonard barked at them and grew large, he knock all the zombies away from her. "Are you okay Vera?"

"Yes im fine it's just a small bite that's all" Vera said showing the bite mark on her hand (What ever you call it on a turtle).

Vera felt her hand numb all of sudden, she ignored the bite mark and went back fighting against the zombies. Frey saw Goran being pounced on by a zombie. "Help!"

A large fire ring sliced the zombie's head off and they turned around to see who conjured the fire. Sunna jump in the field and spread fire at the zombies who were running away. "Mommy your okay!" Sol shouted running toward her and hugged her. Frey hugged her mother too.

Lady Rainicorn floated beside Sunna and the kids gasped. "Mom!" they shouted running toward her. Marceline the Vampire Queen have a few bruises but she was still in good condition when she landed.

"Wheres dad?" Frey asked.

Sunna frowned hearing that question. "He got bitten when we were fighting in the castle, he told me to escape and find you. Lady Rainicorn and I managed to escape but at a great price, Finn and Jake turned into zombies" Sunna said as she thought back at the castle.

_Sunna's Flashback_

_I was fighting with Finn when the zombies attacked the castle, I saw Sol running toward me and I told her to get out of here. Sol refused and I yelled at her to go. I can see my daughter crying when she fled._

_Marceline fought the zombies with her guitar and I helped her by summoning fire in front of the zombies to give her time_

_The zombies began to overwhelm the castle and I felt Finn's hands holding mine. "Sunna you must go and find our children" he said._

_"I'm staying beside you Finn" I said, I wanted to protect our children but part of me wanted to stay with Finn. I look down and saw a bite mark on his arm and I knew it was too late. "No Sunna you must go, if I turn into one of them... I don't know if I can control myself" Finn said as a tear fell from his eye._

_I felt my heart melting inside me as Finn smiled. I look at Jake who got a few bite marks himself and he was telling the same thing to Lady Rainicorn._

_Lady nodded and flew beside me. Before I got on Rainicorn, I grabbed Finn's hands and kissed him gently. Finn smiled again and kissed me back, I got on Rainicorn and Marceline hopped in. We flew out from the castle as Finn, Jake, and other survivors were fighting the zombies._

_End Flashback_

Sunna shook her head and they saw the zombies coming back. Lady Rainicorn spin with great speed and created wind that cause the zombies to slow down.

The giant zombie caught Rainicorn and threw her across the buildings and was unconscious. "Mom!" Jake Jr. shouted.

Jake's kids stared at the giant and got angry at it, Jake Jr. and Leonard stretched to the same size as the giant zombie, Jake and Leonard pounced on the zombie and beat the crap out of it while the zombies were heading toward them.

Sin-ang rammed the zombies with her horn and a few of them were attached to her horn.

"SUGAR!" the giant moaned and bit Jake Jr's hand. "Ouch!" He moan feeling his hand throbbing. Jake Jr. grabbed the giant zombie's hand and torn it apart from its body. "Catch" he yelled and threw the hand at Gumball who caught it just in time.

"We need to get to the candy castle now!" Gumball yelled.

"Lets go brother!" Leonard shouted as Jake Jr. was fighting the mob of zombies. "I can hold them off while you guys escape!" Jake Jr. yelled back pushing the zombies away with his giant fists.

"Oh come on-"

Jake Jr. pushed Leonard away. "Don't worry I'll catch up with you guys when you get to the castle" Jake smiled.

Leonard stretched back to his normal form and ran away as Jake Jr. was holding off the zombies.

They made it inside the castle and the place was deserted, Leonard was the last person inside and he barricaded the doors and windows. "Okay im going to my lab and find the antidote for this disease" Gumball said walking away.

Everyone started to settle down as there was silence in the room. Leonard walk to his girlfriend, Vera, who look pale. "Are you okay Vera?"

"I don't know... I just feel tired all of sudden" Vera replied feeling cold. Leonard sat beside her wrapped his body around like a blanket to keep her warm. "Feel better?"

Vera smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Leonard" she said.

Frey and Sol were looking around the place and didn't see their father nor uncle Jake. "You think that dad escaped?" Sol whispered.

"I don't know Sol" Frey whispered back.

They started hearing moaning outside and it sounded close. "Sunnnna" a voice said in the room, everyone was alarmed and were trying to figure out who it was.

Two dark figures were seen on the ceiling and they bounced off to the ground. It was Finn and Jake as zombies.

The two zombies walking at first then they began to pick up the pace. "Watch out!" Sunna said pushing the kids out of the way and summoned fire from her hands. Finn snarled trying to bite her, she slapped him across the face.

Finn growled and pounced on her trying to bite her. "Sunnna" Finn growled still trying to bite her. Sunna pushed Finn off of her and Jake stretched around Sunna trying to confuse her.

Lady Rainicorn rammed her husband against the wall and Sunna pinned Finn on the floor. "Frey, Sol, I want you to bring anything that is made out of metal hurry!" Sunna said.

Frey and Sol nodded and grabbed anything that is made of metal. They passed to Sunna and she said. "Now I want you hold down your father and don't let go" she said grabbing the metal materials and began to melt them.

Frey held on his father's legs while Sol was holding down his arms. "Freeeyyyy... Sooolll" Finn growled. "Daddy?" Sol muttered.

"Don't listen to him Sol" Sunna said making metal bonds.

Leonard stretch his hands to help his mother with his undead dad who was using his powers.

"Here we go" Sunna muttered.

Sunna put the metal bonds on Finn's arms and legs and she hooked him on a wall so he wouldn't escape. Sunna put the other bonds on Jake and tied his hands and legs so he wouldn't be able to stretch.

Leonard walk back to Vera who was very weak. He place his hand on her forehead and it was steaming hot. "Am I... okay?" Vera asked as her body was on fire and tried not to show the pain.

He sat down beside and hugged her tightly. "Your just fine Vera" he whispered kissing her forehead.

Vera's eyes slowly turned green and her skin began to rot. "Vera?" he said watching her turn in shock. She shrieked and bit him. "AAHHH"

Everyone turn their heads and saw Leonard bitten by Vera who was fixing to bite him again. Sin-ang wrapped herself around Vera and Sunna started making metal bonds for Vera.

Leonard rip a piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around his arm. Sunna made the bonds and put them on Vera who was growling and scream at them. "Is the wound serious?" Sin-ang said looking at the cloth that is soak with blood. "Soon or later im gonna turn into one of them" Leonard muttered standing up slowly and he felt dizzy all of sudden.

"Is Gumball finished with the antidote?" Lady Rainicorn asked wondering why it's taking so long.

"Im gonna go check" Sol said walking in the laboratory and Goran follow behind her.

Prince Gumball was extracting the giant's hand DNA and started mix it with the chemicals. "Is it finish Gumball?" Sol said walking in the lab.

"It's finish but I don't know if it will work" He said pouring it in a small capsule with a seal on it.

They left the lab and Gumball walk toward Finn who was reaching his hands toward him. "No let me" Sunna said. Gumball passed the potion to Sunna and she walk slowly toward Finn who went calm when he saw her.

She remove the seal and was an inch from him. He slowly open his mouth and he was fixing to attack her but Frey and Sol held on him tightly. Sunna pour a small dose in his mouth and he swallowed it.

They let go of him as his eyes turn back to blue, his skin got back to it's healthy color, and his teeth were round. Finn coughed hating the taste of the potion. "What just happened?" He said looking at his bonds.

"Daddy your okay!" Frey and Sol said cheerfully as Sunna pour the antidote to Jake who got back to normal. "I'll be right back guys" Gumball said running back to the lab.

Leonard took a sip of the cure and he began to feel better, He took the potion and gave a sip to Vera. She spit out the taste but she went back to normal. "Leonard?"

Leonard removed her chains and she quickly hugged him remembering that she bit him. "Im sorry for biting you" she whispered. Leonard laughed forgiving her.

"Ah man it felt like as if this was a nightmare" Jake said getting a slight headache.

*BOOM*

Everyone look at the door and the zombies were trying to breach in. Out of the middle of the crowd was Jake Jr. who was a zombie desiring to eat flesh.

The whole gang was ready as this was their last stand against the undead. They breached in and they charged toward the survivors till Gumball shown carrying a flamethrower and grenades. "Get DOWN!" he yelled.

They quickly hid behind objects as Gumball started up his flamethrower, he pull the trigger and fire didn't come out but yellow liquid that affected the zombies.

He move forward pumping out the antidote everywhere at the zombies and they were going back to normal.

The tanks containing the cure run dry and he picked one of the grenades. "Come get it!" he yelled throwing at the field. The grenade landed at the mob and it exploded with great white light that almost blinded everyone.

All the zombies were laying on the ground and they slowly turn back to their normal healthy selves and the kingdom was quiet.

But they weren't finish yet, there was one zombie left and it was the giant who lost his hand. "How come that grenade of yours didn't affect it?" Sol said walking beside.

"It seems that he have resistant to my antidote it'll take more than one grenade to take it down" Gumball explained and Sol took the belt that carried all the grenades. "Sol what are you doing?!" Sunna yelled chasing her down.

Sol look back while running. "I'm doing something stupid" she said and jump on the giant, the zombie grabbed Sol swallowed her. Sunna's jaw drop in shock and flames appeared around her till she heard a loud rumbling sound from the giant.

It look down at its belly and he look up before there was a massive explosion that made everyone fell backwards.

The bright light vanished and Sunna saw Sol crawling holding the pins that originally belonged to the grenades. "Sol!" Sunna shouted holding her daughter's hand.

Sol's hands began to burn and she yelp in pain. "OW! what was that for?!"

"That was for being stupid, what if the grenades couldn't explode?" She shouted again and Sol felt ashamed. "Im sorry mommy, I promise I won't do something stupid again"

Sunna smiled. "Oh I can't stay angry at you nor Frey" she said holding her daughter tightly.

"But you know what, Finn is right that your becoming more like him" Sunna whispered and Sol laughed thinking the same thing and she sometimes act like her mother.

"But you know what else... Halloween is the best holiday ever" Sol said and almost everyone laughed hearing that.

"At least everyone is cured though" Finn said and most of the people nodded.

Outside the kingdom a legless creature was crawling in the middle of the night waiting to find his prey.

* * *

**Happy Halloween guys.**


	24. The Sacred Tomb P1

**Chapter 24: The Sacred Tomb Part 1**

**A.N.: The orcs, Gorbash and Wazog, are based on the video game, Warhammer: Battle March. Now you know where I got the name from. Some orcs have bad english so I tried to make it easy for you to read. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the desert, there was a orc shaman meditating on the ground, he has green skin, yellow sharp teeth. He wears a deer skull on his head, ragged robe, sandals, and a earing on his left ear.

He also have a staff that is standing still beside him, his name is Wazog.

Wazog took a deep breath when he felt the wind blowing against him and felt a disturbance. He open his eyes and saw orc bandits heading toward him. "There he is get em!" one of the orcs yelled.

Wazog grabbed his staff and stood up when they surrounded. "We have you trapped Wazog, now give us the shiny key!" A orc yelled.

The shaman smiled tapping his staff on the ground a few times. "Get-a taste of this!"

The orcs were confused of what he said and the ground begin to shake causing them to fall down and Wazog had the chance to escape. "Ta-ta fellas" He said stepping on one of the bandits and escaped.

Frey, Sol, and Jake Jr. were traveling in the middle of the desert, Jake Jr. said. "Remind me why are we traveling in the desert for?"

Sol glanced at him. "Because I found a map that contains untold riches of your wildest dreams and its located in this land. If we find it, we'll use the treasure to give to all the poor villages" She replied reading the map.

"Wait a second do you guys hear that?" Jake Jr. said as his left ear rose to get better hearing. "Hear what?"

"Shhh"

In his own hearing, he heard running footsteps nearby. "This way" he pointed and ran up to a hill as the twins were running behind him.

They got to the top of the hill and saw a orc shaman running away from an army of orc bandits.

Orcs were riding on boars throwing spears at the shaman. He dodged them. He stood still facing the bandits and got on his knees. "Mork I summon you to protect me on this day to punish my foes!" Wazog chanted.

Wazog soon laughed when green mist appeared around him and the boars shuddered when they saw the mist. The orc riders ordered them to move but they didn't. The foot soldier bandits marched toward the green mists and then they heard a loud growl.

The bandits' mouth dropped when they saw a giant ghost orc heading toward them and it was Mork, the god among the orcs. "This iz suicide fellas!" one of the orc boyz yelled fixing to run away. Another bandit slapped him in the back of head and yelled. "Get back you stupid puny brain and fight!"

They knew that it was crazy but they continue charging toward the ghost of Mork. The ghost smiled and punched each soldier that send them flying in the air.

"This is awesome!" Sol said watching the battle as Wazog was beating one of the orcs with his staff. "Maybe we should leave and-"

Sol stood up and charged at the bandits while Frey and Jake Jr. stared at each other in disbelief. "Does Sol always act like this?" Jake Jr. said.

"Yeah its probably my father's blood that runs in her" Frey said laughing to himself and he charged at the bandits too.

Jake Jr. shook his head walking down the hill deciding to fight with his cousins too. "Mork don't harm the children" Wazog shouted.

The ghost growled, understanding him and went back fighting the orcs as Sol joined the battle. Sol saw a boar rider charging attempting to throw the spear at Wazog.

Sol pounced on the orc causing him to fall off from his boar. The orc stood up wielding two axes. "Thats a nice shiny blade ye carrying, can't wait to steal it from you" the orc said smiling and Sol laughed. "You will have a hard time getting when I beat the crap out of you" she said charging at the orc.

He wielded his two axes to defend himself and Sol swing her sword, the sword cut through one of the axes and it cut his nose off. The bandit screamed in pain when his nose was missing and Sol kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back.

Frey joined the battle and saw a smaller orc covered in armor fighting against him. Frey dodged the axe and took a sword from off the ground.

The soldier threw the axe at him. He leaned back with the tip of the axe almost touching his face. Frey pounced on the orc pinning the bandit down. The bandit flipped over Frey and was on top of him. Frey managed to get one of his hands loose and punched the bandit in the face. The helmet was flying in the air and the orc fell backward moaning in pain. Frey pointed his sword at the orc and was in shock that it's not a man but a girl.

The girl have light green skin, messy long brown hair, and red eyes with small sharp teeth.

The female orc stared at Frey when she stood up. "I'm sorry" she muttered wiping blood off of her cut cheek before putting her helmet back on. Frey was confused when she said that, then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He fell forward on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Jake Jr. stretched his hands out wide and begin helping out Wazog fighting against the bandits.

"Retreat BOYZ!" one of the orcs yelled and the bandits were running away. "Come on Grimnar let's go" one of the orcs yelled.

Grimnar, the orc that was fighting Sol, stared at the red hair girl before he took off and got a ride from one of the orcs. "Come back here coward!" Sol yelled trying to catch up with the orc but the boar was faster than her and managed to escape.

The ghost vanished and Wazog walk toward Sol. "Thanks fer saving me humie" Wazog said muttering to himself. "It's no problem whats your name shaman?" Jake Jr. said.

Wazog beat his chest with his fist. "I'm Wazog, thee greatest shaman in da world!" he said laughing maniacally and the two grew uncomfortable by his laugh. "Uh are you okay?" Sol asked.

"Ey shut up will ya?" Wazog yelled looking back, Sol and Jake Jr. look behind him and didn't see anyone around. "I think this guy is bonkers" Jake Jr. whispered.

"I heard that dog" Wazog said gritting his teeth.

"Anyway why were these bandits chasing you?" Sol asked.

"They try to take the key that leads to the sacred tomb" Wazog responded tapping his staff on the ground a few times.

They were alarmed when they heard "the sacred tomb" from the shaman. "You mean the tomb that holds untold riches?"

"Ya dats the place, how did ya know about that humie?"

"Well I had the map that leads us- *She check through her pockets* wait a minute where's' my map?"

Wazog yank Sol's hat from her head and her hair fell out. "Thats strange you don't have ears of a humie?" Wazog said holding Sol's elvish ears. Sol slapped his hand away and put her hat back on.

"Wasn't there another humie with you too?" Wazog said using a toothpick on his teeth and threw it on the ground.

Their eyes widened and they looked around finding only dead orcs. 'Oh my Glob, Frey has been kidnapped' she thought as her hands begin to tremble fearing whats happening to her brother right now.

"Wazog do you know where the bandit's camp is at?"

"Well yeah but dat place is dangerous I barely escaped that place when I stole the key" Wazog said.

"Please I need your help to rescue my brother" Sol begged.

Wazog tensed looking down at the sad girl and said. "Alright let's go get yer brother"

. . .

Frey woke up finding out that he's inside a small tent and his hands were tied with rope to the ground. He snap his fingers and a small fireball appeared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" a female voice said.

"Why not?" he said looking at the dark figure trying to see who it is.

"Because if you do, that crossbow will pierce through your skull" she said walking out from the shadows and it was the same orc girl who Frey fought with.

He look down and saw the rope he's tied with, wrapped around the trigger of the crossbow and the arrow was pointing at his face. "Well anyway my name is-"

"Yes I know who you are Frey. pretty much everyone knows about you and your sister" the orc girl said leaning against a table with her arms crossed. "Who are you?" Frey asked.

She grinned. "I'm Yoara, leader of the bandits... well sorta" she said.

"So your parents lead this camp?"

"My mother died when I was little and my father is ruling over this place" Yoara responded and Frey kept his mouth shut. "I'm sorry Yoara I didn't know"

"It's alright Frey it happens to people sometimes" she said.

"Can you please let me go Yoara? I just wanted to save the shaman's life"

Yoara walk toward him, she placed her hand on his cheek and her red eyes started to soften. "I wish I could let you go free Frey but I can't" she whispered.

A large orc walk in the room and Yoara quickly turned around. The orc has dark green skin, a scar on his left eye, he wears steel plate armor, an axe on his back, and a missing bottom tooth. "Stay away from the boy Yoara" he said.

"I'm just feeding the prisoner dad" Yoara said picking up a plate and fed Frey some food. Two orcs came in with a prisoner who was an orc also. "Where do you want us to put him at Uruk?" a orc guard asked.

Uruk the leader of the bandits pointed. "Put him beside the boy" Uruk replied.

They put the prisoner beside Frey and shackled the prisoner. They left and the only ones inside were Frey and the prisoner. "Hey my name is Frey you?" he whispered.

The orc turn his head at Frey and said. "I'm Gorbash, the most powerful warlord in the land"

Frey didn't believe him. "If your such a powerful warlord then why are you held as prisoner in this camp?"

Gorbash sighed looking up at the ceiling of the tent that have a few holes and stared carefully at the stars. "Well a long time ago I used to lead this camp, these orcs weren't bandits... they were soldiers, my soldiers." he said looking down at the ground.

Frey leaned back feeling sorry for the orc, he can feel sadness on Gorbash but he didn't show it. "What happened?"

"When I rule this army, a orc name Uruk disapprove of my leadership and so he challenged me in a duel. You see in our way of culture, it is the most honorable thing to do and you must fight only with your bare hands to test each other's strength" Gorbash said.

"And so I accepted his challenge and we began our fight, I had to admit Uruk was a strong fighter but he's a slow type and doesn't think fast when he fights. We fought and fought when I was fixing to break his knee, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed me!" Gorbash sounded aggressive holding tight on his chains and was fixing to break them.

"No one saw the dagger and he was declared chief of the tribe and my army belonged to him."

"I'm sorry" Frey said.

"Its alright, but as I was saying when you lose in combat, you either be killed by the winner or be exiled, it was the winner's choice to decide your fate. Uruk chose to spare my life and he used me to fight any beasts that they captured from the wild for entertainment" He said looking at his hands that are numb from wrestling against a pack of wild squigs.

Gorbash went silent for the moment ignoring the pain that is coming back. "So how did you get captured humie?"

"Well I was with my sister and cousin in the desert and then we saw this orc shaman being chased by the bandits" Frey responded and he heard Gorbash laugh. "That must've been Wazog, he is a good friend of mine, he maybe a crazy fella but he is powerful than the other shamans I met. I'm surprised that his head haven't exploded yet. The reason they were chasing him because he had a key that can unlock the sacred tomb" Gorbash said.

Frey was surprised. "You mean the sacred tomb that holds untold riches?"

The orc nodded. "Yes that one how did you know?"

"My sister found a map when we were fighting an evil wizard who attacked the Library of Ancients" Frey said.

"Well legends say that in the tomb is a river that contained pure fresh water that can help fertile the land and keep the villagers from being thirsty" Gorbash said.

"I told Wazog to steal the key and hide, because if Uruk and his bandits reach to the tomb. His greed will taint the pure water and it will taste like sea water"

They went quiet when they heard Uruk shouting outside by a big fire with his bandits that were drinking fungus brew. "My warriors ye may have lost the battle to get the key but we have the map that leads us to da tomb!" he yelled and the bandits roared beating their shields and threw their brew in the air. Yoara was sitting beside her father reading the map.

"URUK! URUK! URUK!" The orcs chanted throwing their mugs and the goblins were making more fungus brew.

"But first bring in the prisoners"

Frey and Gorbash were brought out from the tent and were on their knees beside Yoara and Uruk.

Grimnar grabbed the Frey's blonde hair and pulled him close. "When I find your sister she will beg to die by my hands" Grimnar whispered that made Frey mad.

"You stay away from my sister!" he yelled and Grimnar laughed slapping him in the back of the head. Frey see bandages on Grimnar's nose.

"Hey Uruk I want to talk to you!" Wazog yelled walking in the camp and the orcs stood up raising their weapons.

"Ah if isn't Wazog how nice of you to come to my camp... now where iz the key?"

Wazog walk around the fire seeing Frey and Gorbash bound in chains with two orc guards pointing crossbows at them. "I'll give you the key if you let Frey and the boss go free."

Uruk stood wielding his double axe and said. "Now hold there Wazog I'll let go the humie but Gorbash is my slave and plus Grimnar isn't finish torturing the boy yet"

"If that ugly orc touch my brother he's gonna end up dead!" Sol yelled walking beside Wazog and Jake Jr. stood beside her too.

Uruk and Grimnar laughed and the rest of the camp laughed too. "You three? you won't be able to defeat an army of my hard trained soldiers!" he shouted.

"Make me" she said. A few goblins took a few steps back.

"Kill them!" Uruk yelled and the orcs and goblins charged toward them. They were ready to fight against the odds. Jake Jr. stretched to a size of a orc and began using weapons as Sol and Wazog charged at the army.

Uruk and Grimnar joined the battle as Yoara was sitting holding the map in her hand. She watch battle going on and saw the two crossbow orcs leaving their posts. She headed toward Frey holding a key in her hand, Yoara unlocked Frey's bonds and place her hand on his shoulder.

Yoara pulled him and kissed him in the cheek, Frey blushed when he was kissed by the orc girl. Her lips parted and she gave him the map. "Run Frey!" she whispered unlocking Gorbash's bonds too.

Frey and Gorbash managed to get a couple of weapons and ran away from the camp. Uruk saw the two prisoners escaping. "Don't let them escape!" he yelled.

The orcs withdraw their fight and were chasing the prisoners while Sol, Jake Jr., and Wazog were relaxing. "This is our chance elf-humie let's go!" Wazog yelled leaving the camp.

"Oh no you don't humie!-"

Sol punched Grimnar in the face and disappeared from the camp, Jake Jr. shrunk himself holding onto Sol's backpack and Wazog watch Gorbash and Frey running. 'May Gork be with you boss' he thought escaping the camp.

Frey and Gorbash were running in the desert as the bandits were chasing behind them, Frey breathed heavily not wanting to slow down or look back. "Frey on a count of three head right" Gorbash said running faster than him.

1

A boar rider got close behind them and pull up his bow.

2

The rider pulled the bow back and aimed the arrow at Frey.

3

Frey and Gorbash turned right heading toward a large boulder and the boar rider lost his aim and fell in the sand dune.

The soldiers surrounded the rider who was yelling for help. A boar that the orc was riding, screeched when it was grabbed by something moving under the sand. "Help me fellas!" the orc yelled trying to get out of the sand.

A giant praying mantis appeared from under the sand roaring in the air that caused the orcs to stumble back. The insect tore the orc in half and blood spreaded everywhere on the sand.

Frey and Gorbash were watching the orcs shooting arrows at the creature, Gorbash grabbed Frey and said. "This is our chance let's go" Gorbash run deeper to the desert and Frey followed him.

. . .

Sol, Jake Jr., and Wazog managed to escape the camp and they were far away in the desert. "Alright guys we need to stay here for da night" Wazog said sitting down. Sol and Jake Jr. stared at him. "We gotta keep moving, my brother is probably in danger!" Sol said as Wazog pick up some old dead cactus and put them together. "Listen elf-humie you'll need all the rest for tonight because tomorrow it'z gonna be a hot day and don't worry the boss is protecting the boy" Wazog said starting a fire.

Sol sighed as Jake Jr. stretched himself as a tent, she crawled inside and put out a mini size pillow to sleep with. She fluffed her pillow and lay her head on it, Jake Jr's face appeared in the tent and said. "Good night cousin" he said closing his eyes and snored silently.

"Good night Jake" Sol muttered drifting back to sleep praying that her brother is safe.

Frey and Gorbash stopped when they were far away from the bandits. "Are you thirsty humie?"

Frey nodded breathing heavily, his legs were burning and his heart was beating rapidly desiring oxygen. He began moaning in pain from his legs while Gorbash was cutting down a cactus. "Here drink this"

Gorbash passed the cactus filled with water. Frey drink the water happily while Gorbash was making a gourd to fill up more water. "How are we gonna find my sister?" Frey asked.

"If I know Wazog, their going to the sacred tomb and so are we" Gorbash responded taking a drink of water from one of the cactuses.

The orc got on his knees and prayed silently. "So what god do you pray to?" Frey asked. Gorbash stopped praying and lay down. "I pray to Gork and Mork"

"Who is Gork and Mork?"

"You sure love to ask question for a humie... Gork and Mork are twin deities that our people worship, one is mean, the other is meaner. Mork will hit you whilst you aren't looking while Gork on the other hand will hit you while you are"

"Gork is the god of cunning brutality, Mork is the god of brutal cunning"

"So that giant green ghost that Wazog summoned was one of them?" Frey asked.

"Gork and Mork sometimes help people for what they see in the future"

"So what gods do you pray to?"

"Glob Grob Grod Gob" Frey responded, Gorbash didn't say a word and went to sleep. Frey prayed hoping to find his sister, he yawned laying on the hard ground and went to sleep.

* * *

**Will Frey and Sol find each other in the perilous desert and will they find the tomb before the orcs do?**


	25. The Sacred Tomb P2

**Chapter 25: The Sacred Tomb Part 2**

* * *

It was hot.

Sol woke up sweating horribly, she put her small pillow in her backpack and exited the tent. Wazog was meditating with his eyes close and Jake Jr. stretched back to his normal form. "Are you awake Wazog?"

She wave her hand in front of his face and poked him. "What elf humie?"

She hated when he called her elf humie. "Come on Wazog we gotta find my brother"

"The boss iz heading to da tomb and so are we. You'll find your brother there if you come with me" Wazog said getting up and his bones popped. "Blast these cursed bones" he muttered.

Wazog picked up his staff and walk forward and they followed the orc shaman.

. . .

Finn, Sunna, and Jake were traveling in the desert trying to find their children, they started traveling last night when Frey, Sol, and Jake Jr. didn't come home. Finn and Jake were sweating miserably because of the heat while Sunna on the other hand was enjoying the great heat, but she was still worrying about her children and nephew.

"You got the scent yet Jake?" Finn said.

Jake sniffed and shook his head. "Nothing Finn"

"I told you that we should've come with them" Sunna said worrying about Frey and Sol, she barely slept when they were looking for them and she was so tired that if she blinks, she would fall asleep in an instant.

Jake stood still when he saw a faint foot print on the ground. "Wait *He sniffs* this is Frey's foot print!"

"Oh thank Glob you know where they at?" Sunna said as her spirit rose with new energy.

He sniffs again. "That way" Jake said pointing and they begin to run to take their children home.

. . .

Frey woke up feeling refreshed but his legs were still sore from all the running last night, Gorbash was standing on a large boulder, using a telescope seeing whats ahead in the desert. "Are you fit for travel humie?"

He nodded. "So you know where the tomb is at?"

"Yeah it will take us hours if wild creatures are still roaming in this desert" Gorbash responded.

Frey went through one of his pockets and took out a map that Yoara gave him. "What kind of creatures roam in this land anyway, is it like that giant insect last night?" Frey asked as he was sweating and didn't enjoy the heat.

"In the day there are a few dangerous creatures, but at night the desert is not to be trifle with humie" Gorbash said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Frey look up at the sun and it was bright and hot, he look down not trying to look at the sun again and stood up carefully feeling his legs hurting that desired to rest. The boy leaned against the small boulder and coughed. Gorbash jumped down from the boulder and pointed. "We must go to that direction if we want to go to da tomb" Gorbash said and see Frey was weak.

Gorbash picked up Frey and let him sit on his neck. "Better hold on tight!" he said and Frey blinked twice before the orc run and he was indeed fast. Frey held on tight to the orc. 'Don't worry Sol we're coming' Frey thought.

. . .

Wazog was humming a song when he was heading to the tomb while Sol and Jake Jr. were exhausted due to the heat. Jake Jr. shrunk himself and climbed on Sol's hat. "Get out of my hat cousin" Sol said as Jake Jr. crawled inside her bear hat.

"Im too tired cousin just let me sleep" Jake Jr. said laying on her hair. Sol sighed removing her hat and let her long red hair fell out that meets down to her back. "So how far is the tomb from here Wazog?"

"Mork will you just stop talking for once?" Wazog said not humming anymore. "Wazog?" Sol said.

"Oh yeah right I know your a powerful god Gork but Mork can beat you" Wazog said sounding hysterical, he look at his left still chatting. "But of course Gork is smarter than you Mork-"

"WAZOG!" Sol shouted.

He look back while walking. "What elf humie?!"

"Do you know how far is the tomb from here?" She said.

"I don't know" he replied and the two children were in shock. "What do you mean that you don't know?" Sol shouted.

"Calm down elf humie" Wazog said still walking till Sol grabbed his arm and yelled. "I am not a elf, im half fire elemental you pig face orc!"

Wazog slapped her hand away and Jake Jr. splitted them apart. "Calm down, I know that we're hot and tired but right now we must get to the tomb and find Frey" Jake Jr. said.

Sol sighed. "Im sorry Wazog for calling you pig face" she said. Wazog laughed a little and said. "It's alright the heat makes people crazy and Im sorry for calling you a elf" they both shook hands forgiving each other and they continue walking forth.

"Now to answer your question, it will take us a couple of hours by walk but if we run the time will be less" Wazog said.

Jake Jr. stretch to a giant and said. "I maybe tired but I want to rest there so hop on in" he said feeling tired of standing up. Sol laughed climbing on his back and Wazog was still walking. "Come on shaman hop in!" Sol said reaching her hand down at him.

Wazog smiled grabbing her hand and climbed up on Jake Jr's back. "Better hold on tight this will be bumpy ride" Jake Jr. said and run with the cool wind blowing against them. Sol hair was flying with the wind and it hit Wazog's face. "Hey humie mind putting your hat back on?"

"Oops sorry Wazog" she said putting her hat back on and some of her hair was loose.

. . .

Finn and Sunna were following Jake as he still have the scent and he soon stop. "What is it Jake?" Sunna asked.

"Look at these footprints their fresh" he said pointing at the ground and still see Frey's foot print but there was another set of footprints larger than Freys'. Jake sniff the large size foot print and recognized the smell. "These footprints definitely belongs to a orc"

Sunna and Finn grew worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah man I know what these orcs smells like" Jake responded as the sun was going down. "We need to hurry before the sun goes down" Sunna said running forward and the two brothers were running with her.

. . .

Frey and Gorbash were walking as the moon begin to rise and they feel the cool wind blowing against them and Frey enjoyed the wind. "This is the place" Gorbash said standing still.

All Frey can see was sand and... sand. "I don't see the tomb Gorbash"

The orc laughed. "You would think that the ancient ones would leave a tomb seen from the world did you?"

He got on one knee and wipe the sand away revealing a small switch. "FREY!" two voices was heard.

Frey turned around and he was pounced by Sol and Jake Jr. that were excited seeing him. "I missed you brother!" Sol yelled wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I. can't. breath. Sol" Frey manage to say and they responded by letting go of him.

"Wazog you crazy old shaman you still hearing those voices in your head?"

Wazog tap his head. "Im not hearing voices, the gods talk to me boss" he responded still tapping his forehead.

Gorbash laughed again. "Alright people stand back" he pull the switch and they heard air hissing under the sand and everyone walk back slowly.

The sand begin to shake and a building was rising from the ground. The kids gasped watching everything moving and they saw a door with a keyhole on it.

They soon heard clapping behind them. "Well done, well done" Uruk said clapping his hands and orc bandits surrounded them. Wazog started to hear voices again and he smiled. "You guys go ahead I'll hold them off" He yelled putting the key in the door and pushed it open.

"Are you crazy Wazog?" Sol said, she thought it was stupid to say that since Wazog is already crazy.

"I can hold off an army of orcs and goblins the gods are giving me their strength" he said as his eyes begin to glow bright green.

They nodded and ran inside the tomb while Gorbash place his hand on the shaman's shoulder. "Go get them Wazog" He said and Wazog laughed. "You need to keep up with the kids boss" he said as the bandits charged.

Gorbash ran inside as Wazog begin to face toward the overwhelming forces. "COME GET A TASTE OF THIS!" he yelled as green beams shoot out from his eyes and it hit the orcs and goblins like catapults.

In the tomb, Frey, Sol, Jake Jr., and Gorbash were running down through multiple stairs hearing explosions outside and the sound became distant as they went deeper in the tomb.

They stopped when they saw a small room with a number of symbols on the ground. "Hm im not surprised that the ancient ones would leave puzzles to protect their secrets" Gorbash said staring carefully at the symbols.

"Man I can stretch us across this lame trap" Jake Jr. said trying to stretch his body, but he couldn't. "Why. can't I stretch?"

"This place is built to protect it's resources, and you can't use your magic nor your powers" Gorbash responded.

"Hey Sol did you brought your flashlight?" Frey whispered.

"Yeah check in my backpack" Sol whispered back.

Frey went through her backpack and found a flashlight, Sol grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. She waved it around and look up at the ceiling noticing something. There were words at the ceiling.

_I am nothing but a man with no feelings, I don't feel pain, hate, excitement, happy, nor love. what am I missing?_

Sol thought about that puzzle. 'The man have no heart!' she thought looking down at the symbols on the floor and found a symbol of a man with no heart.

She stepped on the panel and nothing happened. "What are you doing humie?!" Gorbash yelled noticing that nothing happened and she pointed up at the ceiling where the words were at.

"Solve each puzzle and the answers will show you the way" Frey said.

Sol passed Frey a flashlight and got herself a glow stick. Jake Jr. and Frey look up the ceiling reading the next puzzle.

_Poseidon, ruler of the seas was a god in greek culture. He commanded the seas, creatures, and cause great storms that made men drown. His trusted weapon, the trident, was created by one of the gods in Olympus. His favorite pet was the dolphins that always protected him in worse times. What does he go on without?_

"It's pretty obvious its his trident" Frey said and Sol saw a symbol of two tridents crossed upon each other. She stepped on that panel and there was air hissing. Arrows were hitting across the room and Sol been dodging each one till one of the arrows passed by and she got a small cut on her left arm. Gorbash passed her a shield.

Sol caught the shield and protected herself from the trap, the arrows stopped and there was silence. "You almost got me killed Frey!" she yelled.

"Im sorry sis it won't happen again" Frey said scratching his head as Sol roll her eyes. "Do you see a dolphin symbol?" Jake Jr. said.

She look around and found a symbol of two dolphins wrapped around a trident. Sol held her breath and stepped on the panel. Nothing happened.

Sol smiled. "Okay what's the next riddle?"

Gorbash look up and begin reading the riddles.

_What goes on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?_

He thought about it for a sec and thought. 'Its a person but what goes on four legs?' he thought and got an answer.

"The child crawls on four, anyone got the second answer?" Gorbash said.

"I think the adult walks, then an old man uses a cane to move which is three" Frey said.

Sol nodded hearing the answer and look down at the floor panels to find the symbol. She saw a symbol of a baby on four, then an adult walking on two legs, and an old man using a cane to walk with. She stepped on the panel and nothing happened.

"Your getting close Sol!" they shouted as Sol was getting to the other side, she found a lever by the door thinking it deactivates the floor panels.

They look up again and begin reading the next riddle.

_Only one colour, but not one size, Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies, Present in sun, but not in rain, Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What am I?_

"Uhh I don't understand that" Jake Jr. said scratching his head. Frey's flashlight went dead and it needed new batteries. "Sol do you have any batteries on you?"

"I'm not sure I need to look" she said going through backpack slowly and found two batteries. She passed the batteries to Frey and he caught one of them, the other battery hit Jake Jr's head. "Ouch watch where you throwing at!" Jake Jr. yelled rubbing his forehead.

Frey picked up the battery and put them in the flashlight. He turn the flashlight on and pointed it at Jake Jr. "Are you okay cousin?"

"Yeah im fine man"

Frey then notice his cousin's shadow. "The answer is shadow" Frey said.

"What?"

"The answer is shadow Sol"

Sol found a floor panel with the word shadow on it and it was a jumping distance from here. She jumped across the floor and landed on the "Shadow" panel. She lost her balance from the jump and her foot almost stepped on the other panels.

She balanced herself and see the lever from here.

'Just one more riddle then I could get the lever' she thought.

"I think this is the last riddle Sol!" Gorbash shouted looking up at the ceiling to read the last riddle.

_The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?_

They grew confused of the question not knowing what the answer is. "I don't get this" Jake Jr. said scratching his belly trying to solve the puzzle.

Gorbash and Frey were trying to solve the puzzle too but they couldn't. Jake Jr. snapped his fingers and they turn their heads at him. "I know what the answer is!"

"Well what's the answer?" Sol yelled.

"It's ice cream"

"You are really stupid" Frey said.

Jake Jr. shrugged and lay on the ground. "Hey it's my best answer, I just hope that we don't have to build our coffins if we stay here too long" Jake Jr. said yawning.

'Coffins?' Sol thought.

She looked down and found a symbol of a coffin, she stepped on the panel and there was no sound. "Guys we solved the puzzle!" Sol shouted holding the lever and pulled it down.

There was a click sound and the door beside Sol opened slowly. A large hand seeped through the door slowly wrapped itself around Sol's foot. "Come on guys!"

Sol fell on the floor and was dragged screaming for help. "SOL!" they yelled running through the panels and the door.

They found Sol holding on to a pillar trying to escape from the creature's grasp. "Help me!" Sol yelled as her fingers begin to loosen and the dark shadow pulled harder.

Gorbash jumped in grabbed the creature's hand, he sliced its hand off. The shadow screeched and shown itself.

It was a large creature that have dark grey skin, 4 arms with spider-like legs. He had 3 pale red eyes, two are normal size, and the 3rd is on his forehead. He had multiple of sharp teeth that if it bite someone, they will be paralyzed to be eaten later.

There was a necklace around his neck and it said. "Spinne"

"Yum food!" the monster name Spinne growled as his stomach desired meat to satisfy him.

Spinne's missing hand formed back to it old self and he jump to a wall and walk around the ceiling of the tomb.

Sol got up and picked up her sword that was glowing slightly. Jake Jr. took a few glow sticks from Sol's backpack and throw them everywhere so they can see better.

One of the glowsticks was showing a spider like leg and it disappeared. "Show yourself!" Frey yelled using his sword as he can't use fire in the tomb.

There was a laugh that left an echo in the area. "Yum. yum. yum, I can't wait to get my dinner!" Spinne said singing in a tune and continue to repeat the song.

"Eat the little girl for breakfast, eat the boy for lunch, eat the dog for dessert, and eat the orc for dinner!" Spinne continue singing.

Jake Jr. backed up slowly and felt something breathing behind his neck. He turned around and saw Spinne grinning at him. Frey threw a rock at the creature and he was distracted chasing Frey down.

Frey ran past through the cobwebs that were thick causing him to slow down. He look back and saw Spinne climbing through the rocky walls gaining speed.

"Over here!" Gorbash shouted and Spinne growled not paying any attention to the boy. Spinne headed toward the orc.

Spinne grabbed Gorbash and his leg was chopped off by Frey's sword. Spinne roared in pain falling down to the ground as Gorbash was released. "Thanks Frey" he said.

Frey looked at his sword and it was completely bented. "This was a pretty good sword" he muttered throwing it away.

Spinne grabbed the boy's leg and he was being dragged, Gorbash held on to Frey's hands and was pulling him away from Spinne. But the creature's strength was enormous.

He laughed getting ready to eat the boy then he saw Sol in the air raising her sword. Sol slammed her sword to Spinne's head and the creature screeched letting go of Frey.

Sol pulled her sword out of the creature's head and jumped off its body. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine Sol, thanks for saving me"

"It's no problem" Gorbash said patting the boy's back.

Gorbash look up at the door where they came from. 'We need to keep moving before Uruk catches up with us' he thought.

"Hey I found another door!" Jake Jr. yelled pointing at the web covered door. Gorbash tried to cut through the web with his axe but it was too strong. "My axe can't penetrate through these webs" Gorbash said swinging his axe again at the webs.

Sol look at her sword that was still glowing slightly. "Move aside Gorbash" she said walking toward the door.

Gorbash moved back and watched Sol raise her sword. At one swoop the webs cut through by her sword and the door was able to be accessed. "What sword is that can I hold it?"

"Give it a shot" she said passing him the sword. Gorbash held the sword for a second then he hit the ground because of the weight. "This sword is heavy what kind of girl can carry this weapon?!" he said trying to lift the sword but it didn't budge.

Sol grabbed her sword and put in her holder. "Only I can hold this sword not even Jake's powers would lift it" she said holding the handle of the metal doors.

The door opened slowly and they walk inside. They gasped as they saw a beautiful river flowing to a waterfall, there was a vast amount of gold everywhere in the large room. 'Wow' they thought, captivated.

Frey walk toward the river and see his own reflection, his hair was a bit of a mess, and his clothes was all wrinkled.

Gorbash walk beside Frey and he placed his hands in the water, it was warm. He cup his hands and took a sip of it and it tasted sweet.

Jake Jr. was drooling over the gold and he began throwing coins at the air, he wore a gold crown on his head and put on rings that have diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and opal.

Sol was watching Jake jumping in a pile of gold and she toward the river. "So where's the escape route?"

Gorbash went quiet. "To tell you the truth... I have no idea"

Everyone looked at him in shock. "So the only escape route is the way we came in from?"

The orc kicked the ground playing with his fingers. "There might be another exit, I never been in this place" He said.

Frey facepalm himself then he began looking around while Jake Jr. and Sol were arguing with each other.

He walk around and vines covering over a small circular door, Frey removed the vines and look through the small window. "Uh guys I think I found-"

They heard someone clapping slowly. "Well well well look what we have here"

The gang turn their heads and it was Uruk who was doing the clapping and goblins and orcs were behind him.

"Look at all da shiny treasure" one of the orcs said and the other soldiers started getting greedy.

"Where's Wazog?" Gorbash yelled.

"Oh that shaman, he was tough one to beat but he's right here" Uruk said throwing the tied up Wazog at Gorbash who caught him.

They remove the rope and Wazog was free. "I outta grab your eyeballs and use them for soup you big green oaf!" Wazog yelled trying to get his hands on Uruk but the twins held him down.

"BOYZ COME GET YOUR PRIZE!"

The orcs and goblins charged toward the gold and Grimnar walk beside Uruk. "Lets tie them up" Grimnar said staring closely at Sol.

"Tie them up boyz"

The kids were tied up and they watch the greedy bandits stealing the gold. Yoara walk by and see Frey tied up. Frey and Yoara stared at each other for a minute before her father pass by. "Ignore the prisoners Yoara" Uruk said.

Sol watched a few bandits trying to wield her sword but they couldn't. "Rrrr how could a small humie pick up this sword?" a orc said trying to wield Sol's sword.

Yoara bit her lower lip walking away and Frey sighed. "Don't worry boss I know a way how to escape" Wazog said smiling.

"How?" Sol said.

Wazog turn his head at her. "The gods told me" he said as his left eye twitches and he reach under his robe and took out a small dagger.

A goblin push some gold aside and saw a small gold lever with a large diamond attached. "Ooh dats shiny, must have it" the goblin muttered. He tried to pull the diamond out, the lever began to move and the whole place begin to shake.

"You stupid long nose you started a trap!" one of the orcs yelled punching the goblin's face and the others grew afraid putting gold in their pockets.

Wazog cut the ropes and helped free his friends while the bandits were leaving the tomb.

Sol grabbed her sword then she was pushed down by Grimnar who was carrying an axe and a sword. "Come on get up and FIGHT!" Grimnar yelled.

Grimnar swung his sword at her and she roll around dodging his sword. Sol reached for her sword and swung it at him. His sword was sliced in half.

"Stay still you little brat!" he yelled trying to catch her but she was too fast.

Gorbash and Wazog were fighting the orc bandits that are trying to use the door that Frey found. Water began to seep from the walls and the floor was beginning to rise. "We need to get out of here!" Frey yelled fighting with Jake Jr. and decided to find Yoara.

A piece of stone wall collasped and more water came. The orcs and goblins begin to run with fear escaping the tomb as the water level begin to rise.

Gorbash and Wazog opened the circular size door and inside was a pod that can fit at least 6 people. "Come on elf humie get inside!" Wazog shouted.

Sol turn her head back at Wazog. "For the last time im not an ELF!" Grimnar hit her head and she fell down. She flipped over and saw Grimnar raising his axe in the air. "This for chopping off my nose"

A tentacle wrapped around the orc's leg and he fell down being dragged. Grimnar dig his hands to the ground and another tentacle wrapped around his other leg.

Grimnar screamed as a giant octopus appeared from the cave that is overflowing with water. The orc screamed as the octopus ate him. Sol saw a tentacle wrapped around her leg and it dragged her away.

Sol reached for her sword and sliced the tentacle. She quickly got up and headed inside the pod with Gorbash, Wazog, and Jake Jr.

"T-minus 30 seconds before deport" a mechanical sound was heard inside the pod. "What da... what does that blasted bucket of bolts was talking about" Wazog yelled.

"Come on Frey!" Sol and Jake Jr. yelled.

Frey looked around and heard a girl screaming. He look back and Yoara was caught by the octopus. "Yoara!" Frey yelled grabbing her hand.

Uruk charged at the octopus and stabbed it with his axe. The creature screeched in pain letting go of Yoara.

"Are you okay Yoara?" Frey said as she hugged him tightly. Yoara nodded and she hugged her father who was in shock too as the water began to get above the kid's chest.

Uruk gasped as he was grabbed by multiple tentacles by the octopus and dragged in the water. Yoara and Frey grabbed Uruk's hands. "Hold on dad!" Yoara yelled pulling as hard she can. "You must let me go Yoara" Uruk said.

Tears appeared from her eyes and she yelled. "No dad I don't want to let you go, I don't to be alone!" she cried.

Uruk let go and he was dragged in the deep cave by the sea creature and Yoara screamed as Frey held on to her tightly. "No let me go!" Yoara yelled trying to push Frey away from her.

Frey grabbed her tightly and said. "We need to get out of here, your father sacrificed his life so he can let us escape this place!" Frey yelled and Yoara deeply cried once more.

"T-minus 5 seconds"

The door slammed shut in the pod and the ones inside were confused. Sol tried to unlock the door but it was locked shut. She banged on the window. "FREY!"

Frey and Yoara were running to the pod and the water began to slow them down.

"3. 2. 1... 0"

The pod move forward slowly then fire from the engine blared and it move with great speed.

"FREY!" Sol yelled as she lost sight of her brother and held on tight on her seat.

Frey and Yoara watched the pod disappeared and headed up the stairs trying to get out that way. Stones fell down and blocked the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Yoara said as the water was above their necks. A wave of water pushed the two away from each other and Yoara begin to drown as she could not swim.

"Im coming Yoara!" Frey yelled. He held his breath and swim below, Yoara was holding her breath but she was wasn't going to make it.

Frey grabbed her hand and tried to get back up but he was weak and out of breath. His mouth opened and swallowed water that made him cough. He remembered yesterday when Gorbash was telling him about Mork and Gork.

He closed his eyes and thought. "Please Mork or Gork save me and my friend'

All of sudden two voices was heard. "We accept... dark one"

He open his eyes and saw two green ghosts floating in the water. They both looked the same but one ghost was wearing only a tunic and the other was wearing armor around his entire body and it doesn't weigh him down.

Frey soon passed out due to lack of oxygen and the two gods held on to them.

. . .

The pod moved left, right, up, and down in directions as the great river was following behind them. "I see the light boss!" Wazog shouted as they saw a bright hole.

They all screamed as they escaped from the tomb and were flying in the air, back to the desert. "AAAAHHHHH"

The pod landed on the sand, the door popped out and they crawled out of the pod. Jake Jr. puked on the ground as Wazog was walking funny.

Sol got on her knees knowing that her brother is gone and it's all her fault. "Sol!" a woman yelled.

She turn her head and saw her mother running this way and her father and uncle were behind her.

"Oh my Grod your okay!" she said and see that Frey is not around. "Where's Frey?" she asked.

Sol cried even more fearing that question. "Frey is gone mommy... im sorry" she whispered.

Her words hit Sunna, Finn, and Jake horribly. Sunna's body begin to glow slightly and Finn began to cry. 'No not my son' Sunna thought crying with her husband and Jake cried too.

The ground begin to shake and they stood up. Two ghosts break through the sand and walk toward Finn and Sunna.

Mork was holding Frey and Gork was holding Yoara. Finn and Sunna picked up Frey who coughed out water as Yoara was the same held by Gorbash.

"What happened?" Frey whispered. Finn, Sunna, and Sol hugged him crying with tears on their faces.

"I thought you were gone brother" Sol said.

The two gods look down at Wazog and they vanished. "Wow and I actually thought that the shaman was crazy this whole time" Sol said and everyone laughed including Wazog. Except Sunna.

"Frey. Sol. your grounded for a month" Sunna said and the twins were in shock. "What oh please don't ground me, dad you agree with me right?"

Finn shook his head. "I agree with your mother, Frey almost died and you deserved punishment for doing a dangerous quest" Finn said.

"Ha ha your grounded" Jake Jr. said pointing at him. "Your grounded too son" Jake said and Jake Jr. moaned in disbelief.

Frey sat beside Yoara who didn't say a word. "Are you okay Yoara?"

Yoara turn her head at him and said. "Im fine it's just... my dad he died saving my life and now I have no family"

Gorbash place his hand on her shoulder and she look up at him. "I'll take you in as my family, when we get back to camp I'll lead the orcs and one day you get to lead them" Gorbash said.

Yoara was surprised of his offer. After what her father done to him, Gorbash wants to take her in as part of family. "I'll probably be burden to you Gorbash" she said and Gorbash laughed.

"No no no It won't be a burden" he said and she stood up. "I guess I have no choice, my answer is yes"

Wazog walk beside Frey and said. "It seems that Gork and Mork favors you humie"

"Yeah it weird seeing them but does this happen to everyone?"

"Not everyone, unlike me, those two won't stop talking da me head and my gods can see the future so you must be important... very important" Wazog responded.

Frey remembered when he heard the two voices. "_We accept dark one_"

'Dark one?' he thought growing confused.

"Hey guys... look" Finn pointed. Everyone looked and saw water forming a large river in the desert and small animals walk toward it to get a taste of water.

It was still sweet.

* * *

**Remember that episode "Card Wars". Well thats what the next chapter gonna be about.**


	26. It's Card Wars Time

**Chapter 26: It's Card Wars Time**

* * *

Frey and Sol were at the house bored because they couldn't go on adventures for a month. Sol was laying on the couch watching Frey playing a game with Beemo.

"I'm bored" Sol said.

Frey beated a level and won the game. "I'm bored too sis" he replied putting down his controller.

Jake Jr. walk in the house and jump on the couch beside Sol. "You guys bored?"

They nodded. Sunna walk downstairs and said. "I'm heading off to get some groceries now I trust you that you won't wreck the house while im gone"

"Okay mom" they said watching her leaving the house. When they heard the door shut Jake Jr. said. "Want to play hide and seek?"

"Sure" they said as Jake Jr. bury his face in the cushion of the couch and count to ten.

Frey and Sol split running everywhere in the house trying to find a place to hide. Sol was in the kitchen and hid inside a large tree limb that has a secret door. She open the door and quickly hid inside.

"4. 5. 6."

Frey was in the attic pushing away boxes and then found a good hiding spot, he pull the boxes and pile them up so they won't find him easily. A box hit the ground there was cards spreaded on the floor. 'Aw crap'

"9 10 here or not here i come!" Jake Jr. shouted and started the game.

Jake Jr. started to sniff in the air and got someone's scent. 'Got your scent' He headed to the kitchen and sniff again trying to find one of his cousins.

Sol look through a small hole and thought. 'Please leave please leave'

Jake Jr. turned around and stared at the secret door and he smiled. "There you are!" He open the door and Sol fell out hitting the floor. "Found you Sol!"

"Whatever Jake let's go find Frey" she said getting up and Jake Jr. sniffed again. "So thats how you found me... you cheater" she muttered crossing her arms.

Frey picked up the cards and look at a piece of note. "Card Wars"

"Whats Card Wars?" he said looking at the cards and each of them have a special ability. A small shadow was climbing on the ceiling and jumped on Frey. "Ambush!" Beemo said laughing still trying to chop Frey's head.

"Hey quit it Beemo!" Frey whispered holding Beemo who was still laughing. He put Beemo down and picked up the cards. "What are these cards Beemo?"

Beemo thought a second about it and remembered. "Oh its Card Wars"

"Whats Card Wars?"

"It's an imaginative war game where you fight a player and you select different kingdoms you enjoy" Beemo said picking up a card.

"This sounds like an awesome game but why is it hidden in the attic?"

Beemo put the cards in the box and sealed it. "Because this game is very addictive, your father and your uncle play this game for an entire day. Not even your mother can make them get away from it" Beemo replied walking away.

Frey snatched the box from Beemo and said. "Wait a minute there is no way that this game could be that addictive"

Beemo roll his electronic eyes and left the attic. "Where are you Frey?" Jake Jr. said watching Beemo leaving the attic and heard noise inside. Jake Jr. and Sol climbed in the attic.

"We know you're in here Frey" Jake Jr. said going through old boxes and furniture. Sol stood around watching her cousin trying to find Frey. "Found you Frey... wait a minute what are you holding?"

Frey jump out of his hiding spot and open the box showing the cards. "It's Card Wars"

"Card Wars?" Jake Jr. and Sol said at once.

"It's a card game where you use your soldiers to defeat the other player with their soldiers" Frey explained showing one of the cards to them.

Jake Jr. look in the box and picked up the cards. "Lets play it!"

"Pfh this game sounds lame" Sol said.

"You didn't even play the game Sol, it might be a fun game" Frey said as they was walking in the living room and put all the cards on the floor.

Frey and Jake Jr. were going through the cards deciding what they want to get. Sol sat back on the couch still thinking the game is lame.

"Alright for starters im taking the fire kingdom deck" Jake Jr. said picking up the deck and Frey said. "Hey I was gonna pick that deck"

"Well too late pick a different deck"

"Are you actually playing Card Wars?" Beemo asked as Jake Jr. was getting his kingdom ready.

"Yeah you played this game before?" Jake Jr. asked.

Beemo climbed up the couch and sat on Sol's lap. "Yes I played this game but it's very addictive"

Jake Jr. pick up five cards from his deck and Frey was trying to decide what deck he should choose. "Come on Frey pick a deck"

Frey decided to use the Undead Kingdom deck. He set up his kingdom and picked up five cards from his deck.

"Alright im gonna flip a coin. Head or tails?" Sol said holding a small coin.

"Heads" Frey said.

"Tails" Jake Jr. said.

Sol flip the coin in the air and let hit the floor. The coin show tails. "Ha im going first"

Jake Jr. look carefully at his cards and used one of them. "I'm summoning Fire Soldier in the battlefield" he put the card down and a fire soldier appeared bowing down to Jake Jr.

Frey look down at his cards and was nervous. "I'm gonna summon skeleton knight into battle"

A skeleton knight rise from the ground and gave a war cry at the fire soldier.

Jake Jr. picked up another card from his deck and smiled. "I'm using fireball and aim at your knight" he put the spell card down and a fireball hit the knight causing it to turn into ashes.

"That's not fair you destroyed my knight!" Frey said and Sol laughed. "Hey in this game we're enemies so one of us is going down" Jake Jr. said making an evil laugh.

Frey roll his eyes and picked up another card from his deck. "Okay im gonna summon zombie dragon" he put the card down and a dragon appeared floating in the air.

The dog smiled. "I'm summon Fire Archer and use haste on him" Jake Jr. put two cards down and a fire archer appeared aiming his arrow at the dragon and the haste lets the card to attack in this turn.

The archer fire arrows at the zombie and it died. Frey blinked twice in anger not trying to show it. "Face it Frey you can't beat me" Jake Jr. joked.

Frey soon smiled using one of his cards. "I'm summoning Dark Pact, this card lets me turn your soldiers into undead and join my side of the field" the two cards turned into fire zombies and walk toward Frey's side. "And im not finish yet, this card lets bring my two cards back to life" The skeleton knight and zombie dragon were back and Jake Jr. was surprised.

"What that ain't right"

"In this game we're enemies" Frey smiled and Jake Jr. was frustrated. Sol started to think that this game is fun.

"I'm summoning meteor strike that will destroy all of your creatures on the field" Jake Jr. said putting the down and a giant appeared from the sky of the battlefield and destroyed Frey's men.

"Oh you are going down cousin" Frey said picking another card from his deck. "I'm gonna summon skeleton archer" He put down his card and a skeleton archer appeared.

Jake Jr. pick up a card from his deck and said. "I'm summoning fire wolf and lava giant in the battle" a fire wolf and lava giant appeared in the field. "And this fire wolf can attack in this turn... so he's gonna attack your skeleton archer"

The fire wolf growled pouncing on the skeleton and destroyed the archer. "And im not finish yet my lava giant can devour one of my soldiers and gain it's abilities. Lava giant devour the fire wolf"

The giant grabbed the wolf and ate it gaining the wolf's ability of haste. "Now lava giant destroy Frey's castle!"

Lava giant beat his chest and charge toward Frey's castle. The giant destroyed his castle and Frey lost the game. "Aw man I can't believe that I got beaten by you" Frey said crossing his arms.

"Step aside brother" Sol said walking beside Frey and put his cards away picking a different kingdom deck. She selected the water kingdom deck.

She got her kingdom set up and picked up five cards from her deck. "Heads or tail?" Frey said holding a coin.

"Heads" Sol said.

"Tails"

Frey flip the coin and it landed saying. "Tails"

"I go again, man am I lucky" Jake Jr. said smiling.

Jake Jr. shuffle his deck and drew five cards. He stared at them carefully and said. "I'm gonna summon fire golem in the battlefield" Jake Jr. put down his card and a fire golem appeared breathing fire out of his mouth and nose.

Sol look down at her cards and she didn't want to lose against her cousin. "I'm gonna summon mermaid archer in the battle" she put down her card and a mermaid appeared holding a bow in her hand.

Jake Jr. pick up a card from his deck and said. "Go my fire golem and destroy the mermaid!" the golem beat the mermaid and Sol laughed. "What's so funny cousin?"

"Oh nothing, my mermaid has an ability to shoot a target when it is killed... and now my mermaid will destroy your fire golem" Sol said and Jake Jr. was in shock. The mermaid shot the fire golem with her arrow and died, so was the golem who was shot in the head.

"It's your turn Jake" Sol smiled. Jake Jr. gritted his teeth looking down at his cards. "I'm gonna summon fire horseman to the battlefield" he put his card down and a fire elemental riding a fire horse.

Sol pick up a card from her deck and said. "I'm summoning mutant shark" she put her card down and a two-legged shark with arms was walking on land out from her small ocean.

"Pause!" Beemo said.

"What is it Beemo?" Jake Jr. asked wanting to beat Sol. "Lets have a team battle, the winners gets to tell the losers what to do for an entire month" Beemo said picking the Machine Kingdom deck.

Frey picked up his Undead Kingdom deck and said. "I'm joining Sol's side"

Beemo dragged a stool and climbed up on it sitting beside Jake Jr.

Frey and Beemo got their kingdoms set up and were ready. Beemo and Frey shuffled their decks and picked up five cards.

Jake Jr's fire horseman and Sol's mutant shark vanished in the field. "What just happened?" Sol said.

"The game has restarted and it's still our turn" Beemo said reading the cards carefully. "Well im gonna summon fire priest to the field" A fire elemental priest appeared holding a staff and was chanting silently.

"Im summoning ninja cyborg to the field" Beemo said as a cyborg ninja appeared holding a katana and stood beside the priest.

Frey didn't want to lose against Jake Jr. again and he don't want to be ordered by Beemo and Jake Jr. for an entire month and nor did Sol. "What are you gonna summon?" Frey whispered.

Sol shrugged. "I don't know, both Beemo and Jake are good players and I don't want to be ordered around for a month" she whispered back.

"Come on guys we don't have all day" Beemo said smiling. "Okay Beemo im gonna summon water nymph into battle" Sol said and a water elemental nymph appeared singing softly.

Frey summoned a zombie barbarian into battle, the barbarian was wearing fur armor and wields two axes.

Beemo smiled. "Ninja cyborg attack the zombie barbarian!" the ninja vanished in an instant and the zombie barbarian was looking around trying to find the target. A sword swiped through half of his body and disappeared as the ninja cleaned the blood from its katana.

"The ninja has an ability to attack another target after destroying his enemy" Beemo said and pointed at the nymph. The ninja charged toward the humming nymph and Sol laughed. "Well you're in trouble because my creature can possess if it's gonna be attacked... so your cyborg is now mine"

The cyborg changed color and stood beside the nymph and Beemo was frustrated losing his card.

Jake Jr. pick up a card from his deck and said. "I'm summoning flame knight to battle" a flame knight appeared wearing armor and wields a shield and sword.

"And im summoning robotic tank to battle" Beemo said and a tank with a little robot on the roof of the tank.

Frey put a card face down on the field and watch Sol picking up a card from her deck. "I summon three-horn seal to battle" A seal swam from the small ocean and was being petted by the nymph who was still singing softly.

"Flame knight destroy the nymph" Jake Jr. said and his soldier nodded marching toward her. The flame knight killed the nymph with his sword and Frey smiled.

Beemo noticed his smile and decided to put a card face down. "I'm gonna flip my card up on the field and use the resurrection spell card that allows me to bring back a corpse from another player's grave, and now im gonna bring back the water nymph from her grave" Frey said and Jake Jr. banged his head on the table as the nymph was back to life and Sol high-fived her brother.

"Cyborg ninja destroy the tank!" Sol said and the ninja vanished again. Beemo soon smiled as the ninja was on top of the tank raising its katana in the air. "You have fallen for my trap Sol. *Beemo flips over a card on the field* I use malfunction, if a machine type creature attacks my card, the creature will be destroyed so say goodbye to your ninja" Beemo said chuckling softly as the ninja cyborg blew up and the tank was safe from harm.

"That was impressive Beemo" Jake Jr. whispered. "Thank you"

'This will be a long battle' Frey thought as Sol was summoning another creature.

_One hour later_

Sunna was holding groceries in her hands seeing the treehouse not far from here. 'Man I can't believe it, the store was packed with people. At least I have time to make dinner' she thought and stood in front of the door. "Frey, Sol will open the door please?"

No response

She sighed putting the bags down and opened the door. Sunna picked up the bags and walk inside, she saw Frey, Sol, Jake Jr., and Beemo playing Card Wars and there was large army fighting each other. Frey was yelling at Jake Jr. and Sol was yelling at Beemo.

'Oh no not this again' Sunna thought putting the bags in the kitchen and walk back in the living room. Turns out that Finn and Jake were watching them playing the game. "Finn why didn't you make them stop playing the stupid game!" Sunna said not trying to yell.

Finn lay back and shrugged. "They bet each other that the winner can tell the losers what to do in a month, you can't stop a game like that" he said and Jake was laughing.

Sunna decided to sit on the couch and watched the game.

"Zombie priestess attack robo-boxer" Frey said holding three in his hand and the priestess summoned a purple fireball and threw it at the boxer who's metal body begin to melt. "I'll use my auto target missile on your priestess Frey!" Beemo said as a missile flew in the air blew up the priestess.

"two-legged eel destroy flambit noble!" Sol said and the eel wrapped itself around the flambit and was electrocuted.

"I'll use my catapult to shoot lava over your eel!" Jake Jr. said as the catapult launched a large amount of lava at the eel who died instantly.

Sol put a card down while Frey summoned cursed mummy to battle. "I'll use the machine artillery to destroy you and Sol's armies!" Beemo said putting the card down and a whole wave of cannons appeared and shot everything in Frey and Sol's field.

Their armies were destroyed except Sol's card that was faced down. "Lets see if you beat us now!" Jake Jr. said smiling with his soldiers cheering.

Sol smiled and said. "Well you have to play another time, because I use Terror of Tsunamis... this card allows me to destroy your soldiers and kingdoms"

"WHAT!" Jake Jr. and Beemo stood up as a wave giant wave of water hit the soldiers and their kingdom and there was nothing but rubble and dead soldiers.

"Oh yeah we won, we won, and now we get to tell you what to do in a month" Frey and Sol said taunting Beemo and Jake Jr. high fiving each other.

Finn, Jake, and Sunna were clapping congratulating them. "We're masters of Card Wars" Sol said smiling still.

Finn and Jake slowly raise their hands and Sunna gave them the 'Don't even think about it' look. They put their hands down as Sunna walk in the kitchen to make dinner.


	27. We Will Bring Our King Back

**Chapter 27: We Will Bring Our King Back**

* * *

"Hello my precious" a voice said.

"Who are you?" Gerda said as she was in a room filled with nothing but darkness. "You don't know me child? you know who I am my daughter" the voice said again.

Gerda turned around and saw a horrifying face of her father that was a demon. "GERDA!"

Gerda screamed waking up, she open her eyes and she was back in her room. "It was only a bad dream" she whispered. She look at her tiara that was on the dresser beside her bed.

She got up and put her tiara on her head. Gerda exit out her room and all sudden she saw a mob of princes yelling, trapped in cages. "Happy birthday Gerda!" the Ice King said and Gerda's face turned red.

"What are you doing father?"

"This is your birthday gift, pick a prince to date with" Ice King said pointing at them. Gerda felt embarrassed and she picked up a key. She unlocked the cages letting all the princes go. "I'm sorry that my father locked you here"

They left and Gerda looked at her father. "That was uncalled for kidnapping every prince of Ooo" she said and he laughed. "Im sorry I can't get over my old habits, not that I kidnap princes... I usually kidnap princesses before I met your mother" he explained sitting on his recliner and Betty was making coffee in the kitchen.

"Does mom know about this?" Gerda asked.

"Yes I knew about it" Betty said taking a sip of her fresh coffee. Betty place her hand on her daughter's forehead and she felt warm. "You must've been running a fever Gerda, did you have a nightmare?, last night we heard you screaming"

Gerda heard the same voice in her mind. "Hello my precious" she shook her head trying ignore the dream. "Yes I had a nightmare" Gerda said.

"Well don't worry im gonna go outside and have some fresh air" she said leaving the castle.

Gerda sat on the snow and lay on the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. "Wenk wenk"

She open her eyes and saw Gunter standing on her. "Slept well Gunter?" Gerda said lifting the penguin.

Gunter saw a shadow behind Gerda and tried to warn her, but it was too late. The unknown figure knocked Gerda unconscious and Gunter was shouting. "Wenk WENK!" (Let go of her). Gunter jumped and bit the kidnapper's hand.

The man grabbed Gunter and threw the penguin across the snow and ran off with Gerda. Gunter got up and found only Gerda's tiara.

"Jake bring me my sword" Sol said sitting on a chair outside as Jake Jr. was wearing a maid costume. "Do I really have to wear this stupid costume?" Jake Jr. said.

"Yes and you are still under our deal remember?" Frey said as Beemo was waving a fan at him.

Jake Jr. attempted to lift Sol's sword and he couldn't. "How can I lift this sword if it can't be wielded by anyone besides you?" Jake Jr. moaned.

Sin-ang flew by and laughed seeing her brother's maid costume. "You look so stupid Jake" she said laughing even louder.

"Oh shut up Sin-ang if you played Card Wars then you would be doing the same thing im doing" Jake Jr. said.

"Jake will you bring me some tea please?" Sol said taking off her shades and Jake Jr. groaned walking in the treehouse to get some tea.

"Frey. Sol. stop making them work like slaves" Sunna said as Beemo was tired of fanning Frey and Jake Jr. was pouring tea in Sol's cup.

"You got to admit Sunna, that maid costume is funny on Jake Jr." Finn said. Sunna rolled her eyes. "Finn I got a call from Marceline and she want some help in her house so I'll be back soon" Sunna said kissing the twins and said goodbye.

Sunna was halfway to Marceline's house then she saw a man holding Princess Gerda. "Hey let go of her!" Sunna yelled summoning fire.

The man smiled raising his hand, Sunna's fire was extinguished and she couldn't breathe. Sunna's body turn blue as she was fixing to pass out. The man let her go and she fell down breathing heavily.

He walk up to her and look down at a sheet of paper. "Ah you must be Sunna. Your husband will tell us where he is" he whispered.

"Why. are. you. taking. Gerda for?" Sunna managed to say. He didn't say a word and cast a sleep spell on her. He picked up Sunna and walked away.

Finn sat thinking of Beemo and Jake Jr. as servant's over a bet of playing Card Wars. "Hey dad should we visit Marceline if she want any more help?" Frey asked.

"You know what we should visit Marceline" Finn said.

"I don't really feel like getting up dad" Sol said being lazy. "Come on Sol you gotta give Beemo and your cousin a break" Finn said.

Sol groaned getting up from her chair and stretched. "Thank you uncle Finn, I thought I would never have a break" Jake Jr. said heading home and Beemo walk in the treehouse to charge himself.

Finn, Frey, and Sol were at Marceline's house in the cave and Marceline was wearing plain dirty clothing with some paint on her. "Hey guys have you seen Sunna?"

"I thought Sunna was here already here?" Finn said.

"No she haven't shown up yet"

Before Finn could ask Marceline, Betty and Simon walk in the cave with sadness on their faces. "Finn. Marceline, have you seen our daughter?" they asked.

"No have you seen Sunna?" Finn asked. They shook their heads.

. . .

"So what did it felt like being a maid Jake?" Sin-ang said chuckling to herself. "Oh ha ha very funny Sin-ang" Jake Jr. said heading to their house.

They walk inside and the room was a wreck, all the furniture was torn apart, the picture frames on the walls were on the floor. They saw their father fighting a man who was carrying their mother. "Let go of my wife!" Jake yelled stretching his hands toward the kidnapper.

He smiled and wave his hand causing Jake's hands to turn against him, his hands wrapped around Jake and he couldn't move. "Give back our mother!" Jake Jr. and Sin-ang yelled charging toward the man.

"If you want your mother and aunt to live then you stop where you're at!" he said. They were in shock hearing about Sunna kidnapped too. "Stay still Jake and Sin-ang" Jake said staring closely at the man trying to see his face but it was wrapped in clothing and a mask.

"Why are you kidnapping Lady and Sunna for?" Jake yelled.

The man place his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I want to bring my master back" he whispered with a wretching voice that gave Jake chills on his back.

He turned around and walk away as Sin-ang and Jake Jr. were unwrapping their father. "Who is that man dad?" Jake Jr. said.

"I don't know son, you guys clean up this place while I go find Finn" Jake said fixing to leave. "Wait a second why are you wearing a maid costume?"

Jake Jr. forgotten about his costume and said. "I was ordered by Sol to wear it"

Jake didn't have time to make a joke on his son. He left the house trying to find Finn.

Everyone were searching everywhere for Sunna and Gerda but they couldn't find a single trace. Gunter run up to them holding Gerda's tiara. "Gunter do you know where Gerda is?" Betty said as Frey was holding Gerda's tiara.

Gunter nodded. "Wenk wenk wenk wa wenk wenk" (Gerda and Sunna are kidnapped) Gunter said waving his fins. They couldn't understand him well except the Ice King and Betty who could understand him a little bit.

"Gerda is kidnapped by a troll?" Ice King said.

"Gerda is trapped in a cave?" Betty said.

Gunter facepalm himself picking up a stick. He got on the ground and drew a picture of Sunna and Gerda captured by a man in uniform with a mask.

"Guys guys Lady and Sunna are kidnapped!" Jake yelled running toward them and Finn said. "Lady Rainicorn too?"

Jake nodded. "Did you manage to get that guy's scent?"

"At first I had the scent but as I was following the trail, it was gone" Jake said sadly.

An idea appeared in his mind. "Maybe I can find a piece of clothing I ripped when I was fighting the dude" Jake said running back to the house while the others were following him.

Mean while

Sunna woke up in a small cage. 'Where am I?' she thought. She saw two more cages, Gerda is in one cell who is still asleep and Lady Rainicorn was in the other cage, wide awake. "Where are we?" Sunna said holding the bars.

"나도 몰라" (I don't know) she said as they heard two voices in another room. "You sure that blonde dude will tell us" one man said.

"Yes if we threaten to kill his wife, he'll have no choice but tell us the location of our king" a woman said.

'What king?' Sunna thought as her hand turn into flames and one of the bars begin to melt slowly. The door opened and the same man wearing a uniform and a mask was walking in. "Why are you doing this?" Sunna said.

He didn't respond and sat on a chair staring at the prisoners. Gerda begin to wimp placing her hands on her head. "The girl is suffering" the man said with a dull tone.

Sunna look and can hear the girl crying in pain. "Did you hurt her?"

He leaned back holding a knife and threw it in the air. He caught the knife and aimed it at Sunna. "No, the curse is taking over her" he said throwing the knife in the air again.

"What curse?"

The man stood up letting the knife hit the floor, he walk toward her and said. "Do you know the Ice King's crown?"

She nodded. "The crown may have given him powers of ice but the demon takes over him, giving him not the power of ice but the power of insanity, confusion, illusions, and loss of memories that he once love. And now its happening the same thing to the princess" he said hearing the girl talking in her sleep.

"That tiara that Betty and Simon made were used to protect Gerda from the demon so she won't end up like Simon" he said with his face that is a few inches from Sunna's. "Her parents know that they got to find their daughter before it happens and if they want her back, they got to tell us of our master's location.

In Gerda's dream

Gerda was walking in a destroyed city, humans lay dead, cars were blown to pieces, buildings are ready to fall and crumble. She saw a man wearing a brown dirty suit, he have white pale hair and beard, wore glasses that one of the lenses are broken, and have a crown tied around on the side of his hip.

"Father?"

"Come on Marceline" her father said and a little girl walk beside him and grab his hand. "Simon why do you carry that crown for?" little Marceline asked.

He look at the side of stared at the crown. "It's something I need to keep to live Marceline" Simon said smiling and Marceline smiled too not understanding what he meant. "So are we leaving?" Marceline said.

"Not yet we're gonna need some supplies for travel" Simon said seeing a half destroyed grocery store. Marceline let go of his hand. "I don't want to stay here... it's scary" Marceline whimpered holding Hambo and Simon sighed.

"Don't worry this will take us a few minutes and we'll leave the city how about it?" Simon smiled. Marceline thought about it and nodded holding his hand.

"Dad can you hear me?" Gerda said.

Simon and Marceline walk passed through her and Gerda tried to grab his hand but when she did, her hand went through him.

A small laugh was heard in her mind. "This is the past of your father, my child and I gladly offered him powers to live in this chaotic world"

Gerda sat on the ground trying to ignore the voice in her mind, she looked up and saw five metal birds flying by. "What are those things?" Gerda asked.

"World War my child" it said not answering her question correctly. She turned around and saw the same demon of her father in her dream last night. And another figure appeared and it was... Gerda herself.

Gerda woke up screaming and almost banged her head against the bars. "Are you okay Gerda?" Sunna said.

"Gerda" a voice said in her mind.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Mrs. Sunna" Gerda said and her head starting to hurt. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" Sunna said.

. . .

Jake made it to the house in time when Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leonard were cleaning up the mess in the living room. "Dad are you okay?" Leonard said.

"I'm fine have you found a piece of black cloth anywhere?"

"I was fixing to throw it away why you ask?" Sin-ang said.

"I need it to find your mother and aunt and your friend Gerda" Jake said holding the black cloth and sniffed it to get the scent.

Finn was fixing to walk inside till Betty grabbed his arm. "Finn we need to talk in private" she said.

"Sure"

Finn followed Betty outside with Simon and Marceline. "What's the problem?" Finn asked.

"Finn we need to find our daughter with haste" Simon said.

"I know Jake is now getting the scent of the kidnapper"

"You don't understand, if Gerda doesn't have her tiara, it will consume her" Simon said.

Finn grew confused. "What do you mean by it will consume her?"

"Finn remember the crown im wearing that destroyed my mind, made me go insane, and have these powers?"

He nodded. "Right now I can hear that wretched voice laughing in my mind and even though and I have some of my memories, it will happen again and Gerda too" Simon said.

"So the tiara you and Betty made was used to protect your daughter from the creature?"

They nodded and Frey gasped silently hearing about this.

Finn turned his head and saw Frey holding the tiara in his hands. "Frey get back inside the house and let me know that your uncle got the scent" Finn said and Frey headed back inside.

"Do you have the scent yet uncle?"

"This guy is clever, I have the scent but for some reason this smell is completely random. He must've used some potent that can lose his actual smell... this guy is very clever" Jake said.

Frey look at the tiara and said. " Can you use Gerda's crown to find them?" Frey asked.

Jake smiled holding the tiara. "That might work Frey" he sniffed the crown a few times and his tail begin to wag. "I got it, I got the trail come on"

Jake ran out of the house and Finn turned around. You got the scent?"

"Yeah man come on"

Finn followed Jake and Betty, Marceline, and Simon followed too.

. . .

"They'll find us you know" Sunna said talking to the dark cloaked man. He turned his head and grinned under his mask. He grabbed Sunna by the neck and slowly removed his mask. "Stare into my eyes and show me your true fear!" he whispered showing his face. Sunna couldn't clearly see his face but she can see his eyes, his bright green eyes that glow in the dark and Sunna couldn't move her head away.

She blinked and didn't see the man but she see that she's trapped in a lamp. Sunna got up and place her hand on the glass. 'No I don't want to be in here' she thought as memories flow back in her mind as a child when she was locked in the lamp at the Fire Kingdom for years till Jake came.

Sunna saw Finn and her children standing outside the lamp. "Finn get me out... Finn, Sol. Frey?" Finn walked away and her children walked away and heard her father laughing. "Shut up father and let me out!" Sunna yelled punching the glass watching her father and the nobles laughing at her.

Sunna grew hate and destroyed the lamp cage. She landed the ground and see that she's back in the treehouse.

"Momma help!" Sol said walking slowly to her. Sunna quickly grabbed Sol and saw blood on her. "Who did this too you?"

"Daddy hurted us" Sol said before she closed her eyes. Sunna heard no breathing from her daughter. "SOL!" Sunna screamed and she soon heard her son's scream outside. She quickly headed outside and saw her son stabbed by Finn.

"Why?" Frey whispered falling forward on the ground. Sunna felt her heart break into two witnessing her childrens death. She heard Finn laughing with evil in his heart. "How could you do this to your own flesh and blood Finn?!" Sunna yelled.

Finn grinned and Sunna burned half of his face. She moved back slowly when she saw another face of her husband. There was man wearing Finn's skin as a disguise and she recognized his face. "You are pathetic for not saving your own husband and children" it said laughing not caring about Sunna on her knees crying.

The man let go of Sunna when she was muttering to herself and fell down to the floor. "당신은 그녀에게 무슨 짓을 한거야" (What have you done to her?) Lady Rainicorn said.

"I didn't harm her, im showing the true gift of insanity" he said laughing silently putting his mask back on. A woman walked in wearing dark purple robes and have a staff with a skull on it. "They're coming" she said smiling showing her face from the shadows. She is an undead sorceress whose skin is pale and didn't seem to be rotten at all. Her eyes are dark red and have black hair.

"Finn will tell us" she said hearing a woman crying on the floor. "What have you done to her?"

"It's an experiment im testing neat ain't it?" he said as the sorceress was walking toward Sunna.

"Please let me out" Sunna muttered crying lava tears and shaking violently as if she was fighting someone. "Wake her up, she got enough punishment"

He sighed waving his hand. "Yes malady"

Sunna woke up feeling her entire body cold. She shivered over her dream as the two were leaving the room. "Sunna are you okay?" Lady Rainicorn asked.

She summoned fire and melted the bars slowly. "I'm gonna kill that bastard for this" Sunna muttered under her breath witnessing horrors of her past and family.

. . .

The gang have been following Jake for half an hour and they stopped to a large abandoned building that used to be one of the LOF headquarters (Land of Ooo Force). "Alright guys we don't know who we're facing against so be cautious" Finn said.

They walk toward the building and the ground begin to shake. Hands were seen from the ground and grabbed Jake Jr.. Many skeletons rise from the ground holding swords, bows, axes, and shields. The man with the mask appeared by the undead army that surrounded them.

"It's nice for you to visit us Finn the Human" he said.

"Where are they?!" Finn yelled reaching for his demon sword. "Their safe I assure you but it doesn't look like Gerda is gonna make without her little crown" he said.

"I will let them go if you tell me of where my master is at"

Finn raise his eyebrow raising his sword walking slowly toward the masked man. "Who is your master?"

The man vanished and appeared beside Finn. "The one who killed your friend using his skin as clothes. The one who almost killed your wife, the one who wanted life to be destroyed" he whispered.

In Finn's mind he can hear a familiar evil laugh and he gritted his teeth hating the voice. "I'll never tell you where he is" Finn said.

"Well thats too bad, it'll be a shame to kill your wife, your best friend's wife, and the little girl on her birthday" he said walking away and turned his head back at them.

"Kill them"

The undead charged at the heroes and they were ready to fight back. Betty kicked one of the soldiers and grabbed a sword, Sol and Leonard assisted Betty by fighting with the soldiers and Simon threw ice bolts at oncoming wave.

"Jake I need you to turn yourself into a giant ball and roll through them so we can get in the building" Finn said chopping a skeleton's head off and Jake nodded.

A skeleton was fixing to ambush Finn until Marceline crushed him with her axe-bass. "Thanks Marceline"

"No problem"

Frey got on Sin-ang's back and she flew in the air as Frey threw fire at the undead army.

Jake stretched himself into a ball and roll through the soldiers and everyone ran behind him. Frey and Sol slammed the door shut as the others were barricading it.

"This door won't hold on forever we need to hurry" Jake said.

The room they're in have many hallways and they form in a circle. "Okay Jake and I will take the first hall, Simon and Betty will walk through the second hallway, the rest of you will go in the last hallway got it?"

Everyone nodded and went their separate paths. The first hallway has many rooms but nothing special in particular. They soon stopped when they heard a snickering laugh in the hall. Finn raised his sword and looked at Jake who heard it too.

"I have heard tales about you Finn the Human, the greatest hero of Ooo just like Billy. Billy was a great hero, he defeated me many times when I try to bring my king back... and from what I heard Billy was killed and his skin was used as a cloak for my master" the female sorceress said.

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to make you angry Finn" Jake said as he was too angry hearing about Billy's death.

They heard something moving in the ceiling of the room and looked up slowly. A dark beam was heading toward them and they jumped out of the way.

Finn and Jake saw a woman standing still from where the beam hit. "To tell you the truth Finn, I wasn't surprised that you get past my little army even though they were weak minded"

The human pointed his sword at the sorceress. "Who are you?"

She place her finger on the tip of his blade and smiled. "Im Jinza, sorceress of dark magic" she said and vanished in thin air. Finn and Jake looked around until they saw a purple beam heading this way again. "Get down!" Jake yelled tackling Finn down and the beam missed him.

Another beam headed straight toward them and Jake wrapped himself around Finn into a ball and dodged the beam in time.

Jinza appeared in front of them and said. "Your dog is really making me frustrated" she wave her staff and Jake was slammed against a wall causing him to scream in pain. "Let go of him you witch!" Finn yelled charging the sorceress with his demon sword in his hand. He swung his sword and Jinza wasn't there.

Finn quickly ran to Jake who seemed fine. "Are you okay Jake?"

"Yeah im fine, my back hurts though" Jake said.

The sorceress launched another purple beam at Finn and Jake. They moved out of the way and it hit a mirror, the beam bounced off of it and Finn had an idea. "I thought you were a powerful sorceress, now I see that you suck at it!" Finn yelled.

Jinza growled as she was summoning the purple beam again. "Not this time!" Jinza screeched throwing the beam at Finn. The human smiled grabbing the mirror and aimed it at Jinza.

The beam bounced off from the mirror and hit Jinza that destroyed the upper part of her body. Jinza screamed as she was turning to ashes.

Finn and Jake went ahead and found no one around. "We gotta head back" Jake said as he was being supported by Finn and they headed back hoping to catch up with the others.

Simon and Betty were walking in the second hallway that led them to the cafeteria where there a few tables and trays in the sinks.

"It's nice for you to come Simon" a voice said.

"Where are you?" Betty said.

A figure appeared and it was the masked man who kidnapped their daughter. "Where is Gerda?"

"You don't remember me Simon?, I guess that crown of yours is still holding out some parts of your memories" he said sitting on an old metal stool.

"I don't care if I remember you or not. Where is my daughter?" Simon yelled summoning ice.

"She's safe I assure but now lets dance for my name is Kiner, the deadliest warrior in the Great mushroom War" he said raising two katanas at them. "Do you know this guy at all?" Betty whispered raising her sword.

"I don't even have a clue who he is exactly but I must've met during the war" he said launching ice bolts at Kiner. Kiner dodged each bolt and walk toward them.

Simon soon summoned an ice sword while Betty charged toward Kiner. He raise his sword and repelled her attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Simon fixing to attack on his side. Kiner kicked Betty and blocked Simon's attack his with his two katanas. "I know about the crown of yours, it corrupted your weak mind, letting you witness horrors of the war and lose almost everyone you once love and remembered" Kiner said.

Simon ignored him and used his free hand to summon another sword. Kiner head butted Simon and laughed pointing his blade at his neck. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Betty shouted ambushing Kiner.

A piece of a mask fell on the dusty floor and Betty stood back seeing only half of the man's face. Kiner grabbed the other piece of his mask and threw it away.

Kiner's head was a skull with some flesh around his cheeks and lips, he have no eyeballs only two dark green dot eyes, a large tounge fell out from his mouth reaching down to his neck. Simon quickly kicked Kiner's hand and he lost his katana that slid across the floor under one of the tables.

Kiner raise his free hand and Simon started floating and started choking. "Let go of him!" Betty yelled attacking him again and he blocked her attack.

"Let me help you Simon" a voice said in his mind.

'No I will not let you use me like you did when I first found you' he thought responding to his demon.

"I can help you defeat the puny pile of bones so we can save my daughter" the voice said laughing silently.

"She is my daughter and you will stay away from her!" Simon yelled as Kiner and Betty looked at him. Betty knew this was her chance to strike, she jump in the air and kicked him in the face causing Kiner to lose control of Simon and hit through the chairs and a pile of trays. Betty ran up to Simon and said. "Was the crown talking to you again?"

He nodded looking up at Kiner who was getting up. "We'll meet again Simon and you won't find your daughter through here, she's held captive in the third hallway in the storage facility" Kiner said jumping to a wall and climbed out through a window.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"He's right, theres nothing beyond this point, Marceline and the kids are in that area" Simon said as they were leaving the cafeteria, he tried to remember of how he knew Kiner.

Marceline, Frey, Sol, Jake Jr., Leonard, and Sin-ang were walking in the third hallway. They walk into a room where there are a group of skeleton soldiers. The soldiers saw them and grabbed their weapons. Marceline moved ahead and said. "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of them"

The soldiers were fixing to attack Marceline till a wall of flames appeared in front of them and Marceline saw Sunna breathing out fire at the soldiers as Lady Rainicorn was holding Gerda who didn't look too well.

The soldiers turn to ashes and the wall of flames disappeared. "Is Gerda okay?" Marceline said hearing Gerda muttering to herself. "We need to get her tiara so she can be well, it is trying to possess her" Sunna said.

Frey walk up to them and gave it to his mother. Sunna placed it on Gerda's head. Finn, Jake, Simon, and Betty shown up and saw Gerda moving her head. "Are you okay Gerda?"

"The voices stopped" she said as her headache was going away. "Have you seen the man with the mask?" Sunna said.

"He got away why do you ask?"

Sunna looked away. "It's nothing"

"Come on lets get out of this place" Jake said. Everyone left the building and headed back home.

Later at night.

Sol was laying on the bed trying to sleep and decided to head downstairs to get a snack. She walk downstairs and heard someone talking. "Finn you must believe me, your son is not good he will release... him" someone said.

Sol slowly held on to a rail and saw her father talking to someone outside. "Get out of here, you don't nothing about my son!"

"But-"

"Just get out of here before I get my sword"

Finn walk inside and didn't see Sol hiding in the stairs. Sol quickly head back upstairs to her room and jump on her bed. She heard her father passing by the room.

As soon as she heard the door closed she got up and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Who was the man talking to Finn and how does the Ice King know Kiner in the Mushroom War?**


	28. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 28: Merry Christmas**

**A.N.: I want to wish you a Merry Christmas**

* * *

_"Marceline are you okay?" Simon said as little Marceline was climbing on a aisle to grab a few cans of food. she fell down and got a bruise on her knee. "It hurts" Marceline said as Simon was looking at it._

_"Don't worry you can sit on my neck while it heals" Simon said as he picked her up and she got on behind his neck. "Thank you Simon" They soon left the store and were walking on the crumbling sidewalk. "So do you know where your parents are at?" Simon asked._

_Marceline looked out at the city and looked back down. "My mommy and I were separated when a crowd of people were running past us... and I never met my dad" she said holding her toy. Simon looked up at her and she didn't smile like she always do._

_Snowflakes appeared and one of them touched her hand. "Thats weird how come it's snowing during summer?" she said._

_"I know why" he said looking at his crown. "What do you mean?"_

_"Uh nothing"_

_They left the city and Marceline was still wondering why Simon is carrying the crown. "Simon I know I asked this already but why do you always carry that crown around you?" Marceline said jumping off of him as her leg was getting better._

_Before he said anything, they began hearing gunshots nearby. "AHH IM HIT IM HIT!" someone yelled._

_"Stay here" Simon said following the screaming and gunshots. Marceline stomped her foot and ran to one of the abandoned cars. She saw a few U.S. soldiers fighting off an enemy ambush. She managed to saw one of the enemy soldiers that was wearing heavy armor covering it's entire body and was holding a light machine gun._

_"Take them down" the heavy armor soldier said with a deep accent and the other soldiers were wearing white digital camoflauge pushing further and started overwhelming them._

_She saw Simon walking in the middle of the battlefield. He lifted his crown and put it on his head. "Should we take him down too?" one of the soldiers yelled._

_He nodded and the soldiers opened fire at Simon. Simon raised his hand and a wall made out of ice appeared in front of him repelling the heavy fire giving the U.S. soldiers time to escape. "Marceline what are you doing here?!" Simon yelled as a rocket almost break through the ice._

_Simon grabbed Marceline and ran away as the unknown soldiers were chasing them._

Marceline opened her eyes knowing it was a dream. She felt a cool breeze in her room and shivered. The vampire floated to the kitchen and sucked the red off a tomato. She threw the grey tomato in the trash and looked outside. "It's winter" she whispered putting on a coat and headed outside with her pajamas on.

. . .

"Aa- aah choo!" Sunna sneezed wiping her nose with a fire proof tissue. Sunna was sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets and have a box of tissues beside her. "I hate winter" she said.

"Are you feeling better mommy?" Sol said as her mother's nose was stuffed up. "Yes I'll be fine, this happens to me every year" she said blowing her nose with another tissue again. Frey and Sol were wearing sweaters their mother made and it was absoluteley warm.

Finn walk in the house carrying logs to use them for fire in the fireplace while Beemo was making hot cocoa for everyone.

"Dad is it alright that we can play outside with our cousins?" Frey asked. Finn put a few logs in the fire and the rest beside the fireplace. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to have fun but make sure to-"

Frey and Sol headed outside not listening to their father and saw their cousins throwing snowballs at each other. "Hey guys wanna play snowball fight?" Jake Jr. said making a snowball. Frey threw a snowball at Jake Jr. and said. "Yep Im in Leonard's team" Frey said running beside Leonard and they began making a wall made out of snow.

"Hold up we can't play 2 on 3 that won't be fair" Sol said joining Jake Jr. and Sin-ang's side. Frey whispered to Leonard and he nodded. Frey stood up and ran away while the others were waiting. "Where is Frey going?" Sol said.

'Oh you'll find out Sol' Leonard thought. Sol's mouth opened when she saw Frey with another player. "Gerda"

Gerda was wearing gloves with a blue jacket with faded jeans and fur boots. "We are screwed" Jake Jr. whispered.

"Not on my watch Jake, we'll beat them even if they have a ice princess in their team" Sol said. Even though she helped rescuing her family and Gerda. But she still doesn't want to get along with her.

Gerda and Frey hid behind the wall with Leonard and he said. "Wait aren't you worried that if you lose your crown you might go bonkers again?"

"My parents made a ring with the same effect of my tiara even if I lost it I will still be protected" Gerda said showing the ring on her finger to Leonard. "Come on ladies we don't have all day for gossip" Sin-ang shouted as Sol was discussing a plan to Jake Jr.. Gerda put her finger on her lip thinking of the wall Frey and Leonard made. "Maybe we need a more defensive position like this"

Gerda's hands sparkled and snow begin to move around them and a castle was formed. "Aw sweet this is just like a real castle" Leonard said adjusting his glasses.

"Get ready!"

"Set"

"Go"

The gates of their castle opened and Frey's team jumped out with snowballs in their hands. "Huh where are they?" Gerda said seeing no one around.

A snowball hit Frey's head and he looked around trying to pinpoint where the shooter was. "Guys I think Sin-ang gave them the snow camoflauge" Leonard said.

"Hehehe you can't see me" Jake Jr. said throwing a snowball at Leonard. Leonard looked carefully at the snow and saw footprints appearing on it. 'Got you now' he thought aiming his snowball. He threw it and heard a voice. "Hey you hit my eye!" Sol yelled making two snowballs and threw it back at Leonard. Leonard got hit in the head and chest.

"Frey. Gerda. look out for the footprints" Leonard said as another snowball hit the back of his head. Frey looked carefully and saw fresh footprints on the snow. He jumped on the figure and threw snow on it. "Hey get off of my back Frey!" Sin-ang yelled as her snow camoflauge disappeared and Sol and Jake Jr's did too.

Sol was behind Gerda holding a large snowball ready to hit the princess with. Gerda turned around and threw a snowball at her. Sol fell down and her large snowball hit her entire face. "Ha ha got you" Gerda said laughing and Sol wipe the cold snow off of her face. Jake Jr. stretched his hands to a large size and picked up a pile of snow.

Gerda gulped when she saw the snow falling upon her. "Neat strategy cousin" Sol said highfiving Jake Jr. Gerda used her powers to shape the snow around her and turned it into a giant snowball that made the other team running.

She threw it with her magic and the snowball was heading toward them. "Jake turn yourself into a catapult!" Sol yelled as the giant snowball was almost falling upon them. Jake Jr. quickly stretched himself into a catapult and manage capture a huge amount of the snow. "FIRE!" Sol yelled and the snow was released heading back toward Frey.

Frey threw fire at the snowball and it began to melt slowly. It wasn't enough to melt the snowball but it knocked Frey down on the ground.

Marceline was floating to the treehouse and heard Sunna sneezing. "Having a cold?"

"Yeah and I hate it" Sunna said sitting near the fire. Marceline sat beside Sunna and said. "Ah don't be a humbug" she said chuckling.

"Humbug what does that mean?"

"It's from a story I used to read when I was little" Marceline said hanging a mistletoe in the front of the door.

Simon and Betty walk in the house and look up at the mistletoe. "I love these christmas traditions" Betty said kissing her husband.

"Ain't mistletoes is when two people are under it they're suppose to kiss?" Sunna asked forgetting these traditions that Marceline, Simon, and Betty were always talking about. "Yep"

"Also we we're supposed to have a tree in the house" Finn said grabbing a axe and headed outside. Betty sat beside Sunna hearing her sneezing again. "Is there a cure for your sickness?"

Sunna wipe her nose and put the tissue in the trash. "Fire elementals that usually live in different parts of Ooo come back to the Fire Kingdom during this season but I don't want to come back to that place and stay there for a few months" Sunna said feeling another sneeze coming.

Finn was cutting down a tree and he got hit in the head with a snowball. "Okay which one of you kids threw that?" he said turning around and it was Jake who threw it.

"How am I not surprised that it would be you who threw it" Finn said swinging his axe at the tree and it fell down on the ground. "You remembered it used to be fun playing snowball fights, one time I caused an avalanche on you at the Ice Kingdom" Jake said with a smile.

Finn smiled putting his gloved hands on the snow and made a snowball. He threw it and hit Jake's face. "I remembered that Jake" he said laughing as Jake was throwing a snowball at him.

"Boys will be boys" Sunna said watching Finn and Jake wrestling each other in the snow acting like little kids again. "So were you able to remember who Kiner was?" she asked still watching.

"No, I don't know how that guy knew me but he said something about was Great Mushroom War and I seen his uniform before" Simon said massaging his forehead as its painful trying to remember his past. "Don't push yourself Simon" Betty said hearing a silent groan from him.

Sunna smiled when her children were ambushing Finn and Jake. Sol jumped on her father's head and threw a snowball at Jake. She turned around and heard the door opened and it was Queen Bubblegum. "Good morning Sunna" she said closing the door and removed her coat putting it on a hanger. "Morning Bonnibal" she said starting to sneeze again.

"At least you look better than the years before, I know this must've been hard for you" She said grabbing a cup of hot cocoa from Beemo. "Thanks I tried as much as I can to get used to the pain of water and resist the cold but it's no use" she said sadly.

"Dad get up, there is no way that uncle Jake can beat you!" Frey yelled as Finn was buried under the snow by Jake. "Face it Finn with my powers you can't beat me" Jake said with a evil laugh. Finn digged his way out of the snow and pointed. "Kids get him!"

A wave of snowballs hit everywhere on Jake and he fell back down. "Hey Sol" Prince Gumball said waving.

"Hi Gumball" Sol said waving back and got curious of a object he's carrying. "What is that?

"Oh this is my new invention I call it the Snow Blaster or SB for short. This device will shoot out snowballs without making one" Gumball said.

"I hope this isn't one of your failed inventions like last time in the Candy Kingdom" Sin-ang said. "Trust me this weapon won't hurt anyone" he said accidently pushing the trigger and a snowball came out from the SB and hit Leonard in the back of the head and he fell forward on the snow. "Oops sorry Leonard" Gumball said.

Leonard gave a thumbs up telling them that he's okay. "Alright you go back playing your game while I get the tree set up in the house" Finn said dragging to the house and Jake was behind him.

"Hey Sol"

Sol turned around and began to blush when she saw Goran heading this way. "What are you playing?"

"Snowball fight"

"What's snowball fight?"

Everyone gasped. "Dude have you been dropped as a baby or something?" Jake Jr. said. Sol hit him in the back of the head ignoring her cousin's whining. "Sorry for what my cousin said but a snowball fight is when two teams throw snowball at each other till one of the teams give up" Sol said. Goran thought about it for a minute. "Im joining Frey's side" Gumball said loading his SB. "I'll join Sol's side" Goran said making a snowball on the ground.

Jake opened the door as Finn was dragging the tree in the house and see everyone hanging decorations in the rooms. Finn put the tree in the living room and let it stand up. "Hey Simon can you go to the attic and get some of the decorations for the tree?" Finn asked.

"Sure"

Simon headed to the attic and found a box full of them. He turned around and headed to the stairs to leave the attic. A few steps and one of the boards was torn apart. Simon fell forward toward the floor and hit his head into it.

_"Hold on Marceline!" Simon yelled picking up the little girl and held on to her tightly as the enemy soldiers were behind them. "Don't let them escape!" the same heavy armored soldier yelled as one of the soldiers was firing a Tar-45 at them. Simon ran faster and made a turn right. He found a gas station nearby that went out of business a few years back. 'At least they still don't have fuel in the tanks' he thought running inside the building and dropped Marceline._

_"Where are you going Simon?" Marceline asked as Simon took off his crown and tied it around his waist and he was opening the door. He look back at her and said. "If anything happens to me I want you to run and hide you got it?"_

_"NO!" she yelled grabbing his hand. "I don't want to be by myself again" she cried letting go of Hambo. Simon got on one knee and picked up Hambo giving it to the little girl. "I'll be back"_

_"You promise?"_

_He smiled. "I promise Marceline"_

"Oh my Gob Finn Simon's hurt" Sunna said dropping the blankets and dragged him to the living room till Finn helped putting Simon on the couch. "What happened?"

"One of the boards was broken and he hit his head on the floor" Sunna said seeing a bruise on his forehead. "I promise Marceline" Simon muttered. 'What is he promising about?' she thought as Marceline put a rag on his forehead.

_"I promise Marceline" Simon said wiping the tears off of Marceline and left the building to fight the soldiers that were searching for them. "Have you seen them?" one of the soldiers said talking with a earpiece on his left ear that let him talk with his team._

_"Negative over" the soldier sighed taking a clip out of his Tar-45 to see how much ammo he got and he began to laugh. "Who would've known that the americans would lose this easily' he said fixing to put back his clip back to his gun until Simon hit him with a heavy rock. Simon picked up the Tar-45 and grabbed a new clip from the soldier's pocket and loaded it to his weapon._

_'Why can't you use my powers my king?" a voice said. Simon ignored the voice in his mind knowing that the crown is corrupting him again. Every time he put the crown back on and used his powers, he couldn't remember what he done and when he gets back to reality, bad things happened to him... like his fiance who ran away._

_Simon took the earpiece and put it on his right ear before he heard heavy footsteps. He quickly hid behind the bushes just in time before a few soldiers found the body. "He's dead sir" one soldier said. Simon was able to hear the voice on the earpiece. "Then the man and the girl is nearby continue searching for them" the heavy armored soldier said before the frequency ended._

_He turned around and saw a man wearing a uniform with a gas mask on his face. "Don't move" he whispered. Simon nodded. A couple of soldiers walk past them and the man killed them with two knives. He took the knives from the dead bodies. "Are you one of them?" he said to Simon._

_"No me and a little girl are trying to escape the city" Simon responded looking back at the gas station. A bullet went through the man's chest and he fell onto Simon. He saw a few soldiers heading this way and he fired his Tar-45 at them while heading back to the gas station._

_One soldier was shot in the head. Simon kicked the door opened and heard Marceline screaming till she saw who he was. "Who is that man?"_

_Simon put the man down behind a counter and pushed himself against a wall. "Marceline I want you to hide behind the counter with the man and don't get up!"_

_Marceline hid behind the counter with the man and Simon look out through the window seeing four soldiers walking this way. "You two guys go around the back and we'll go in through the front" a soldier said through the earpiece. Simon grabbed a chair and leaned it against the back door to give him some time. "There he is shoot him!"_

_The two soldiers opened fire and Simon jumped out of the way dodging the bullets passing by him. Simon stood up and fire back killing the two men succesfully. The backdoor busted opened and the other two soldiers open fire at him. Simon shot one of the men and hid behind a isle of chips and crackers._

_"Use my powers my king" the voice said coming from the crown and the voice is getting louder and louder in his mind. Simon fired his last bullet and shot the last soldier in the lower torso. The soldier fell backward and banged his head on a counter. the soldier lay dead as Simon walk behind the counter seeing Marceline and the wounded man. "We gotta go Marceline" he said lifting the unconscious soldier and they left the gas station._

_"Have you seen the man and the little girl Liak?" the heavy armored soldier said through the earpiece. The earpiece that Simon was using short circuited and it was now useless. He took the earpiece out and threw it away. "Who is he Simon?" Marceline asked staring at the soldier._

_"He's one of us... survivors" Simon responded._

"Is Simon okay?" Finn said. "Yeah he just bump his head he'll wake up less than an hour" Betty said hearing Simon talking but she was able to hear him clearly. "Im gonna make a new board and replace the old one" Finn said walking away as the kids were still playing their little game.

Jake Jr. and Goran were hiding behind trees and were ambushed by Gumball who used his Snow Blaster at them. Jake was hit but Goran dodged the snowball and threw one at Gumball's face. "You missed me Gumball" Goran said laughing.

A snowball hit Goran's head and he turned around hearing Leonard laughing. Sol threw two snowballs at Gumball and he dropped his SB. Goran grabbed the weapon and pointed it at Leonard. 'Aw crap' Leonard thought before he was shot a hundred times by Gumball's invention. "Thanks Sol" Goran said looking up at her.

Sol jumped down and landed safely on the snow. "Not a problem... wait what the heck?" she said as ice were forming on their feet. Frey and Gerda shown up and threw snowballs at them. "Hey that's cheating!" Sol yelled trying to get out of the ice.

"Who said that it's cheating this game have no rules" Gerda said smiling. Gerda waved her hand and the ice melted letting Goran and Sol to move.

"Marceline" Simon whispered as Marceline was floating around. "Im here" she said hoping he wakes up. "Help me make a fire" he said moving a little. 'What is he talking about?' she thought.

_"Marceline help me make a fire" Simon said as they were in the middle of woods away from the city. "Okay" Marceline was picking up sticks as Simon was feeling the man's pulse and it was normal. 'Okay this is gonna hurt' Simon thought removing the man's jacket and shirt showing the bullet wound on his chest._

_Simon removed the gas mask and didn't bother to look at his face while he was trying to take the bullet out with his hands. The man moaned in pain as Simon had the bullet in his hand and threw it on the ground. "Who are you?" the man asked._

_"Im Simon"_

_"Hello Simon, it's night already?"_

_Simon nodded. "So are you of the U.S. forces?" The man leaned his head and Simon got a better look. The man had light brown hair, seems to be in his 30's and have green eyes. "I used to but I went awol to find my wife and daughter in the city" he said sitting up straight and he put his shirt back on and his uniform. "At first we were assigned to sabotage the enemy ships but things went into shit and most my teammates were killed" he said picking up his combat knife and look at the reflection of himself as he needed to shave._

_The man grabbed his gas mask and put it on his head. "So who are you?" Simon asked. "You can call me... Kiner"_

_They both shook hands. "Hello Kiner" Simon said giving a small smile and they began talking each other. They both stopped talking and Kiner stood up. "So were you able to find your family?" Simon asked._

_"I headed to the house and there was a note in our room, it said that they left the city when the invasion started and they are heading to my parent's farm. It's 20 to 25 miles probably longer on foot, take care of yourself and your daughter" Kiner said fixing to leave._

_"Wait the little girl is not my daughter"_

_Kiner turned around hearing Marceline humming. "The girl looks up to you like a father, my daughter makes the same face when I was around" he said giving Simon a walkie talkie before he left the woods. Marceline shown up carrying dead branches and a small log. "Where did the man go Simon?" she said as Simon grabbed the wood from her and he began to set it up nicely. "I healed him and he's off to find his family"_

_Marceline rolled out a roll out bed and lay on it while Simon was starting a fire. The fire lit brightly and she began to see his breath. "Are you cold?"_

_"No im fine Marcy"_

_Marceline bit her lower lip and crawl up to him, she wrapped a blanket around him and her and she snuggled against him. "Good night Marceline" he look down and see her already asleep. Simon put the crown on the ground and stared at a reflection of himself from one of the jewels._

_"It's your chance my king, leave the girl and don't try to come back" the voice said and Simon closed his eyes. 'Why can't you just go away?'_

_"You know that I won't just simply go away, you put the crown on and let me go through you weak mind. You can't get rid of me because you'll die, I am... YOU!" the evil voice shouted and Simon wanted to destroy the crown but it was right. He need the crown to survive this new hell._

Simon was moving slightly and Marceline saw a tear running down to his cheek. 'What are you seeing old man?' she thought wiping it away with the rag. "Marceline?"

She look down and see Simon awakening. The Ice King sat up straight feeling his forehead. "What happened?"

"You had a little accident in the attic and you passed out for almost an hour" Marceline said as Betty and Sunna were hanging decorations on the tree. "Marceline remember a thousand years ago when I saved a man with the gas mask when he was shot?"

Marceline thought about it for a minute and nodded. "That was Kiner"

Sunna turned around when she heard that name. "You remembered him?" she said. "Yes he was used to be in the Marines during the war... he was shot down by one of the enemy soldiers and I saved his life so he can find his family" Simon explained while he heard the children laughing outside.

"Was he human?"

"Yes he was, I don't know how he ended up that way but the Lich must've had something he needed. As I was saying, after I healed his wound he told a bit about himself and gave me a walkie talkie so we can talk to each other. This is as far as I can remember Sunna at least I knew who Kiner was" he said.

Sunna sneezed and feel cold again, she sat near the fire and Finn wrapped her around with blankets. "You want me to get the kids in the house?" Finn said.

"Well everything looks great from here, you can bring them in" Betty said.

"Alright kids come in the house" Finn yelled. Everyone groaned wanting to continue their snowball fight. "Excuse me Im gonna drink all of Beemo's hot cocoa" Jake Jr. said pushing everyone away and ran past Finn in the house.

"Beemo don't let Jake drink all of the cocoa!" Sin-ang yelled following behind him. Frey and Gerda were at the entrance of the door till Leonard said. "Heads up if you are under the mistletoe you gotta kiss each other"

Frey and Gerda blushed and they both looked away. Frey's heart beated faster when he turn his head back at Gerda and she too look back. 'Why am I feel all weird all of sudden?' Frey thought feeling his stomach rumbling. 'I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt' Gerda thought, they bring their faces together slowly. They both close their eyes with their lips closed to each other. "Woah there boy I don't want you go smoochin on my daughter" Simon said splitting them apart.

"Dad!" Gerda yelled with red on her cheeks and Frey lost the weird feeling and decided to head inside the treehouse. Sol climbed through the window so she won't have to be under the mistletoe and plus she was walking with Goran.

"Now Simon whats wrong of our daughter kissing a boy?" Betty said as Simon sat beside her. "Betty you don't know how sneaky boys are when their around with girls" Betty rolled her eyes. "Im not the only father worrying about their daughter, look at Finn" Simon whispered. Betty see Finn watching Sol sitting beside Goran. 'You men are just too overprotective' she thought.

Beemo came with cups of hot cocoa on a plate and passed it to everyone. "Now Jake you promise not to go to the kitchen and drink all of the cocoa got it?" Beemo said making a evil look at him. "I promise that I won't go to the kitchen and drink all of the cocoa" Jake Jr. said with crossed fingers behind his back and he took a sip of his cocoa.

"I got my eye on you" Beemo said. "Alright is everybody comfortable?" Shelby the worm said with a open book in front of him. Everyone nodded.

"I will now tell a story about Christmas" Shelby said flipping a page with his mouth.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_

Shelby closed the book and everyone were quiet hearing the fire crackling. "That was a good story" Leonard said. Beemo looked around and didn't see Jake Jr. in sight. 'Why you son of-'

Jake Jr. was sneaking in the kitchen and saw a pot filled with hot fresh cocoa and the lights turned on. "I told you to not drink-" Beemo went silent when he saw Jake and Jake Jr. near the pot. "What can you expect you make good cocoa Beemo" Jake said as Beemo picked up a broom.

"Get out" Beemo yelled hitting Jake and Jake Jr. on the head with the broom. "Ow quit hitting me you crazy machine" Jake Jr. yelled running away and Beemo hit Jake on the head again. While Beemo was chasing them. Sol and Leonard sneaked in the kitchen and grabbed the pot out of the kitchen. Beemo came back and saw that the pot was gone. "Oh you are so dead when I find you" Beemo said holding his broom and went off to find the thief.

Sol and Leonard put the pot down and everyone started getting some of the cocoa. "Oh my Glob I can't believe you guys" Beemo said snapping the broom in half.

A few hours later everyone had a great christmas party and Frey and Sol were sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace. "Kids it time to go to bed" Sunna said.

"But mom we want to see St. Nicholas" they said. Sunna smiled. "Okay, also the man have another name too. People call him Santa Claus" she said walking upstairs as the twins were waiting.

"Are the kids asleep?" Finn said putting on his pajamas. "They're trying to spy on Santa Claus" she said getting on the bed and put the covers over her as she lay her head on her pillows. Finn lay beside her and cuddled with her. "Achoo!"

Sunna sneezed and bit of fire snot hit Finn's face. "Ouch!"

"Im sick what do you expect Finn" Sunna said fixing to laugh.

"You think that man is real?" Frey said laying on the couch. "I don't know but elves are real so Santa could be real" Sol said as Frey was about to sleep. "Brother wake up"

Frey didn't respond and Sol sighed feeling tired but she wanted to see him. She pulled up a small table and put out a plate of cookies and a cup of milk. Sol sat back on the couch and heard nothing, she closed her eyes and before she went asleep. She could've swore that she heard bells ringing and a man singing outside.


	29. Pie Eating Contest

**Chapter 29: Pie Eating Contest**

* * *

"일어나" Mr. Yuatan said and Sol quickly woke up remembering that she was in school today. "Maybe if you sleep a bit early yesterday then you won't be sleeping in my class" he said as a few students were staring at her.

"Sorry Mr. Yuatan" she said.

Mr. Yuatan cleared his throat before he went back talking. "As I was saying before the bell rings I am giving you a homework assignment" everyone moaned hating homework. "I left sheets of symbols on the desk near the door and I want you to write what each of them means. If you written the symbols perfectly then I'll give you a bonus on your quiz.

The bell rung. "Class dismissed" the whole class pick up their backpacks and left the room. Sol was walking up to Frey who was chatting with the girl in German class. "Wir sehen uns morgen Frey" Lucia said.

"Auf Wiedersehen" Frey said waving away and walk by his sister as they are heading home. "Are you always sleeping in school Sol?" Frey asked. "How did you know?"

"For one thing you got dried drool on your face everytime we head home" Frey said as they were wandering in the castle. "I don't know why I sleep in school, I guess I stay up late" Sol said looking at the paintings hanging on the walls. They stood still when they saw a painting of their mother as a child.

"How could grandfather do such a thing like that?" Sol muttered. Frey glanced at her. "Talking about when mom was put in a lamp?" she nodded. "I wish mom would tell us" he said.

Frey turned around and saw a door with a small plate on the door and saids. "FLAME PRINCESS's ROOM"

"Sol look" she turned around and saw the door too. Sol put her hand on the door knob and before she twisted it, their grandfather said. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Sol let go of the handle and Frey said. "We just wanted to explore the castle grandfather" The Flame King looked at the door and an old general was beside him. "My king your supposed to be in the meeting" he whispered.

"Tell them I'll be there Flamern" he said and the general gave a bow before he left. "Now I want you to stay away from that room and I did told you that you can't be in some halls and rooms"

"We're sorry" Sol said and their grandfather left. Frey look back at the door wandering what's in their mother's room and Sol was thinking the same thing. "Come on lets get out of here" Sol said walking away and Frey followed.

They left the border of the Fire Kingdom. Sol remove the ring from her finger and the fire shield disappeared. She grabbed her bear hat from her backpack and pulled her hair up so she can get all of it in her hat.

"Wanna head to the Library of the Ancients? I have a homework assignment for Mr. Yuatan" Sol said.

"Sure besides I was gonna visit Leonard after we got home" he said as they were heading to the library.

Later Sol was looking through the shelves of the library trying to find a few books that have the same symbols and Frey was helping her out by holding her books. "Morning cousins" Leonard said sorting books into shelves as he was working in the library with his girlfriend, Princess Vera. "Morning cousin" they said.

"What are you looking for?"

"Sol have a homework assignment on writing korean symbols" Frey responded as Sol put another book in his hands and they were getting heavier. "How many symbols do you have to write sis?" Frey said putting the books on a table so he doesn't have to carry them no more.

Sol didn't respond as Frey sat down and Leonard was still sorting books beside them. "Wait a minute you know korean maybe you can help my homework?" Sol said showing the sheet to Leonard who was reading it for a minute. "Uh I know a few symbols but the rest of them you have to find yourself" he said telling Sol some of the symbols before he went back to his work.

"So what time does your shift ends?" Frey asked. Leonard glanced back at him. "I can leave now when I want to the books can sort out later if you want to go on an adventure" he said. "Hey Sol are you good on finding your books while Leonard and I go on an adventure?" Frey asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead I got it from here" Sol said pulling up a ladder and climbed up on it while Frey and Leonard left the library.

They headed home because Leonard wanted to get something from the house. Frey see his mother gardening by the treehouse. Sunna turn her head and said with a smile. "How was school Frey?"

"It was boring"

"Where is your sister?"

"Oh uh she went to the library of Ancients to finish her homework" he said as his mother stood up. "Mom there is something I want to ask you about" Sunna glanced at him while she was removing her gloves. "Well what do you want to ask?"

"When Sol and I were wandering in the castle at the Fire Kingdom, we saw a painting of you as a little girl and we found a door to your room" he said as Sunna crossed her arms. "And?"

"And I want to know why did grandfather put you in the lamp?" Frey asked and he heard her sighing with her eyes closed. "Frey... there are just some questions that you don't need to ask" she said with a small tone of sadness in her voice.

Frey looked down knowing that he should've asked. Sunna got on her knees with her hand on his shoulder. "There's a saying that you may remember the past but you can change things in the present to make it happen in the future" she said smiling and Frey smiled back. Sunna kissed her son's forehead. Frey ran back to Uncle Jake's house and Sunna stood up thinking. 'They don't need the burden'

Leonard closed the door when he left the house and see Frey running from the treehouse. "You got what you needed?" Frey said.

He nodded. "Yeah"

They soon left and Sunna was walking in the treehouse heading to the kitchen. She sat on a chair and began to sigh. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. Sunna nodded not looking at him. He pull up a chair and sat beside and grabbed her hand. "Come on tell me what wrong"

"I couldn't bear to tell to our children about my past, it's too painful to even talk about it" she said as a lava tear appeared on her right eye. Finn wipe the tear that burned his finger and his hand was on her cheek. "One day when they start growing up, they'll be asking you every chance they can get" Finn said kissing her forehead and she embraced him crying quietly even though her tears was burning through Finn's shirt.

A few people were staring at Sol who had a pile of books stacking up on the table and some of them moved away thinking that the books might fall over them. 'Oh my Gob this is so annoying why can't there be just one book filled with all the symbols?!' she thought writing the meaning of the korean symbols on her sheet of paper and drew the same symbols above them.

"Hey Sol have you seen Leonard?" Princess Vera said looking up at the pile of books. "Yeah he went out with Frey on an adventure" Sol said concentrating.

Before Vera said anything else there came a crazy wizard throwing spells at the people in the library and it was the same wizard who had the map of the sacred tomb. The wizard threw fire and it burned one of Sol's books that she was reading from. "Oh you are going down!" Sol yelled putting the small fire out and threw a chair at him.

The wizard floated in the air and he used his magic to make tables and chair to float. "I have escaped from jail to defeat you Sol!" he yelled pointing at Sol and the chairs was heading at the girl. She kicked one of the tables and hid behind feeling the chairs hitting the floor. Sol took a peek and saw Vera hiding behind a bookshelf. "Vera I need you to distract the wizard" Sol whispered.

Vera grew nervous about the girl's plan but she didn't want the library to harmed. She jumped out and yelled. "Hey old man you are lame with your magic!"

"I am not lame you four eyes!" the wizard yelled back turning back away from Sol. 'This is my chance' she thought standing up. She look around her surroundings trying to come up with a plan. The wizard threw a fireball at Vera and she went inside her shell to protect herself. "You can't be in your shell forever" the wizard said as he was gonna struck her with lighting.

"Hey look up!" Sol said.

The wizard looked up and saw a chandelier above him and Sol cut the ropes. The chandelier fell on him and he was knocked unconscious.

Later two LOF officers handcuffed the wizard and one of them was talking to Sol. "Thanks for capturing the paper eater wizard again Sol"

"Why does he eat paper again?" Sol asked. "He thought that if you eat books you get to possess knowledge from it... he is crazy on that theory" he said leaving the library and Sol was helping the other people fix the broken furniture and hoped to finish her homework soon.

Frey and Leonard were walking and they stopped at Tree trunks house. The old elephant was inside the house baking apple pies till she heard knocking from her door. "Come in"

The door opened and they came in. "Morning Tree trunks"

She open the oven door and grabbed the apple pies and put them on the table. "You want to try my apple pies since you are on an adventure?"

"Yes maam"

Soon in a matter of minutes the two apple pies were eaten and the pans were licked off clean. "Oh my y'all are just like your fathers" Tree trunks said surprisingly. "That's because your apple pies are delicious Mrs. T" Leonard said hearing a ringing sound from the oven and Tree trunks brought them more apple pies to eat. "I used to remember when your mother first tried my pies and she loved it so much that half of my house was on fire" Tree trunks said laughing.

"So are you participating to the pie eating contest?"

"That's today?" Leonard said.

She nodded. "Yep and im using my pies for the contest this year wanna sign up?" Tree trunks said bringing a pamphlet with a number of people's signature on it. Frey and Leonard signed up and she put it away. "So how long will it begin?" Frey asked.

"If you help me and Mr. Pig then it takes a couple of hours"

"We would love to help you Tree trunks" they said as they finished eating their pies and started helping Tree trunks and Mr. Pig.

Later they finished building a stage with a long table with chairs behind it, and there is clean plates on the table and cups filled with water. They put up two wooden poles and put a sign between them. "PIE EATING CONTEST"

"Thanks for your help kids" Mr. Pig said putting away his hammer and Treetrunks brought a plate with cups of lemonade for refreshment.

"So the rules are still the same like last year?" Frey said taking a sip of his lemonade. "Well this year we're playing this without a timer, the person who eats without puking wins" Mr. Pig said.

"Well I can only think of one person who will not stop eating Tree trunk's apple pies" Leonard said and they already knew who he was talking about. Jake always win the competition. "Is my brother joining the contest?" Leonard said.

"Yeah, I can tell your brother is trying to beat his old man" Mr. Pig said. Frey grabbed the clipboard and signed his name and Leonard wrote down his name too. "You and Leonard are joining the contests?"

"definitely"

A few hours later the contest was filled with people and the contestants were ready to eat the pies. Frey see his parents and his sister at the contest. "So you are gonna eat all the apple pies Frey?" Sol said.

"Yeah wait a minute you signed up too?" she nodded. "Lets see which sibling eats the most pies" she said smiling and they both shook their hands. "Yall signed up the pie eating contest too?" Jake said as Jake Jr. and Leonard were talking with each other. "Yep and I'm gonna beat you this time dad" Jake Jr. said and Jake laughed.

"We'll just see about that son"

Jake left to talk with Finn. "Leonard how am I able to beat our dad?"

"Brother all you have to do is stretch your stomach and you can eat more" Leonard said. "Yeah I don't know how to though"

"Okay well imagine your stomach in your mind and use your stretching ability at the same time. simple"

Mr. Pig walk on the stage and talked through a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the eating contest will start in a few minutes" He left the stage to help Tree trunks carrying the pies to the long table with hungry contestants tying handkerchiefs around their necks. Frey looked and saw their father sitting between him and his sister. "Dad you signed up too?" Sol said.

"You know how much I love apple pie"

"Uh dad will you join our little game on which member of the family eats the most pies wins except Uncle Jake and our cousins" Frey said. Finn smiled thinking of the challenge. "Lets hope you beat my record"

"To clarify this game, the rules have changed. This year there is no timer so the person who couldn't eat another slice must leave the stage. Now may the game begins!" Mr. Pig shouted in front of the crowd and the contestants were eating the apple pies. Jake was devouring the pies, burping out pans that hit the table and the floor. 'Ugh that is disgusting how could dad eat around with him?' Sol thought looking away and just finished a second pie. Frey managed to eat a third pie and his stomach feel bloated. He saw his father finishing off five pies and his sister almost finished with a third one. 'I shouldn't have eaten those pies earlier' he thought feeling stuffed. He let his gut hang out and began eating more pies.

Jake Jr. managed to eat ten pies and his father ate twenty-three pies. He thought of his stomach with his mind and tried to stretch it. He grew a little and his stomach increased in size and he began to eat faster than before. 'Seventeen pies' he thought as Jake saw his son catching up to him.

A few contestants left the stage and Leonard stopped eating the pies and walked away. 'Thirty pies eaten, a new record' Leonard thought. Jake and Jake Jr. were eating pies like there was no tomorrow. Finn, Frey, and Sol were eating the pies slowly. "How many pie you ate Frey?" Sol said as she counted seventeen pies herself. "Sixteen what about dad?"

Sol burped. "He just finished eating twenty-three pies already" she responded as another pie was put in front of her and she looked away feeling sick and Frey does too. "Wanna call quits sis?"

She nodded and they both stood up and left the stage and Finn finished eating twenty-five pies and left the stage too. "Now since Jake and Jake Jr. are the only two contestants left on this stage, I will set a timer for about two minutes. The first one eaten the most pies will win the game" Mr. Pig and Tree trunks set up the time and the countdown was going down.

Twenty seconds left and Jake ate forty-three pies and Jake Jr. finished eating forty-one pies. he began to feel full. "Come on cousin you can do this!" the twins yelled and Leonard cheered him too. "You can do it bro"

Jake Jr. smiled and stretched his hands toward a cart full of fresh apple pies. He pour the cart and the pies were falling into his mouth. The time went to zero and Mr. Pig was running the scores. "I will tell you the scores of these two contestants. Jake 52. Jake Jr... 56"

Everyone cheered shouting Jake Jr's name and Jake was surprised being defeated by his own son in the pie eating contest. "Congratulations Jake Jr." Jake said and Jake Jr. smiled. "Thanks dad but can you tell me how to stretch my intestines, I feel like im gonna blow up"

Jake stretched his body in size and picked him up. "I'll carry you to the house" Jake Jr. passed out when Jake was taking him home and Sunna stared down at her chubby children. "I could imagine that your adventures is gonna burn off your weight" Sunna said. Both of their stomachs began to make sounds and Sol feel sick. "Uh mom I don't feel so good" she said burping again.

"Well that teaches you from eating too much apple pies" Sunna said. "You was like that when we were teenagers Sunna" Finn said as he let his belly hanging out. "Yeah but Tree trunk's apple pies are delicious even though I burned her house down... twice" she said.

"And that's why she makes you eat outside so you won't burn her house down a hundred times and remember last year that you almost set Mr. Pig on fire" Finn laughed. Sunna punched him in the shoulder and said. "Oh shut up Finn"


	30. Schlau Jack Strikes Back

**Chapter 30: Schlau Jack Strikes Back**

**A.N.:In this chapter, two years has passed, Frey and Sol are 10 years old. Also after "Jake the Dad" their children are so adorable but now I don't own Jake Jr's name but I still own my character. **

* * *

_Two years later._

In the Land of Ooo prison, Schlau Jack was in his cell, scratching a line on the walls to keep count of how long he been in here. 'If only I can get my hands on that red hair girl and stab through her heart with my blade' he thought looking at his missing arm that used to be attached with a harpoon or whatever custom designed weapon he can get his hand on.

His ear twitched hearing something in a distance. "Red alert red alert, intruders are breaching the 1st and 2nd floor Cell Block B" a speaker said as LOF officers were carrying their weapons to take down the threat.

"Remember my brothers find Jack on the second floor" a large orc brute said throwing one of the security guards at a wall as his goblin and orc brothers were heading up through the stairs.

They made it on the second floor and saw more guards heading this way. "Let me handle dem brothers" a goblin said holding a small orb in his hand. They went ahead and the guards surrounded him. "Get down now!" one of the guards yelled holding a baton.

The goblin smiled showing his rotten teeth as he stared at the orb he's carrying. "Lets see if you can beat my pet" he said throwing the orb at the floor and dust spreaded around him.

"Where is *Cough* he?" one of the guards said.

The dust cleared and a large squig taller and twice as wide than an average orc appeared in front of them. "Oh my Gob!"

"Show dem what you can do my pet!" the goblin laughed as he jumped in the creature's mouth.

"Stand guard men and take down that squig!" a guard yelled using a electromagnetic staff that is used to stun the prisoners if they were trying to escape. The guard hit the squig with the staff and it was stunned for the short moment till it grew in size and kicked the guard off a rail.

Jack's cell opened and he smiled. "Hello brothers nice for you to free me out of this cursed place"

"We better hurry, big brother won't be able hold off da guards yes yes" a small orc said looking out and saw the big brute beating the guards with his fists.

One of Jack's brothers handed him a blade that can fit to his missing arm and thought. 'Now I can get some payback while im escaping this place'

"Brothers lets go free some of our old friends shall we?" Jack laughed pulling a switch and all the cells opened with all the prisoners leaving their cells and were glad to join Jack's side and the guards are retreating the area, calling for backup.

Mean While

Frey was outside with his mother learning new fire techniques while Sol and Jake Jr. were playing video games with beemo. Sol's player kicked Jake's player and it fell down and Sol put down her joystick. "Victory is mine" Sol said.

"How about round 2 on Smash Brawlers?"

"Your on" They restarted the round and went back fighting each other.

Frey walk in the living room and held on to a candle that is lit. "Hey Sol look what mom taught me" Sol look back still playing with the controls trying to see what her brother was doing. Frey put the candle down and move back slowly. With one finger the flame of the candle floated off of it and slowly moved around creating a small butterfly that flew around the living room.

The butterfly vanished and Frey closed his eyes. His whole body turn into flames and slowly he shrunk in size toward the candle and he was basically a small flame on the candle.

"It's cool but I still think magic is lame" she said till her character died and Jake Jr. beat her in the second round as Frey got back to his normal form.

The wall beside them was destroyed by a group of bandits that saw the red hair girl. "Dat's the one he was talking about get her!" one of goblins yelled grabbing his dagger.

Sunna walked in front of her children and nephew. "You will stay away from my family and get out of my house!" she yelled summoning fire with her hands. One of the goblins charged and he was punched in the face by the woman.

They soon charged and Finn jumped in the action kicking a humanoid lizard thug and wielded his demon sword. "Kids I want you to-" The lizard jumped on Finn and was attempting to break his arm. Sunna shoot flames at the thug and Finn kicked it outside.

"Move aside human, we come here for the girl" one of the bandits said grabbing Sol. Sunna punched him and threw a fireball at a orc that was behind Frey. "You keep your hands away from my daughter" she yelled as she lost control of her anger and the wood she's standing on, caught on fire.

One of the goblins carried a water cannon that shoot out water at Sunna. She hit against the wall and screamed in pain. Finn kicked the goblin and cut the cannon in half with his sword. "Mom are you okay?" Sol said as Sunna was covered in water and she was still moaning in pain.

An orc grabbed Sol and Sunna tried to summon fire but no flame appeared because she was drenched in water. "Let go of her!" Sunna yelled getting up and Frey jumped on the orc.

The orc growled grabbing the boy and knocked him unconscious. Finn pounced on him. The orc passed the twins to the bandits. They captured them and took off running. Finn got up and chased them reaching out for the twins. Sol reached her hand out till Finn was hit with a club behind his head and he fell down. His vision blurred as he look up and hear his daughter screaming and began to hear his son screaming. He stood up walking slowly ignoring the blood seeping slowly from his head and his legs started to go numb "Give. back. my children" he said. Finn fell forward and all he saw was darkness.

. . .

Frey and Sol woke up and found out that they were held in a small cage. "Frey I can't move" Sol whispered. "Me neither sis"

"You were injected with venom that makes your whole body paralyzed for a day" a goblin with stitches on his right eye. "Who are you?" Frey said.

"I'm Tearn, the brains on science" Tearn said.

"Why did you kidnapped us for?" Sol asked. Tearn didn't respond to her question and left the room to test some experiments.

. . .

Finn woke up in a bed with Jake, Queen Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn who were healing his wounds, he turn his head and saw Sunna laying beside who was still unconscious. Then he started to remember. "I gotta find my kids!" Finn said getting up and his body fought back, giving him pain and he almost fell off the bed.

"Finn lay back down, you need to let your wounds heal you won't be able to travel in your current condition" Queen Bubblegum said.

"But the twins, I gotta save them"

"I know, I sended out my candy guards to search all over for your children Finn, now please stay still so the stitches can heal your wounds" she said.

Pain began to rush up to Finn's head and he tried to ignore it. He put his hand on the back of his head and it started to sting a little. All he wanted to do now is find and rescue his son and daughter. He laid his head back and saw Sunna waking up. He can tell that she was in great pain when she tried to get up too.

She looked at him and began to open her mouth wanting to speak but her throat started to hurt. "Is... our-"

"No Sunna, they got away" he said hating to tell her this because he knew how much she loved them as much she does for him. Sunna stood up and her legs were numb. She fell back on the bed. "Sunna you're not fit for travel either" Queen Bubblegum said examining Sunna to find any open wounds.

"Uncle Finn, when you was chasing the kidnappers. I managed to capture one of them" Jake Jr. said.

"You did good nephew at least we'll be able to get some information from him" he said. Bonnibel injected Finn with some medicine so Finn won't feel the pain and he could move a little bit better. It took a few minutes for the effects to work, Finn grabbed a cane and got up from the bed and moved his left foot then his right.

He saw Marceline floating in front of a closet door. "Is the kidnapper in there?" She nodded. Finn opened the door and see a cyclops wearing leather armor sitting near the corner. "What do you want Finn the Human?"

"I want you tell me where are my children are being held at?" Finn said putting the cane down. "I would never tell you of my boss's location and I don't give a damn what happens to your kids-"

Finn punched him across the face and his shoulder started to hurt. "Tell me where are they or I'll-"

"Or what punch me again it's not going to work on me" Finn hit him with the cane and he almost fell down until heard the door opened and Sunna walked inside. "Did he said anything Finn?"

"No he won't tell me anything"

"Finn I want you to leave the room just for one minute" Sunna said turning her head at the cyclops. Finn nodded leaving the room and closed the door behind him.

"Will you tell me where are Frey and Sol at?" The cyclops stood up and spit at the floor. "I won't say a damn thing and there's nothing that'll make me change my mind!" he yelled and this time he spit her face.

Sunna cracked her fingers. 'You don't know who you messing with' she thought. outside, Everyone could hear someone screaming like a girl inside the closet and heard a body hitting the wall a few times and more screaming. Finn opened the door and smoke came out of the closet. "They are at the cave of terror" Sunna said not looking back. Everyone looked inside wandering if the guy is still alive. The cyclops was covered with burns and he crawled to the nearest corn wrapping himself around, crying like a small child.

. . .

Frey and Sol were still paralyzed of the venom they were injected with and Frey look at Sol with his eyes. "Can you move yet?"

"Just my head nothing else" Sol said feeling stiff on her neck and noticed its some type of prison. There were empty cages, a table with various tools used for torture or Gob knows what. Sol look closer and saw a woman in one of the cages. 'Is that Penny?' Sol thought.

"Penny is that you?" she whispered. "Sol?" Penny was paralyzed also. "What happened?"

"Jack's brothers broke him out of prison and caught me in Thief City, can you move?"

"Only my head"

Penny can only move her eyes and che can see the door leading out of the room. She drew up an idea. "Sol when the goblin comes back tell him that you have to use the bathroom"

"Why?"

"Just do what I say and we'll escape this place" A few minutes later, Tearn the goblin scientist came back and heard Sol whimping. "What's wrong with you?"

"I gotta pee"

"Why can't you go to the- oh yeah your paralyzed... well can you just hold on for a while" he said. "But Tearn I can't hold it, I gotta go now!" Sol whined and Tearn began to feel bad. "Okay I will get the antidote and you can use the bathroom" he said opening a case and there were many vials of different color potions inside.

He picked up a green vial and let Sol drink from it. Sol began to feel her arms and legs moving and she tried to stand up but she lost her balance and hit the floor. "Don't worry you'll be able to move in a matter of minutes" Tearn opened the cell door and Sol quickly punched him in the face and she fell down. "You tricked me, no wonder why my brother Jack wanted to capture you so badly" Tearn said getting up then he got kicked between the legs.

"Get the antidote for my brother and Penny" Sol said snatching the dagger from the goblin's hand. "Okay I'll do it, as long you don't kick me between da legs again" he said crawling his way toward the chest. He gave two vials to Sol and she poured it to Frey first and poured the second vial to Penny.

They were able to move and Tearn was thrown in the small cell. "You won't be able to escape da cave of Terror!" he yelled as the twins and Penny left the room. "Do you know the way out Penny?" Frey said closing the door and locked it with a key. "No I was blindfolded when they captured me" Penny said hearing shouting not far from here. "Shhh"

They saw Schlau Jack talking to a group of bandits and prisoners that wanted to join his gang. "I would like to welcome the prisoners of the biggest notorious Land of Ooo Force prisons in the land" Jack said as his brothers and cousins were clapping even a few prisoners were clapping too. One of the prisoners raised his hand. "What is it uh KD-157?"

KD-157, a cyborg, was found in one of the ancient ruins that was programmed to kill anyone by the commands of his masters. Of course the masters were all dead and now it was looking for new ones to serve. "Jack when will we start pillaging villages and fight military soldiers" KD-157 said with it's red electronic eyes flashing.

"Till Im finish my personal problems then we will bring back my cartel from the other mobs that are taking over" Jack said grabbing a cigar and his robot hand turned into a flamethrower and fire sprouted from it. Jack took a puff and he began talk more as Frey and Sol were watching. "Hey where's Penny?" Frey whispered looking around.

Sol looked back and walked away trying to find Penny. "Penny where are you?" she said. She found Penny grabbing her equipment. A invisible hand grabbed Sol's mouth and a knife was around her neck. "Surrender yourself Penny" a fugitive said. Penny bit her lip putting down her dagger on the ground and she saw Frey captured by another fugitive.

Tearn walk up with a smile. "Told you you won't escape the Cave of Terror. My brother wants to see you elf girl-" Sol headbutt the goblin and said. "I'm not an elf!"

They took Sol away as the other fugitives and thieves were taking Penny and Frey back to their cells. Sol was pushed into a room and she stood up heading toward the door and it sealed shut. "It's been a long time Sol" a male voice said. She turned around and saw her worst enemy that she ever fought. Schlau Jack, the one arm goblin who killed her friend in the city of thieves. "You!" she charged at him and KD-157 appeared and grabbed her arm. "Tsk tsk you are still the same girl I saw at the city" Jack said sitting on a chair and he put his feet on a desk.

"You deserved to be in prison for what you done" Sol said yanking her arm away from the droid that was trying to scan her. "Still hate me for killing that dumb woman that saved your life?" Sol clenched her fist wanting to punch him. "For three years I been sitting in my cell waiting to cut you and watch you bleed slowly while I kill your entire family-"

Sol punched him in the nose and he fell off his chair as her red hair started to turn bright. KD-157 sprayed her with water and she fell down as Jack was wiping blood off of his nose. "I know what you weakness when you lose control of your anger Sol, that's why my brother invented these water type weapons to keep you from using fire against me" he said grabbing her neck and Sol grabbed for his sword.

She pointed the blade at his neck and the droid grabbed Sol and pushed her away. Jack stood near the door and unlocked it with a key. "My guard will stay here with you to make sure that you won't escape again" he said opening the door and left. She heard the keys jingle and know that he locked the door too. The droid was standing still not sure if it's staring at her or was looking at something else.

At the entrance of the Cave of Terror, it tooked almost a day's travel to there for Finn and Sunna but they made with haste while Jake and the others were coming. Finn felt better than he was yesterday and can still feel stinging sensation on his head. Sunna was completely fine. They hid behind a boulder and looked over it seeing the entrance and two thugs standing guard.

Finn sat down thinking of a plan then he began to hear screaming behind him. He look up and saw his wife knocking out the two thugs. "Come on Finn help me find the keys" Sunna said going through one of their pockets. Finn found a set of keys from the other thug and they walk inside the cave. Sunna's body gave off a glow and were able to see better of their surroundings.

They stopped when they were ambushed by a small force of fugitives that were from the prison. "Sunna I'll handle these guys find Frey and Sol" Finn said raising his demon sword. Sunna nodded throwing fire at them and ran past them as a few of them were chasing her and the others were attacking Finn.

One of the thugs grabbed her arm and he screamed feeling his hand burning and he let go. Sunna stopped and threw fire at them. They backed away and she started running again.

Finn kicked a goblin that was grabbing his leg and he killed a fugitive that almost stabbed him with a knife. Two yellow hands appeared and pushed the attackers back. Finn look back and saw Jake heading this way. "Where are the others?"

"I went ahead so I can help you. Where's Sunna?"

"I told her to keep going I hope she finds them" he said running and Jake followed behind him as they began to hear more of Jack's minions shouting ahead.

Sol walked around the room hearing those annoying buzzing sounds that KD-157 makes. "So what exactly are you KD?" she asked not looking at the droid. "I am a cybernetic droid that was created by my masters to protect the humans after the Mushroom War was over. The war sended everyone in the world back to the dark ages since due to lack of scientists, politicians, and other intelligent human beings" it said scanning a few pictures on a wall. "So your masters are... gone?"

"Yes and there are no humans in this world anymore and I killed so many people to find humans in this planet to serve. That is why I was sent to prison and been there ever since" KD-157 said. "But why did you serve Jack then if he's not human?"

"I owe him for freeing me of my cell and promised myself whoever frees me. I will serve till the end" it responded. Sol quickly grabbed it's metal hands and it quickly grabbed her by the neck. "Don't touch me pointy ear mutant!" it yelled with it's red glowing eyes turning bright at the young girl. "Wait I have to tell you that im human" Sol gasped as it let go and she fell down. "Your ears are not the same shape as a human, stay still to be scanned"

A red harmless beam aimed at Sol's head then went downward at her body, the red beam disappeared and it began it's results.

_Sol, daughter of Finn the Human and Princess Sunna of the Fire Kingdom  
Gender: Female  
Age: 10  
Race: Half Human and half Fire Elemental  
Relatives: Finn-Father, Sunna-Mother, Frey-twin brother, Jake-uncle, Lady Rainicorn-aunt, Jake Jr., Leonard, Sin-ang, and Tyr-Cousins, Jermaine-uncle, Flame King-Grandfather, Flame Queen-Grandmother-Deceased, Joshua-Grandfather-Deceased, Margaret-Grandmother-Deceased, Marceline the Vampire Queen-Godmother to Frey and Sol.  
Old Objective: Find possible humans on planet Earth-terminated. Serve Jack for saving me-terminated.  
New Objective: Protect Sol, free Frey and protect the humans. If escaped or destroyed reveal operation: Human Base to Finn or the twins._

The droid bowed down to Sol and grabbed her hand with ease. "Come this way master, I will lead you and your brother to safety" KD-157 said tearing the door apart and knocked out two guards and they headed off to the dungeon to free Frey and Penny.

Schlau Jack came back after finishing drinking mugs of fungus brew and he saw the two unconscious guards laying on the ground. He look through the room and found the busted door and he didn't see Sol nor KD-157. 'Where is SHE!' Jack thought desiring to kill the girl for turning him in to the LOF and was stuck in prison for 3 years. "I will find you" he muttered and started to signal his thugs, thieves, and wanted fugitives to start looking for Sol.

Frey sat in his cell and Penny was beside him as Tearn was setting up a table. He opened the cell door and grabbed Penny. "Hey let me go!" Penny yelled as she was pushed on the table and he chained her hands and legs as he pull a small cart filled with surgical equipment. "This will only hurt a little" he said laughing as he picked up a scalpel and was fixing to test one of his experiments. A blaster was shot and it went through the goblin's chest. Tearn groaned falling backwards and died instantly when he hit the floor. "Oh thank Gob are you okay?" Sol said opening the cell door as KD-157 was destroying the chains.

"Yes im fine luckily that freak didn't open my skin on one of his crazy experiments" Penny said grabbing her equipment and Frey was given a sword from her. "We must hurry I'm detecting a group of Jack's men heading this way" KD-157 said. They left the dungeon and headed right down through the long hallway as they began to hear a orc screaming out loud.

"There is two pathways ahead and we need to head left if we need leave the cave safely" the droid said running ahead. They made a turn left and saw a mob of Jack's minions standing in the way. "Head to the other path, I'll hold them off!" KD-157 firing his blaster at the fugitives that were firing back at them.

The twins and Penny headed to the other path and they saw an old wooden bridge that leads to the other side. Frey went ahead and Penny grabbed his arm. "The bridge is fragile so we must walk carefully if we need to escape" Penny said hearing the shooting closer behind them.

Penny went first and she walk through the bridge slowly not looking down. She made it to the other side. "One at a time" Penny said. Frey went next and he tried not to look down. He look down and saw many sharp type rocks at the ground level with dead skeleton corpses who fell to their deaths. Frey made it and said. "Come on Sol!"

Sol gulped feeling a little dizzy when she walk through the wooden bridge that each step she took makes crunching sounds and thought that it's gonna break. "THERE YOU ARE SOL!" Jack yelled running toward her and the bridge began to snap. She screamed holding to the left over bridge that hit at the side of the stone wall. "Sol climb up fast it won't hold much longer!" Penny yelled and one rope snapped. She held on the rope and pulled, Frey joined in and pulled the rope hoping it will hold on.

Sol climbed quickly scared out of her mind. Jack grabbed her leg while his other robotic hand was holding on the wood. "You won't get away from me Sol!" he yelled pulling her. She kick his face and climbed upward seeing that she was almost there. The other rope snapped and the rope Frey and Penny were holding burned their hands. The bridge fell down toward the ground level and Sol was screaming till she saw KD-157 flying on a jetpack and it caught her in time. "I got you master" it said flying up in the air and heard Jack screaming below.

KD-157 landed in front of them and let go of Sol who was happy standing on the ground again. "I thank you for saving my life KD" Sol said hugging the droid. A small type harpoon pierced through the droid and they gasped as Jack was climbing still trying to kill Sol. Sol grabbed a dagger from Penny and grabbed the cord that was hanging on Jack. He frozed when Sol held the dagger close to it. She cut the wire and Jack screamed once more falling below and she heard a crunching sound not wanting to look down. KD-157 sat down as some of him electrical parts was sparkling and had small power left. " !" a woman yelled.

They looked back and saw their mother heading this way. "Mom!" they ran toward her and they hugged missing each other. Finn came and embraced with them. "Master Finn" KD-157 walk slowly toward him holding a small chip in his hand. It fell forward and Finn caught him in time. "What is it?"

"There are more humans" it whispered. "_12% power remaining, shutting down movement of legs to conserve power_" it's mainframe said and lost control of it's legs. "There are more humans in this world?" Finn said curious of finding about his own kind.

KD-157 handed him the chip and heard its mainframe again. "_7% power remaining_"

"In this chip, you will find more humans at-" before it said the location. It's red eyes turned dark and shut down. "Where is it?" Finn shouted shaking the droid that didn't respond. "Self destruct T-Minus thirty seconds" a female voice said and a hologram of a timer appeared in front of them. "Lets get out here!" Finn yelled and everyone ran off. He wield his sword and chopped the head of KD-157 before he ran with his family.

Jake, Queen Bubblegum, Marceline, Jake Jr., and Lady Rainicorn were fighting Jack's left over men that were overwhelming them. "Guys get out of here we only got fifteen seconds before this whole place is destroyed" Finn yelled. Everyone was running to the exit including some of the escaped prisoners and criminals. "T-Minus ten seconds"

Finn and the others were close to the exit and counted the countdown in his head. 'five seconds' They made it outside and saw Leonard, Tyr, and a large LOF force waiting. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." A wave of fire exploded from the body and the flames spreaded everywhere in the rooms and hallways of the cave. many of Jack's minions were still trying to escape were burned to a crisp and some managed to escape.

Everyone shielded themselves as fire came out from the cave. Sunna wave her arms out at the fire and pushed itself in the cave. The fire was too strong for her and some of it burned the trees and grass around them. The fire was extinguished and the officers were handcuffing the criminals to prison. "Thanks for giving us the location Uncle Finn" Tyr said shaking his hand. "It's no problem nephew" he said.

"Uh that head your carrying must be taken in for evidence but I'll turn my head and never seen it in your hand" he said smiling as he handcuffed a running fugitive. "Leonard do you know any computers?" Finn asked showing KD-157's head to him. "Uh yes I'm studying about them what about it?"

"I need you to find what's in this chip and see if you can get some memory from it" he said passing the head and chip to him. "This will take a while uncle but I will access it as soon as possible"

Sunna grab his hand and said. "Do you think that there are more humans?"

"Well theres me, Betty, Susan, Simon, and the kids but I hope to find out what happened to them though" he said as he and his wife were holding the twin's hands and headed back home wondering if there are anymore humans on Earth.

* * *

**Is it possible that there are more humans? Will Leonard be able to access KD-157's memories and this unknown chip that was given to Finn?**


	31. Operation: Human Base

**Chapter 31: Operation: Human Base**

* * *

It has been passed over five months after the kidnapping incident and twins, Frey and Sol turned 11 years old last month. At Jake and Lady Rainicorn's house. Leonard was studying KD-157's head and tried to bypass the security info of the memory. But he never saw nothing like this before. "Lockdown five minutes" a female voice said and Leonard took off his glasses and got frustrated, his body turned light red. "I'll never get through this thing!" he said wanting to break his computer he assembled from spare parts he finds in the Land of Ooo. He turns back to his original color.

On Leonard's birthday, his body turned to a number of colors like his mother and she tought him how to change the color he choose to pick.

He looks at the small chip and put his hand on it. He picked up a small flash drive that have the same shape and size. He smiled opening the flash drive and started to put the chip together. He plugged the drive in his computer and a new file appeared on his screen. 'Bingo!' he thought opening the files and there were many files of videos and documents. He clicked on the first video and watched for the first few minutes. His eyes widened. he closed his computer and left the house heading to his uncle Finn's house.

Finn was sleeping comfortably in his room while Sunna was cooking breakfast for the twins that were still asleep too. "Kids breakfast ready!" she shouted hearing noises in their room. Sol walk in the kitchen wiping her eyes and look at the clock. "Mom it's 8:30" she said sitting on a chair.

"And you have a day off from school today so you can help clean up the place" she said giving Sol a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Oh man I was looking forward of heading out today" she said taking a bite out of the bacon as Frey shown up and sat beside her. "Is your father still asleep Frey?"

"Dad told me not to wake him up" he said. Sunna passed another plate to Frey and headed upstairs. The twins looked at each other and thought. '1. 2. 3."

"OW SUNNA THAT BURNS!" Finn yelled. "Works every time" Sol said cutting her eggs and Leonard ran inside. "Good morning Leonard" Frey said.

Leonard breathed heavily putting his laptop on the table. "I managed to access the chip but not the memory of your dear friend" he said drinking orange juice from the fridge. Finn came in with a big red handprint on his cheek. "Oh Uncle I have the files on my hard drive from that chip you gave me" Leonard said as he was given breakfast by his aunt.

Finn didn't understand what he said about files and hard drive but he think it was good news that Leonard accessed it. "Do you want to watch it now or later uncle?"

"After I finish eating breakfast then we'll watch it" he said staring at his wife while eating his eggs with his bacon.

Later

Leonard was in the living put his computer on a small round table and Beemo was sitting beside it trying to install the holographic tv to the device. "You sure this will work Beemo?" Sunna asked. The screen lit up and shows a list of videos and documents from Leonard's computer. "Okay how do you play the video?" Finn said trying to use the computer, Leonard clicked on the first video and another screen appeared showing a video of a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he wears a white lab coat with a green shirt and a badge attached to it.

"Hello survivor of Earth, my name is Bruyan Plilitzkof. I work for the United States of America under the CIA that was tasked to work on developing machines and weapons. For now you may have found one of my great creations. Anyway you are probably confused by now" he said looking back at one of the other scientists who was speaking Russian.

He looks back at the screen and said. "Due to the nuclear bombs that we and our enemy unleashed upon the world, a piece of the Earth's crust broke apart and vanished without a trace. We are now evacuating any survivors from the United States or other allies and take them to the moon from where I am at. I have left coordinates in the documents so you'll find the facility. Bruyan out"

The video ended and Leonard looked up at the document and wrote it down on a sheet of paper. "Leonard what about the other videos?" Finn asked. "The rest of them need special clearance, but I got one question how are we going to travel to the moon?" Leonard said shutting down his computer.

"I know a guy who have a ship that can travel to the moon and you are not going" he said standing up and picked up his sword. "Why not dad?" Frey said. He turned around while calling Jake on his phone. "That war was a thousand years ago who knows that if there are any more humans alive up there" he said and heard Jake's voice.

Later Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Jake Jr., and Sin-ang shown up at the Tree house wanting to know why they have to come. "Okay Finn you called us here now what is it?"

"Jake... I know where the human base is at" Finn said and he see his brother smiling. "That sounds awesome just tell where their at and I'll stretch my way there to see them"

"Yeah about that, I don't think you'll hold your breath in space" he said as Jake raised his eyebrow. "So what the humans are in another planet? surely it's not Mars"

"The coordinates is pinpointed at the Moon where a large facility is at, we need to see the banana dude if he have a ship that can take us there" he said opening the front door and headed outside with Jake. Jake Jr. saw Frey packing supplies while Sol was putting her sword in her holder while putting on her bear hat and green backpack. "Don't tell me that you're going to sneak in the ship" Sin-ang said.

Sol looked back at her cousin. "Frey and I want to see if there are humans alive at the moon and I want to know about them" she said putting a flashlight and a few batteries in her backpack. "And don't try to stop us" Frey said fixing to leave till Sin-ang stood in front of them. "Who said about us stopping you cousin" Sin-ang said and the twins smiled getting on her back as Jake Jr. and Leonard climbed up too.

Sin-ang floated in the air and she used her camouflage ability on her brothers and cousins including herself so Finn and Jake won't see them. Sunna saw the front door was open and her daughter's bear hat and backpack was beside the kitchen table. "Don't tell me that they-"

Finn and Jake stopped at a small house where the banana astronaut lives at who went to space a few times and improves his ship on whatever useful materials he can get his hands on. "Oh hey guys what brings you here" Banana man said waving at them as he was fixing to do one of his exercising videos. "We want to borrow your ship for a good cause" Jake said and Banana man crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "If you use my ship to crash through a mountain again you are crazy" he said putting on his bandana.

"Please how about this, you get to pilot the ship and you can find something that'll make ship go faster or whatever Jerry" Finn said and the banana man, Jerry, rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. "Ok just help push the supply crates in the ship then off we go" he said and they too nodded helping him pushing the crates in the ship they saw behind his house.

They pushed a few crates inside and headed back to the house to bring more in. Sin-ang turned off the camouflage and they quickly ran inside the ship. Frey and Leonard hid inside the "Emergency" Crate, Sol and Jake Jr. hid in the "Space Suits" Crate. "Guys put these on, they'll protect us when we go in space" Sol said throwing two suits at Frey and Leonard and she passed one to Jake Jr. while she put on her suit and Sin-ang put on the helmet and hid inside the crate with Sol and Jake Jr.

Inside the crates they have small holes the kids can see through and saw their dads pushing the rest of the crates and were wearing space suits too. "Thats all of them Jerry!" Jake shouted and the cargo hold closed shut as Finn and Jake climbed up a ladder that leads to the pilot's room where there are one chair with all the controls and two seats behind it for passengers.

Joe sat on the front seat buckling himself up and the two heroes did the same. Finn had a photo of his wife and twins in his front pocket, he look at the picture and smiled missing them already. Jake had a photo of his wife and kids too. "Alright we'll launch in five seconds" the pilot said turning on the controls and pushed the button turning on the rockets. He look through his window and saw Sunna and Lady Rainicorn heading this way.

The ship lifted off from the ground and headed up at the sky. "WAIT COME BACK THE KIDS ARE IN THERE!" Sunna yelled waving her hands in the air but it was too late. The kids came out from the crates and they were floating in mid-air. "Oh this is sweet" Jake Jr. said as some stuff from the crates were floating too.

"It seems that we are in space now so there is no gravity" Leonard said floating toward a wall and pushed himself away from it, floating to the other side. Sol was attempting to do a backflip and Jake Jr. was upside down. "There is nothing that could go wrong from here"

"Gravity activated" a female robotic voice said and items from the crates hit the ground. "Uh oh" they hit the floor and Jake Jr. hit the floor on his head... hard. "Oh my Gob is he okay?" Frey said picking up Jake Jr. "Don't worry guys im alright right now im just seeing gnomes flying around my head" Jake Jr. said walking funny.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Finn yelled and the kids were caught. "Dad we wanted to see the moon" Sol said and they knew that Finn was madder than ever. "Jerry can you take us back?"

Jerry pushed the autopilot button and glanced at him. "No way man, I don't have alot of fuel. If we land back to Earth then we won't go to that moon of yours" he said.

Finn gritted his teeth and he took a deep breath. "Okay kids I'll give you two choices, one we head back to Earth and let your moms punish you or you listen what we say and behave?" he said watching them looking at each other knowing it's not going be fun heading back to Earth seeing two angry mothers standing at the house. "We'll listen to you dad/uncle Finn" the kids said and Finn smiled. "Good now come up here and look what outer space looks like" he said leaving the storage room.

They climbed up through the ladder and they gasped when they saw what space looked like. "Look I see the moon!" Sol said pointing at the planet. "And look there's the facility" Leonard said and they saw a huge base that produced only small light and it wasn't bright enough to see.

They found a hanger and landed inside. "Alright stick with me and don't run off okay?" Finn said and they nodded feeling excited of seeing the place. They exited the ship and saw other ships that haven't been used for a while. "I'm gonna stay here and get some fuel for the way back" Jerry said searching the area as Finn and Jake turned their flashlights on and found a door with a security pad door but the door was halfway open.

Jake used his stretching powers and pushed the door and they walk through the door. They were in a small office and there are two passageways leading somewhere. "Hey Finn you want to split up?" Jake whispered.

Finn hated the idea but they need to turn on the power so they can see better and figure out where the humans are at. "Fine you take Sol and Jake Jr. and I'll take Frey, Leonard, and Sin-ang" Finn said and Jake agreed. They split up into two groups and one of them hoped to find the generator for this place.

Jake, Sol, and Jake Jr. found the generator that have a gauge that said empty on it. "Uncle Jake I found some fuel here, I wonder why they didn't use it" she said breathing under her space suit as Jake pour the fuel in the generator.

Finn, Frey, Leonard, and Sin-ang stopped walking when they saw a single door that was open and a dead body was beside it. Upon closer at it... it wasn't human. The corpse have a body of a human but it's hands were claws sharp to scratch through walls, it doesn't have a jaw showing a tounge and top rows of teeth, two more arms were behind it's back, have no hands but each with one long pincer. 'What the hell happened here?' Finn thought shielding the kid's eyes away from it and moved them inside the room that have a sign above the door.

**_"LABORARTORY AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY"_**

Inside the room was dark and Sin-ang found a generator that was completely full and another sign said.

**_"FOR LABORATORY, USED FOR EMERGECIES ONLY"_**

"Uncle Finn do you want me to turn the machine on?" she asked. Finn slide the door closed thinking that he heard someone whispering out in the hall. "Yeah flip the switch"

Sin-ang flipped the switch and the machine roared with life and lights in the room were turned on. "Oxygen pressurized 100%" a female voice said in the room. Frey took off his helmet and he can breathe in the laboratory then the others took off their helmets too. "Guys I found a computer I can hack into" Leonard said putting his laptop beside the computer and wiped the dust off the monitor that was turned on automatically.

Leonard started typing on the keyboard and found a long list of videos and documents belonging to Scientist: Bruyan Plilitzkof. Leonard clicked one of the videos and a screen appeared with a terrified scientist with a soldier firing at something. "This is Adam Stanley; we are in under red alert. One of our transport ships had an accident leaving everyone dead except one who was terribly wounded... CLOSE THE DOOR CORPORAL!" Adam yelled as there was a loud screech in the background as gunfire was heard in the background. Adam adjusted the webcam. "Our patient had a unknown bacterial virus when the ship crashed, he must've been contaminated from outer space. He turned into a zombie like creature that fed on human's organs and his victims comes back to life turning into like him. Whatever you do, do not turn on the generator or you will unleash hell in this facility" he said.

Another soldier grabbed his arm. "Adam we need to go to evacuate now!" he yelled. "But one of our scientists is in the cryogenic capsule over there!" Adam yelled pointing behind him.

"There is no time we need to-" A huge hand went through the soldier's body and he screamed firing at the creature as the scientist was running away. The creature threw the soldier and walked forward toward Andy. The video ended in static.

Finn was in shock and picked up a radio fixing to call Jake. "Jake do not turn on the-" More lights turned on and the door they came in from started to shut itself. "Generator... JAKE GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled seeing a frozen man in the capsule that he saw in video. "Finn what happened?"

"There's no time you gotta leave now!" Finn yelled as Leonard was pressing the controls and the cryogenic capsule opened. The scientist fell forward and fell unto Finn's arms. A creature fell off from the ceiling and landed on the floor. It looked familiar because of its ripped lab coat hanging around his body and saw a faded badge on it. "Adam Stanley".

"Eeessa mogena uran opur!" the creature growled turning its head toward Leonard who was downloading all the files from the computer to his empty flash drive. Frey grabbed a rifle from a dead soldier's corpse and open fire at it. The creature roared as bullets went through his body and started walking toward Frey. He grabbed Frey and threw him toward Sin-ang.

'95% memory downloading'

'Come on hurry up' Leonard thought then he saw saliva splattered on the monitor. He turned around and looked up terrified of the creature's face that smiled with its missing eye. "Ura raen lure orunaa" it growled again and picked up him in the air. Leonard stabbed it with his horn. The creature screamed throwing Leonard off of him. Dark blood and rotten skin was on his horn and he cleaned it off with a rag. "100% downloading complete"

Frey jumped on Andy's back and sliced it's head off with his sword. The mutant alien's body fell down and the head rolled toward his feet. "Plura yuran mega areee!" he said still alive and that quickly scared Frey. He kicked the head and tried to open the door but it needed a badge scan to open. "Dad we need a badge to scan with!" Frey yelled and saw a badge hanging on unconscious scientist's lab coat. Finn removed the badge and passed it to Frey while Leonard took his flash drive and laptop putting it in his bag and they forgot to put on their helmets.

Frey swiped the card and heard a female voice. "Door unlocked, have a good day Bruyan Plilitzkof" Frey looked back at the scientist. 'Bruyan?'

The door slide open and they quickly left the room in time. The headless body began to move slowly toward his head as it was still talking. "Qura Ruten yeesa mebuto" he said smiling as his only eyeball fell off of his eye socket and the body fused with his head. He picked up the eye and put it back on his eye socket so he can see again. The mutant alien stared at the dead alien mutant soldier lying dead near the door and smiled again sniffing deeply.

Five minutes earlier.

"Alright let's flip the switch shall we" Jake said as he heard Finn's voice through the radio. "Jake do not turn on the-" Sol and Jake Jr. flipped the switch and lights turned and the generator was full and worked perfectly. "JAKE GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Finn what happened?" Jake said getting worried and so were they. "There's no time you gotta leave now!" Finn said and they can hear something screaming behind the radio. Sol went out of the room and Jake grabbed her arm. "Let me go uncle!" Sol yelled looking at him.

"We need to stay together and-" They heard something screaming outside of the room there in. They exited the room and ran as fast as they can hearing heavy footsteps running behind them. Jake Jr. look behind him and screamed in terror running faster than his dad. 'Man I need to lose weight when this is over' Jake thought scared of looking behind his shoulder. They made it from where they just came in and a large creature in broken armor appeared in front of them. It wore bits and pieces of military armor around it's body making it harder to kill, it's tongue reached down to its chest, it have no hair nor skull showing a brain and red flesh with black ooze falling on the floor. Sol wielded her sword and it wrapped it's tongue around her sword and she let go. The sword was heavy for the alien mutant and fell forward. Sol stepped on its tongue and lifted her sword. She cut its head and her uncle and cousin were fighting another alien mutant. Jake threw the mutant as far as he can throw and they went running again. They soon caught up with Finn and them.

"Is Banana man still in the hanger?" Jake said. "Yeah but there are more mutants heading his way and his ship won't hold them off" Finn said as they made it in the hanger and were horrified seeing countless monsters clawing through the metal of the ship. The rockets of the ship lit them on fire and exited the hanger out to space. "Jerry get back here!" Finn yelled still holding the unconscious scientist. "There is another hanger" Bruyan muttered opening his eyes and he couldn't see anything but blurry images. "Finn my ship is heavily damaged but im heading to the other hanger at the other side of the base" Joe said.

Finn and Jake stared at each other as they don't know where the other hanger is at. "Bruyan can you tell us where the other hanger is at?" Jake asked. Bruyan look up as his eyes are still blurry thinking it's a man with a long yellow beard. "What hanger is this?" Bruyan said blinking twice. Sin-ang pointed at the wall that said. "HANGER B"

"Jerry what hanger are you on?" Finn said waiting for a response. "Im at Hanger C and the place is cleared thank Gob"

"Did the guy just said Gob?" Bruyan said thinking his hearing went bad as he could move his legs. "Bruyan can you give us directions to where Hanger C is at?" Finn asked watching a few mutants that were on fire, dying slowly. "I can't see but tell me what you see on the walls of the hallway and I'll tell you where you need to go... is that kids?" He said thinking that he's seeing a hallucination or something.

Finn didn't answer his question and headed back to the hallway they left hoping to reach to the other side. "Alright Bruyan we just left Hanger B and we are now at 23rd hallway" Finn said not seeing any creatures around. "We're getting close to the cafeteria room as far as I remember that place can be sealed" Bruyan said starting to see better but his vision is still blurry.

They made it inside the cafeteria and the place wasn't disturbed by anything except some chairs on the floor and tables that were upside down. "Who are you sir?" Bruyan asked as Finn pushed a button and the door closed shut. "Im Finn the Human, hero of Ooo"

"Ooo what planet is that?" he asked. "It's on planet Earth Bruyan" Jake said. Bruyan blinked a few times and he began to see clearer and stood up terrified that Jake is a talking dog and saw the other kids too. "What is this please tell me that I'm seeing things, there is just no way that dog can talk!" Bruyan shouted. "I take that as offensive" Jake said.

Bruyan look on his right and look at the kids. "Don't tell me those three can talk too?"

"Yes we can talk sir, I'm Sin-ang, these two are my brothers, Jake Jr. and Leonard, and these are my cousins, Frey and Sol" Sin-ang said and Bruyan jumped off from the table picking up a chair. "Alright stand back I'm not afraid to use this on you" he said trembling and heard Jake Jr. chuckle. "You won't do it" he threw the chair and hit Jake Jr's face and picked up another chair.

"You shouldn't have said that brother" Leonard said trying not to laugh at him. "What the hell happened here anyway?" Bruyan asked as Finn stepped closer to him. "First don't cuss around the kids, if my wife starting hearing them saying bad language she'll kill me. Second we don't know exactly what happened but one of your scientists said in the video that a patient had unknown bacteria from space that turned him into a alien mutant" Finn said grabbing the chair from him slowly and the scientist sat down feeling light headed. "Man do I need a drink" he muttered.

Leonard stepped up to him. "I got a question, how did the Mushroom War started?" Bruyan looked up at him with confusion. "Mushroom War? What World War III?"

"There was a third world war?" Jake Jr. said thinking of throwing a chair at him. "How long have I been out Finn?" he asked being serious. "Possibly a thousand years ago is when the Mushroom War ended"

Bruyan was in shock and stood up. "A thousand years! that can't be possible, I must be dreaming" Jake Jr. pinched the scientist and he winched in pain. "Nope you're not dreaming" Jake Jr. said.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like this and you uh Leonard you're a dog with a horn on your head what species are you?" he asked. "I'm half Rainicorn and dog" Leonard replied. "What's a Rainicorn?"

"Uh Bruyan we need to go, when we leave this place we'll tell you everything you need to know" Finn said hearing noises behind the walls. "Right we need to keep going to that direction but the next room is where one of the transport ships crashed at and some of you guys don't have helmets" Bruyan said and they shook their heads not wanting to head back.

"Is there like a storage area that have space suits or something?" Frey said and the scientist went into thinking. "I believe so there is a armory east of here we can head there and you can get military grade armor and possibly weapons if there is some"

They headed to the 25th hallway leading to the armory and they continue to hear strange sounds behind the walls. "Bruyan is there anything behind these walls that we need to know about?" Sol asked with her hand on her sword. "There are vents that circulate air around the facility, I wonder if the animals turned into alien hybrids as well"

"Wait a minute you have animals on the moon?" Sin-ang said. "Of course we do, we mostly use rats for experiments and such, I believe we have a small zoo for people that have animals and worked here" Bruyan responded seeing the door completely torn apart. He look inside the armory and found large scratch marks on the door on the floor. inside there was no weapons but they saw a capsule with unknown machines inside it. "Whats that?" Jake asked.

"Oh this is where you can get your space suits" he said typing on a small keypad in front of the capsule. Bruyan started typing on the keyboard. "Good morning Bruyan Plilitzkof" the same female voice said. Bruyan smiled. "Good Morning Eve, do you have any space suits available?"

"Space suits are not available due to the outbreak but there is some helmets in stock" Eve said. Bruyan looked back at Finn. "What is your head size?"

"I don't know"

"Well get inside and Eve will measure you so you get the right size helmet" he said and the capsule opened. Finn felt nervous walking inside and the door shut in front of him.

A minute later the capsule opened and Finn walk out with a brand new helmet that have a mini flashlight installed on the right side of his helmet. "Who's next?" It was hard for Sin-ang because of her body size but Bruyan measured her head while Frey walk in the capsule and machines were measuring his head too. Frey stepped out and Bruyan was typing on the keypad and a helmet came out from a slot beside the capsule. "Here you go Sin-ang"

Leonard stepped in and the machines started making measurements on his head and later he stepped out with a new helmet. "Wait a minute how can you get a suit if there is none around here?" Leonard asked. "I have a spare in my room at the apartment area"

"Apartment area?"

"Each employee gets a room for working here and the room im at is not far from here so you guys can wait here while I get my suit and we'll be ready to go" Bruyan said and left the room while the others were sitting around waiting. "Hey guys does anyone know who this "Eve" is?" Jake Jr. asked.

"I think Eve is a computer that controls the whole facility" Leonard said as he was cleaning his glasses. "I sure hope mom won't be mad when we get back home" Frey said taking off his helmet. "I hope so too" Sol said and Finn smiled. "Oh she'll still be mad" he said and Jake started to laugh. "Should we really let Bruyan go off by himself I mean he doesn't know anything going on. He doesn't know about Ooo, Rainicorns, or Glob, Grob, Grod, Gob" Jake Jr. said and they didn't thought about it.

Bruyan walk in the room wearing his space suit and he put on his helmet. "Are you guys ready to go?" they stood up and left the room heading back to the 25th hallway and stopped at the door that will lead them to Hanger C. Bruyan swiped his card and looked back at them. "This is gonna be tricky floating through space so I want you to hold each other's hands and-"

"Sin-ang can fly we just get on her back and you tell her where to go" Jake said and Sin-ang rolled her eyes as everyone got on her back and she couldn't handle the weight. "I hate you dad" she moan as the door opened and she floated out of the room and they were what used to be a docking area for supplies and resources.

Jake Jr. looked around and saw a shadow floating and it was moving fast. "Uh guys there is something over there" he said and Sol looked. "I don't see anything cousin"

"You must be seeing things" Leonard whispered. "I swear I saw something moving fast" Jake Jr. said not seeing the shadow any more. Frey looked below and saw a shadow moving too. "I don't think Jake is lying Sol"

Sol looked back at her brother. "It's probably just some crates or something floating around there is no-" A huge winged creature appeared screaming at them and Sin-ang went fast as it was chasing them. "Sin-ang head right and then left!" Bruyan yelled.

It reached its hand out toward one of Sin-ang legs and Finn chopped off its hand. The creature stopped and cried in pain but it soon went back chasing them again.

"There's the entrance!" Bruyan shouted as Sin-ang went faster and they entered inside another hallway and the door behind them slammed shut. "Is everyone okay?" Jake said as he and Finn were checking on the kids. "Where are we now?" Sol asked looking at the sign in the hallway. "We're on the 28th hallway, the hanger is not far from here we just need to pass through the food storage"

Some lights on the ceiling were flickering on and off and they turned on their flashlights. Jake heard moaning and scratching behind the walls and he started feeling goose bumps. Bruyan stopped in front of the door and swiped his card through a panel and it didn't respond. He swiped it again and no response. "The bloody thing won't work!" he muttered kicking the door and Leonard stood beside him. "I think I can bypass it"

"Are you sure?"

Leonard nodded ripping the panel and see wires inside. "I just need some time to change the wires and the door will open for the short time" Leonard said cutting a few wires and fused a two different color wires. Dust began fall from the ceiling and Sol looked up grabbing her sword. "Dad there's something crawling up there" she whispered pointing above her and everyone looked up and heard movement in the ceiling.

Part of the ceiling was torn apart and a small wave of alien zombie hybrids were standing up and saw them. Andy, the alien hybrid scientist pointed at them. "KILL!" it snarled and they charged with hunger and Finn and Jake stood in front of the kids. "Dad we want to help!" Sol said standing beside her father and wielded her sword. Finn pushed her back and said. "I don't want you to get hurt we can handle them" he said and charged at the hybrids and swung his sword at an armored creature that didn't have a helmet on its head. His sword went through its neck and the head flew through the air. Jake stretched his body and grabbed one of the creatures and used it as a weapon hitting the other aliens. "Leonard hurry up!" Jake Jr. yelled as Bruyan picked up his revolver and shot an alien on the forehead that was behind Finn.

Leonard connected a blue wire and a red wire together and the door was slowly opened and stopped at an instant. 'Well that didn't work' he thought and started cutting a few wires while Frey, Sol, and Sin-ang joins the fight. Sol sliced one of them in half and it fell on the hard floor. It dragged itself toward Sol and Frey stabbed it's head. "There's too many of them!" Bruyan yelled firing his last bullet and was trying to find more.

'Come on Leonard you can do this' Leonard though connecting a yellow wire with a red wire and the door slowly opened. He stood up and yelled. "Come on the door won't open forever!" he ran inside. Finn and Jake put the kids on Sin-ang, Bruyan entered inside with Finn and Jake behind him. Sin-ang floated and headed toward the door that was starting to close. They made it inside but Sol was grabbed by one of the hybrids and her helmet fell off but another grabbed her hair as Finn was trying to free her. The door was almost closed and too many of them were grabbing her and Finn had no choice but to cut her hair.

Finn cut her hair and the door slammed shut cutting the arms of the mutants outside. Sol gasped looking at herself off of her brother's helmet and her hair was reaching to her neck. "That was too close" Finn said checking to see any scratch wounds on his daughter.

"Uh Bruyan you said it's a food storage?" Jake Jr. asked. "Yeah why do you ask?"

"How do you explain that?" he pointed. Everyone turned their heads from where Jake Jr. pointed at and gasped seeing three frozen humanoids in armor with weapons in their hands. "Are they humans?"

Bruyan shook his head. "No it's not one of us, we don't have those kind of weapons they carry and their armor have weird symbols on them" he said trying to get a closer look at it but he was interrupted by Frey. "Wait a minute how come they are still frozen if the facility was shut down to begin with?" he asked.

"Ah yes that's a good question, this storage have very cool ice that we collected from the coldest regions from Earth and the moon. I am too surprised that it is still cold myself but we don't have time to figure out we need to leave this area and keep heading toward the hanger if we need to escape" he said and started to read a holographic map and read it closely while the others were trying to relax and Leonard was staring closely at the frozen soldiers. 'That's strange, I could've swore that I see these symbols before' he thought.

"Okay we need to leave through that door in front of my direction, pass through the 29th hallway and we'll make it to Hanger C" he said feeling a sharp pain on his arm but he ignored and swiped his card on the keypad and it didn't respond again. "Son of bi-"

"Language Bruyan" Finn said as Leonard open the keypad and started to cut a few wires and tried to open the door again. A small square box attached to a wall that said. '32 degrees" started to increase. Leonard connected two wires and the door opened. "Dad do I need a helmet since it's completely destroyed?" Sol asked. "We're getting close to the hanger, Joe still got some helmets to spare in the ship" Finn smiled and his daughter smiled too wanting to head back home but she and her brother knew that they would be in serious trouble when they see their mother.

They left the storage room and the temperature in the room was at 79 degrees and the frozen soldiers started to melt. One of their heads was free from the ice and slowly it's head turned unaware of what happened. "Mure yusa baru quenta"

They were walking in the 29th hallway and they made it to Hanger C with Jerry fixing the damaged ship. "Hey Jerry are you ready to go?" Finn said walking up to him. "I need to fix the engine coolant right now im repairing it and I will install it and we'll be ready to go"

Everyone remained silent when they heard a loud roar echoing in the hanger and they were prepared for whats going to happen. "Jerry you better fix that coolant fast" Jake said stretching his body and the doors that were connected to a different part of the area busted open and group of hybrids were charging toward the ship and Adam was with them.

Bruyan loaded his revolver and pointed at the first wave and opened fire at them as Finn and the rest charged at the creatures and the battle started. Frey stabbed through a creature's chest and it died instantly as Sol ran on his back and jumped off of him while she raised her sword in the air. She swung her sword and sliced through another hybrid in half.

"Jake ready for some bowling?" Leonard said stretching his hangs wide and Jake Jr. stretched himself to a giant bowling ball. Leonard grabbed his brother threw him toward them and knocked some of them out. Sin-ang was surrounded by the mutants and she smiled floating off the floor and spun herself with great speed and tore through them till she got dizzy and stopped floating.

Finn saw more of them coming off from another district and Jerry was still repairing the ship. He looked around and saw three figures walking from the hallway they came from. "Shoula heam bruta da humans?" one of the armored soldiers said who was built and wielded and large machine gun. The one it's talking to seem to be their boss. "We heam da humans purta da missina" it said picking up a small round device with small lights flickering from it.

It threw toward one of the main halls where and large group of hybrids were coming from and the small device exploded burning most of them. "Who are these guys?" Jake said stomping on two mutants with his giant foot.

Their boss ran toward them wielding a large sword and sliced through the mob. "Getta ousa bese" it said slicing one of their heads off standing in front of Finn who didn't understand the language. "I don't understand what are you saying?" Finn said stabbing a mutant behind the mysterious soldier as the other two soldiers were joining the fight.

The built soldier fired his machine gun and laughed while his comrade was firing two blasters at them. "Yousa trya odean timera" he shouted still firing at them. "Yousa are a idiota" the other said reaching for another grenade till all the mutants stopped fighting and started running away. The hanger became silent. "Uh oh I don't the look of this" Jake Jr. said.

Heavy sounds were heard from one of the districts and everyone turned toward it as the whole metal walls was torn apart by a giant alien mutant being that was reaching toward the ceiling. "Thatsa bigga one" the two blaster soldier said Joe was almost finished repairing the engine coolant.

The giant being have four huge arms, two legs, multiple eyes and mouths on its head and at the middle of its belly is another face with four giant eyes and circular mouth that screamed for food. The two blaster soldier and the heavy machine gun boss stared at their boss. "Killa da beasta" the boss said wielding another sword and charged toward the giant. The two blaster open fire at it and the machine gunner did the same. "Guys we need to get out of here!" Jerry yelled putting on his helmet and ran inside the ship while the kids were running inside also. "Bruyan are you coming with us?" Finn said as Bruyan stood still.

"I can't come with you Finn"

"Why not?"

He took off his lab coat and show scratch marks on his arm. "I'm going to become one of them, I hope that these alien soldiers have an antidote for this disease, for right now you need to go" he said giving a small smile. Finn bit his lip but he slowly nodded as the hatch closed. "Yo Finn I have a turret that can knock the heck out of that thing" Jerry said as Finn climbed up a small ladder and sat on a chair and aimed his sights at the giant beast that was grabbing the boss.

Finn pressed the trigger and a powerful beam hit the creature's head and it fell down backwards letting go the boss who landed safely. The helmet was on the floor and turns out that their boss was a woman who looked kind of humanoid but different than a human.

She put on her helmet and grabbed her belt full of grenades as the two blaster alien was typing a small hologram screen on his left arm. A ship not far from here turned on and floated toward them as Jerry left the hanger.

"Whata doal with human?" two blaster said pointing at the wounded scientist who was walking toward them. "We heam da human" she said setting a timer and threw the grenades at the giant as heavy machine gunner picked up Bruyan and they went inside the ship.

Finn look through a small window staring at the moon facility and saw a small object coming from the hanger and went off somewhere in space. The hanger exploded and they started feeling the impact. "Is everyone alright?" Finn said as Sol found another helmet that fit her. "We're okay uncle" Sin-ang said.

Red lights flashed in the ship and Jerry started talking through a microphone. "I want everyone to sit in their seats and put on your seatbelts this will be a bumpy ride when we land back to Ooo" he said putting on his seatbelt but he soon realized that there is only three seats. "Finn im going wrap myself around the kids and I want you tie my arms so that we won't bounce around the ship!" Jake said stretching new arms on his back and he wrapped himself to all the kids and held on tight as Finn was tying his extras arms to poles, stairs, and ladders. "One minute till we get in the atmosphere!" Jerry yelled and Finn climbed up the ladder heading to his chair.

The ship was near the Earth's atmosphere and the ship was on fire to the great heat and Finn managed to sit on his chair and put on his seat belt. Jerry can see Ooo and tried to set up coordinates to where to land at. Loud beeping noise was heard and Joe gasped. "What's wrong?" Finn said starting to get worried. "One of the engines stopped working, looks like we're gonna crash"

"That's crazy the ship will tear apart when we hit land!" Finn yelled. Banana man glanced back at him and pointed. "Pull the emergency beside you so we won't crash!"

Finn looked and saw the switch. He pulled it and three large parachutes shoot out from the sides of the ship and it began to slow down but they soon landed safely near the Candy Kingdom. Jake unwrapped himself and the kids sighed with relief and were happy to get back home. Jake Jr. jumped out of the ship and kissed the ground.

"What happened?" Queen Bubblegum said running toward them as they were exiting from the ship. "It's a long story right can you help fix Jerry's ship?"

"My son will fix it right now you need to head back home now because Sunna and Lady are not happy" she said watching the twins and the others fixing to run till Jake caught them. "Oh no you don't you will share the punishment too" Finn said with a smile and kids moaned.

"Oh Finn you and the twins are going to be punished" Sunna said crossing her arms and Lady Rainicorn was talking with Jake. She got on her knees staring at her son and daughter. "Now when mommy and daddy said no that means no and Finn I am very upset that you didn't see our kids sneaking in the ship especially when I am having our third child" she said.

"Well they sneaked in crates and- wait a minute, are you... pregnant?" Finn asked making sure he was hearing right. She nodded.

"Mommy is having a baby!" Sol said with excitement as she and her brother pressed their ears on their mother's belly and Finn kissed his wife. He began to tell Jake the good news and Jake's kids ran up to Aunt Sunna wanting to press their ears on her belly too.

Sunna looked down and smiled. "So how was the moon trip?"

"It was hell of a ride... oops" Sol accidently said and Sunna covered her mouth while looking at Finn. "I swear I did not curse around them" he said. She frowned not listening to him. "Sol when we get home, you and Frey are going to wash your mouth with soap... you too Finn"

"But Mom I don't want to-"

"Sol don't talk back to your mother even though I agree with you but its a better punishment than being grounded"

Jake Jr. laughed. "귀하의 비누를 받고는 너무 제이크 주니어... 당신이 신 - 중앙 및 레너드 포함" (Your getting soap too Jake Jr. including you Sin-ang and Leonard) Lady Rainicorn said thinking of giving her husband too.

Mean while

Bruyan was laying on a table as the female alien was scanning him. Bruyan's arm turned pale grey and he was moaning in pain. She pressed her hand on his shoulder and said. "Colm dou"

"I don't understand what you are saying" he said as she injected him with some kind of medicine that is fighting the infection. "I said calm down" she said giving him another shot and he didn't feel the pain. "My name is Bruyan what is your name?"

She stared at him for a minute and stared closely at his infected arm. "You can call me Tanya" she said removing her helmet and smiled. "Wura shoul wan destinu?" The two blaster alien said piloting the ship. "To planet Yaminuru Techa" she ordered giving a shot that made Bruyan feel tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Who are these extraterrestial beings and why were they doing in the facility a thousand years ago?**

**P.S. I am planning on writing a valentines times day chapter.**


	32. Happy Valentine's Day

**Chapter 32: Happy Valentine's Day**

* * *

_It started in a busy city, cars were stuck in traffic, and people were walking through the streets doing their day to day things. Little Marceline and her mother were living in a small house. "Marceline why are you wearing that hat? you know that this is summer not winter" her mother said taking off Marceline's hat revealing her pointy ears. "Some kids just pick on me about my ears mommy" Marceline said as her mother smiled._

_"There's nothing wrong with your ears Marceline, everyone is different and you can't let your classmates make you feel bad" she said picking her daughter up and kissed her cheek. The school Marceline goes to is about a mile or two and while they were walking, they began seeing planes flying in the air awfully close to their buildings. "What are they doing mom?" Marceline said as other people were looking up too._

_Bombs began to fall down upon them and the buildings were collapsing around them due to the explosions. "Hold on tight!" Marceline's mother said picking her up and she ran as fast she can as dozens of people were panicking running over each other. A man pushed them and her mother fell down. Marceline stood up trying to reach for her but the crowd were running over them and Marceline was grabbed away screaming for her mother._

Marceline woke up with sweat. She look down and started to see a small bulge on her belly. it started to rumble. 'Glob I hate it when it's hungry' she thought heading to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl full of apples and sucked the red of each apple.

Sunna opened the door and walked inside seeing Marceline sitting on the couch and said. "Morning Marcy"

Marceline quickly grabbed a blanket and hid her belly from Sunna as she was sitting beside her. "Morning Sunna what brings you here this time of day?" she said putting the bowl of apples on the floor. "Well I want to tell you that I'm pregnant!' she said and Marceline smiled. "Well congratulations Sunna I'm proud of you" she said hugging her best friend and Sunna saw her belly.

Sunna gasped, Marceline grabbed the blanket and covered herself. "Oh my... Marceline are you pregnant too?" she asked pulling the blanket away and Marceline grabbed an apple sucking the red from it. "Come on you can tell me we been friends for a long time" she said.

"Fine... yes i am pregnant Sunna" Marceline sighed crossing her arms. "So who's the father?"

"Im not telling my dear friend, maybe in about nine months you'll find out" she mumbled. "Well I can't wait till our children will play with each other growing up" Sunna said fixing to leave. "Hey Sunna you don't think you might have triplets this time?" Marceline joked and Sunna laughed leaving the house.

Frey was at his Uncle's house and he was in Leonard's room talking to his cousin. "So what you going to give Vera for Valentine's Day?" Frey asked watching a little robot walking on his shoulder. "I was planning on taking her out to the movies, some explorers found old films and some of them were classics in their time" Leonard said.

"So who are you going to ask out to the movies?" Leonard asked. Frey sat back thinking of Princess Gerda and his cheeks turned red. Leonard laughed. "What cousin?"

"Come on Frey tell me who she is, I can tell your thinking of some princess you saved" Leonard said and Frey started blushing again. "Man how can you tell?"

"Dude your face is like this" Leonard turned his body red and went back to his normal color. "Yeah she is a princess but I'm just too nervous to ask her out. I don't know if she has the same feelings I have for her" he said seeing his hands shaking. "It's alright man, I was nervous wanting to ask out Vera and look at me, Vera and I been dating for three years and we are both happy to be together" he said. Frey stood up. "I don't know I'll think about it"

Frey left the house and he headed back to the tree house.

At the Fire Kingdom

Flame King was sitting in his high chair at the meeting room talking to generals, senators, and lords. "The Rock Kingdom and Water Kingdom have joined alliances with each other, they are probably trying to start a war with us" Burna said, a young senator who was sitting beside old General Mora. "You are crazy senator Burna, we been in peace with those two kingdoms for over forty years after the war!" Mora said and another General stood up.

"But we did took most of their lands and turned parts of the ocean into land for our people to inhabit in, surely they will try to reclaim back their lands and many of our people will starve!" General Flamern yelled. "Why would the Water Kingdom wanted to get their lands back? they have a large ocean to inhabit their people" Lord Burnan said.

"If you remember we took some lands from them and it used to have sacred temples that they worship their gods at Lord Burnan" a female senator said taking a bite of a charcoal.

"If those savages are trying to start a war they'll have to face the wraths of our brave military men!" one of the senators yelled.

"You are an idiot Poran, water is our pure weakness and the rock elementals are more resilient to our fire attacks. Have you ever read the casualty records of the war against those two kingdoms combined?!" Mora yelled. More generals, senators, and lords were arguing each other.

"SILENCE!" Flame King yelled and everyone looked at him. "General Mora I agree with you about the cost of our brave men who lost their lives to the war but what I'm going to do now is that I'm going to talk with the Queen of the Water Kingdom and the King of the Rock Kingdom to start a-" he was interrupted by a messenger.

"What is it peasant!?" he yelled. The messenger got on one knee not looking up at the king. "I am deeply sorry to disturb you my king but Queen Bubblegum wants to talk to you"

Flame King started calming down and spoke in a kind tone. "Tell her that I'll talk to her another day-" the messenger nodded and left the room, a minute later he came back and got on one knee again. "She said that its urgent and it will not wait another day" he replied. The king sighed looking at everyone in the room. "We will post-pone this meeting for half an hour and we'll come back to where we started from" he said leaving the room. He walk to his throne where Queen Bubblegum was waiting at. "Queen Bubblegum please come with me to my chambers"

She followed the king to his chambers and closed the door. "What is it that you need talk about this time foolish woman?" he asked as she sat on a stone chair. "Flame King do you remember last winter when Frey and Sol had the terrible flu?"

He nodded slowly sitting on his chair and said. "Well what about it?"

"When they were sick I took a sample of their blood and found the same structural genes that your daughter, Princess Sunna has that have very unstable genes" Bubblegum said as the Flame King raised his eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I want you to convince your daughter into letting the twins live with you in the castle and-"

Flame King stood up with anger. "And do what?! Put them in cages, letting their lives crumble to misery and pain in a stupid lamp. I will not let that happen again. Do you know what Sunna's life was like as a child, for years she just sat in her lamp and she cried and cried asking me why she was in here like an animal and I could never answer the question. My own daughter barely talks to me after she was free by Jake. For what Finn and Sunna had was true love, Flambo told me when they first kissed and she was melting through the Earth's crust. The human risked his own life to save her. Flambo did his best teaching her how to control her emotions and other monks have taught her the way of controlling her emotions too. Now look today. She is married to Finn and I have two beautiful grandchildren and a third one on the way. So forget it Bonnibel I will not repeat the same mistake I made!" he yelled slamming his fist to his chair and it fell to pieces with his fire burning bright.

Queen Bubblegum bowed to Flame King and left the room. He sat on his bed and stared at a photo of his wife holding his daughter as a infant. 'I am so sorry to cause all this pain to you my child' he thought placing his hand on the photo.

Frey sat on the couch in the living room and Beemo was running toward him holding a joystick. "Want to play video games Frey?"

"No Beemo I don't feel like playing games" he sighed as Beemo climbed on the couch. "Please Frey just one game"

Finn sees his son being sad and said. "Frey why are you sad on Valentine's Day?" Frey glanced at his father as he was sitting beside him and Beemo left the room. "I don't know, im just nervous of asking out a girl to the movies and I don't know if she likes me or not"

Finn nodded, he grabbed his son's hand and placed it on Frey's chest. "Don't be nervous son just listen to your heart and follow what you think it's right, so what does your heart tells you?"

"It tells me that I should ask her out right now" Frey said hugging his father and left the house heading to the Ice Kingdom. Finn heard someone knocking the front door, he opened the door and Queen Bubblegum walked in, looking around the place. "Finn do you know where your son is?"

"He's off to ask a girl out to the movies what's wrong?"

"Finn I been studying your children's DNA and I am positive that Frey has the same traits as his mother has. If he falls to any romance such as a kiss for an example, his body won't be able to control itself and his fire will burn through the Earth's crust down to the Earth's core" she said and Finn started getting suspicious. "Wait a minute how do you-"

"FINN I can tell you later, right now we need to find him as soon as possible!" she said leaving the tree house and Finn followed behind her. Jake Jr. was walking by till he stopped when Queen Bubblegum called his name. "Jake Jr. have you seen Frey?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading to the Ice Kingdom probably asking out Princess Gerda" he said and he watched Bonnibel and his uncle heading to the Ice Kingdom.

Frey shivered forgetting to bring his coat with him, a snowball hit his head and he turned around not seeing anyone nearby. "Up here Frey!" he looked up and saw Princess Gerda sitting on a tree limb with another snowball in her hand. "What are you doing up there Gerda?"

She hanged upside down. "I don't know, I was bored and decided to climb up this tree to get a good view of the land" she said as the tree limb started to break and both of them didn't notice it. The limb break apart and Gerda fell upon Frey with her elbow on his face. "Oh my Glob Frey are you okay?!" she said sitting on him while looking at Frey's nose bleeding.

"It's alright im fine it's just that... your eyes are beautiful" he said accidentally and Gerda heard him. Her cheeks flushed. "You think my eyes are beautiful?" she said and Frey blushed as he leaned his head toward her. "You know Frey I always liked your blue eyes" she said leaning her head toward him.

Finn and Queen Bubblegum was not far from here and she saw that they were fixing to kiss. "Wait stop!"

Frey and Gerda didn't hear the queen's shout and their lips touched. When they kissed all new emotions was filling in their heads and they could hear each other's heartbeat beating in a rhythm. Their lips parted and Finn looked at Queen Bubblegum who was in shock.

"Bubblegum looks like you was wrong about the whole unstable gene thing after all" Finn said fixing to head back to his house till she grabbed his arm. "No It wasn't Frey, it is your daughter who have the unstable genes in her DNA"

He frowned and said. "Okay look, first you said that my son is unstable, now you are saying that my daughter, Sol is unstable too?... what if you are wrong this time"

"Finn I know it's going to happen like I know what was gonna happen when you was dating with Sunna. Do you know where Sol is at?"

"Yes I do she's hanging out with Goran at the jungle" he replied then something in his mind troubled him. "QB, how do you know about Sunna being unstable in the first place?"

She didn't answer his question and she started traveling to the Jungle. "Wait a minute you haven't answered my question!" he yelled following behind her.

At the jungle, Sol was standing on a tree as Goran, the prince of the jungle and barbarians was swinging among the vines. He jumped off from a vine and did a front flip landing on one of the tree limbs. Sol reached for a vine and said. "I bet you that I can do that move"

Goran laughed. "You gotta be kidding me Sol, it's been the past two years and you are still trying to learn how to swing on a vine like" she rolled her eyes and Sol jumped off a tree. She reached for the next vine and let go of the other. She was close to where Goran was at and she jumped off from the vine to catch the next one. "Sol that's not a vine!"

Sol realized that it was a snake and she grabbed hold of its tail. She slipped and fell down on the ground. Goran climbed down and ran toward Sol. He flipped her over and saw blood on her forehead. He used a gourd and pours it on a small rag wiping the blood on her forehead and the red hair girl opened her eyes. Goran continued to wipe her wound as he stared deeply at her eyes and started blushing. "I told you to look out for some of those vines, snakes usually like to hang around pretending to be a vine so they can catch their victims" he said putting the rag away and went through her backpack and use bandages wrapping it around her wound..

"Goran have I told you that you look... cute" she said. She place her hand on his cheek and he pulled her hand away. "You're just tired and the lack of blood can make you say things" he said wrapping the bandage around her head.

"Do you know Princess Gerda?" he nodded. "I can't understand why I started fights with her, she always nice to people she meets, even though we are enemies, she is still treating me with kindness... I guess it was fun pranking on her and she usually pranks on me back" she said fixing to giggle.

"Maybe you and Gerda should be friends instead of being enemies" he said wiping the rag on her cheek then he stared at her eyes and felt captivated all of sudden. She sat on the ground with her red hair glowing slightly as their faces were close to each other. Finn chop through the vines with his demon sword and Queen Bubblegum saw them close to each other and they kissed.

Sol's body turned bright and Goran's lips burned and they were apart. The ground Sol was sitting on turned into ashes and she started to fall down to a deep hole. Goran grabbed her hand and his hand started to burn. He fell back as she started falling down to the hole she created and screamed. "What have you done Goran!?" Queen Bubblegum yelled as Finn was tying a tree vine around himself.

"QB he didn't know about it so get off his back!" he yelled jumping down the hole and landed to a small ground level. He saw his daughter crying silently. "Sol are you awake?" he said seeing blood coming off from her head and found a burned bandage beside her. "Daddy?"

She began to breathe less because the lack of oxygen and Finn was holding his breath. "Don't worry Sol we'll get out of this" he said climbing on the vine. it snapped and they fell down. "Damn it!" he said.

Above the surface, Finn jumped down in the hole and Queen Bubblegum and Goran grabbed hold of the vine. a small fire that Sol started spreaded to a tree that held the vine Finn tied around with. "Goran put out the fire before it-"

The fire burned the vine and they gasped. "Help me find another vine so we can save them!" Goran yelled tearing vines off the other trees and the fire started to die down. "Whats happening?"

"Sol is lacking oxygen and her fire is dying slowly if it is extinguished she and Finn will die" she said tying the vines and Goran tore more vines and tied them together fixing to jump down there himself.

"You got to be kidding me!" he yelled trying to climb but he failed. He heard his daughter gasping for air and her body turned light blue. 'No no no don't quit on me' he thought performing CPR on Sol. She didn't respond and he started blowing air. He started getting dizzy and he began to stop breathing laying down and saw his daughter getting up and her hair turned into fire. "Daddy!" she said hugging her father as her hair turned to normal.

She saw a hand reaching out to her from the hole and she dragged her father and grabbed hold of the hand. The hand pulled them up to the surface. Finn and Sol took deep breaths and she coughed. "Are you guys okay?!" Jake Jr. said.

Finn opened his eyes and saw Sunna panicking holding their daughter close. "Finn what the heck happened?"

"Queen Bubble-"

"Sol crashed on the ground when she was playing in the jungle and her pain started a fire" she said over talking Finn. Sunna believed her not thinking it through. Sol looked at Goran who ran up to her. "Is dad okay?" she said and Sunna nodded. "He'll be fine, right now we're going home and do you remembered what happened?"

Sol shook her head. "I don't remember much except hitting the ground and I woke up seeing daddy trying to save me" she said as Finn was checking her head wound.

Later, Sol was at the Candy Kingdom hospital with bandages around her wound and it was healing nicely and Goran was fixing to walk in the room to ask her out to the movies he was hearing about till he stopped when he heard Prince Gumball's voice. "So are you feeling any better"

"Yeah the doctor said that I'll be fine as long I stop swinging through the vines like a crazy person" she giggled and the prince laughed a little. A nurse was reading the charts and said. "You should be able to get back home with no problem Sol" the nurse said pulling up a wheelchair. "Why do I need a wheel chair nurse?"

"Hospital rules all patients that leaving must use a wheelchair" she said as Prince Gumball was helping Sol sitting in the chair. "So uh there is this movie coming out tonight and I want to ask if you want to go out with me" he asked and Sol blinked and show a small smile. "I guess I could go if the movie is any good"

Goran sighed walking away and Sol look back seeing someone climbing out a window and started having a strange feeling fading away. She was at the lobby where her parents and brother were waiting at. "Don't worry your daughter is not having any serious damage on her head and her wound will heal well in about a week" the nurse said as Finn was pushing the wheelchair this time.

"Mom is it alright that I go watch a movie that is coming out?" Sol asked. Sunna glanced at her. "As long you are not lying to me and besides we'll see the movie ourselves won't we?"

"Oh sure as long it isn't one of those romance films, if it is you'll have a hard time waking me up even if you burn my face" he laughed and Sunna laughed to herself.


	33. Planet Yaminuru

**Chapter 33: Planet Yaminuru**

* * *

Bruyan, the scientist from the Moon Facility awoke from his rest. He looks at his arm that was replaced by a robotic arm that responded to his movements. "How are you feeling?" Tanya asked sitting beside him as she place her three fingered hand on the arm to make sure it was operable. He raised his arm and his metal fingers twitched. "What happened to my arm?" he asked getting a good look of her face.

She has light blue skin, black round eyes, a small nose, small lips, regular size ears like his, and no eyebrows.

"The virus was uncontrollable and there was no cure so we have no choice but to amputate your arm so the virus won't affect your blood system" she responded as he was fixing to get up. "So what were you doing at the storage room when you and your two comrades were frozen?"

"Ten minutes to Yaminuru Tanya" Techa the two blaster alien said piloting the ship. "We were sent to evacuate you and the others to our colonial planets while we were fighting on Earth" she explained as Heavy, the machine gunner, was snoring on his bunk. "How long you been watching us?" he asked.

"Since the beginning of time. Our ancestors came to your planet to mine gold and other minerals for our planet and so we created humans as a slave race to mine the minerals for us. When we had enough materials, one man was planning to exterminate them because they had half of our DNA and they were "Unpure". The other man disagreed with that plan then a huge war started among our people"

"Both the men were generals that lead the war, two were actually brothers, the good man's name Lutan and the other man was Larkan" she said as Bruyan was mind blown about this information. "Our enemy lost the war and his army were never to return to our home planet and they stayed on Earth ever since. Corrupting the humans for over periods of time as a way of Larkan's entertainment" Tanya explained as Bruyan was getting a headache. "A thousand years ago, before the war even started, we tried to warn humanity about our existence but there wasn't many people that we can trust as they were controlled by Larkan. Like the presidents of the United States for an example, they were all manipulated and were following orders from them. There was but a few presidents we trusted and one died trying to reveal the secret to the world to revolt against Larkan's rule"

He leaned up wanting to know who it was. "Who was he?" she looked at him and show a holographic image of one of the presidents. "It was president John F. Kennedy"

"Wait a minute THE John F. Kennedy?" she nodded. "He was the first man who knew the secret of extraterrestrial life and we communicated him to reveal the news but sadly, the government found out and they didn't want to have any loose... ends. So they assassinated him. The secret of course was passed down to Robert Kennedy who kept it to himself and tried to run for president to honor his brother wish... when they found out about it, they assassinated him too and the public never knew the secret ever since"

"Why couldn't you just reveal yourselves to the public then?"

"Our enemy were growing stronger and they controlled every criminal organization, drug cartel, military, and the humans with a iron fist on Earth. If we tried to do that we'll have to fight through their defenses and if we fail they'll just cover it up and say it was a training exercise of new military vehicles and weapons or we were invading their home world" Tanya explained hearing Techa saying. "Five minutes till we reach home"

Tanya stood up and was fixing to leave then he grabbed her arm. "Wait I want to know more" Bruyan said as the woman yanked her arm away from him. "Look I'll explain more later till we reach to Yaminuru"

Techa slowed the ship down and saw the light yellow planet in front of them. "Heult uyra nubr" a voice said from transmission then ships appeared around them.

"Ah shita itsa trap!" Heavy yelled climbing on a turret to take them down. "What's going on?" Bruyan said as red lights blared in the ship. "We're under enemy fire Techa turn on the shields!"

Techa turned on the shields but one of the enemy ships shot a missile and blew up the engines. "Fina wuro givan" the voice said. "What did he said?"

"He said give up or die" Heavy said as they were heading to the planet and knew something bad has happened to their home. The ship landed safely on a hanger and the hatch was breached. A squad of alien soldiers ran inside with rifles pointing a them. They raised their hands in the air and one of the alien soldiers found Bruyan in the medical room. "Dere isa human!" it yelled grabbing Bruyan and threw him out of the room.

He looked up and got up straight. two soldiers near the door stood in attention when a alien officer walked in staring at the human. "Lura isa alle destroyan" he said as Bruyan looked at Tanya for translation.

"He thought that they destroyed all the humans when the war ended" she said as one of the soldiers hit her to quiet her up. The officer tilted his head and said. "How did you survived?" the officer said in English.

Bruyan went quiet then he was hit in the head and he winced in pain. "How did you survive?" Bruyan was grabbed by the arm and screamed in pain. "I was frozen in the moon facility!" he yelled and he let go of his arm. "Are you the last human?"

"Yes I was the only human alive" he lied to protect the others that saved him. "Tuuk human to our Mastou" the officer said and two soldiers knocked the man unconscious and the others were knocked out too.

The human woke up sitting on a chair and his hands and legs were tied with chains. He saw a alien sitting on a throne in front of him. The alien seemed old because of its white hair, wrinkled eyes, and withered bony body. "Do you know who I am human?"

He shook his head. The old alien stood up and walked toward him. "Of course you don't, I been called by many names on Earth. My actual name is Larkan Vone Byranata Uire Tanos" he said coughing and he sat back on his throne. "So you are this so called alien general that started the war?" he said.

Larkan laughed. "It was I who started the idea of getting rid of you humans after we have all the resources we needed to survie but my brother said it was not right to kill the innocent humans and they deserved to build a civilization. I lost the war and ended up living in your puny planet!"

"How did you live this long though?"

"Ah that's a very good question you pathetic being. Some of our pure blood kind can live over one hundred thousand years and that kind was me and my brother that were left alive, some can live to five thousand years" he said changing the subject and started talking about wars.

"When me and my followers were exiled from our beloved planet, I controlled everything in the world and I created wars over simple commands, such as World War II, I given weapons and an atomic bomb blueprint to some dictator... what was his name Hitler or something… paranoid ass bastard *Turns around not facing at Bruyan* thinks that he can destroy me" He turns around and smiled.

"But World War III. Ah yes that was my favorite war. Everyone on Earth was fighting each other. That was also the final war between me, my brother, and the humans. Most of the humans joined my side and the rest were joining his side. They lost after your kind unleashed nuclear bombs all over the world and I used my left over human slaves to destroy my brother. I won the war and I killed the remaining humans or so I thought of course you are the last human to survive in the universe" he said coughing again and Bruyan grew angry. "You are a monster!"

Larkan spit on the floor. "Did you killed your brother Luton too?!" Larkan stood up straight and his back popped. "To make sure that there won't be another being rebelling against me, yes I killed my brother but his mutant child survived"

"Mutant child?"

"Luton married a woman from a different planet... you should go now as I need rest"

Larkan snapped his fingers and two guards walked up and bowed down to him. "Tuuk human toa porsan" he said as they picked up the chair and were leaving the room. "Wait who was Luton's child!?" he yelled but Larkan didn't respond and he sat on his throne.

Bruyan was free from his chains and was thrown into a prison cell. "Bruyan?"

He turned around and saw Tanya sitting beside him. "Where did they took you to?" she asked wearing plain tan clothing and her armor and weapons were held in the armory. Techa and Heavy were in the other part of the cell beside them. "I had a chat with Larkan"

She stood up and her feet were chained. "That bastard is still alive?!"

"Do not disrespect Emperor Larkan!" A guard said in English as he was making patrol. "Do you know him Tanya?" She looks around and leaned toward his ear. "He's my uncle" she whispered and Bruyan was surprised. "You mean... your father was the one who-" she nodded and she said. "Did he tell you what happened to him?"

The scientist frowned and Tanya saw his emotion. She punched the bars screaming at the top of her lungs. "DAT PIECEN SHITA!" she punched the bars again and her hand bled. Tanya sat down slowly to the floor and cried silently.

Bruyan tried to comfort her but she moved away. "If you want to lost your other arm leave me alone" she muttered burying her face to her hands. He placed his robotic hand but it wasn't strong to bend them apart. An idea popped in his mind.

"Hey guard your lord Larkan is a coward!" he yelled. The guard stood up and yelled. "Shut up human and don't disrespect our emperor!"

"Oh I am so scared of a old weak man who just sits on his throne all day some guy he is!" the guard moved closer face to face with Bruyan. "I should kill you for what you said!"

Bruyan grabbed the guard and punched him across the face. The guard fell down and Bruyan grabbed for the keys. He unlocked the door and set the other two free. "Come on Tanya we can escape this planet!"

"Just leave me here I'm done" she said as Techa and Heavy were looking out through the door to make sure it was clear. Bruyan slapped her across the face and said. "Wake up Tanya, this is our chance to avenge your father's death" he said with a calm voice as Tanya looked up at him.

She nodded slowly and smiled. He smiled back and he got slapped across the face. "Don't ever do that again" she said standing up and went through the guard's stuff. She picked up a beam rifle and passed it to Heavy. she picked up a small flat round device that shows a hologram of a map of the building they are in. "Okay the armory is one floor above us, we will get our stuff back, steal a ship, and get out of here" she said turning off the hologram and they left the room finding a small hallway and at the end was the elevator.

They ran in the elevator and pushed the button to one floor up. Techa opened the ceiling and climbed in to the roof of the elevator. Heavy, Tanya, and Bruyan climbed up too as the elevator door opened and two soldiers walked in. The soldier was fixing to press a button to which floor he decided while Heavy grabbed the other soldier and dragged him up.

"Poru whera you?" he said looking up at the ceiling and Techa pounced on him knocking him unconscious. They took their weapons and hid their bodies above the elevator as they were heading back to the floor where the armory is at. The elevator door opened and they exit find the a sign pointing to where the armory and other rooms were at. "This way" she whispered sneaking through the hall and found the armory door.

Heavy and Techa leaned against the wall with their weapons ready as Tanya was fixing to open the door. The door slid open and her comrades stormed in surprising a soldier that was sleeping on duty. "Puta hande up" Heavy said as the soldier raised his hands in the air.

Later the soldier was handcuffed and they got their armor and weapons back. "What is your plan Tanya?" Techa said putting on his helmet. "I want you and Heavy to steal a ship Bruyan and I have to go somewhere"

They left the room and Tanya looked through her map and glanced at the scientist. "Before we catch up with Techa and Heavy we are going to kill Larkan" she said walking to the elevator and Bruyan followed. "Wait a second Larkan is guarded by an elite army how can we get through his defenses?"

"By stealth of course I must avenge my father's death" she said walking in the elevator and Bruyan stepped as she pressed the button to the rooftop.

The elevator door opened and they exit seeing the whole city from here. She pointed at the tallest building in the middle of the city and they were close. "How can we get there?"

She smiled as she jumped on a cable that is connected to the building their at and to Larkan's stronghold. "We're going to climb our way there"

He looked down and gulped hating the idea. Tanya jumped on the cable and climbed toward the stronghold and Bruyan was behind her. "Now Bruyan don't look down or you'll get sick" she said as Bruyan was thinking. 'I hate heights I hate heights'

A ship was passing through and a great wind blew them hard as Bruyan lost his grip and had one hand holding the cable. "Hold on Bruyan!" she yelled fixing to help him but he managed to reach his free hand on the cable. "Don't worry I got it" he said climbing forward and Tanya did the same.

Techa and Heavy were at a military hanger where many soldiers were standing guard of multiple ships. "Well this sucks we can't sneak to one of the ships without being detected" Techa said using binoculars and zoomed in. "I think I might have a plan"

'This could go wrong' Techa thought.

Heavy walk in the middle of the hanger and most of the soldiers surrounded him. "Who are you?" A alien soldier the same size as Heavy said. "Oh I just come by here and want to fight the strongest fighter there is" Heavy said and the soldier laughed. "Well I'm the strongest soldier in my regiment bet you can't beat me"

Heavy saw Techa walking by each ship cutting fuel lines. "Alright let's fight" Heavy said and the alien fighter punched him and Heavy lifted the soldier as Techa cut off all the fuel lines of every ship except one and he is trying to bypass the door so he can get inside. The brawler grabbed Heavy's arm and tried to break it but Heavy kicked his knee and hit his chest with his elbow.

The soldier fell down and Heavy pounced on him wrapping his arm around his neck and started suffocating him. "I give up!" the soldier whined and Heavy let him go. He stood and shook Heavy's hand. "That is some fight you should join our-"

Heavy pushed him and ran over the other soldiers as Techa turned on the ship's power and Heavy ran inside. "That sneaking bastard men get in your ships and fire it down!" the soldier yelled and they hopped in their ships but it wouldn't start. "Sir our fuel lines have been cut!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Heavy sat on a chair beside Techa and said. "So do we have Tanya's coordinates?" Techa pressed a holographic image that tells them where their teammates are at incase for emergencies. "You got to be kidding me she's at Larkan's Stronghold!" he said and Heavy started laughing. "She is one crazy soldier I give you that" he said.

Tanya and Bruyan managed to sneak through the guards successfully and were in Larkan's throne room. *Tap tap tap* she saw Larkan tapping his ring on his chair. "What brings you here outsider?" he said.

"I am here to avenge my father's death uncle" she said and Larkan smiled. "Ah if it isn't my niece, I was wondering when you'll show up and you haven't grown old like me" Larkan said coughing again. She raised her sword walking slowly toward him. "I'm not here to have small talks with you!"

Larkan stopped smiling and stood up slowly from his chair. "I guess I have no choice but to kill you so that no one will oppose to my rule and after that I will make the human fight for his life in the arena for entertainment" he said chuckling and started coughing again.

He grabbed two swords from the walls and passed one to Bruyan and got another one for himself. "Let's fight shall we?"

Tanya charged and swung her sword wanting to cut her uncle's head apart from its body. Larkan blocked her attack and said. "You are fighting like a small child" he said as Bruyan was trying to attack him from behind, Larkan blocked him and kicked Tanya away. He tried to stab Bruyan through his chest but the human backed away walking around Larkan who stared at him.

Two large like tentacles came out from his back and snatched Bruyan's sword from his hands. "You should be more careful when facing your opponent pathetic human" he said passing back his sword.

Bruyan caught the sword and watched the two tentacles going inside Larkan's back. "Can all of your people do that?" he asked as Tanya was standing up. "Only I and my brother have these special abilities, these people under my rule are lesser beings" he said blocking Tanya's attack again still staring at Bruyan. One of his tentacles wrapped around the woman's neck and she stopped breathing as her feet were floating off the floor. "You are just like your father, weak and easy to kill" Larkan said as his tentacle was tearing through her helmet.

His tentacle was sliced off and green blood splattered on the floor. "You are a fool no freak can harm the emperor of the universe!" he yelled stabbing through Bruyan's lower body. The scientist fell on the floor with sword in his body as Larkan put his foot on his chest. Larkan pulled the sword out and aimed toward Bruyan's neck.

A blade went through Larkan's chest, his blood was pouring out downward to his body and some were on the scientist. Larkan smiled a little when he looked back at his niece that got rid of her helmet, full of hate in mind thinking of avenging of her father's death. She pulled her sword from his body and he slowly walk toward his chair and sat on it while placing his hand to his chest to slow down the bleeding.

"We must protect the emperor the prisoners had escaped!" voices shouted behind the doors and Larkan pressed a code on his chair that made the door locked and made it harder for his guards to get in the room. "It's best that you leave this place while you still have a chance, your friends are heading this way to save you" he coughed and his blood came out from his mouth waiting to welcome his eternal slumber.

"But why are you helping us? I-I killed you with hate inside my heart when you murdered my father" Tanya said walking toward him as Bruyan was behind her. "You maybe my brother's enemy... you are still my niece, you have half of my brother's blood running in your veins. I can sense two of your friends at the roof now" Larkan said.

Tanya started to break through one of the videos and saw Techa in the new ship with the hatch opening and Heavy yelled. "Come on girl they are coming!"

She looked at her uncle as he stared at her with a small smile and she ran in the ship. "Bruyan" he said that caught the human's attention. "Come here"

He walked close to the dying emperor as he leaned his head toward Bruyan's ear. "You must protect my niece, after I die, my son will become next in line to the throne and he will send every soldier to find you... and tell her that I'm sorry for killing her father" he whispered leaning back to his chair and Bruyan shook his hand. "I'll protect her don't worry"

Larkan smiled placing his hand on Bruyan's head and a wave of images and voices were flowing in the human's mind. Bruyan fell down breathing heavily. "Soon you will see and know everything about the truth" Larkan said as Bruyan ran to the ship and watched the ship escaping the planet. He pushed the code to unlock the door and his guards ran in the throne gasping. He closed his eyes. 'I'm going to see you soon my dear brother' he thought and his heart stopped beating.

A guard checked Larkan's pulse and shook his head. "The emperor is dead"

"He shall be avenged after what they have done!" another guard yelled and the others started rallying. "But wait who will take over the throne?"

"His son will take over you idiot. Where is his fleet at?"

"He's busy conquering Planet Muran"

"Establish communication now!"

Meanwhile at the orbit of Planet Muran. The son of Larkan stands patiently watching his ships passing through to invade the planet. Over the years he became the most powerful commander of his people. Many species feared of his war strategies and was the most powerful fighter and in every battle on the field he always in the front lines and charges like a regular soldier. Most of his body was replaced with robotic parts due to battles he faced and earned consequences for it (Kinda look like General Grievous from Star Wars).

"Um sorry to interrupt your presence Commander Kluta but someone wants to establish communication"

His looks back and nods. A holographic image of a guard saluting and Kluta saluted back. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Kluta said ignoring the sounds of enemy ships shooting his. "I have terrible news... Emperor Kluta"

Kluta closed his eyes feeling sadness till he said with his voice a little bit deeper. "How did my father died?"

"A woman name Tanya and a human Bruyan killed him in his own room my lord" Kluta raised his hands and smashed through the controls and threw one of his soldiers away from him losing control of his anger. "Do you know where they are heading?" he yelled

"Yes sir we have a tracking signal on the ship and we are awaiting orders"

The new emperor grabbed one of the officers' armor and said. "Nutu you are leading this battle now, if you fail capturing this planet that cost many of our comrades. I will throw you in the pit with my pets" he said taking one of the ships in the hanger and traveled back home to go to his father's funeral.

Techa sighed in relief turning on auto pilot and searched around the ship to see what supplies they have. "So where are we going?" Bruyan asked.

"I think I might know someone who is still alive on Planet Forant" Tanya replied setting up coordinates. "There ain't nothing but trees and wild animals there Tanya" Heavy said eating rations he found in a small box. "It's pretty much our last chance of hiding since the emperor's men are trying to find us" Bruyan said and Techa click his tongue.

"Ya ya he has a point and stop eating all the food you muscle head idiot" Techa yelled snatching the box away from Heavy. "Oh come on I haven't ate all day" Heavy whined.

"I wonder who becomes the next emperor of the empire." Tanya said to herself and Bruyan said. "His son will take over the throne"

She turns her head back. "Larkan has a son?" He nodded. "That's what he told me before he died"

Earth on Valentine's Day

The couples were sitting around watching the movie of a secret agent that went against orders and tried to rescue his family, Prince Gumball couldn't go because he was busy in the Candy Kingdom and Goran was beside her as she was watching the movie. "Finn put down your binoculars" Sunna whispered taking the binoculars away. "I'm not the only dad looking out for his daughter" he whispered back and pointed at Simon who was watching Frey through binoculars too.

"I'm going to get some popcorn" he said walking away as Sunna went back watching the movie. "Thanks for taking me out here Goran" Sol said hearing explosions and gunfire from the film. "Oh it's nothing Sol" he said blushing a bit as she slide closer to him. She looks back and her face turned red when she saw her father hanging upside down on a tree. 'You got to be kidding me' she thought till Sunna pulled Finn's ear and dragged him back to their spot. "Hey that hurt!" he said. "SHH" everyone said. "Nothing bad is going to happen on our daughter Finn" she said holding his hand as he looked at her with a smile. "I just can't believe that our kids are growing up so fast and we have another one coming" he said rubbing her belly.

"Simon put away those binoculars" Betty whispered as Simon was watching his daughter dating with Frey. "Can I just zap him to a block of ice and say it was an accident?"

"No come on lets watch the movie and after it's over we'll go to Finn's house" she said and her husband sighed. A small spark of lighting appeared from his finger while Betty wasn't looking. "Don't even think about it Simon" she said taking away his crown and he lost his powers. "Okay I promise that I won't freeze the boy"

"You'll get it back till I feel like you can be responsible, now let our daughter be happy" Betty said holding the crown as Simon was still watching his daughter then he look back watching the movie.


	34. Important News

**Important News**

I won't be able to post another chapter soon because my computer crashed and I am currently using my dads, which he doesn't let me get on much except for school work. Im hoping to finish my next chapter soon. Sorry :(


	35. There is Still Hope

**Chapter 34: There is Still Hope**

* * *

Kluta the new emperor of the empire stood still looking down at his dead father who's eyes are closed and was wearing soft silk robes while the priests were chanting as other species from other planets came to Larkan's funeral. 'I shall avenge your death father' Kluta thought placing his hand on his father's cheek and tears began to develop. He hadn't cried this long after his mother died of sickness. "Lord Kluta" an officer said interrupting Kluta's peace.

He turns around with his eyes meeting the officer as they were walking away to a small room and the room was quiet. "What is it?"

"We have the signal on one of our ships that the assassins have stolen and they are heading to Planet Forant" the officer said bowing slowly. "Is this human assassin the last human alive?" he asked. "The human said he was the last of his kind"

Kluta sighed grabbing the soldier's collar and took off mask that made the officer terrified of his true face snarled. "YOU ARE A IDIOT! HUMANS ARE KNOWN LIARS!" he pushed him and calmed himself putting his mask back. "Send out a scout party on planet Earth and make sure that there are NO humans living there"

The soldier bowed. "Yes my lord" he said leaving the room and Kluta headed back to the funeral to pray for his father.

Bruyan started having nightmares after Larkan passed some kind of power to him. He woke up sweating horribly hearing small explosions in his mind. "Are you ok man?" Heavy said walking toward him. "Yeah im fine its just a nightmare"

"Alright get dressed we're close to Planet Forant" he said leaving the room as Bruyan was getting dressed. He left the room and saw the green planet, Forant, their ship was entering the atmosphere. The ship slowly landed on the wide plains where there is nothing but wild animals and many trees in their surroundings. "So do you know where this guy is Tanya?"

"I think so if he didn't move off somewhere. No one knows where his home is at except a few of his friends he can trust and I been there once" she said walking toward the forest as Bruyan and the others were following behind her.

In the forest, there was silence giving them odd feelings. "I don't like the sound of this place" Heavy said holding his rifle steadily looking around his surroundings. "They are probably watching us" Techa said chuckling. "Bro don't try to scare me" Heavy whispered.

A twig snapped and Heavy opened fire at a tree with fear, "Hold your fire Heavy!" Tanya yelled. Heavy stood still breathing heavily as a little one eye squirel was climbing on the tree that was fired upon. He turned his head back and Bruyan was angry and he looked at his two comrades, even though they are wearing their helmets he can tell that they were angry too. "Lets keep moving" Tanya said walking forward.

Techa hit Heavy behind the head walking forward and Bruyan was walking beside Heavy. Heavy took off his helmet breathing the fresh air and saw a figure standing on a tree branch and disappeared. "Guys we're not alone"

"What are you talking about Heavy?" Bruyan asked. "There was some person standing on that branch over there" he said pointing as Techa started to laugh. "Are you seeing things... again?"

Bruyan looked up and saw a figure running on the branches. "I don't think Heavy is seeing things" Bruyan said.

A trap has sprung and ropes surrounded them causing them to be entangled into small space. "How did I not see this coming" Tanya said cursing herself. A tall man walked toward them looking at them with a spear in his hand. A smaller figure, a child walks behind him looking at the strangers wandering the forest. "Who are they brother?" the little girl said staring at them.

"Their Larkan's soldiers sis" the man said raising his spear at them. "We're not Larkan's soldiers" Tanya said taking off her helmet and saw a older man walking toward them. The old man was a different kind, he have two small round green eyes, brown wrinkled body, four fingered claws, two horned toes, and wings that often moves about but are now useless because of his age. He was using a cane to support himself and she recognized him.

"Let them go Furan" the old man said as Furan, the man who's skin is light greenish, black eyes, and five fingers, was holding the spear stared at him. "Are you sure?"

The old man nodded and Furan cut the ropes setting them free. "Tanya is that you?" the old man asked with his eyes widening. "Yes Xuata" she said hugging the man as he returned the hug also. "You still look young child?"

"Yeah its a long story we need to go hide-" he raised his hand. "I know about the emperor's death" Xuata said looking behind her and saw a human. "Is that... a human?" he asked and Tanya nodded.

Xuata walk toward him slowly placing his hand on Bruyan's cheek. "Who are you young man?"

"Im Bruyan Plilitzkof, a scientist" Bruyan said reaching his hand out. Xuata turned around and walked away. The little girl grabbed Bruyan's hand and said. "Follow us Bruyan" the girl said giggling softly as they followed Xuata to his secret home.

Xuata's home is hidden behind a large boulder and there was a tunnel under a tree. Inside the house was completely large than they thought. There were other tunnels leading to other areas. Ladders to one floor to the second where there are rooms Xuata, Furan, and the little girl sleep at. In the main room there are some couches, tables, and a caretaker robot that cleans. "Wow this place is awesome" Bruyan muttered as Heavy nodded agreeing on what he said.

"You are welcome to stay here if you like, Tanya will you come with me?" he asked walking up to his room. "So whats your name little one" Techa asked watching the girl holding a small doll. "Im Gracia who are you?" she asked with her light green eyes blinking curious of the armor they were wearing. "Im Techa and this is Heavy" he said taking off his helmet revealing his light greenish skin and black round eyes.

He gave Gracia the helmet and she put it on as it was too big for her but she will laughing and others did too. Tanya stood still when Xuata closed the door behind him. "What happened to you when you went to the moon?" Xuata asked lighting candles and sits on the ground.

"My comrades and I were frozen in some storage area when the infection started, some other soldiers I led were getting killed why we were retreating with a few humans" she explained sitting on the ground too. "I heard reports about you and the human killing the emperor" he said closing his eyes.

"I killed him to avenge my father's death" she said as Xuata sighed. "Larkan didn't kill your father"

"What?" she said surprised of what her old friend said. He turned his head at her. "Luton, your father and uncle did fought each other so that his soldiers and human survivors to escape... I was captured by a officer and I watched Luton and Larkan fighting each other. Larkan took his brother's sword and said that he didn't want to kill him, Luton went through his brother's sword and said something to him that I wasn't able to hear. Larkan screamed holding his dying brother as his soldiers were behind him. Larkan told them to fall back and looks at me when his soldiers retreated but I was still held captive by the officer, Larkan killed the officer and told me to run before he changes his mind. I look down at Luton before I ran away"

Tanya bit her lip in tears that went down to her cheeks. "Often times Larkan wanted to kill himself with the guilt but he couldn't do it so I guess he was glad of letting you kill him" Xuata said hearing her crying silently. He leaned his head toward her. "For what your father done, his soldiers and the humans escaped the planet and I know where they are hiding at"

She raised her head. "Really?" He went through his robe and took out a small flat round device that shows a holographic image of a planet with coordinates on it. "There is still hope Tanya, your father did not died for nothing" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled holding his hand till the door was being knocked. "Come in" he said and Bruyan walked in. "Tanya can you leave for a moment I want to talk to him privately" he said. Tanya nodded walking away.

"I want to ask you something when you was at Planet Yaminuru" Xuata asked lighting up another candle. "What happened before you escaped Larkan's castle?"

"He told me to protect Tanya and he gave me something that I can't explain" he said feeling his forehead. Xuata placed his hand on Bruyan's forehead and a wave of images and voices went through Bruyan's mind. "Is that what it is?"

Bruyan breathed deeply nodding slowly. "I myself don't know what it is but it's some kind of power that a user can give the person their emotions, pain, past, and secrets and you have now felt my memories in your mind" Xuata said pouring some liquid in a cup and passed it to Bruyan who drunk it savouring the taste. "Can anyone do it?"

"You can if you know how to use it, often times you may some dreams of what we passed down on that you see of our pasts" he explained and was fixing to say something else till they heard an explosion outside.

Soldiers ran in and Heavy was firing his weapon at them. Furan ran in Xuata's room and said. "Kluta's men are here!" he said as Gracia was squealing with fear as Tanya flipped over a table and hid her behind it. "Furan I want you to take them out of here!" Xuata yelled going through his drawer as Furan and Bruyan were leaving and attacked the soldiers.

Bruyan shot one in the chest as another was hit in the neck by Furan's spear. "Guys we need to go!" Tanya yelled when Furan removed a rug and was showing a small door underneath. "What about Xuata?" Bruyan said holding Gracia's hand.

Xuata fired upon the soldiers and looks at them. "Get the hell out of here, don't worry about me!" he yelled dropping his rifle and raised two swords. He jumps down as Kluta's soldiers dropped their weapons and raised swords as well. Tanya was the last one as the others were crawling in the tunnel. "Xuata come on!"

He sliced off one of the soldier's leg and pierced one through it's chest. "GO NOW!" he yelled being stabbed below the torso. He took the sword out from his body and laughed breaking the soldier's neck.

Tanya put on her helmet crawling down the tunnel. Xuata looks back and smiles, he put his sword down as the soldiers cut through his body. Without any regret, he sighed believing there is still hope for the human race and other species.

They got out of the tunnel and saw their ship close by. "Wheres Xuata?" Bruyan asked. She didn't respond, "THERE THEY ARE!" Kluta's soldier yelled as some opened fire at them. They ran in the ship and Techa jumped in the pilot's seat turning on the controls. Furan took his sister to one of the rooms as the ship floated off the ground and flew out to space. "How did they know where we were?" Heavy said.

"We must've been tracked im going to disable it" Techa said as Tanya took over. "Do you have an idea of where we going?" Bruyan asked sitting by the co-pilot's chair. She took off her helmet and show the holographic image of a planet. "There is still hope for the human race Bruyan"

He smiled with joy but he didn't show it because he can see her dried tears on her face. "There is still hope" she muttered.

Near Earth, a scout ship consisting of 20 men entered the atmosphere. "Lets land on that island over there" the pilot pointed as their ship was close to the island. Queen Bubblegum looked out her window and saw a gleaming light passing by and landed outside her kingdom. 'What in Gob's name is that?' she thought leaving her room and ordered candy guards to follow her.

The hatch opened from the ship and one soldier stepped out. "Who are you?" someone said and the soldier pointed his weapon at Queen Bubblegum as the candy guards pointed their weapons at him. "Are you human?"

"No the humans are extinct a long time ago" she lied not trusting the man as some soldiers stepped out. "Is that a human Seut?" another soldier asked.

"No the freak said that they were extinct a long time ago" he said. "Hey I am not a freak and what are you doing here?"

"By the order of Emperor Kluta of Planet Yaminuru, we are sent to find and kill the humans!" Seut yelled as the other soldiers were shouting their emperor's name. "Hail the emperor!"

Queen Bubblegum was shocked of what they said and she bit her lip hoping Finn nor his children doesn't come here. "Well there are no humans so I want you to go back from where you came!" she said.

"Should we really believe her Trent?" Seut asked. "Lets head back home anyway this place is filled with mutants anyway" Trent said ordering the soldiers to head back in the ship till he saw a young man with blonde hair walking this way. "Wait a minute thats a human blast him!"

The soldiers opened fire at Finn who hid behind a boulder as the candy guards were charging. some of the soldiers put away their weapons and charged with swords toward the Candy guards. Queen Bubblegum managed to get beside Finn while the fight was going on. "Who are those guys?" Finn asked.

"I don't know who they are but they were sent to kill humans, I tried to lie to them that humans are extinct till they saw you" she said as the Gumball guardians were activated. Finn jumped on one of the soldiers and yelled. "Who are you and why do you want to kill humans?"

The soldier flipped over Finn and pulled out a small combat knife to his neck. "By our lord's command we are sent to wipe out the humans so there won't be another rebellion"

Finn snatched the knife and stabbed on the soldier's knee as one of the soldiers were running inside the ship. "Who is your leader?"

Finn was punched in the face as the wounded soldier and the others were running inside and the ship left to space. "Oh my Gob Finn are you okay?" Sunna said seeing a cut wound on his cheek and the twins were heading this way. "Yeah im fine Sunna"

"Dad what happened?" Sol asked when she saw a ship flying away. "Sunna I want you to take the kids home I need to figure out whats going on" he said. "Wait dad we want to go with you" Frey said as Finn walked away.

Finn walked inside a cave and saw Marceline's house. He opened the door and Marceline was playing her guitar, she stopped playing and floated toward him. "Whats sup Finn?"

"Marceline do you remember the Mushroom War?" he asked sitting on the hard couch. She frowned not wanting to talk about it. "Yes I do but I don't want to talk about it" she said turning around and headed to the kitchen.

"Is there any creatures from space in the war that wanted to kill humans?" he said hearing a plate shattered on the floor. He got up and ran to the kitchen seeing Marceline shivering. "Why do you ask?" she asked not looking at him.

"Because there was some soldiers that were trying to kill me" he replied picking up the broken plate and put it in the trash. She rubbed her arm feeling a chill in her spine. "Finn I want you to leave and I'll let you know if I remember"

"Okay and also congratulations Marceline" he said walking away. "Thanks" she said fixing to play back her guitar but she changed her mind holding an apple in her hand, she floated up to her room and threw the grey apple away and floated above her bed, 'I don't want to remember the pain I suffered through' she thought feeling her stomach growling again. She opened her eyes and sighed heading back downstairs.

Finn walked inside his house and two arms wrapped around him. "Do you know who were these men are?" Sunna asked as they sat on their couch not noticing the twins are listening. "I don't really know who these guys are but I want to know some answers about the humans, *He stands up* I managed to find another human who was gonna tell me what the war was about till he was infected Gob knows if he's still alive!" he said fixing to say something else till he saw the twins.

He opened the front door and Sunna said. "Where are you going Finn?"

"I don't know" he replied closing the door shut and Sunna watched him walking away, she sighed feeling bad for him. 'I hated when he's like this' she thought. "Mom where is dad going?" Frey asked.

"He's just clearing his mind for a bit, he'll be back" she said.

"Sol are you ready for your journey to control your emotions?" Sunna asked. Sol packed up her stuff and put on her father's bear hat. "I believe so" she said as Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and the kids were traveling with them.

An hour later, in the moutains there was a large stone gate with unknown symbols on it. Everyone hugged Sol and Sunna got on her knee hugging her daughter tightly, she kissed Sol's cheek and Frey hugged his sister. "Don't forget about your old man" a male voice said.

Sol smiled and she hugged her dad, he too returned the hug. "I thought I wasn't going to see you dad" Sol said. "I wouldn't missed anything in the world for my kids" he said. The stone gate opened slowly upward. "Remember we will always be in your heart... always" Finn said kissing her forehead as she cried.

She walked away toward the gate, she looked back and see her family waving at her. The gate slowly closed downward as they started to cry too missing Sol already.

At space, the scout ship floated around Earth as some soldiers were wounded. "Should we tell Emperor Kluta about the human?" Trent asked. "No the boy doesn't know anything, it'll be a waste of time telling it to Kluta" the soldier with the stabbed knee said.

* * *

**Will Tanya, Bruyan, and the others will find the mysterious planet that is said that the human race are at? What trials will Sol beat that her own mother faced.**


	36. Sol's Journey and Planet Fredama

**Chapter 35: Sol's Journey and Planet Fredama**

* * *

"Emperor Kluta, Planet Muran has been captured" A holographic image of a general stands in attention as Kluta sits on his throne. "That is good general have you treated the people well?"

"Yes sir we are supplying-"

"Daddy daddy can you read me a story" a little girl said wearing a light blue dress and was running bare footed. The girl jumped on his lap as he looks down at her. "Shall I contact you later sir?" the general asked and Emperor Kluta nodded and the holographic image disappeared. "What story do you want me to read Quarias" he said placing his finger on her little nose and she giggled softly. "Can you tell me of how you met my mommy in a battle together?" she asked not knowing much about her mother.

Kluta closed his eyes thinking about his wife who disappeared along with her soldiers on a scout mission. He sent soldiers to find her but they couldn't. He opened his eyes staring at his daughter's face that has a spitting image of his wife. Her tentacle hairs, yellow glowing eyes, and pale skin.

A soldier walked in and bows down to the emperor. "Kluta I have news from Planet Forant" the soldier said looking down at the floor. Kluta picked up his daughter and said. "If you go to your bed and wait a little bit then I might tell you the story" he said seeing his little girl smiling with joy. "Okay daddy" she kissed his cheek and leaves the room. "Report Stuanos"

The soldier went to attention. "They found the assassins on the Planet Forant but they managed to escape and we killed only one man" Stuanos said as Kluta walks slowly toward him. "Is it the human?"

He shook his head. "No we tested the dead body's DNA and it was Xuata, a former general of empire and served with Luton in the battle of Earth" he said typing a small pad and shows information of the person as Kluta was reading it. Stuano's neck was grabbed and lifted off the floor. "I thought I told you to stun and capture them not kill them!" he yelled still reading the pad and was fixing to break his neck. Kluta released the soldier and he gasped desperate for air. "But sir we have some clues of where they were going"

"And what are these clues?"

"We found some documents that tells of Luton's soldiers heading to the Planet Fredama" he replied looking up to the emperor as he was standing up. "Send out one of my generals and attack the planet and remember DO not kill the assassins!" Kluta said walking away to his daughter's room. "Yes sir" Stuanos saluted and ran off.

_Earth, One thousand years ago.  
Moscow, Russia_

_The leftover soldiers of humans and aliens rebels were heading to an evac point taking women and children there so they can be safe from Larkan's wrath._

_ They stood still as Larkan's soldiers were marching their way here. "How long will it take for the transport ship to be here?" one of the soldiers said with a russian accent. "They said they'll send in air support in ten minutes and transportation will be behind it" another soldier said as women and children were running away to the evac point._

_A giant beast stood on a hill and raised its blades in the air. "SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" it yelled as Larkan's forces were marching faster than before. A russian captain wearing heavy armor stood in front of the soldiers and said. "My brothers and sisters, the enemy are advancing this way to kill us till extinction and I thank you Luton's men who stayed with us on this day. *He turns around pointing his rifle at the enemy soldiers* Larkan will stop at nothing but to finish his wishes and we will not let that happen. If these men takes us down, we will take these vile men to hell with us!" he yelled as alien and human rebels raised their weapons in the air and charged toward their enemy._

_Some of the aliens flew in the air were being led by Xuata. The enemy's movement began to quicken much more as their blades and bullets met. The giant beast jumped off the hill and stepped on one of the humans watching Xuata flying above him. "Ah if it isn't Xuata, a general eh?" he said looking up. Xuata flew down and stabbed the beast's shoulder. It laughed taking the sword out and threw it at him. Xuata dodged it and he was slammed down to the ground by the creature's hands. Xuata stood up grabbing a beam rifle off a dead alien soldier._

_It roared raising it foot in the air trying to squish Xuata. "For the motherland!" one of the russian soldiers yelled firing a flamethrower at the creature. It growled ignoring the burns and picked up the soldier, it bit half of his body and was shot in face by Xuata. It screamed in pain as Xuata flew and held a sword in his hand. "DIE!" Xuata yelled stabbing the creature's neck, blood gushed out from its neck as it punched Xuata to a ruined building._

_He stands up ignoring the pain in his body. "Damn I'm getting too old for this" he muttered seeing his soldiers falling back as ships were launching bombs at the enemy soldiers. One of the ships stopped beside him and a hatch opened with one of the humans reaching his hand out. "Come on Xuata the chinese need reinforcements" Xuata smiled grabbing the soldier's hand._

Bruyan gasped waking up finding out that it was a dream. His stomach growled with hunger and he decided to get a snack. He left his room. Bruyan got some rations to eat and see Tanya piloting the ship. "Tanya have you slept yet?" he asked sitting in the copilot's chair.

He saw her eyes knowing that she was tired. "No I'm navigating to the planet" she said yawning. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest Tanya, Techa can take over or I can at least"

She began to laugh. "You don't even know how to fly this ship Bruyan, if I let you drive this thing you'll crash us to an asteroid field" she said laughing again. "Well I get Techa then" he said walking off. Tanya looks back at him and paid attention to the coordinates.

"Man why do you have to wake me up for?" Techa said rubbing his eyes. "I think Tanya deserved some rest besides you don't want me to fly the ship do you?" Techa quickly got up putting on his armor. "I would rather let Heavy fly this ship than you and he doesn't even know how to turn it on"

"I heard that Techa" Heavy said sleeping in the other bunk. Furan walked in still tired. "Guys can you keep it down Gracia is asleep"

"Sorry" they whispered.

"There's Planet Fredama!" Tanya shouted, the three stood behind her staring at the planet that looked similar like Earth. Everyone held on as the ship was entering the atmosphere and temperatures began to rise. They flew across the ocean and see the beautiful sight of land. They soon saw civilization.

. . .

Sol walks in through the stone gate that is closing slowly, she looks back at her family that were waving good-bye and she see her mother and father including her brother crying. She too herself cried. The gate finally closed leaving the cave, she was walking in complete darkness. 'Man is it dark in here' she thought. She went through her backpack and pulled out a glow stick, she bent it so it can turn bright.

As soon glow stick turn bright A figure stood in front of her that scared Sol to death. She fell back on the hard ground. "Welcome Sol, my goodness do you resembled your mother" the old man said who is wearing a dark cloak covering his body, black gloves and has a hood over his face. "How do you know my name?" Sol asked trying to see his face but it was hidden by a mask. She can see only the eye sockets which he has yellow eyes and the pupils were red cat-like.

"I know many things my child, when I first met your mother, she always have an attitude over everything" he laughed walking away and she followed behind him. "So I guess you knew my father and brother then?"

He nodded. "Finn the Human and Frey right?" she nodded. "Oh I have heard stories about your father, your mother told many things about him"

"What is your name sir?" Sol asked.

"You can call me Ausbilder" he said seeing a bright light at the end of the cave. Sol gasped feeling a breeze running up against her when she saw snow falling from the sky. She was given the same type of cloak Ausbilder was wearing. "Come you will learn the ways of controlling your emotions" he said walking on the deep snow as Sol was putting on the cloak still wearing her bear hat.

"My mom is weak against water how can she handle this type of terrain?" she asked looking up at him. "Your mother was a brave woman, she was willing to do this journey to be with your father and one day your brother or sister that is coming soon might go through this journey too"

She was shocked that Ausbilder knew about her mother being pregnant. "Wait how did you-"

He stands still placing his hand on a stone wall, the stone wall turned bright red and small opening appeared in front of them. "This will be your first trial, I shall be waiting out here" he said as Sol was walking inside. The door behind her sealed shut and there was darkness again. "Welcome to your first trial Sol" a voice said through the darkness.

She saw her sword glowing slightly in her holder. "Who are you?"

"I am Exoculo and welcome to your first trial" the voice said as Sol couldn't see a thing and was fixing to use her sword to see better. "In this trial you must be blind and you are now except for that sword you are carrying" Sol took her holder and threw it away along with her sword in it, she put her backpack down and walked forward slowly. She see a figure rushing by her holder and it floated away. "Wait how can you move my sword?" she asked as she was told that no one else can wield it.

It went quiet for a few minutes till she heard Exoculo's voice. "In this sacred mountain, all magic is useless except the guardians who were granted to use magic for training purposes, so to answer your question your sword is powerless like any regular weapon" it said.

"Now you can't see anything in front of you. Never trust your eyes... trust only your instincts Sol" it said wandering around and pushed Sol down. She got up and tried to find Exoculo but she was pushed down again. 'Crap' she thought not being able to see and she was pushed down again.

She thought she saw it and tried to punch it but hit a rock instead. Sol whined in pain as she was pushed down on the ground again. 'Don't trust your eyes, trust only your instincts' Sol thought getting up, she closed her eyes. Sol cleared her mind and opened her ears, she heard movement behind her.

She smiled and punched behind her hitting Exoculo and caught its tail. She opened her eyes and it turned out to be a blind snake slithering around putting out its forked tongue. "Well done Sol you have passed your first trial" it said turning out to be a blind female snake and the door that Sol entered from opened.

"Congratulations Sol you have finished your first trial" Ausbilder said clapping as Sol was leaving the cave and the large snake followed behind her carrying her sword and backpack with her mouth. "How does Exoculo is able to see even though she's blind?" Sol asked taking her sword and backpack.

"She have learned to know her surroundings and she is resistant to the cold air after living here" he said. "Now you need to rest for it is night-time"

Sol looked up at the sky and saw the moon. 'I been down there that long?' she thought following the two to a small cabin. "This is where you will live and train Sol" Ausbilder said opening the door that creaked. The main room was completely dark. Candles were lit up one by one as Sol put her backpack down and watched Ausbilder and Exoculo meditating in the center of the room. "You should meditate Sol to help clear your mind and think of what you went through today. Tomorrow you will face even harder trials" Exoculo said closing her white eyes and breathed deeply.

The red hair girl pulled down her hoody and hat. She sat beside Ausbilder crossing her legs and closed her eyes. "What am I suppose to do?" she whispered.

"You must close your eyes and think deeply of your emotions, then you clear your mind and let your body be at peace" he said. Sol started thinking about her family and was missing them already, the image of her family vanished from her mind and started thinking of the adventures she done around Ooo with her brother and cousins. She smiled and the images too vanished and felt good inside.

Sol opened her eyes going in her new room that has a bed and a table with two chairs inside. She put down her backpack and took out a picture of her family smiling. 'I missed you guys' she thought putting on her pajamas, she took off her bear hat and placed it on the table and lay on her bed.

"You think that she will be ready?" Exoculo asked flicking her tongue out. Ausbilder raised his head, "I believe that she is ready" he replied.

Back at the treehouse Sunna was meditating outside thinking about her daughter, she felt her heart heavy missing her child. She already told her father that Sol won't be going to school for the mean time and he understood. "I missed her too Sunna" Finn said sitting beside her. She smiled kissing him. "She's probably thinking about us too Finn" she said leaning her head on his.

In a dark small room where there is only one candle lit in the center of the room. A female dog wearing black armor with two small swords stands in the small room with a master assassin standing in front of her. "Someone put a bounty on this fool's head make sure you have the job done" The Master Assassin said passing out a bounty to the dog. She unfolded it and read what it said.

**(O)**  
**G.O.A.  
Finn the Human and Jake the Dog  
Wanted Dead  
Bring their heads and you will have a... suitable reward**

"Yes Me-Mow it shall be done" the dog assassin said beating her armor chest with her fist as the other assassin smiled. "Good Jenny now complete your mission now" Me-Mow said as the assassin walked slowly to the shadows and disappeared. Me-Mow smiles using her tail to extinguish the candle light.


	37. Amnesia and the Second Trial

**Chapter 36: Amnesia and the Second Trial**

* * *

Sol woke up relaxed and full of energy, she got up from her bed and stared at the picture of her family. She didn't look through the drawer last night. She opened the drawer and there were clothes and fur boots inside. She found a photo of her mother and father dating together.

She smiled at the old photo and put it beside her picture frame staring at it for the moment till she heard someone knocking the door. "Are you awake?" Ausbilder asked waiting for a response. "Yes I am let me get dressed" Sol said.

Ausbilder turns around walking outside feeling the cool gentle breeze. "Where's Exoculo?" Sol asked looking around. "She is gone for the moment, have you eaten anything this morning?" Sol's stomach started to growl and a chuckle came off from him. "I take that as a no"

Ausbilder made breakfast and passed a plate of food to Sol who ate it happily. "So what is my next trial Ausbilder?"

He sat down in front of her with his eyes aimed at her. "You'll find out what your next trial is Sol, eat up you'll need your energy" he replied closing his eyes. While Sol was eating, she got curious of what his face looks like, she slowly reach her hand toward his mask. Her finger touched the mask and his eyes opened. "Why do you want to see my face so badly Sol?" he asked pulling his face away slowly.

"I don't know, did you have an accident or something?" she asked hearing a sigh from him. "I know you are a child, still full of wonder and curiosity of everything you see but I will not answer your question till the time is right" he said walking outside and Sol followed him.

. . .

Frey woke up noticing his sister's bed is made neatly, usually he would expect seeing Sol halfway off the bed or snoring on the floor. Its been one day since she went on her journey and already he misses her. 'I guess I can hang out with Leonard to pass the time' he thought putting on his clothes and saw his cousin, Jake Jr. running to his uncle's house holding an unconscious woman in his arms.

_Earlier _

The assassin, Jenny, was running through the Rock Kingdom to complete her mission of killing Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. She was close to the grasslands where she heard where the two heroes lives at.

She jumped on a boulder and tried to get a better look as the sun was rising. She heard movement and looks down as a rock golem stands up looking up at her. "Why are you on my head?" it asked feeling uncomfortable and was fixing to attack her. Jenny jumped off and stabbed his face with her two swords. "Thats it little one I'm gonna kill you" it yelled punching her across the field.

Jenny landed safely and saw the rock golem raising its fist in the air. She rolled away from his attack. She stood up jumping on his back and stabbed him more causing some of the rocks to fall off from its body. It grabbed her and threw her toward a boulder and hit her head.

"Hey leave her alone!" a male said before she went unconscious.

Jake Jr. wrapped his hands around the golem and looked at the girl who is around his age. "Did someone stepped on you again by accident?" Jake Jr. asked. The golem nodded. "Man Sol and I told you not to attack travelers unless they were attacking you.

"Well she attacked me when I tried to grab her" it said grabbing rocks and put them back on his body. "Maybe she was scared and thought you was gonna attack have you thought about that?" It shook its head as Jake Jr. let it go free and paid attention to the girl.

He pulled down her hood and saw her light brown fur that kinda captivated him but saw blood rushing out of her head. He picked her up bride style and ran to his home hoping his mother could heal the wound. "Mom er- 엄마는 그녀는 도움이 필요합니다!" (Mom she needs help!) he yelled as his mother floated beside him and looked at the girl.

"구급상자 에서 일부 붕대를!" (Get some bandages from the first aid kit) Lady Rainicorn yelled. Jake Jr. brought some first aid while Lady Rainicorn was checking the wound for any infection, luckily the wound was not infected so she stitched the wound, rubbed some medicine on the wound, wrapping bandages around Jenny's head.

An hour later, Jenny was still unconscious and she was laying on a bed in the guest's room. Jake Jr. looked at the bandages making sure if its healing well. Jenny's eyes opened and she grabbed him by the neck. Jake Jr. stretched out his neck so he can speak. "Wait I mean no harm" he gasped as she let go wondering why she did that.

"Who are you?" she asked placing her hand on her head and the wound stung a bit. "I found you unconscious at the Rock Kingdom do you remembered what anything?" She looks down thinking about what he said and all she can remember was her name. "I don't think so but my name is Jenny" she said and Jake Jr. smiled. "Well im Jake Jr. nice to meet you Jenny" he said shaking her hand(or paw) that made her blushed.

"Where am I Jake?" she asked looking around the room. "You're at my parents house in the Grasslands" he replied when Jenny was looking behind him and see armor and weapons on a table. "Do you remember these?" he pointed and she shook her head. "I don't know" she said hearing footsteps outside and she jumped up when she saw a rainicorn floating around her.

"너 괜찮아?" (Are you okay?) Lady Rainicorn said checking her wound. Jenny looks at him for translation. "My mom asked if you are okay" Jake Jr. said and Jenny nodded at her. "How long have I been out?"

Jake Jr. started scratching his head and said. "You been out for two days" she pull over the covers and tried to stand on the floor but her feet were numb and she was supported by Jake Jr. "Thank you Jake" she said putting her arm around his neck. "How come your mother is a rainicorn and you look like a dog?" she asked till she saw the family.

"I'm pretty much a hybrid to answer your question" he said introducing everyone to Jenny. "Hello Jenny I am Jake, these are my kids, Sin-ang, Leonard, and of course Jake Jr."

"Hello Jenny do you remember anything?" Leonard asked. Jake Jr. talked over her. "All she could remember was her name, come on Jenny let me show you the others" he said walking outside and stretched himself into a horse. Jenny took a step back feeling uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. "How can you do that?" she asked poking his back. "I was born with powers from my dad who said that he was playing in a magic mud puddle" he replied as Jenny got on his back and he walked toward the tree house.

Sunna passed Frey a plate of food and she looks at her daughter's seat that is empty, she sighed missing her already. "I miss her too mom" Frey said watching Jake Jr. stretch back to his normal size and saw the girl with him. "So is this the girl you was talking about Jake?" Frey asked. Jake Jr. nodded.

"Welcome to our home Jenny, Im Sunna, this is my son Frey, do you want something to eat?" she asked hearing Jenny's stomach growl. "Yes please" Jenny replied sitting on a chair beside Frey and saw a man walking in. "Well hello there im Finn" he said shaking her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked, she didn't respond as she was lost in thought. 'Finn where did I heard that name before?' she thought till she got back to reality. "Oh I feel okay I guess" she said enjoying the smell of spices from Sunna's cooking.

A shadow floated behind Jenny and she turned around seeing a demonic face. She screamed falling off the chair and ran to the other side of the table. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled at the vampire. "I'm here to suck your blood!" the vampire responded in a Romanian accent.

Everyone started laughing and Jenny's face turned red. "Why are you guys laughing about that's a vampire" she yelled leaning her head back as the vampire was close to hers. "Marcy how many times I told you about scaring guests?" Sunna said and Marceline sat on the table grabbing an apple.

Jake Jr. placed his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Don't worry Jenny this is Marceline the Vampire Queen, she doesn't suck people's blood... I think"

Marceline sucked the red from the apple and passed it to Jenny. "Don't worry Jenny I won't bite" she chuckled and Jenny grinned noticing a bump on Marceline's belly. "Are you pregnant Marceline?" she asked.

"Yep"

"Whose the father?" she asked and Marceline rolled her eyes. "It's not important is that wound healing?"

"Yeah mom is a great healer" Jake Jr. said thinking of pulling up the bandages to see the wound but changed his mind. Jenny saw a bump on Sunna's belly too. "Are you pregnant too Sunna?"

Sunna nodded. "This will be my third child" Jenny looked around. "Where is your other child?" she asked and she see them lowering their heads. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No no our daughter is alright, she went on a journey" Sunna explained knowing Jenny was thinking something else.

"Anyway do you remember anything of your past or your family?" Sunna asked. Jenny closed her eyes trying to remember. "I'm sorry I can't remember anything but my name" she responded feeling sad.

"Well don't worry your memory loss is temporary, it'll come back" Finn said as Jenny was looking around the house. "Want me to show other parts of the land maybe an object or something might bring up your memory" he said seeing her smile. "That sounds great Jake" she said jumping on his back.

Jake Jr. blushed trying to stretch his body while she was on his back.

. . .

Ausbilder and Sol walked through another cave and found a small black building with dark tinted windows closed shut, Sol could hear someone calling her name from inside. She looks up at him and he nodded letting her walk inside the building. She walked inside and saw a candle lit in the middle of the room.

The door slammed shut by itself and the candle light was out. "Welcome Sol, this is your second trial. You will learn about controlling your fears" the voice said as all lights turned on. Sol see a hooded figure standing at the center of the room.

"Come don't be shy" it said not revealing its face to her. Slowly Sol walked toward the figure, the floor boards creaked upon each step she take. She reached for its hoody and pulled it down. Sol's mouth opened in horror when she pulled down the hoody.

"Jack! no that can't be, your dead!" she said walking back as Jack whose chest was torn apart smiled walking toward her. Her back was against the wall remembering Jack, the goblin who killed her friends, the one who kidnapped her and almost killed her. 'No he can't be real he can't be real' she thought closing her eyes and reached for her sword but her body couldn't move and began to feel cold inside. Jack's hand touched her cheek and laughed when Sol managed to get her hand on her sword.

She swung her sword and heard a scream, she opened her eyes and tears began to develop. "Sol why?" Frey said with the sword pierced through his chest and fell backwards. Sol caught him and see another figure instead. "Mommy?"

"Why did you have to kill your own mother?" Sunna said bleeding heavily. Sunna faded and her father appeared and Sol's mind was fixing to split. 'You see Sol, fear is a weakness in everyone's heart. You can fight your fears young one but can you handle your families fears?' the voice said.

Sol saw her father turn into darkness and moves away into the corner. A much larger being walked toward her covered in darkness except its face. "Are you cold Sol?" it said smiling with flesh falling from its mouth. Sol heard stories of this creature and her own father didn't want to talk about it. "I can smell fear from you child, you are scared of me and you will never destroy me" it said laughing.

It reached for her and she stood up pointing her sword at it and her sword started to glow. "NO I am not cold and I am not afraid of you!" she yelled cutting off its hand. The creature screamed and fell down. "Sol I thought you was my friend?" Geana said holding her hand and vanished.

She heard a creak on the floor behind her and she turned around fixing to cut someone. "WAIT you completed your trial young one" the cloak figure said raising his hands in the air and Sol sighed putting her sword in her holder.

"I see your heart is pure but you had the courage to face one of your father's nightmares. I can still sense fear in your mind, you wanted to press out some of the horrors you experienced in your past. But you will still remember it for the rest of your life" he said hearing the girl crying and said walking toward the shadows. "Remember this Sol one of your fears will come true" he said and Sol went after him and he disappeared.

"Sol are you ok?" Ausbilder asked walking in. "No im not alright" she said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "This was not supposed to happen-"

Sol left the building and Ausbilder saw the figure in front of him. "I thought you promised our master not to harm people remember last time you done that?" he yelled.

"I know I went too far" The man said remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

_Sunna cried with her hands on her face seeing Finn's dead body in front of her. "Please don't die on me!" she cried holding him in her arms as his skin started to burn and she let go. Fire started to spread around her and she was not able to control it. The building started to burn and the snow was melting. "SUNNA!" Ausbilder shouted running in the burning building._

_He found Sunna on the floor crying heavily and he ran toward her. He placed his gloved hands on her and it started to burn but he managed to grab hold of her and ran out of the house. "Sunna it's only an illusion!" he yelled trying to make her stop crying._

_End Flashback_

"What if something like that happened and it could be ten times worse!" Ausbilder said getting angry. "I'm sorry this power of mine is not easy to control, magic always have drawbacks" the other said back as Ausbilder walked out of the building to find Sol crying on the snow. "Sol are you ok?"

She didn't respond wiping the tears off from her cheeks. When he took a step toward her, she stood up and walked away. 'I never wanted this to happen again' he thought wanting to calm her but he know that she needed to be alone.

. . .

Jenny laughed when Jake Jr. was telling stories of his adventures with his cousins. "Wow Sol did that?" Jenny asked sitting on the grass beside him. "Oh yeah she reminds me so much of my uncle if you ask me... do you still remember anything?"

She thought back and it caused her head to hurt. "Don't push yourself Jenny" he said feeling his stomach flipped over when he heard her moan in pain. Jenny smiled laying down and looks at him. "Thanks Jake"

"For what?"

"For you know, saving my life, healed me, and take me out across Ooo. You are funny and childish at the same time" she said smiling kissing his cheek and Jake Jr. smiled with a hint of blushing. "Since its fixing to be dark soon you want to spend the night in the guest room, maybe some sleep can help fix your memories?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to Jake"

. . .

Tanya, Bruyan, Techa, Heavy, Furan, and Gracia were surrounded by human and alien warriors with swords and bows pointing at them. "Halt Larkan's servants!" one of the humans yelled pointing his sword at Heavy's neck.

"We are not Larkan's servants I am a human too!" Bruyan yelled pulling the sword away from Heavy. A few pull their weapons away and one of warriors walked in the circle. "We will let the council decide if you are our ally... or our enemy" he said walking away and they were taken to a city filled with life.

Bruyan see little children, human and alien alike running past them. He noticed one of the children have hair but black round eyes. Other people stood still watching strangers walking by and they stopped to the largest building in the city.

The doors opened slowly and an alien walked toward them, it seemed more like an insect to Bruyan. Four bright red eyes, two hands with long fingers, six legs, two pincers covering its sharp teeth, and has black armor skin.

It placed its finger on Bruyan's cheek and he was a little afraid with saliva dripping from its mouth. "What is your name?" he said staring at him, he waved his hand and they took the others inside except Bruyan. "My name Bruyan, I was a scientist a thousand years ago"

"You're a scientist eh? well I am a scientist too, but wait a thousand years ago you should've died of old age by now unless you was frozen or something" he said seeing Bruyan nodded. "What is your name?" Bruyan asked.

"Aruka now you can feel free to look around the kingdom-"

"I want to know where you are taking my friends?" Bruyan asked. One of Aruka's eyes wandered by itself and opened the door. "Follow me and the council will decide the fate of your friends" he said walking inside with Bruyan.

. . .

It was late at night and Me-Mow was waiting for Jenny to appear so she called Jenny's master to talk. The man who is a dog himself walked in wearing leather armor with multiple daggers in his belt holder. "What is it that you want to ask Me-Mow?" he asked watching the full moon rising.

"Your apprentice didn't show up on her assignment" she said crossing her arms. "Maybe she is trying to find out their weaknesses Me-Mow" he said. "You got me there... fine I can be patient" she said seeing his smile when he was walking away.

'Im going to go to the grasslands to see where she's at' he thought climbing out through a window and was heading to the Grasslands.


	38. The Third Trial and the Beginning of War

**Chapter 37: The Third Trial and the Beginning of War**

* * *

The next morning, Sol didn't sleep last night because of the trial she experienced last night. She saw Ausbilder walking in. "Sol are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but to see what happened yesterday, why does he have to do it that way?" she asked receiving a tissue from him.

"He sometimes can't control his powers and when something like that happens he have to stop it immediately" Ausbilder replied seeing the photo of Sol's family on the drawer. "How does that guy know about my fears?" she asked. "The master knows everything about everyone. He sees the future and he only tells the others what is only important" he answered and see her stopped crying.

"But if you don't feel well, you can do your next trial tomorrow-" Sol stood up and put on her bear hat. "No I'm ready" she said filled with determination. Ausbilder smiled under his mask. "You are a stubborn little girl aren't you?" he said and she giggled picking up her sword and headed outside. 'She reminds me so much of her mother' he thought.

Sol wore her mother's boots that were warm and soft, she stepped on the deep snow breathing the fresh air while Ausbilder walked ahead. They stopped in the middle of the field of snow and the wind began to pick up. "Why are we stopping for?" Sol said.

Ausbilder turns around and said. "Sol you must stay here and complete your third trial" Sol was confused as he walked away and she heard a growl behind her.

Slowly she turns and saw a ice bear in front of her face. The bear sniffs blowing out cold air, it looks up at Sol's head and saw her hat. The bear started to growl and stands up on two feet raising its paws fixing to strike at her. 'Oh crap' she thought moving out the way as the bear attacked her. She jumps on the bear's back and grabbed for her sword but the bear fell back on the ground and Sol lost her sword in the snow.

She didn't have time to search for it and tried not to get herself killed. 'What's wrong with the bear?' she thought hiding behind a rock, the bear stopped sniffing the ground and was walking toward the rock. Sol can hear the bear approaching and was making up a plan. She made a snowball and threw it across the field.

The bear's ears lifted hearing the snowball hit one of the rocks and turns around. Sol looked at the bear's ears and took off her hat, she played with the ears of the hat and it hit her. "Hey!" she yelled. The bear turned around seeing the girl and walked toward her slowly.

It stopped when she took off her hat and sits down on the snow. "Come here I'm not gonna hurt you" she said as the bear's face was close to her. Sol put the hat on the bear's head and it was a perfect size, the bear licked her cheek happily and she pet its head staring at the bear's goldish eyes similar to Sol's. 'Thank you Sol' a female child's voice said in her mind.

Sol looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. 'Hello I'm right here' she looks at the bear who was staring at her. "Are you talking to me?" she asked and the bear nodded. "What are you?"

'I am part of your emotions Sol' she said nuzzling Sol's cheeks. Sol leaned her head to the bear's forehead and they both closed their eyes. 'If you ever in a bad situation... I will be there to protect you till the very end' the bear said smiling and Sol smiled back.

The bear eventually vanished with the wind and Sol's bear hat fell on the ground. The wind slowed down and Ausbilder walked toward her holding Sol's sword. "I believe you have completed your quest then" he said watching her putting on her hat. "Yep" Sol said smiling and felt warmth inside.

. . .

The assassin was at Jake's house; he looks through a window and found Jenny asleep in the guest room. 'What is she doing?' he thought climbing in and walks to her bed. He noticed bandages were wrapped around her head. 'She must've had an accident'

Jenny was moving in her sleep having a nightmare. He heard movement and climbed out of the window as soon as Jake Jr. ran in her room and shook her up. "Are you okay Jenny?" he said feeling worried. "I'm sorry to wake you up, it was just a nightmare"

He sat on her bed and asked. "Do you remember what your nightmare was about?" she nodded. "I was just a little girl and I was with my parents in a small, then bandits or something attacked the people. My father went with the others to fight back while my mother hid me in a small well far away, she told me to stay here till she comes back" she stopped feeling her throat sore and was fixing to cry. "I been waiting for hours and I was worried about my parents so I climbed out of my hiding spot and found the whole village burned down, then a man walked up to me. He was like me, alone and scared. When I grabbed the man's hand is when you woke me up" she said hugging him tightly and Jake Jr. returned the hug.

The assassin frowned seeing her cry and thought. 'Maybe I was wrong training her to be an assassin, she is too innocent to be a cold killer like me' he thought. But how can he protect Jenny without telling Me-Mow. He went away trying to come up with a plan while Jenny look back at a window feeling like someone was watching her. "I'm going back to sleep"

"Okay if you need anything just call me" Jake Jr. said leaving the guest room and see Leonard waiting by the door. "You have a crush on her do you?"

"What are you talking about Leonard?" Jake Jr. asked following Leonard to his room where there is a small bed made neatly, few posters of movie films and games, and the head of KD-157 is on a small table with tools and a small torso beside it. "Still trying to get to its memories?"

Leonard didn't respond to his question. "I can tell you love her" Jake Jr. blushed thinking of Jenny. "Okay I like her so what?"

"So you should ask her out on a date" Leonard said raising his eyebrows and Jake Jr. rolled his eyes. "Even if I ask her out what do girls like?"

"Well I guess girls like flowers, some anyway do you know what she likes?" That question made Jake Jr. going into thinking. 'What does Jenny like?' he thought. "How about Sin-ang have a girl chat with her and she'll tell us what Jenny likes how about that?" Leonard said and Jake Jr. nodded.

The rock golem that attacked Jenny saw a piece of paper stuck in his body, he took out the sheet and unfolded it carefully. He read the note and he gasped. 'Oh no I must tell Finn at once!' he thought standing up and was heading to the tree house.

. . .

Aruka and Bruyan were walking inside the temple where there were some people sitting on desks, reading books, or praying to themselves. "So how were you able to find safety after the war?" Bruyan asked.

"Ah that was a long time ago, we have no choice but take the human survivors away from Earth and find a new planet to live on, sadly we didn't have many allies and we were looking for help... until the ancient beings appeared"

"Ancient beings?" Aruka opened his pincers and shows a smile before his pincers closed. "Yes the ancient beings appeared out of nowhere and guided us to this planet, I do not know what they are but one of them told us that they care about all life and didn't want anything become extinct. So after traveling through space they took us to this planet and this became our home ever since"

"Are they still here?" Bruyan asked again and Aruka turned right to a hallway passing by other people. "Sadly no, after we landed here they give us supplies and disappeared. I wish I could see them again" he said standing still in front of the door, Aruka opened the door slightly trying not to make any noise and Bruyan walked in seeing a group of people, humans and aliens alike were sitting on stone chairs in front of his friends. "Who dares to disturb the council?"

Aruka bows slowly. "I am sorry to disturb you but Bruyan the human who traveled with the strangers wants to be with them. The council looked at each other and whispered. "Very well" the head of the council said watching Bruyan standing beside Tanya.

"Now who are you?" A female human said curious of the man. "My name is Bruyan Plilitzkof, I am a scientist working for the United States one thousand years ago" he answered hearing the other council members gasping and started whispering to each other.

A male human/alien hybrid stands up from his chair and asked. "How were you able to live this long?"

"I was frozen in a capsule testing out an experiment not knowing about an infection spreading in a facility at the moon near Planet Earth" he said staring at the other members and raised his robotic arm. "I was soon infected and these three, Tanya, Heavy, and Techa saved my life"

"For you to know Tanya is the daughter of Luton and without Xuata's help we wouldn't be able to find this planet!"

"Luton?" the council gasped talking each other remembering that name. "Could that be really you Tanya?" an old alien who had many scars on his face jumps off from his chair revealing his light blue skin and his bat wings. He looks at Tanya's eyes and he gasped with his wings fluttered to life. "It is Luton's child, after the war I heard you was killed but I could not believe my eyes" he said with tears developing and others were looking at each other.

The council exited their seats and went to a private room to make a decision. A minute later they went back to their seats except the head of the council. "We have decided to welcome you as friends and welcome to your new home"

The others were glad hugging each other and Tanya smiles at Bruyan and he too smiled.

Near the planet Fredama, a large star destroyer was floating by the planet and there was a change of plans, this time Emperor Kluta decided to lead the battle.

Emperor Kluta entered the medical bay where there are multiple of machines surrounding him. The machines took apart his armor revealing his burned skin that is healing slowly, the mask was taken away too and his face was healing well better than the rest. Kluta hated the pain as they attached a dark suit in him, the suit started tightened to his skin and they attached an oxygen mask to his mouth, he began to breathe normally. A small flying machine put a black cape on his back and the other machine backed away fixing to get other stuff to attach to Kluta.

Kluta closed his eyes thinking of his wife who disappeared without a trace. 'I missed you so much Virana' he thought remembering last time he contacted her.

_Kluta heard his baby daughter crying in his small home where he and his wife lived secretly because his father never liked his people mating with different species. Kluta met her in battle at Planet Touya, she was of course his enemy and she was a brave fighter. Long tentacle hair, bright yellow eyes, and pale skin._

_He lost the battle and she shown mercy to him and healed him. After the battle, they began seeing each other more often and he found out that she was pregnant with his child. He then proposed her and she accepted and they married in secret._

_Quarias was but an infant; her father picked her up and gently rocked her to sleep. A receiving transmission was patching through from his room and he put her back in her crib. He went to his room and answered the call showing a holographic image of Virana. "Hello my love, Emperor Larkan commanded me to scout out to a planet and I will be a little late" she said blowing a kiss to him._

_"I shall be waiting for you" he responded watching the holographic image ended as he lay on his bed and went to sleep._

_The next day he was watching his child trying to walk, he saw a bright light from the sky and it crashed landed in his front yard, he put his daughter back in her crib and grabbed his beam rifle outside, and he waited till the dust cleared up and recognized that it was his wife's ship._

_He opened the door and only one man jumped out; he was one of Virana's closest friends who knew about Kluta and Virana's marriage. "Where is Virana what happened?" Kluta said trying not to yell._

_The man was deranged at first talking randomly. "They they were everywhere, some of us split up to draw attention but there was still too many" he said bleeding heavily while Kluta was trying to heal the wound but it was no use but to slow down the bleeding. "Where is my wife?"_

_"She-shes at- Planet M-" he wasn't able to say the planet's name and died. Kluta let go and he heard his daughter crying in her crib._

"Your suit is completed sir" the machine said moving away and Kluta opened his eyes looking at his old armor on the table and he put his sword at his side. When he heard the planet started with a M, he sent mercenaries to find the planets hoping they might have clues or whereabouts of his wife and her crew, but with no success.

He walked in the main area looking through the window showing the planet rotating slowly and his soldiers stood at attention. "The ships are ready to fly sir" an officer said. "Good get me a private ship with my soldiers"

"Right away sir" the officer saluted and walks away.

. . .

At Planet Yaminuru, in Larkan's old room there were three people in a circle all wearing hoodies. "I have news that Kluta found the humans at Planet Fredama" one said. "Kluta is not going to kill them all you know that my brother, he is going to give them a fair trial and let them go" the second said.

"We will overthrow Kluta's throne then and we will exterminate the human race once and for all"

"Agreed" the two said in unison before leaving.

. . .

The crew exited the temple to hear the horns sounding and Bruyan looked up seeing a ship heading toward them. "TAKE COVER!" Aruka yelled grabbing a child out of the way as the ship crashed into the temple.

Only a few people were injured but they managed to exit the building. Some soldiers surrounded the crashed ship as air hissed and the hatch opened revealing Kluta, he stared at Tanya with a smile under his breathing mask.

Kluta's soldiers exited from the ship and fired their weapons at them. "I am Emperor Kluta, ruler of Planet Yaminuru surrender now and your lives will be spared!" he yelled.

"A new emperor?" Aruka said passing the child to their parents and walked beside Bruyan. "We killed Larkan, and that is his son over there" Bruyan said firing back killing one of the soldiers in the head.

Techa looked up and saw ships heading this way. "Aruka do you have any ships to fight back?"

"Well yes but they haven't been used for over five hundred years" he said leading Techa and the others to the ships while warriors charged at Kluta's men who dropped their weapons and drew their swords. "For the emperor!" One of Kluta's soldiers yelled as Emperor Kluta charged forward with them.

Tanya's and Kluta's blades have met and their faces were close to each other. "Hello cousin" he said pushing his sword and she bounced back and their swords met again. "I'm sorry to kill your father Kluta" she said. "He was your uncle Tanya why would you kill him?" he yelled when one of the human warriors tried to ambush him, he stabbed the human and went back fighting Tanya.

Aruka and the others were in the opening of a cave and inside were multiple ships collecting dust. "You think these ships might still work?" Techa asked.

One of the aliens hops in a ship and cranks; the ship came to life and floated in the air. Aruka smiled. "Let's take these guys down" Techa said.

Kluta's ships landed outside the kingdom and soldiers were in formation fixing to attack till they saw human and alien soldiers forming in front of them. "Show them no mercy men for the Empire!" an officer yelled and the soldiers rallied.

Techa and the others were flying out from the cave except Aruka who was teaching the humans how to control the ships. They saw the mass army fixing to attack so they helped out by air support, they drop bombs unleashing cannons at them who were stunned but they charged at the rebels.

"We need to take down the enemy aircraft so that they won't supply reinforcements!" Aruka said and a few ships were standing by to take down the transport ships.

In Planet Yaminuru, a general received a transmission and he answered showing a holographic man wearing robes with a hood over his face. "General it is time to start a new age, we will now return to our former glory. Destroy Kluta and his men that revolts back at us" he said and the general saluted. "Yes sir"

One of Kluta's soldiers was contacted and nodded at his new order. He picked up a rifle and pointed it at Kluta. Kluta looked at the soldier and his eyes widened till Tanya pounced on him dodging the shot. Bruyan snatched the soldier's weapon and punched him across the face.

"STOP!" Kluta yelled, all the soldiers stopped fighting including the rebels. He grabbed the soldier who tried to shoot. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are no longer leading us Kluta" the soldier responded and laughed. Kluta looked at his other soldiers that are still serving him. 'Who would betray me?' he thought letting go the soldier. He stepped out watching the rebels and his men fighting each other.

The rebels and Kluta's soldiers stood still when they saw Kluta standing beside Tanya and the others. "My brave soldiers we have been betrayed by one of our own and now I am no longer emperor, if you want go and serve the new ruler be my guess" he yelled.

His soldiers stood still letting Kluta know that they will serve as brothers to their deaths. "Kluta two Battle Cruisers are here and we are under attack we need help!" an officer said and Kluta nodded and looks at Tanya who nodded too.

Kluta's and Techa's ships were in space fighting the enemy trying to find a way to destroy the two Battle Cruisers. "Techa cover me" one of the human pilots said and Techa was protecting the pilot till he landed inside the enemy hanger. "What are you doing!?" Techa yelled.

"I'm going to find a way to destroy the shields so you and the others can destroy don't worry about me" the human pilot responded. The hanger seemed to be empty for the human as he took off his helmet revealing his short brown hair, only nineteen years old.

He jumped off from the pilot seat to the hard floor. He walked in a room and see soldiers patrolling the area. One walked past him and found a ship in the hanger. "This unit 2867, we may have an intruder in the area"

"Copy that Unit 2867"

More soldiers walked past him and he went ahead to find the small area empty, he found a map that tells the inside of the ship. 'There the auto turrets should be destroyed... and it's right in front of me' he thought and looked up seeing the auto turret terminal is online. He reached into his small backpack and put a bomb under the machine to make sure no one is seeing it.

The shield generator is only three rooms away from where he's at. A soldier discovered the human and tried to get backup but he was shot in the head. "Sooner or later someone is gonna find the dead body I need to be quick" he muttered running to the shield generator to disable it.

Kluta and the rebel soldiers saw enemy transport ships landing on the ground and soldiers charged out toward them. Kluta and Tanya were in front of the army and they were prepared. "Charge my brothers and show them who they are facing with!" he yelled and the army charged as the enemy soldiers got in formation pointing their rifles.

The general leading the battle stood in front the soldiers raising his sword in the air. "Ready. Aim. FIRE!" the general yelled and the soldiers fired once. Kluta's soldiers and the rebel's soldiers in the front fell forward and the others continue charging causing the enemy to demoralized when they hit them.

Kluta cut off the general's head in one blow and the head landed on one of the soldier's hand before he was killed by another soldier.

"I got an enemy fighter on my six!" Techa yelled trying to lose him; one of the ships opened fire and destroyed the enemy fighter. "Thanks"

"No problem" the other pilot said flying off. The shield protecting one of the Battle Cruisers turned off and Techa thought. 'He actually did it that son of a bitch'

"Fire your missiles at that that Cruiser!" Techa yelled firing all his weapons at the engines that was destroyed completely.

The human pilot in the Battle Cruiser destroyed the shield generator and the auto turret terminal; he fell down feeling the impact of the explosions. 'I got to get the hell out of here' he thought running away back to the hanger.

"Prepare for evacuation!" the speaker said throughout the ship and the human was caught by two soldiers. "He sabotaged our ship kill him!" one of the soldiers yelled firing his rifle at him while the other one was chasing him with a sword.

The human made it to the hanger then a group of soldiers pointed their weapons at him. He raised his hands before he was shot in the leg by one of them. "Lets kill him when we have a chance-"

The ship leaned sideways and the soldiers fell down and the human's ship was sliding toward him slowly and he tried to reach for it. He managed to hold on to a handle and climbed himself up into the pilot seat. The glass case closed seal shut and the human pressed a few buttons turning the ship back to life. "Here we go!" the ship exited the hanger and pushed the speed faster before the Cruiser exploded causing the other Battle Cruiser to move away slowly and turned back around.

"They're retreating yee haa!" one of the alien pilots yelled out through the com and others were cheering too including Techa. "Alright lets head back and help out our friends" Techa said turning the ship back to Planet Fredama.

He see the enemy soldiers retreating and the transport ships were leaving causing the rebels and Kluta's troops to cheering raising their weapons until Kluta dropped his sword and got on his knees. 'My daughter is at Planet Fredama, I can't go back home... but wait I know someone who can help'

He took out a small round device and shows a holographic image of Quaria's guard and friend standing in front of her room door. "Yes my lord?"

"I am no longer emperor, someone is trying to overthrow me but I want you to take my daughter and escape the planet. I'll give the coordinates when you contact me back" Kluta said and the guard nodded. "I'll get the others and I will try my best"

The hologram turned off and Kluta's guard opened the door while calling some other guards. "Hey Tanu can you play with me?" Quarias asked holding her doll. "Not today but we're having a little field trip" he said hearing her giggling and she was packing some stuff in her backpack. "Yea field trip!" she laughed.

Tanu and the other royal guards were escorting Quarias out of the room to the hanger so they can escape the planet safely. But soldiers were ordered to capture Quarias and kill anyone that is helping her escape.

One of the royal guards was shot and Quarias screamed in terror. "Tanu, Gotse, and Routa you guys go ahead we'll hold them off!" the guard yelled and they nodded running ahead to a ship.

Four more guards got in the ship but the rest were still fighting off the soldiers. "Go leave us!" another guard yelled throwing a grenade. Gotse took control of the ship and left the small hanger while Tanu and Routa were putting seatbelt on Quarias. "Why are the bad men trying to hurt us?" she asked looking at the other four guards who put on seat belts themselves and looks back at Tanu.

"I don't know Quarias but we're fixing to see your father soon" he said sitting beside her.


	39. The Final Trial and Reunion

**Chapter 38: The Final Trial and Reunion**

* * *

In Planet Yaminuru, a soldier runs to Larkan's room and pulled a book from a bookshelf, The bookshelf slided slowly to the right and he walks in. He walked downstairs to a small room with three people standing with hoods over their faces. The soldier got on one knee holding a bag in his hand. "I have news my lords, we lost conquering Planet Fredama"

The three looks at each other. "Did you killed Kluta?" one of them asked. The soldier opened the bag and a head of the general, rolled out causing the three to back away. "No we failed that mission too" he said. One of the three picked up the head as blood is still dripping on the floor.

He threw it at the soldier's face. "You are a fool to let Kluta live, if the other planets we colonized finds out that Kluta is part of the rebellion. They will defect to their side too!" he yelled. "I'm sorry my lord it won't happen again" the soldier said looking up at the man.

"I know you won't" he said stabbing the soldier's throat.

. . .

Kluta sits in front of the kingdom's walls staring out at the rising sun, his com started to ring and shows the holographic image of Tanu holding Quarias' hand. "Daddy!"

"Quarias! whats going on Tanu?"

"I can't explain it right now, I'll give you coordinates of where I'm at-" A large being stood in front of Tanu and the hologram turned off. "TANU!" he yelled. He turns around and sees his cousin Tanya standing behind him.

"Whats wrong?"

"I ordered my royal guards to escort my daughter away from Planet Fredama and now I got coordinates on what planet they are on" he said reading the coordinates and pin pointed it on the planet. "No this can't be right, the coordinates Tanu sent me is at the forbidden system" he muttered. "Where is it exactly Kluta?" she asked following him.

He selected five of his soldiers to come with him and Bruyan, Heavy, Techa, Furan, and Aruka followed Tanya. Kluta turns around ordering his men to get the ship ready. "Don't follow me Tanya"

She held on to his shoulder and their eyes met. "I coming with you wether you like it or not"

Kluta shook his head walking in his ship and Tanya including her crew got in their seats. "So what is the forbidden system anyway?" Bruyan asked sitting beside Aruka. "Well its a system that is hazardly dangerous like many asteroid fields, high radioactive planets, high terrioritoral alien beings, etc"

Bruyan listened carefully on what he was saying on the ride. Heavy looks at his right and recognized one of Kluta's men. "Hey aren't you the guy I fought at that hanger on Yaminuru?"

The guy looked at Heavy. "Wait a minute yeah I remember you, your buddy cut off all the fuel lines and I admired that you defeated me in a fight though" he said shaking hands with each other. "You can call me Heavy you?"

"Cartan" he responded taking off his helmet showing his light red skin, brown eyes, and two small horns on his forehead. "Whatever comes in our way I will be glad to fight by your side Heavy"

Kluta stands up and said. "Alright guys listen up, we're heading to an unknown planet in the forbidden system. Keep your weapons locked and loaded and keep your sword by your side and stick by your teammates" he said sitting back down putting on his seat belt.

"We're now entering the forbidden system keep a look out if you see anything" Techa said piloting the ship with one of Kluta's pilots. Bruyan looked out through a small circular window and look at the various planets and asteroids floating in space. 'Wow' he thought. "I know Bruyan but looks can deceive you" Aruka said.

"Alright we made it" Kluta's pilot said and Kluta looked through the window seeing the planet. The dark planet covered with dark clouds and there were few sparks of lights as they passed through the clouds. A great surge of energy hit the ship and they couldn't escape from the energy. "Ah crap something is drawing us to them!" Techa yelled trying to maneuver the ship.

The energy stopped and the ship crashed on the wasteland, everyone was safe. "What was that?" Bruyan said opening the doors and jumped out landing on the ground. He looks up at the dark sky as the others were scouting around the area.

"Everything is clear from here sir" Cartan said holding his rifle tightly while looking around. He found a cave not far from here, he turns around facing Kluta that gave him a scare. "The source of where my daughter is close"

"How do you know that sir?" Cartan asked. Kluta didn't respond and walks back to his ship to see if there is any damage to it. "Is there anything wrong with the ship?" Kluta asked. "So far there isn't any damage except for one of the engines but I can fix it in no time with Techa's help" the pilot said.

"Alright then we'll go through this cave and find my daughter and the royal guards if they are alive" Kluta said heading toward the cave and his soldiers followed behind him. "Something wrong Aruka?" Tanya asked seeing his legs trembling. "I don't think we should stay here" he whispered.

Tanya and the others left Techa and the pilot to fix the ship following Kluta to the cave. In the cave there were torches already lit, hanging on the walls and this made them an uneasy feeling that they were being watched.

Aruka stepped on a metal object, he stopped and picked it up wiping off the dirt while the others were walking ahead of him. He noticed it wasn't just metal scrap but a head. His fingers were on the symbols on the back of its head trying to translate it. 'Oh my gods we should not be here' he thought hearing something moving behind him.

His pincers opened widely then closed back as he walk on the walls still following his friends. Bruyan turns around and didn't see Aruka. "Hey Aruka where are you?"

"Up here" Bruyan looks up and see Aruka hanging on the ceiling of the cave. "What are you doing up there Aruka?"

"I have a bad feeling that we're being watched just trust me on this" he said and Bruyan smiled believing his words because he was hearing things too.

The human started walking and they made out of the cave to see a city running by machines. "These were whats left of the ancient ones' creations" Aruka whispered watching the robots mining gold and making steel. The workers stopped their work as a smaller robot was running. "Their are two lifeforms out on the wasteland!"

The workers grabbed their picks and swords following the little robot. "We got to warn Techa and Zorg" Cartan said. "Techa can you hear us over" Tanya said speaking through a earpiece. "Loud and clear maam" Techa responded.

"There is at least fifteen droids heading your way, do you want help?"

"Nah we can handle them off, besides we fixed the engine" Techa said. Something was touching Heavy's boot and he looks down to see a legless droid climbing on his leg. More hands were uncovered from the ground. "Our cover is blown follow me!" Kluta yelled.

They ran across the field fighting off the machines chasing them. Two grenades were thrown and the machines were destroyed. "Kluta over here!" a guard yelled waving his hand. "Where is my daughter?"

The guard looks down. "I'm sorry my lord but-" Kluta picks the guard up and pushed him against the stone wall still holding him. "Where is my daughter?!"

"She was captured by the machines!" he responded and he fell down on the ground. "What happened Worzo?" Kluta asked not looking at his guard. "This is how it all started"

_Flashback_

_Tanu received coordinates from Kluta of what planet they are at and their ship was under attack by enemy fighters, Quarias screamed feeling the blast coming from the firing. Tanu looked through his map and thought of a place where they won't find them at. "Gotse go through the forbidden system!"_

_"But sir that area is forbidden!"_

_"These guys won't follow us through that system and we were supposed to protect Quarias no matter what" Tanu said and the pilot nodded turning the ship to a different direction toward the forbidden system. Once they entered, the fighters turned around and the ship stopped. "Alright we lost them, Kluta gave us coordinates of what planet to go to" Tanu said showing the coordinates to Gotse._

_Gotse looks at the map of the forbidden system and the coords. "Hey Tanu, we should use this system as a shortcut. The planet is not far from here" he said as Tanu stood thinking about it for a minute. "I don't know... alright lets try that plan" he said sitting beside Quarias._

_"Don't worry Quarias you'll see your dad soon" he said cheering her up. Two invisible fighters opened fire at their ship and Tanu stands up. "What the hell are they?" he said reading the scanner detecting no life forms in the ship._

_Gotse fires missiles and hit one of the fighters. The other one fired back and hit the ship's engines. "Damn it we got no choice but to land this thing" Gotse yelled landing the ship on the dark planet._

_The ship crashed through a castle and luckily nobody were harmed. Tanu held on to Quaria's hand tightly as they were securing the room they are in. Quarias looks at the faded books covered with dust._

_One of the guards gasped causing the others to turn their heads at him. A blade went through the guard's chest, and he fell backwards revealing a cyborg holding two swords. "Destroy it!" Tanu ordered._

_The cyborg charged killing another guard before its head was chopped off by Gotse's sword. "There are more coming!" he yelled as five more cyborgs were running toward them. "Fall back!" Tanu said slicing one of the cyborg's legs and picked up Quarias._

_The royal guards followed Tanu till half of them were split up by the cyborgs and they had no choice but to run away._

_End Flashback_

"Tanu and the other guards including your daughter are still in that castle over there, I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to fight the cyborgs" he whined and Kluta calmed himself down feeling bad for his guard. "No it should be me to be sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you"

"So what happened to the other guards you was running with?" Tanya asked using her binoculars to see the castle better. "They were captured by the cyborg units, for what reason I don't know but I managed to escape that place, but I will go back and fight by your side my lord" the guard, Worzo said. "Alright then lets head to that castle" Tanya said following Worzo hoping to rescue Kluta's daughter and the other guards that are alive.

Quarias was trapped with sticky slime on her arms and legs on the walls along with the other royal guards including Tanu. "Don't worry Quarias everything is going to be alright" Tanu whispered.

A cyborg tore the slime and grabbed Quarias. "TANU help!" she yelled trying to get out of its grasp. The cyborg walks in a small bedroom and lets the girl go before he exited the room and closed the door shut.

Quarias tried to open the door but it was locked. "Don't be scared Quarias" the woman said. Quarias turns around and stares at the woman. The woman was taller than her, light yellow eyes, long multiple tentacle hairs, pale grey skin, and there was some kind of machine on her back that was injecting unknown liquids into her body.

"How do you know my name?" Quarias asked feeling the woman's prescence before. The woman got on her knees meeting the child's height. "I'm your mother my little Quarias" she placed her hand on Quarias' cheek. Quarias walks back feeling terrified. "You're not my mommy" she said as the woman was still on her knees.

The woman walks toward her and holds her hands. "I am your mother its just that I wasn't around when you was growing up, your father is Kluta and your grandfather is Larkan, I met your father at Planet Touya in a battle together and-"

Quarias began to cry. "Mommy it is you!" she said hugging her tightly. Virana embraced her daughter with tears. "Mommy we can escape, daddy is coming to rescue us" she said and her mother frowned. "I can't"

"But why?"

"Because they put this thing on my back, if I try to escape or fight they will inject poison into my body and I will... sleep forever" she said. The five year old girl looks at her mother's back and saw the device, The cyborg opened the door and grabs Quarias. "Times up"

Quarias grabbed her mother's hand. "No don't take my baby!" Virana yelled. "MOMMY!"

Virana got on her knees crying while burying her hands to her face. Her heart break in two once more feeling loneliness. Another machine floated in, it had six arms, a round head, no legs just a round dome. "Why do you have to torture me KS?" Virana said staring down at the floor and she felt it inject needles in her body.

"You have special powers I want to study but your little daughter has stronger powers than you" it said and Virana grabbed one of its arms. "Don't touch my-"

KS had a small transmitter device and pressed a button that caused Virana to scream. She fell forward on the floor as it floated away. "I promise your child will have a quick and painless death" KS said leaving and Virana got back on her knees and closed her eyes. 'I will not let them harm you Quarias' she thought feeling a familiar prescence.

Kluta?

Kluta and the team opened the main doors of the castle and walked inside to find the large hall empty. "Let me go!" a male voice shouted. They hid and saw two cyborgs dragging a royal guard. Kluta charged slicing one of the cyborgs and before the second one reacted.

Worzo stabbed it in the chest and Cartan tore off its arms. "Kluta I'm sorry for not being able to protect your daughter" Tanu said getting up. "Do you know where she's at?" Kluta asked.

"No those machines took her away and I heard a woman screaming in one of the rooms" Tanu said kicking one of the cyborg's face that was getting up. Tanya and Aruka were looking outside making sure nothing is coming while Kluta looks at two hallways. "Alright we have no choice but to split up"

The others argued as Tanya stood beside Kluta. "He's right we don't know where Quarias is at and we need to rescue the guards" she said proving a point to them. Bruyan and the others nodded.

Kluta, Tanya, Tanu, Heavy, and Cartan took one hall. Bruyan, Aruka, Worzo, Furan, and a another guard name Inza. The other two guards stood guarding the entrance.

The floating machine was in a laboratory as two cyborgs were forcing Quarias on a flat cold table, they closed bonds on her hands and legs so she wasn't able to move. The cyborgs left and she heard the bot singing. "Why am I on this table?" Quarias said as she saw it holding a needle and liquid squirted out on the floor.

"You are gonna be one of my experiments, the others I tested are not... my taste" it said pointing and Quarias turned her head to where it was pointing at. She began to scream seeing brains floating in jars and people in capsules without a brain.

Quarias started twisting trying to get out and saw the needle close to her neck. "Don't worry little one soon it will be all over" KS said with the needle at the bare skin of Quarias' neck. She screamed once more and doors were slammed open.

Kluta fired his rifle and hit the machine's head. Half of its face was gone and it floated away as Kluta tore the bonds and picked his daughter up who was crying wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mommy is here!" she said and Kluta looks at her.

Kluta drops his daughter and walks toward KS that was trying to escape. Tanya covered Quaria's eyes and ears as Kluta grabbed one of its arms and ripped it apart. "Where is my wife you bastard?!" he yelled grabbing its neck and pulled out his sword. "You will show me where my wife at and I swear to the gods that if she is harmed, your dead!"

. . .

Sol sits in mediation position outside with the cold wind blowing. She wore fur clothing to keep herself warm and likes the fresh mountain air. Ausbilder walks out from the cabin and she turns her head at him. "The master told me to complete your final, I will discuss more if you beat it" he said as she stood up and smiles. "So if I pass my last trial, I can go home?"

He nodded as she runs past him inside the cabin to get her sword. "Come with me Sol" he said walking past the field of heavy snow and Sol followed behind him. She see him walking through a small forest she never seen before because she wasn't allowed to explore this mountain.

When they made it out through the forest, she saw a flight of stone steps further up the mountain. 'I hate stairs she thought' walking in the same speed as Ausbilder. "Hey Ausbilder can we have a little race of who gets up there first?" she said and hears him laughing. "Alright I guess a race won't hurt"

They stood still and Sol said. "Ready. Set. GO!" she started running up the stairs and Ausbilder started walking.

Ausbilder sits on a large stone waiting for Sol as she started gasping for air, she passed the stairs and lay on the snow still breathing heavily. He was fixing to say something till Sol raised her hand. "You took a long time for a little girl and you let a old re- er man beat you on a race-"

"Shut... up" she gasped. Sol sat up straight looking down and sees almost all of Ooo and the ocean beyond. "Want to wait till you started breathing normally?" he asked and already knew the answer. "You know your mother almost failed this trial once"

Sol stares at him laying on the ground as he was talking. "I do have faith in you Sol like I have faith in your mother when she went through the trials"

He stands up and reached out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and got herself up, they continue moving till he stops and pointed. "This is as far as I can go, you will meet your last trial there and good luck"

She looks back at Ausbilder as she walked ahead and see him waving and she waved back. Across the field she see a large house in the middle of the field, she opens the door and inside it looked much like a church but there were no chairs nor candles lit.

Sol used a match to lit the candles, she stands patiently figuring what kind of trial it is this time. She started feeling weird all of sudden like someone was watching her, she turns to see a girl in front of her.

She was the same exact height as Sol, short white-greyish hair, pointy ears, red eyes, and grey pale skin. It was Sol herself, "What the-"

Sol dodged the girl's sword in time and walks back slowly away from herself. The Grey Sol smiles not saying a word and walks toward the real Sol slowly. Sol drew her sword and watches the girl's movement. G-Sol kicks Sol and swung her sword.

Sol managed to dodge again but there was a cut on her right cheek, she saw G-Sol's right cheek with the cut too. 'What kind of freaking trial is this?' Sol thought.

G-Sol grabs a small dagger from one of the holders and threw it at her. The dagger hit a pillar and Sol raised her sword in defense when G-Sol's sword hit hers. The grey hair girl smiled again holding another dagger in her hand and was fixing to stab her. Sol headbutt her and jumps on top of her holding the sword close to G-Sol's neck.

"I am you!" Sol yelled and G-Sol kicked the girl off of her clutching her stomach. G-Sol grunted clutching her stomach too.

G-Sol pushed Sol against the wall and placed the blade by her neck. G-Sol stood there for almost a minute and Sol knew why she didn't finish her. "You can't kill me because if you do, you'll kill yourself" she muttered. 'Your just another emotion filled with negative feelings inside your heart' Sol thought.

G-Sol dropped her sword and Sol hugged her tightly, G-Sol fought against the hug at first then felt everything bad inside her is going away. Sol see her turning bright and heard. "Thank you" she said before disappearing.

Sol sat on the floor and reached for her sword. The door opened and Ausbilder walks in. "Congratulations Sol you have completed your final trial" he said.

"So I can go home now?" she asked. He nodded slowly before Sol ran past him. "Hold up, you will come back to train. The master sees that you still can't control yourself" Ausbilder said. "When do I have to come back?"

"When the time is right" he said and Sol started running down through the stone stairs to the cabin thinking of coming back home to see her family again.

. . .

Jake Jr., Leonard, and Sin-ang were talking to each other and their father opened the door to see the same rock golem that attacked Jenny. He handed a piece of paper and said something to Jake before leaving.

"Jake, son can you come with me for a sec?" Leonard and Sin-ang stared at Jake Jr.

"Jenny is a assassin working for the Guild of Assassins son"

Jake Jr. laughed thinking he was joking but his father looked serious. "You can't be serious dad, Jenny can't be an assassin she's too good to be a hired killer" Jake Jr. said not believing his father till he shown the note to him.

Jake Jr. sits down on the couch feeling his head pounding thinking of Jenny being an assassin working for the Guild of Assassins. He crushed the note closing his eyes. 'Maybe I can turn her good I mean my aunt was evil and she turned good... People can change' he thought.

"Dad maybe we can turn her good" he suggested, Jake crossed his arms not liking the idea. "Son you can't turn a assassin into a good-"

"Your wrong, Aunt Sunna is a Fire Elemental, a race that are always at war with everyone, was evil but turned good" he said as he stood standing in front of his father. "Dad I-I love her okay just let me at least try!" he whispered.

His father put his hand on his shoulder and said. "I know you do son but if you believe that you can her good then try" he smiled hugging his father tightly and returned the hug. He looks out through the window and gasped. "What is it son?" he looks at the window too and gasped.

Sunna walked outside from the tree house and cried opening her arms to Sol who ran up to her. "Oh mommy I missed you so much!" Sol said hugging her mother.

"SOL!" Sol looks and her brother and cousins jumped on her. "What was that for!?" Sol said feeling her legs going numb from all of the weight from their bodies. "We missed you Sol" Sin-ang said.

Sol started to cry knowing how much they all missed her. "I missed you too guys" she said as they got off of her and she stood up as her father picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Welcome home Sol" he whispered to her ear and kissed his daughter's forehead.

. . .

Bruyan and the others found the guards and were trying to free them from the sticky slime. "Intruder in sight" One of the cyborgs. Twenty more cyborgs appeared surrounding them. "Stand your ground!" KS yelled and the cyborgs stood their ground.

Kluta grabbed the bot and looked at the door that it pointed at. He kicked KS to the door and it busted open causing the cyborgs to move wanting to protect their leader but Tanya pointed her rifle at its head so they won't move again.

"Kluta?"

"Virana?"

He couldn't believe his eyes, thinking it might be his imagination or a hallucination but it wasn't. He feel her hands touching his cheek. "It is you!" he said wrapping his arms around her and saw the machine on her back. Kluta lets go and picks up KS. "Can you get rid of it?"

"Yes I can but it might take time" KS said watching the cyborgs being closed up together with their hands up in the air. KS was typing a small keypad on the device and it was unlocked causing the small machine to fall off of her back.

She no longer felt pain and turns back on the bot fixing to attack it but Kluta held her back. "We don't have time Virana, my pilot is heading this way to evac us out of this planet. Sooner or later the cyborgs will fight back" he said.

Virana nodded picking up Quarias and were leaving the room with haste. KS started floating and pointed at them. "Kill them except that woman and the girl, bring them to me!" KS yelled. The cyborgs reclaim their weapons and sounded alarms warning others to full alert status.

"Techa where are you at?" Tanya said through the earpiece while firing back at the cyborgs that were running on the walls and ceilings. "We're under by enemy fighters but we almost there!" Techa responded.

A cyborg jumped in front of Virana fixing to capture her but Kluta tackled the machine and tore its head apart. "Come on we're almost out of here" Kluta said holding her hand trying to protect his wife and daughter.

They made it back to the main hall from where they enter at and found the two guards lie dead including three robots on the floor beside them. They opened the doors and saw their ship heading this that was firing at a enemy fighter.

The enemy fighter was shot and was crashing toward them. They ran as fast they could and the fighter crashed through the cyborgs that were fixing to exit the doors. The ship landed and Techa opened the hatch. "Come on we don't have much time!" he yelled.

Tanu, Furan, and Worzo were holding off the cyborgs heading this way before they got back in the ship. The ship started to lift off and were exiting the atmosphere escaping from the planet.

Everyone were on their seats trying to relax, Kluta began to hold his wife's hand. "I been lookng all over the galaxy searching for you and now I did" he whispered as he see Quarias was dozing off under her mother's lap.


	40. A Date Went Bad and an Attempted Kidnap

**Chapter 39: A Date Went Bad and an Attempted Kidnap**

* * *

Finn woke up this morning to see his wife not beside him. He stretched his arms out and yawned. He leaves his room then headed downstairs to the kitchen, he saw Sunna making breakfast. "Why don't you let me make breakfast for you and the kids?" he asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

"How come?, last time you cooked food, you turned Frey into a fly and Sol was a statue for three hours. I don't think so but thanks for the help Finn" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek while cracking the eggs to a large bowl.

She looks at her husband noticing he was upset. "Whats wrong Finn?"

"Remember last night when Jake told us Jenny was an assassin?" he said watching her using the whisk to stir the eggs mixed with other ingredients she put in. "I understand that Finn but Jake Jr. is trying to turn her good if she get her memories back" he responded leaning on the counter beside her as she pour the eggs in the frying pan.

"I believe Jake Jr. can turn her good, he started to remind me much of you when you tried to turn me good" she smiled.

Sol walks in the kitchen missing the smell of her mother's cooking till she saw her father standing beside her. "Oh dear Gob don't tell me that dad is trying to cook again?" she said staring at the eggs thinking there is some kind of potion her father found in his travels. "No Sol your father is not cooking this time now take a seat, the eggs are about to be ready" she said watching her son walking in scratching his messy hair.

"So Frey where are you taking your girl at today?" Finn said raising his eyebrow. "I heard there was going to be shooting stars tonight so I'm gonna take Gerda to Green Hill with the others" Frey said pouring orange juice in his cup. "Others?"

"I think Leonard and Vera are going there and Sin-ang is bringing her boyfriend to see the shooting stars before she goes back working at the Candy Kingdom" Frey said yawning a bit. He rubbed his eyes. "So Sol have you met Jenny yet?"

"No why?"

"Well she was saved by our cousin, Jake and turns out that she suffered amnesia and we just found out that she's an assassin" Sol choked on the egg she was swallowing and said. "She's an assassin, who was she trying to kill?" she said. "Well from what the note said that her objective was to kill our father and uncle" Frey responded.

"But why is she at our uncle's house, what if she starts to remember and tries to kill Uncle Jake or Aunt Rainicorn or our cousins!" she said as Sunna put her hands on Sol's shoulders. "Please calm down Sol" Sunna said trying to calm her daughter. "Well Jake Jr. thinks that he can turn her good and if she gets her memories back she won't kill me or your uncle" Finn said pulling up a chair.

Sol looks at her dad and shows a small smile. "Well if Jake can turn her good then I have nothing to doubt about his decision" she said. "That's the spirit Sol now go eat your eggs before they get cold" Sunna said kissing her daughter's cheek and was lucky that the eggs she left on the pan didn't get burned.

Sol decided to go to her uncle's house to meet Jenny herself. She was wearing her regular clothes except her bear hat she left in her room, Sol was walking on the soft grass toward Jake's house. She walks in to see Jenny laughing on one of Jake Jr's jokes.

"Oh this is the girl I was talking about, Jenny this is Sol, Sol this is Jenny" Jake Jr. said. "So you are the girl who Jake was always talking about?" Jenny said shaking Sol's hand. "Yep thats me" Sol smiled knowing why Jake Jr. wants to turn her good.

"So Jenny do you remember anything now?"

"Well I remember some things, this morning Jake Jr. shown me the note, I started to remember being an assassin for the Guild of Assassins, but I don't know why I want to kill people for money" Jenny said looking down at the floor rubbing her arm. "Don't worry Jenny you are still a good person" Sol said and sees her smile. "Thanks Sol"

Jenny hugged Sol for a second and sees Jake Jr. holding flowers. She blushed till she heard him talking. "Jenny will you go on out on a date with me?" Jake Jr. stuttered feeling nervous and his heart was beating faster than before.

"Sure I like to go on a date with you Jake" Jenny smiled blushing again and Jake Jr. smiled back. "But where are you going to take me at?"

Jake Jr. hadn't thought of where to take her at on a date, he sees Sol mouthing words. 'Green Hill' he thought making sure thats what she said. "How about Green Hill?" Jake Jr. suggested. "I never heard of that place but sure" she said walking to her room as Jake Jr. highfived Sol. "Thanks for saving me cousin"

"No problem Frey and Leonard are bringing their dates with them at Green Hill" She said fixing to leave. "Are you bringing a date Sol?" Jake Jr. asked. "No I still can't control myself, it'll be longer than I thought it was gonna be but I'm gonna go to Green Hill to watch the shooting stars" she responded, leaving the house.

Sol walks on the grassy field feeling the heat, she got used to the cold winds in the sacred mountain but the heat was warmer than she thought it was. Sol shakes her head not trying to think of the trials and walks in the treehouse deciding to talk with her mother then go on another adventure

. . .

Virana was deep asleep leaning her head on Kluta's shoulder as the ship was returning to Planet Yaminuru. He gently hold her hands giving it a soft squeeze and leans his head on hers. "Planet Yaminuru is in sight Kluta" Techa said as the others were asleep except Worzo, Tanya Aruka, and Bruyan.

The ship landed inside the cave where the other ships are at. "Daddy I'm tired" Quarias said dozing off again. Kluta picked her up as he was taking his wife and daughter to their new home. "At least we completed our mission eh Worzo?" Tanu said exiting the cave as Worzo didn't respond.

"I'm gonna get some sleep you should too" Tanya said yawning as Bruyan's house was beside Tanya's. They left the cave and headed to the kingdom to their new houses that were given to them by the council.

Kluta puts his daughter down on a small bed, she moaned being disturbed in her sleep as Virana pull the covers over her. "Sweet dreams Quarias" Virana whispered kissing her forehead. Kluta and Virana left the room and closed the door slowly. "So what happened when I was gone?" Virana asked walking to their new room.

"Well my father died" he said taking off his boots as Virana sits next to him on the bed taking off her shoes. "I'm sorry to hear that, how did Larkan died?" she asked. "He was killed by my cousin, Tanya, the one who helped me rescue you and Quarias" he said taking off his armor revealing the burns on his body that shocked Virana.

"What-what happened to you Kluta?" she said staring at the wounds carefully. "I sustained some burns from a massive explosion in a factory when I was capturing Planet Morta, You see, one of your friends told me a planet with he letter M before he died so I went searching all over the universe to find you" he said coughing.

She grabs for his mask and pulled it off revealing burned cheek while the other side looked normal. Virana kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can heal your wounds Kluta" Virana whispered embracing him tightly.

They stopped as they heard something crashing in the next room. "QUARIAS!" they yelled running to her room to find someone holding Quarias who was screaming. "Mommy Daddy help!" she screamed as the kidnapper jumped out through a window.

Virana jumps out through the window and was chasing the kidnapper and Kluta was behind her. The kidnapper reached to a dead end and turns around facing the two parents. "Worzo what are you doing?" Kluta said and Worzo didn't respond.

Worzo drops the girl and charged at Kluta with his sword and Kluta raised his blade to deflect the blow. Virana jumps on Worzo's back holding a small dagger and stabbed him in the back. Worzo pushed Kluta and grabs Virana by the neck.

She scratches face and gasped. She see metal from the scratch she made and Worzo's eyes turned red. "Kluta kill it, it's not Worzo!" she yelled feeling Worzo choking her. Kluta cut Worzo's arm off and pushed him down on the ground. "What you did to Worzo?" Kluta yelled grabbing the cyborg in disguise.

"I am Worzo Lord Kluta, this skin my master peeled off a life form and put it on me as clothes, the organs my master took from and put them inside me" it said beginning to laugh till its head exploded. Virana picked up her frightened daughter who didn't see the explosion, and said. "I'll take Quarias to her room, tell the others incase if there are other cyborg spies" she said.

Kluta checks the skin of what used to belong to Worzo. 'This bastard is sick' he thought.

. . .

Jake Jr. took Jenny out to Green Hill and sees Leonard and Vera sitting in front of the oak tree with Frey and Gerda. Sin-ang shown up with her rainicorn boyfriend, Dylan. Jake Jr. took out a blanket and placed it on the ground beside Leonard and Vera. "Look Jake!" Jenny said pointing at the sky.

Jake Jr. looks up and saw shooting stars in the sky and he was captivated by the bright colors. He felt Jenny holding his hand and he gripped it tightly as Leonard was making out with Vera and Frey was kissing Gerda. Out from the tree five figures were waiting for their moment.

"JENNY WATCH OUT!" Sol yelled drawing her sword as one assassin jumps off from the tree and tries to kill Jenny. Sol's sword blocked the assassin's blow and other assassins jumped down. "Give us the girl or we'll kill you too!" One of the assassins said drawing two daggers.

They stood in front of Jenny and the assassins looked at each other. "Very well then it's a pleasure to kill you" an assassin said with a smile.

They soon charged as Jake Jr. stayed behind to protect Jenny.

Frey threw fire at the assassin who dodged it and attempted to stab him till Gerda froze him into a block of ice. Then a female fire elemental assassin unfree the assassin. Leonard wraps himself around a cyclop assassin tightly and Vera punches the cyclops in the face before the assassin passed out due to lack of oxygen.

'One down four to go' Leonard thought.

Sin-ang was shot by an arrow and felt her body paralyzed, she falls down on the ground as an assassin was fixing to kill her. Her boyfriend flew by and rammed the assassin against the tree. "너 괜찮 니?" he asked taking out the arrow with his mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine Dylan" she said trying to get up but her body couldn't budge. She watches as Jake Jr. was fighting two assassins by himself and began to see more assassins running this way. 'Why do they want to kill her?' Sin-ang thought closing her eyes and moans over the pain, she try to stand up before she fell back down again.

Frey saw the archer assassin pointing the arrow at him. The archer shoots and the arrow was heading toward Frey, Gerda jumped in front of him and summoned snow to deflect the arrow back to the archer.

The archer was hit and fell down being paralyzed, "More assassins on the way!" Sin-ang yelled getting up as Sol was fighting the fire elemental assassin. "I recognize you, you're the princess of the Fire Kingdom. You might make a worthy ransom when this is over" she said till she was hit with water behind her. Frey and Gerda used their magic together to put down the assassin.

The Fire Elemental assassin melted to the ground screaming in pain. Jake Jr. grabbed the two assassins and hit them together before he threw them in the air. They saw five more assassins heading this way.

The assassins stands in front of them with blades and bows in their hands till another assassin appeared in front of them. They backed away slowly recognizing who it was. The male assassin threw two poison darts at the archers and wielded two daggers as the assassins charged to kill one of their own.

He jumps in the air and landed on one of the assassins before he stabbed one in front of him. The kids looks at each other as the assassin was holding them off. They charged helping Jenny's saviour, then the assassins were defeated.

"Who are you sir?" Jenny asked. The man turned around turning out to be a dog like Jenny. "You still don't remember me Jenny?" he asked walking toward her. She shook her head till she got a better look of his face, her head started hurting as wave of memories were rushing to her head.

"Uncle?" she muttered seeing a small smile on his face. "You do remember, Me-Mow the master assassin put down a bounty on your head so that you won't tell about any secrets of the Guild of Assassins" he said as the others looked at her and back at him.

"But hopefully my plan might work" he said picking up a dagger and Jake Jr. jumped in front of Jenny. "What are you doing?" Jake Jr. said being too protective.

"Relax kid I'm using one of the assassins' heads for Me-Mow satisfaction. She'll think you're dead and you can live a normal life with them" he put his hand in his pocket and gave her a folded map. "What is it?" Jenny asked.

"This map right here will show you one of the abandoned safe houses near the Grasslands, this is where you'll probably live at" he said pointing the location on the map. She looks at the place and looks up to see her uncle walking away. "Wait will I see you again?"

He turns around and walks backwards slowly to the darkness and vanished. "Uncle?" Jenny said as tears began to develop. "Lets go to that abandoned sanctuary" Jake Jr. whispered walking to the destination as the others followed them.

The assassin walks out from the shadow from the tree and grabs a dog assassin chopping its head off and put it in a sack. 'Maybe I can see you again, but less likely. You must forget about me' he thought walking back to the darkness and disappeared.

. . .

Tanya was fixing to go to bed till someone was knocking her door, she yawns as she opened the door to see Kluta walking in. "What's wrong Kluta?" she asked wanting to get some sleep. "A cyborg tried to kidnap my daughter" he said shocking Tanya. "Is she ok? how did the cyborg get here?"

"She's fine, it disguises itself as Worzo"

"Worzo but he was alive-"

"A trap, KS used one of its soldiers for an experiment the sick freak" Kluta said leaning back to the wall. "Have you checked the others incase they are machines too?" Tanya asked eating fruit as Kluta was getting tired. "Yeah I checked everyone and they are not machines thank god... sorry to disturb you Tanya I'm gonna go get some sleep" he yawned leaving the house.

. . .

Jake Jr. was pulling trees and stones to find a small passageway to the abandoned sanctuary. Inside the place was quite old, chairs, tables, candlesticks, paintings all covered with dust and cobwebs. "I guess this is my new home" Jenny said feeling Jake Jr's hand on her shoulder. "You can still stay at our house and tomorrow we'll clean up the place" he said.

"No you can go home, I got some work to do in here" she said picking up a broom covered with webs and started cleaning the place. She have a pile of dirt and tried to find a dustpan, she see Jake Jr's hand turn into a dustpan and they both smiled at each other as they were cleaning up.

. . .

Jenny's Uncle walks up to Me-Mow who saws the bloody sack. "Where is my other assassins?" she asked. "Jenny was able to kill them along with a friend of hers" he responded dropping the bag carefully in front of Me-Mow who hated the smell of rotting flesh. "You did well, a shame to kill your apprentice begone my friend" she said walking away and he grabbed the sack planning on get rid of it.


	41. Baby Feeling and Planet Taturas

**Chapter 40: Baby Feeling and Destination to Planet Taturas**

* * *

_Berlin, Germany  
1000 years ago_

_Larkan set off EMPS all over Europe and their electricity and defenses were destroyed, he then set up a virus that kill and mutate humans and aliens alike, A handful of Germans, British, French, Romanian, Irish, and other european men set their next battle against the mutation._

_They dug a large trench as a blockade against the mutant race as more reinforcements and supplies arrived. __They also used the trench in France as the main defense if the trench in Germany fails. Most of the buildings in Berlin were wiped out from bombs and ship crashing._

_The soldiers stood in line as their artillary were firing shells at the mutants that were heading this way. Three of their alien ships on the human side, flew by and opened fire at them. The three ships flew back and landed on behind them for reinforcements. The three ships left when they were called for backup at England._

_Alien soldiers stood beside the humans and some of them were still afraid of their appearence. "Oh bloody hell, these mutants doesn't know when to give up" a british soldier said drinking his brandy as artillary units were reloading shells. "Oy don't try to get yourself drunk mate!" another british soldier yelled snatching the soldier's drink and took a swallow of it._

_"Did we get any contact from Russia?" An Irish officer said checking his rifle to make sure its working still. "Ja die Russians and die chinese are fighting in Japan right now" a German soldier responded grabbing a grenade from his dead comrade before two medics picked him out from the trench they're in._

_"Eingehende!" the german soldier yelled pointing his rifle at a charging mutant who has multiple eyes and wore kevlar armor. They opened fire at the mutant and it didn't do much damage because of the armor the creature was wearing._

_It grabbed the german soldier and bit him severly by the neck. He reached for the grenade and pulled the pin while shoving it into the bare flesh of the mutant. "Du bist mit mir kommen!" he yelled as the grenade explode killing the mutant along with the soldier._

_Soon artillary units opened fire at the field where a large group of mutants were charging. Alien soldiers jumped out from their trenches when the artillary shelling stopped and they ran out. "We need some time before another shipment arrives!" one of the artillary units yelled._

_Some of the human soldiers jumped out from their trenches standing in line beside the alien soldiers. They marched slowly at first then they began to march faster getting close to the mutant army._

_They raised their weapons and opened fire killing the first front, alien soldiers dropped their weapons and wielded their swords with a blood curling scream. The humans fired again before some of them dropped their rifles and grabbed swords or knives they carried._

Bruyan woke up with another nightmare as usual, he went to the bathroom and washed his face with water. He looked at himself over the mirror seeing his messy grown hair and beard. 'Four months has past and you're still getting nightmares' he thought as the sun was rising and he opened his window to see the people socializing and the guards were patrolling around the kingdom.

He closed his eyes and felt the cool wind blowing past him, he opened his eyes looking down at the streets and saw Kluta waving his hand in the air. "Morning Kluta" Bruyan said wondering why Kluta was drawing attention. "I need you come to my house in about a hour is that okay?" Kluta asked and Bruyan nodded. "Sure I'll be there" he watched Kluta walking away. 'Whats that all about?'

. . .

Sunna was sitting on the couch with her belly showing and the twins wanted to feel a kick or see something moving. "Frey. Sol. Stop overcrowding your mother" he said as the twins backed away. He sat down on the couch beside her and put his ear on her belly. "Hey thats not fair!" Frey and Sol said in unison. Sunna began to laugh when Frey and Sol jumped on their father so they can feel her belly.

Frey managed to push his father off the couch but he grabbed Sol's hand and she fell down with him. Frey pressed his ear on her mother's stomach before he felt Sol grabbing his shirt and he fell back on the floor. "Kids don't be aggressive or you won't feel the baby at all" she said with her hand on her belly.

She soon gasped when she felt a kick. "Finn I felt it" she said. "WHAT!" the three said, they wrestled their way to her. Frey pushed his father down and Sol jumps over her brother, Finn quickly grabbed Frey's hand causing him not to move and Frey tried to reach for Sol's hand but failed. Sol sat on the couch beside her mother and plant her ear on her belly. At first she didn't feel anything moving but soon she felt a kick. Sol grew excited. "Mommy mommy I felt it, I felt the baby kicked!" Sol said hearing her father and brother groan but they still had a chance to feel the baby kicking.

Finn let his son go first to feel the baby, Frey planted his ear on his mother's belly along with his sister and felt the kick also. "Mom I felt the kick too!" he said feeling excited also.

Sunna smiled playing both of their hairs as Finn nuzzled her cheeks. "Hey wait a minute does Marceline's baby kicks too?" Sol asked. "Well we are in the same months I guess so" Sunna responded.

"I beat you too her!" Frey yelled running out through the front door. "Oh no your not!" Sol yelled pulling her brother and ran outside. Finn sat on the couch and planted his ear on her belly. "Can you feel it Finn?" she asked as he smiled feeling a soft kick. Finn turned his head and was pushed out of the way as Jake Jr., Leonard, and Sin-ang wanted to feel the baby. "I can feel our new cousin!" Jake Jr. said till Leonard pushed him out of the way.

Leonard felt another kick and grew excited till Jake Jr. pulled him down and the two brothers were fighting each other as Sin-ang leaned her head on her aunt's belly. "Well at least you wasn't like your brothers" Sunna said watching her two nephews knocking heads together. Sin-ang smiled feeling a hard kick. "Aunt Sunna is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I heard Queen Bubblegum has some kind machine that can tell your baby's gender but Finn and I wanted to find out ourselves when it is born" Sunna replied putting her hand on her belly feeling another kick again till it stopped. "Wait where is Frey and Sol?" Sin-ang asked looking around.

"They're heading to Marceline's house to feel her baby kicking too" she said and heard the boys stopped fighting each other. "Beat you to Marceline's house!" Leonard yelled leaving the front door and slammed. "Oh no your not!" Jake Jr. yelled jumping out through the window.

Sin-ang smiled floating out through the window and flew past her two brothers. She see Frey and Sol not far from here. "Oh Glob" Sol said.

"What is it sis?" Frey said running in the same speed as her. "Look"

He looked back and saw their cousins heading to Marceline's house. "We gotta work together so we can get to our godmother first" Sol said and Frey nodded as Jake Jr. and Leonard stretched their way past them. Sol jumped on Jake Jr.'s head and Frey jumped on Leonard's head.

They were soon to the cave to Marceline's house and the twins blinded their two cousins. Jake Jr. and Leonard hit their heads together and Sol wielded her sword put it on them so they couldn't move. "Hey thats not fair!" They yelled and the twins started laughing running up to Marceline's door.

As soon they came in, they saw Sin-ang listening to Marceline's belly. "Wait a minute how can you get past us Sin-ang we didn't see you flying past us?" Sol said.

"Do you remember that I can teleport?" Sin-ang said rolling her eyes and she heard her two brothers calling Sol's name. "Whats wrong with Jake Jr. and Leonard, did they got tangled again?" Sin-ang said still listening to Marceline's belly.

"Not exactly" Sol said scratching her head and began to chuckle heading back to free her cousins as Sin-ang gasped. "Marceline I can feel the baby kicking!" Sin-ang said as Sol, Jake Jr., and Leonard came in hearing Sin-ang's words. "What! move back Sin-ang!" Frey said leaning his head on Marceline's belly.

It was hardly a kick but Frey could feel it and Marceline smiled as Sol leaned in too while Jake Jr. and Leonard wanted to feel it too. "You need to be fair and let Jake Jr. and Leonard feel my baby" Marceline said as her godchildren nodded and walked away. Jake Jr. and Leonard pressed their ears feeling a small kick.

. . .

Bruyan was sitting in his chair as Tanya was cutting his hair. "So what do you think Kluta wanted us to see him for?" Bruyan asked seeing a small amount of hair on his shoulders. "We haven't seen or heard much of the enemy for four months. Kluta is probably planning to gather allies around the colonies controlled by Planet Yaminuru" Tanya responded pushing his head forward slowly so she can shave his neck.

She finished cutting his hair and looked at the clock. "Looks like we got a few minutes left, lets go to Kluta's house to see what he wants to talk about" Tanya said. They left the house and saw Aruka at the front door of Kluta's house. "He wanted you to meet him too?" Bruyan said and Aruka nodded. "Yeah so are Heavy, Techa, Cartan, and Tanu" he responded wiping one of his eyes.

Kluta opens the door and lets them in, Techa and Cartan were sitting in their chairs as Heavy and Tanu were standing up. "Alright that's everyone, the reason I called you to come here is that who ever is ruling over Planet Yaminuru hadn't attacked us for over four months... I believe their might be more than one person who is ruling the planet and I got contact from one an Taturan from Planet Tatura. They saw one of the rulers commanding a large army there. If we head there and capture the bastard alive then we'll find out who the other leaders are" Kluta explained as Virana was sitting on a chair beside Bruyan.

"But what if its a trap?" Aruka said snapping his pincers while munching meat he received from Virana when she was giving others refreshments. "What if it is our only chance to truly destroy the corruption?" Kluta said staring carefully at Tanya then at Bruyan. "I'm setting up a small band of soldiers including you if of course you want to join?" he said seeing them standing up. "We'll go down to deep space with you my lord" Tanu said beating his chest and Aruka shrugged.

Kluta smiled. "Alright then in about half an hour we'll head off to Planet Tatura" he said heading upstairs as the others went back to their homes to get ready.

Half an hour later, they were armored up and were prepared as five transport ships were on the ground loading soldiers for battle.

Bruyan and Tanya walked inside Kluta's ship and saw Heavy, Techa, Aruka, Cartan, and Tanu sitting on their seats. Bruyan took an empty seat beside Aruka and Tanya took the empty seat beside Bruyan. Kluta and seven soldiers walked in and took the empty seats with seatbelts buckled. "Is everyone ready?" Kluta said through his arm band that show five screens of the pilots.

"We're good to go" first pilot said.

"Ready sir" second pilot said.

"Definetely ready" the third pilot said.

"Yep" the fourth pilot said.

"Armed and ready" the fifth pilot said.

"Alright destination Planet Taturas" Kluta said feeling the ship pulling off from the ground, the transport ships lifted off the ground head flew out from te atmosphere to space making their destination to Planet Taturas.


	42. Freeing Taturas and Sin-ang's Innocence

**Chapter 42: Freeing Taturas and Sin-ang's Innocence**

* * *

Kluta sat in the co-pilot seat as the transport ships have their sights on Planet Taturas. The planet consisted of mostly water and there are three large continents connected together. The first continent is called Aurao, the second is Gourg, and the third is Zarc. Surprisingly there wasn't any enemy fleets but they were still cautious.

The ships split up so they won't draw attention. Kluta's ship landed near a village called Vorsa and a native stood there waiting as a few other natives were curious of the new strangers in their home world.

Kluta stepped out along with his soldiers. He sent some of the soldiers to scout out the are just incase and stepped toward the native. "Greeting Kluta welcome to Planet Taturas I'm Yinaure" he said staring at the human he'd never see before and nor does Bruyan.

Yinaure had light blue skin with gills on his neck, presumably he can breathe underwater, wore small amount of fur armor. "Come lets go somewhere more private" Yinaure said walking to the village.

Kluta ordered his soldiers to hide the ship as he took his friends with him to the village where some of the natives were watching.

They walked in a hut and saw Yinaure removing a rug on the floor revealing a door leading underground. Two natives watched them going inside the tunnel and they closed the door while the other put the rug over it.

Kluta sees rebel fighters sitting down shining their weapons or socializing as they were about ready for battle. "Alright again my name is Yinaure, leader of the Taturan rebellion and the lord we're capturing is this one" he said typing a keypad on the table and it show a large holographic image of the lord.

It shown only the face of the lord. He has red skin, brown eyes, two horns on his chin, and multiple short horns on the top of his head.

"His name is Lord Bunaber, he owned many factories across the universe and commands a very powerful army, he have major factories on this planet and we destroyed one of them so that he'll investigate the incident. Some of my men are at another major factory now waiting for my word for an attack" Yinaure was fixing to explain more till Aruka interrupted. "How many men does he have with him?" he said.

"About one thousand soldiers but some of them are investigating the blown factory far where Bunaber is hiding at" he said typing again and the face zoomed revealing his entire body. "He also suffered a nerve damage on his right leg so he uses a cane to support himself, and read every book about military strategies of every race to use it for his advantage in conquering planets" Yinaure said.

Kluta stared at the picture for a second and said. "What kind of soldiers does he have?"

"These soldiers are very well trained and most of them will sacrifice themselves to protect Bunaber unless one of us put a gun to his head then they'll back off and try to attempt to rescue him another time" Yinaure said. "Well lets head to Bunaber and surprise attack him" Tanya said.

. . .

Sin-ang left the Candy Kingdom to collect polka mushrooms for Prince Gumball on another experiment to see if he can turn them alive and create a civilization. She knew the mushrooms were near her home at the Grasslands. She landed perfectly collecting mushrooms in her pouch until two Rainicorn soldiers appeared behind her. "Sin-ang you're under arrest for robbery and attempted murder on the queen of the Rainicorn Kingdom in the Crystal Dimension" he said in english and put bonds on her.

"Wait I didn't do anything!" Sin-ang shouted as Frey, Gerda Sol ran up to her. "Hey let her go!" Sol yelled trying to grab them but they teleported along with Sin-ang and she fell forward on the ground.

"Sin-ang is at the Crystal Dimension maybe Leonard can teleport us there" Sol said. "Leonard is on an expedition with Vera, so maybe Jake Jr. knows how to get there" Frey responded as they headed to Jenny's house.

Jake Jr. was fixing a chandilier on the ceiling in the dining room as Jenny was standing below him. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Jenny asked not wanting him to fall and break the table.

"Jake we need your help!" Sol yelled almost running over his legs. Jake Jr. stretched downward and crossed his arms. "Whats wrong cousin?" Jake Jr. said.

Sol explained what happened earlier and Jake Jr. was furious. "Why would they arrest her for robbery and attempted assassination, my sister would never do such a thing!" Jake Jr. said pulling up a chair. "Can you teleport us to the Crystal Dimension?" Gerda asked.

"Yeah I can but I can take at least two people" Jake Jr. said as he know Sol was gonna go for it first. "I want to help Jake" Gerda said walking forward, Sol mumbled to herself as Jake Jr. stood up holding both Gerda and Sol's hand.

"Now when I teleport don't let go or you'll be trapped in another dimension" he said breathing deeply. The two girls gasped feeling a great surge of energy going through their entire bodies. Sol blinked and saw that they are now at the Crystal Dimension. She soon realized that they were in the air.

Gerda landed her face on the ground as Sol fell on a hill and was rolling down toward Jake Jr. who landed safely till Sol rolled behind him and he fell backwards on her. "Jake that hurts" Gerda said feeling her cheek sore.

"Well I'm sorry at least we're on the same dimension" he said standing up.

The two girls looked at their surroundings seeing nothing but different color crystals sparkling showing reflections of themselves when they walk close to it. "Uh Jake is it against the law to take a few crystals with us for souvenirs?" Gerda asked as Sol had the same idea. "There's no law about taking crystals so go ahead and stay here while I come back to Earth to get Frey" Jake Jr. said teleporting back to Earth as Sol and Gerda kept a few crystals for themselves. Gerda didn't have any pockets so she put the crystals in Sol's backpack to get them later when they get back home.

They decided to explore around the dimension. "크리스탈 차원 여기에 무슨 일로 중단?!" one of the Rainicorn soldiers yelled in korean as other Rainicorns halt their position.

"What did he said?" Gerda asked. "He said what brings us to the Crystal dimension" Sol responded being able to translate the language and heard Gerda whispered to her. "Sol you can speak korean right?" she said remembering Frey told her about his and his sister's classes at the Fire Kingdom.

'It's hard to speak than understanding it' she thought trying to remember words to say in this situation.

"당신의 어머니는 분뇨 냄새" (Your mother smell like manure) Sol said back in Korean and the Rainicorn soldier growled with anger. "어머니는 비료처럼 그들을 잡아 냄새가 나지 않습니다!" he yelled as Rainicorn soldiers surrounded them and close bonds on their hands. "Aw crap I can't believe I just said that" Sol yelled fixing to kick one of them.

The soldiers took Sol and Gerda to the kingdom of the Rainicorns and they stopped to a courthouse. Sol and Gerda went inside and saw Sin-ang surrounded by guards. "Sin-ang we're here to save you!" Sol yelled trying to reach out to her but the soldier pulled her back.

"I didn't do anything Sol, they said I attempted to murder the queen!" Sin-ang yelled as one of the Rainicorn royal guards floated in.

Everyone bowed down except Sol and Gerda as the Queen floated in the room and saw the red hair girl. "What are these two girls doing here in the courthouse?" The Queen said in perfect english.

"My Queen these two kids trespassed our land and that red hair girl said my mother smelled like manure" he said and Sol understood what he said. "Hey I don't speak Korean perfectly you know" Sol shouted.

The Queen floated toward Sol and stared at her carefully. "Let these two girls go free" The Queen said. "But-"

"Are you trying to change my mind commander?" she said turning her head at him. "No malady" he said unlocking Sol and Gerda's bonds. "Come with me Sol and Gerda. Guards stay here" she said floating to the small dining room where judges often eat at on their breaks.

The Rainicorn closed the door and floated around them. "What brings you here to my kingdom?" she asked staring at Gerda then at Sol. "We heard that Sin-ang was arrested for robbery and attempted assassination on you" Sol said watching the queen stopped moving still floating. "Yes last night the thief broke in the museum and tried to steal my dear husband's crown that is very valuable to me. I see that you believe Sin-ang is innocent... I will give you six hours to solve this case and if you find the real thief then I'll drop the charges on your friend but if not. By the rules of this kingdom, she will be executed" The Queen said as their eyes widened and the Rainicorn gave Sol a small emblem symbolizing the kingdom's flag. Two horns touching each other with a crown above it.

"Use this to get pass the crime scene and you can use anything to investigate" she said as they said thanks and ran out of the courthouse. she watched them running outside through a window with a smile on her face. 'The man is right about the red hair girl' she thought.

. . .

Jake Jr. teleported back to the Crystal Dimension taking Jenny and Frey with him. Jenny fell on her butt as she and Frey were covered with slime. "Dang it Jake, how come you didn't get covered with slime at the Slime Kingdom?" Frey said.

"Well its not my fault that the Slime Princess wanted to kiss you" Jake Jr. said thinking it was hilarious when multiple slime girls jumped on him. "At least I brought some spare clothes" he said grabbing his backpack and headed somewhere more private so he can change.

Jenny knew it was gonna take all day to get rid of the slime on her fur. "I can get rid of the slime for you Jenny" he said stretching his like a balloon and Jenny waved her hands. "Wait Jake"

Jake Jr. blew air against her. Jenny gagged smelling his bad breath as the slime was going away. Jenny coughed as he stopped blowing air at her. "Whats wrong with you?" Jake Jr. asked. "Your breath stinks man" she said covering her nose. "Sorry Jenny" he responded as Frey came back with new clothes.

"Lets go find Sol and Gerda" Jenny said walking as Jake Jr. stretched his legs to see where the kingdom was at. "You want me to teleport us-"

"NO!" Frey and Jenny yelled and Jake Jr. sighed hating to walk all the way there.

. . .

Sol shown the emblem to one of the Rainicorn Detectives and he let her and Gerda come through the crime scene. They walked inside the museum to start looking for clues. Sol looked at the yellow tape around the broken glass, doors, and a stained blood splatter on the floor. Sol got on her knees staring at the crown that must've belonged to the Queen's husband.

"Sol there's a camera up there so if we find the tape from last night we'll find out who the thief really is" Gerda said pointing up behind her. Sol glanced back seeing the camera on the corner of the room they're in.

"Gerda keeps looking around for anything strange while I go to the security room" she said walking away and found the security room next door. She walked inside and saw many screens that are still recording.

The red hair girl sat on the chair rewinding the footage from last night and saw the Rainicorn thief attempting to steal the crown and other precious items. The thief used her horn to cut the glass till she turned her head at the camera and Sol gasped covering her mouth.

'No that can't be... Sin-ang would never do such a thing' Sol thought staring at the thief who looked exactly like Sin-ang. The thief was caught by the queen and the thief bit her neck as the Queen slashed her cheek with her horn.

The thief ran away as the Queen was looking for anything missing. Sol paused the video and fast forward it to present time. She saw Frey, Jake Jr., and Jenny walking in the museum and were walking toward Gerda. Sol pushed her chair away and pushed it back in leaving the small room.

"Sol have you found anything?" Gerda asked. "Well I watched the video dated yesterday last night and saw the thief" she stopped refusing to think it was her cousin. "Well?" Jake Jr. said wanting to know.

"The thief looked exactly like Sin-ang but it's not her... I can tell because the Queen cut her right cheek and last time I saw Sin-ang she didn't have a mark on her right cheek" Sol said thinking that theory.

"It's possible that the thief is a shapeshifter" Jenny suggested and the others were thinking that too. "Maybe that detective might have a list of wanted criminals, this can't be the first time the thief stolen something" Sol said and the others nodded heading toward the detective and he nodded giving them a lists of the wanted criminals and began their search.

. . .

Kluta and the others were hiding in the forest along with the Taturan rebels. Yinaure looked through his binoculars and saw Bunaber talking to the communications officer. "How long will my ship arrive?" he said limping his way to the officer with the cane to support himself.

"The ship will arrive soon as possible my lord" the officer responded trying to contact it again.

Yinaure gave out the signal and another major factory exploded. "Lord Bunaber our workers told us their factory was destroyed near the village Youan" he said and Bunaber was furious. "Damn it send my soldiers there... if this keeps up I'm gonna use these blasted natives for slaves!" he yelled as some of his soldiers were ordered to move there and they obeyed.

They waited patiently for the right moment. "Okay now!" Yinaure yelled jumping out from the bushes as Kluta's men stood in line firing their rifles at the soldiers who were surprised by the attack. "Destroy those rebels!" Bunaber yelled ordering his officer to bring back the soldiers.

The soldiers stood in line and opened fire as the rebels charged. They dropped their weapons and raised their swords as the rebels did the same. "Charge my men and let there be no mercy!" he yelled rallying his troops as they charged toward the rebels.

Aruka grabbed a soldier by the neck and slammed him against the other soldier that attempted to slice his head off. He opened his pincers and snapped it close beheading another soldier.

Kluta kicked a soldier in the chest and saw another soldier attempting to shoot him. The shooter died when a sword hit his chest as Yinaure ran up to retrieve his sword.

Bruyan killed a soldier and turned around seeing a large brute raising his warhammer in the air. The human blocked himself against the brute that was destroying his sword with the warhammer. The creature groaned falling forward with a blade at the back of its head. Tanya drew her sword from the brute's head and nodded at Bruyan as Kluta threw his sword at a soldier that almost stabbed Tanya.

The human began to see that they were winning but reinforcements arrived and the enemy rallied. He saw Yinaure beating his shield as his rebels were throwing spears at the soldiers in their path.

More Taturan rebels arrived from the forests charging through the soldiers and some began to demoralize. Yinaure smiled at Bruyan till that smile turned into a frown when he looked down at his chest and blood was oozing out. He fell and Bruyan caught him. "Foolish Taturan, he should've known not to face the great powers of this vast empire" Bunaber said kicking Bruyan to the ground and aimed the pistol at his face.

"A human, when I get through your little rebellion. Me and the others will make sure to destroy the human race once and for all including other races that disobeys us" Bunaber said with his finger on the trigger. The clouds turned dark as rain was falling from the sky and Bunaber looked up. "Damn this rain" he said looking down at the human and was fixing to pull the trigger.

Bruyan saw a man appearing behind him out of nowhere. The man's head was shaped upwards with spikes on the side of his head, green glowing eyes, and wore ripped robes with the cloak covering half of his face. The man raised his three fingered hand and a green glowing blade appeared.

Bunaber groaned feeling the blade going through his chest. He looked behind him and fell on the ground as Bruyan was trying to stop the bleeding. The man pushed him away and placed his hand on the wound. His hand started to glow and the lord's wound was healing. "Who... are you?" Bruyan said as the man stared at him.

The man vanished in front of him as Tanya and the others were running to him and Bunaber's soldiers were retreating. The Taturan rebels grieved over their leader's death. They picked up Yinaure's body and took his body back to the village for a funeral as Kluta took Bunaber to the village to attend the funeral as well.

. . .

Frey and Jake Jr. went out to get food while Gerda and Sol were reading carefully to the wanted criminals. Jenny went outside to talk to the eyewitnesses or see something not right around the building.

Sol flipped each page reading the criminal's name and what they were wanted for. She stopped at a page that caught her eye.

_Dolu the Deceiver  
Wanted For: Robbery and Assault  
Dead or Alive  
Have the power to shapeshift at will_

Sol pointed the page and Gerda smiled. "This is the criminal we're looking for" Gerda said as Frey and Jake Jr. came back with the food and Jenny came back inside. "So far the questioning is a dead end and there was nothing strange around the building either" Jenny sitting on her chair beside Gerda.

"We found out who the thief is but she is a shapeshifter so that means we have to catch quickly before she shapeshifts into someone else and we'll be never to find her" Sol said as Jake Jr. was fixing to eat the food before they went. "Come on Jake we don't have time" Jenny said holding his hand and pulled him away from the food.

"Okay we'll split to two teams I'll go by myself, Frey and Gerda will be team one, Jake Jr. and Jenny will be team two... lets go" she said leaving the museum and gave the notice to a few Rainicorn soldiers to spread the word.

Sol went into the tavern thinking a criminal is always hiding in the tavern like in the movies she watched. She walked inside as the Rainicorns were socializing and they stopped talking staring at the girl walking past them. "This place isn't for a little girl like you" a male Rainicorn with a scar on his left eye said in bad english, cleaning the glass.

"Get me water please" she said rotating around her stool staring at each of the Rainicorns and rotated back when she got a glass of water. Sol took a sip of her water as a female Rainicorn was leaving the tavern. Sol quickly turned around and pointed. "Got you Dolu!" she yelled chasing the Rainicorn still in the form of Sin-ang.

Sol jumped on Dolu as she was floating. Jake Jr. and Jenny jumped in. Jenny covered Dolu's eyes and the shapeshifter was temporarily blind as Sol grabbed her hair to change direction as they were almost hitting the buildings and other Rainicorns.

Jake Jr. was kicked in the face by Dolu and fell off in the air. He stretched his hands into a parachute and floated down slowly. Frey and Gerda saw Dolu along with Sol and Jenny.

Gerda and Frey jumped and managed to hold of her as Jenny was slipping and Sol was trying to lead Dolu to the courthouse. Frey got in a bad position of holding and he was slipping as Gerda was crawling up to Sol and Jenny. "I can't hold on much longer" Jenny said falling and Sol tried to reach for her but failed and Frey slipped off of Dolu too. "Gerda cover her eyes!" Sol yelled as Dolu can see now. Gerda covered Dolu's eyes. she went blind again and they were close to the courthouse.

Jake Jr. managed to catch Jenny from the fall and saw Frey falling in the air. "I got you cousin!" Jake Jr. yelled trying to catch him. Frey hit the ground in front of him. "Oops" he said hearing Frey moaning in pain. Frey managed to get himself up and they started heading to the courthouse.

The Queen sat patiently as she was determining Sin-ang's judgement which the result was death if someone attacks a royal blood. 'Ten minutes left and where are they' the Queen thought and heard noises outside the room.

The doors were rammed and destroyed as Dolu crashed on the floor and Sol fell on the side and Gerda was holding the thief down.

Dolu grabbed Gerda and started rolling over shapeshifting. Sol gasped seeing two Gerdas wrestling each other. They stood up and Gerda said pointing at the other Gerda. "She's the shapeshifter, I'm the real Gerda Sol" Gerda yelled.

"No she's lying and a thief I'm the real Gerda" she yelled and Sol was confused and an idea popped in her head. "Okay here is a question only the real Gerda knows. How long have we been friends?" she said.

"We been friends ever since we were little" Gerda said and Sol pointed at her. "That's the real Gerda" she said as Gerda walked up to her. Sol kicked her in the stomach and headbutt her. "I can tell you was Dolu because Gerda and I are not even friends" Sol said kicking Dolu again as the guards captured Dolu and put her in bonds.

The Queen floated toward Sol with a smile. "Congratulations for solving this case, as promised Sin-ang will be set free" she said as another guard unlocked her bonds. Sin-ang tightly hugged her brother and cousins including Jenny. "Oh thank you guys for saving me, I don't know what to do without you" Sin-ang said.

"I'll get one of my guards to teleport you back home and keep the emblem as a token for the Kingdom" she said as they were leaving with a royal guard. 'The man is right again, her heart is pure' she thought watching Sol waving good bye.

. . .

Bunaber was punched across the face by Tanu as they were questioning him. "Who are the lords Bunaber?" Tanu said feeling his hand sore. At first they tried to do it friendly so they had to use threat and then beatings to get it out of him.

"Fine lets make a deal, I'll tell you the names and you'll let me go simple" he said licking the blood off of his lips. "You'll have to abandon your factories and disband yourself away from the other lords" he said.

"Okay I can do that besides those two guys are blood thirsty bastards anyway" he said fixing to tell them the names. "There is a man name Lord Vuoa Yunos-"

A man walked in invisible and stabbed Bunaber as Bruyan and Tanya held the assassin down. "You will never defeat the lords foolish rebels" the assassin said crunching on something in his mouth and foam began to escape as poison was going through his body.

Tanya placed her finger on the assassin's neck and felt no pulse. "This man is dead and so as Bunaber" she said staring at the lord lay dead on the floor. "Damn it and we're so close to the other lord, we need information about this lord Vuoa Yunos and locate him so we can find out who the other lord is" Kluta said leaving the hut as the funeral ended early.

A young Taturan walked up to Kluta. "The Taturan rebels wanted to join your army so we can end this evil threat away from other planets who are enslaved by their power" he said as other Taturans beat their shields and yelled their planet's name.

Kluta turned his head and saw Bunaber's soldiers that marched in the village. "Where is lord Bunaber?" a commander said staring at the rebels. "Come inside commander" Kluta said walking inside the hut and the commander walked inside behind him.

The commander saw his dead lord and an assassin laying beside him. "You killed our leader?!" he yelled fixing to call on attack but Kluta made him quiet. "This is not our doing, this man right here is assassin" Kluta said removing the hoody of the assassin revealing his light grey skin and round black eyes.

He stood there for a minute and looked at Kluta. "I seen these guys before, they work for a man name Vuoa Yunos, ruler of Planet Gurto" he said as Kluta wanted more information.

"Tell us more about him" Kluta asked. The commander picked up his dead lord and said. "I can't explain any more to you Kluta... right now I'm taking my lord home" he said leaving and heard the soldiers marching out from the village.

"Tanu can you access in the computer systems in our transport ship on Lord Vuoa Yunos of Planet Gurto?" he said and Tanu nodded leaving the hut as they decided to bury the assassin outside the village.


	43. The Masked Man

**Chapter 42: The Masked Man**

**A.N: The O.C. 'The Masked Man' belongs to Silent Arrancar and his sister. Lamia and Plamya are my O.C. . Enjoy**

* * *

Five months have past and Marceline, the Vampire Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Lamia two weeks ago. She has black hair, light grey skin, red eyes, and two small fangs.

As Sunna's baby was arriving. Finn and Sunna decided to use Frey and Sol's room for the newborn baby and get the twins their separate rooms.

Sol was at the mountains training with her master, Ausbilder. Sol kicked Ausbilder, he grabbed her foot and kicked her other leg causing her to fall down. Sol managed to get back up and kicked him in the chest again. She quickly grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his back pinning him down.

Ausbilder was impressed of his student. "Well done Sol" he said as Sol smiled feeling proud of herself. Ausbilder stood still feeling an evil prescence. "Ausbilder is there something wrong?" she asked as he went quiet. "Huh? oh its nothing go home and take care of your mother, I have some tasks to complete" he said giving her backpack as Sol put on her bear hat.

Sol left the mountain as Exoculu and the Fear guy name Octau walked behind him. "Ausbilder we felt it too what shall we do?" Exoculu said flicking her tongue out. "We shall head to the high temple and prepare ourselves" he said turning around and headed to the high temple along with Exoculu and Octau.

In deep underground, the Gnomes were expanding their kingdom by digging through the dirt by their massive mechanical drill that uses two Gnomes to operate it. The drill dug through the dirt wall and the other Gnome signaled him to stop as he saw a man trapped in amber in front of them. "What in Glob's name is that Harley?" Bob the driver said scratching his bald head.

Harley grabbed his pickaxe and jumped off from the machine heading toward the amber. The wore a plain white mask with a single eye-hole that covers his entire face, a hooded black cloak, black fingerless gloves, black shirt, and black pants with black boots.

He grew afraid that it might move but it didn't. He raised his tool and hit the amber removing a chunk of the amber. The Gnome started hearing someone laughing, he shook his head thinking it was his imagination.

The man turned into black ooze seeping out from the crack of the amber and Harley ran away for help. He bumped into the same man in front of him. "I thank you for freeing me Gnome, let me reward you with a little... death" he said draining Harley's soul and he was screaming for help.

"Harley are you alright?" Bob yelled hearing no response. He grabbed his electrostaff and headed toward where the amber was at. He looked down to see Harley's body all drained out seeing ribs and all.

Bob felt something behind him and he was too afraid to turn around and look. "Come on take a peek it won't hurt you" The Masked Man said licking his teeth and smelled Bob's fear. He closed his eyes resisting the temptation but curiosity took over him. He turned around and screamed with horror as the man drained his soul.

Bob fell upon Harley as the Masked Man was licking his lips. "Tasty, now I must put my revenge on that damned master of the mountains" he muttered teleporting himself to the mountain as other Gnomes were heading this way.

The Masked Man saw the high temple up there. He walked up through the steps and the wind blew against him as if nature was trying to stop him. He made it to the high temple and saw the doors blocking his way. He pointed his hand at it and red energy was glowing from his hand. It soon hit the door and exploded it to little pieces. "I know you're in here" The Masked Man said walking in the room seeing only a few candles lit.

The darkness behind the man morphed into Octau. He raised his shadow blade in the air behind The Masked Man. "You could've done better Octau" he said turning around with a small dagger in his hand and blocked Octau's attack.

Octau's dagger was destroyed as The Masked Man used another dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder. Octau moaned in pain taking the dagger out and covered the wound with his hand. Exoculu was wrapped around a pillar preparing to ambush him. She jumped off from the pillar with her mouth wide open revealing her sharp fangs filled with deadly venom.

He kicked the snake and threw her toward the wall causing her to scream in pain. The Masked Man summoned his chains and wrapped it around Octau's neck. "Show yourself I know you're hiding in here" he yelled tightening the chain and Octau was trying to breathe as his hood went down revealing his pale old rotten skin.

Ausbilder walked out from the shadows and the man smiled. "I have finally found you, you are the one who put me in that cursed amber for all these years. And now I can complete my revenge by killing you and-" he stopped talking feeling a new presence. He sniffed deeply and the smell was intoxicating him. "There is a mortal with a divine soul. I need to devour it to gain my powers back, I now sensing two more like this one. I'll come back later and devour your soul later" The Masked Man said as his chains glow a goldish color and beheaded Octau's head.

Octau's head and body fell and vanished among the darkness. Exoculu wrapped around The Masked Man's leg and attempted to bite his neck. He teleported and she fell down to the cold floor cursing silently. "Master we lost him" she said grieving over Octau's death and so was Ausbilder. 'It wasn't the first death of my friend that Masked Man killed' he thought closing his eyes.

"We must hurry to the Candy Kingdom that is where the Masked Man is heading at, we must protect the twins and the newborn child" he said as the two were running down the steps heading to the Candy Kingdom.

Sunna was sleeping silently on her bed as Finn was cooking breakfast and Sol made it home early. The twins stared at their father who was stirring the eggs. "Why are you two staring at me for?" Finn said looking at his children.

"Dad I don't want to turn into stone again and Frey doesn't want to become spider food or Beemo's next victim of the fly swatter" Sol said thinking of cooking food herself. At least burnt eggs will taste better than her dad's unknown magic food.

"Finn its coming!" Sunna yelled trying to get down the stairs. "Kids go get your Uncle Jake and bring him here" Finn said turning the stove off and ran upstairs as Frey and Sol ran to Jake's house.

Jake made it back with his kids that wanted to help. Jake stretched to a giant and reached his hand down so they can get on it and head to the Candy Kingdom quicker. Jake put them down in front of the hospital building, Finn ran inside calling for a doctor.

"Kids stay here!" Finn yelled taking Sunna to the room where she gave birth the twins at. Sunna moaned in pain as the doctors and nurses were checking the machinery to make sure that it is in working order. "Don't worry Sunna everything is gonna be okay" Finn said holding her hand tightly. "Shut up Finn!" she yelled burning his hand. He winced putting his hand away and grabbed her hand again.

The nurse turned on the switch and everything was fire proof except themselves. The nurse gave the fire rings to everyone except Finn who refused. "Okay I see the head now I want you to push" the doctor said grabbing the infant as Sunna was pushing it out. She cried lava tears as Finn wiped her tears away with a fire proof tissue as they heard the baby crying. "Congratulations Sunna and Finn, it's a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said passing the infant to the nurse so she'll clean the baby as Sunna leaned her forehead against Finn's.

The nurse wiped the baby clean and wrapped the infant with a soft fire proof blanket. She gave the baby to Sunna who held her newborn daughter carefully. The baby girl had orange skin, blue eyes, no red jewel on her forehead, and short yellow flaming hair. "What do you think of naming her?" Finn said kissing her forehead as she was tired.

"I think I'm gonna name her Plamya" she said. "That is a beautiful name Sunna" he kissed her again and headed to the lobby where Jake and the kids were sitting around waiting. "What happened dad?" Frey asked seeing a burnt mark on his dad's hand. "Its nothing son but it's a baby girl name Plamya" he said as the kids grew excited wanting to see her. "Can we see our sister dad?" Sol asked.

"Not today I'm gonna spend the night here with your mother. Jake can you take the kids home?" Finn asked and Jake nodded. The kids sighed wanting to see the baby.

They were walking out from the hospital and Sol stopped walking feeling something strange. "Whats wrong Sol?" Frey asked. He soon felt the strange presence too. A man appeared in front of the hospital wall and he destroyed it causing the others to alarm. Frey and Sol ran in hearing Finn yelling. "Let go of my daughter!" he yelled as The Masked Man was running in the lobby holding the crying infant. He saw Frey, Sol, Jake and the others standing in front of them. "You two are the ones I sensed, I can't wait to devour your souls after I'm finished with this one" he said hearing the infant crying again as Finn was behind him holding a steel meter stick.

Finn hit him across the back of the head and The Masked Man turned his head at him. "That was an unwise move human" he said grabbing him by the neck and threw him across the rows of chairs. "DAD!" The twins yelled. Sol charged forward with her sword in the air and attempted to kill the man for hurting her father and kidnapping her sister. He grabbed her hand and stared at the sword she's carrying. "If it isn't the holy sword I'm sure its sibling misses it" he said as Frey threw fire at his face and he snatched his baby sister away from him.

The Masked Man didn't pay much attention to them as he grabbed her sword feeling his hand burning slightly. Sol was shocked that he can wield the sword. "You look surprised for a clumsy girl" he said pointing the blade at her neck and the others were fixing to attack but they froze not wanting to lose her.

He felt a fire disk hit his head. He growled letting go of Sol. She retrieved her sword and ran to her family as Sunna was barely standing. "You will not harm my family you bastard!" she yelled trying to summon a fireball. Finn stood in front of her as The Masked Man headed toward them. Finn attempted to hit him with the stick again and the man vanished in front of him.

Finn turned his head seeing the man behind Sunna. He pulled her away from him as Jake Jr. and Leonard stretched their bodies toward him. The Masked Man laughed raising his hands at them and the two brothers felt their bodies fighting against them.

They wrapped themselves together and tied tightly. Sin-ang teleported behind the man using her horn to attack him with. He teleported and was beside her holding a pipe in his hand, he hit her back and Sin-ang screamed in pain falling on the floor beside her brothers.

The Masked Man leaned forward seeing a hand going past him and teleported behind Jake who stretched his other hand into a hammer. Jake saw the man appearing in front of him and the man punched him across the face.

Frey threw fire at him as a distraction while Sol was behind him. The Masked Man teleported and grabbed Frey by the neck lifting him off the floor. "Your magic is useless freak" he said ready to suck his soul, at first he was but something made him stop. "Thats enough Masked Man" Ausbilder yelled as Exoculu was beside him.

"You shouldn't interrupt my meal Ausbilder... no matter, meet me in the high temple and finish this once and for all" he said as they were trying to capture him. He teleported and Finn grabbed Ausbilder's cloak. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck is that guy trying to kidnap my daughter for?!" he yelled as Sol jumped in front of him. "Dad calm down this is my master Ausbilder you need to show respect to him" she yelled back. Finn gritted his teeth when his daughter talked to him like that.

"I don't know what his name is but we called him 'The Masked Man', he was one of the Lich's most powerful warrior and general. He drains people's souls to keep himself strong and alive... Billy and my friend, The Sorrow managed to defeat him a long time ago... right now as it is his powers are growing stronger and it'll be impossible to defeat him" Ausbilder said.

"But what happens if his powers are fully developed?" Jake said.

"When his powers are fully developed he will be able to find the Lich and his powers will out match the undead lord, then he will be able to control the Lich and all hope will be lost" he said as the others were looking at each other.

"Well you won't go alone then" Finn said as Jake walked up to him. "I'll join in as well to save the world... again" he said and Ausbilder smiled. "Thank you guys as The Masked Man is a coward he'll be summoning his Shadow Demons to do the dirty work"

"Shadow Demons?"

"They are a group of demons that obeys their master's command and they are stronger than any other creatures you all faced" he said as they began to search for allies. Sunna was taken back to her room to recover. "Dad let us come with you" Sol said as the kids wanted to fight the evil being too. "No you need to stay here, we don't want you to get hurt" Finn said passing Plamya to Sol as they were leaving the Candy Kingdom.

Sol held her baby sister carefully and see her eyes opening. "Hey Plamya we're your siblings, this Frey and I'm Sol" she said thinking the baby was cute.

Marceline, Hunson, Death, Queen Bubblegum, Ausbilder, Exoculu, Oana (Jungle Queen), Olaf (Chief of the Marauders), Lady Rainicorn, Simon, Betty, Finn, and Jake marched up to the high temple of where The Masked Man was hiding at.

They entered inside and saw him standing patiently. "Ah your finally here and I see that you brought your friends with you. Don't worry you'll gonna die here anyway" he said crossing his arms as Shadow Demons appeared from the darkness. They were small horrifying little creatures that have deep red glowing eyes, some with horns, short pointy ears, white sharp teeth, three horned toes, five sharp little claws, and their bodies are completely black as night.

"There's more people than you think Masked Man" Sol yelled walking beside them. Frey, Gerda, Jake Jr., Sin-ang, Leonard, Vera, Goran, and Prince Gumball appeared. The parents were angry for disobeying them.

The Masked Man pointed and the shadow demons charged to kill the heroes. Some of them jumped on the ceiling and climb on the walls to get to them. The heroes charged fighting the demons in their way.

Finn swung his demon sword at the demon and it died vanishing as another demon took its place. Hunson grabbed the demon and Death sliced its head with a scythe. Death looked up and pointed. "Damn there's more out there" he said seeing the demons coming from outside.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Hunson said staring at Death. They nodded running outside as the Shadow Demons were climbing on the mountain. Hunson transformed to his full demon form as Death summoned his skeleton army to fight the shadow demons.

The demons were swarming everywhere as the skeleton soldiers were holding most them off at the gate. Death and Hunson was keeping them away from the high temple. Hunson used his tentacles to pushed them off of his body and kicked the other demons off the side of the mountain.

Death saw the demons forming each other into a giant demon. The giant demon have two large horns, red eyes, multiple white sharp teeth, a large tail forming with spikes on it, and five horn toes. it smiled staring down at Death. "You got to be kidding me-" The demon punched him against the stone wall losing his head in the process. "Okay this sucks" he said using his body to retrieve his head and warned Hunson.

Hunson heard Death yelling and saw the giant demon pushing him off the mountain. The demon laughed hearing Hunson screaming to his doom. But it went silent when its legs were held by tentacles.

The creature fell down as its legs were being dragged off to the side of the mountain, it dug its claws through the snow and to the ground. It screamed for help then it fell off the mountain to the very ground as Hunson was climbing back up.

Frey breathed fire at the ceiling burning the demons above them. The ceiling caught on fire and Simon summoned snow to put out the fire on the ceiling. He quickly zapped a few of them in front of them into ice as Betty roundhouse kicked a demon and sliced half of its body. Sol stepped on a demon on the floor and stabbed it through the chest. She felt a demon's claws hit her cheek and moaned in pain. She saw the demon fixing to strike at her again. Her right hand turned into fire and grabbed the creature's neck causing it to set on fire.

Another demon jumped on her back and was fixing to snap her neck until Goran threw a spear at it and the demon was pinned down on the floor trying to get back up. He picked up Sol. "Are you okay?" Goran said seeing a claw mark on her cheek which was still bleeding. "Yeah I'm fine watch out!" she yelled. He dodged and she swung her sword killing the demon that was pinned down by Goran's spear.

Leonard and Vera were surrounded by the demons as they were far from help. "Leonard throw me" she said. He saw her hiding inside her shell and thought of the idea. Leonard picked her up and threw her at the demons as her shell was spinning around Leonard hitting each demon that sent them flying in the air. Vera stopped spinning and felt dizzy.

The Masked Man stood impatiently seeing the heroes still fighting to get to him. Marceline floated behind him and attempted to ambush him. She raised her Axebass and the man vanished in front of her. 'Huh where did he go?' she thought.

A blade went through her chest. She gasped looking back and see The Masked Man kicking her to the floor. "Marceline!" Queen Bubblegum yelled catching her from falling and looked up at him. "You are a cold twisted maniac how could you do this to her?" She yelled holding the vampire close to her.

"That vampire is weak, she thinks she can sneak up on me and slice my head-"

Bonnibel pointed her laser pistol at his face with her finger on the trigger. "You don't have the guts to shoot me... be a coward and run back to your kingdom. Then after I take over this world, I'll use you as a slave" he said seeing her hand trembling with fear. Bonnibel gritted felt her teeth chattering, her hand stood still and pulled the trigger.

Her gun went off and The Masked Man tilted his head and it missed. "Wrong choice darling" he said snapping his fingers. Bonnibel was fixing to fire again, soon she felt her mind splitting apart. She fell on the floor beside Marceline screaming in pain that soothe his hearing.

He leaned forward dodging a sword behind him. "Sol you are too slow" he said turning around to see Sol pointing the blade at him" He summoned his chains and threw them at Sol. The chains wrapped around her body and she fell down not being able to move. He grabbed her sword and threw it away as he was preparing to devour Sol's soul.

A fire disk was in the air and hit his head. He growled turning around and saw Sunna wearing normal clothes. She coughed still feeling weak. "You will not harm my children and my family Masked Man" Sunna said leaning against the wall fixing to summon another fire disk.

The Masked Man raised his hand causing Sunna to hit the wall behind her and Ausbilder came in removing the chains from Sol. "Enough I shall finish you two here now" he said summoning a shield that blocked his demons and the heroes except Sol and Ausbilder who were inside it.

'Sol you can defeat him' a voice said in Sol's mind. She was wondering who said that. The Masked Man threw his chains and she dodged it successfully as Ausbilder swung his sword at him.

He leaned back with Ausbilder's sword close to his face. Masked Man leaned forward and stabbed Ausbilder's knee with a dagger. Ausbilder moaned in pain as Sol jumped in to protect her master from The Masked Man. "Move out my way girl" he said pushing her away. The Masked Man summoned another weapon and it was just a regular pipe.

Ausbilder stood up taking the dagger out from his knee and used it against The Masked Man. He grabbed Ausbilder's arm, kicked him in the stomach and hit him with the pipe in the face causing a piece of the mask to tear and fall.

Sol jumped on him and he disappeared causing her to fall down, she saw him reappear in front of her. "There is no way to stop me mortal, I shall kill you like his other apprentices" he said hitting her and grabbed Sol by the neck, lifting her off from the floor.

'You can defeat him Sol' the female voice said again. Sol blinked seeing a man floating behind The Masked Man who was human. He wore black military clothing with grey digital camo pants, and wore glasses that have one of the lens shattered. "So much sorrow this man has caused upon the world of the living and he shall face it... you can call me The Sorrow" The Sorrow said as The Masked Man was preparing to devour Sol.

The Masked Man stopped, feeling an old presence. "The Sorrow I can smell you" he said turning around and saw The Sorrow floating around them with his limbs moving uncontrollably. "I should've sucked your soul before I was imprisoned in that amber" Masked Man said laughing to himself.

He let go of Sol who gasped for breath and headed for Ausbilder to check on him as The Sorrow and The Masked Man began fighting each other.

The Sorrow shot a phantom tentacle that hit The Masked Man. Whatever the man saw, it made his evil heart beat twice. The Sorrow shot another tentacle and this time it missed him. he summoned his chains and the floor like a whip, then he threw his chains while it glow red and it was effective against the ghost.

He smiled bringing The Sorrow down to him as the chains were getting tighter and tighter that was too much for the man of sorrow. 'Your sword talks to you Sol, that sword is a weapon not to be dealt with by the powers of evil use it for your advantage... speak to it' The Sorrow said in her mind and she looked at her sword.

'Please, please help me destroy this evil and banish him from this world so that innocent people won't suffer by his powers' Sol thought and she could've sworn that the sword responded to her. Her sword started to hum and glowed brightly. She felt a new power she never felt before. Sol began to feel stronger and the claw mark on her cheek was healing. "Let him go Masked Man" she said standing up and pointed her sword behind him.

"You really think that you can defeat me?" He said fixing to burn The Sorrow. He reacted when she swung her sword for his head. He appeared beside her letting go of his pipe and snatched her sword.

The Masked Man groaned in pain feeling the sword growing stronger and his hand was burning. 'How can this be?' he thought realizing that Sol is using the sword's powers. He grabbed the girl's shirt and picked her up. "Remember this freak, the Lich will be set free and there is nothing you can do about it. After I'm gone another evil being will take my place" he said letting her go as The Sorrow floated toward him.

"This is how it ends" The Sorrow said placing his hands on the Masked Man's head and sent a terrible nightmare to the man who experienced all the suffering and the sorrow of the lives he absorbed and killed together. "NO!" he yelled unleashing his powers and The Sorrow backed away.

Chains started to spread out from his body. He pointed at Sol and Ausbilder who were tired while The Sorrow was regaining his energy. "I am a god among you worthless fools, I can never defeated!" he yelled fixing to kill them immediately.

Sol stood up throwing her sword at The Masked Man. He used his chains to block her sword, the sword went through the chains and he felt the blade in his abdomen.

'How can this be?' he thought floating to the floor feeling the blade being taken away by Sol. The sword felt heavy to her. Sol turned around as The Masked Man stood up reaching for his dagger. "Sol watch out!" Ausbilder yelled pushing her away and felt the blade going through him. Sol gasped seeing her master stabbed by the man.

Ausbilder grabbed The Masked Man's hands and said. "Aberan Uoala Ambera" a liquid amber appeared surrounding them as Sol was trying to get her master out of there. "Ausbilder hold my hand!" she yelled reaching her hand for him. "Sol this is how my destiny ends, your training is complete" he said hearing the man screaming in terror as the amber was surrounding their bodies.

"Sol I am proud to call you my apprentice" he said hearing Sol crying as The Sorrow pulled her away and the amber sealed Ausbilder and The Masked Man.

The shadow demons demoralized seeing their master defeated and were running away. The young heroes were exhausted of fighting. The shield disappeared and Sunna saw only Sol crying on her knees. She saw Ausbilder frozen in the amber along with the evil man.

Sunna herself began to cry remembering her training with the master. "Everything is gonna be okay" she whispered holding her daughter close to her. Bonnibel was wrapping bandages around Marceline's wound and Hunson found her lying on the floor. "Is she okay?" he said staring at his unconscious daughter.

"She's fine the dagger missed her heart, luckily I used my medicine to heal the wound" Bonnibel said as Hunson smiled and thanked her for saving his daughter's life. Death said he will take the amber and hide it. Everyone agreed and decided to head back home. Sol looked back seeing Death placing his hand on the amber and they vanished in an instant. 'Good bye Ausbilder' she thought.

Since Marceline was recovering at the Candy Kingdom hospital, Finn and Sunna suggested on watching over Lamia. Queen Bubblegum wanted to watch over her and they didn't argue against her.

Bonnibel brought Lamia to the medical room where Marceline was sleeping at. Lamia reached out her arms toward Bonnibel's face. Lamia wrapped her hand around the woman's finger. "See your mommy? she is resting" she said facing the infant to Marceline and Lamia reached her hands out to her mother.

"And I'm also your mommy too Lamia" she said kissing Lamia's little nose. The infant started playing with her face as Bonnibel cuddled her close.


	44. Planet Gurto and Protecting Plamya

**Chapter 43: Planet Gurto and Protecting Plamya**

* * *

Over the past five months, Kluta and his allies have freed other planets from the lords' powers. He freed three planets: Varn, Xana, and Zarp.

The people who live on these planets joined in Kluta's side and were heading to Planet Gurto where Lord Vuoa Yunos is ruling at. The planet had no continents only a body of water was seen from their ships' sights.

"Vuoa Yunos is hiding in the underwater city called Grusa, the city is hidden as far as rumors goes by. How are we gonna find it?" Techa asked as Tanya and the others were intrigued. 'Let me show them the directions' a voice said in Bruyan's mind.

Bruyan's nightmares seemed more real every time he sleep and often times he see the man whenever he's in a battle or in his dreams. He thought that he was seeing things but the man seemed too real to be his imagination.

"Are you okay Bruyan?" Tanya asked seeing his tired eyes. "Huh? oh yeah I'm fine just tired thats all" he said listening to Kluta who was planning on taking a few Taturans and put them on the planet as they can breathe underwater.

Seven Taturans volunteered for the mission and were put in pods so that they can enter the planet without detection. "Eru to Techa do you copy?" Techa said waiting for a response. "Yeah we're underwater now and everyone is not harmed" Eru responded looking around their area to make sure it was safe.

They swam slowly following with a large family of fish to hide themselves incase there is an enemy patrol nearby. As they were swimming they couldn't find a city or any clue of a city anywhere in their sights. The fish began to halt as Gurtons was swimming by wearing special type diving suits that is untearable and lets them swim better.

"Hey guys did you saw something?" A Gurton said holding a harpoon gun as other soldiers were using night vision goggles to see what he's pointing at. The Taturans were holding on to the fishes as they were beginning to move away slowly.

The Gurton took his night vision goggles off. "Its nothing I'm probably just seeing things" he said. As the Gurtons were swimming away, the Gurton turned his head back seeing the family of fish swimming by and saw a foot hanging out. "There is an intruder fire on the fools!" he yelled firing his harpoon and it hit the fish including the Taturan by his leg.

The Taturans opened fire at the Gurtons while Eru was trying to save his wounded comrade. A Gurton used a compressed laser rifle and hit one of the Taturans in the chest. Eru cut the rope of the harpoon and saw another Taturan killed beside him.

Eru fired back and hit a Gurton by the neck. More Gurtons arrived and the Taturans were getting killed by the second. 'We must not fail this mission, there is only one way to find this city' Eru thought.

"We give up!" Eru yelled pressing a button in his pocket and raised his hands in the air along with two Taturans including the wounded one. "You will pay for trespassing and killing Gurton soldiers" the soldier yelled pulling the wounded man and they pointed their weapons at the two Taturans putting them in line.

Techa heard a beeping noise and turned his chair around. "Hey guys Eru just sent out a signal of their movement" he said as Tanya and Kluta were behind him. They stared at the black screen showing multiple dots. "They must've been captured by Gurton patrol. Seems like he was trying to find the secret location this way" Tanya said resting her hand on Techa's chair.

Eru held on to the wounded Taturan as they were lead to the secret city. 'By the ancient gods, I hope this works or else we sacrificed our lives for nothing' Eru thought kicking his legs in the water to swim a bit faster when he saw a giant mountain in front of them.

A Gurton said something in Gurtonian that the Taturans couldn't translate. They waited for a minute and the wall of the mountain opened letting them in. Eru looked back seeing the walls closing and looked forward. They stopped swimming as they were at a dead end. 'What are we stopping for' Eru thought.

Water was being drained from the small room they're in. the tracking chip that was in Eru's pocket fell out and another door in front of them opened revealing the hidden city.

Tanya, Bruyan, Kluta, Cartan, Heavy, Techa, Tanu, and Furan were swimming underwater to follow the signal and if they found the city. Kluta will give out a signal to their ship and put out a full attack. "How far is it right now Techa?" Cartan said.

"Not far, we're almost there" he said staring at the large fish for a moment before following the signal with a small square shaped device in his hand. He stopped as they were in front of the mountain. "Thats strange it saids that they are inside the mountain" Techa said looking at Kluta who was looking around .

"Everyone look for a secret door or switch that opens the door there has to be one" Kluta said swimming away as the others were searching for the secret switch. 'The switch is in the coral Bruyan' the voice said in Bruyan's mind.

Bruyan looked around only seeing Tanya searching close to him. He wondered what the voice was and a picture of the man he saw in Planet Taturas appeared in his mind.

'The switch is in the coral' he thought seeing a coral not far from here and swam toward it. He saw the coral and looked closely at it. He found a switch in the middle of the coral. He pulled the switch which let out a loud moan and a door opened from the mountain. "There's the secret passage good job Bruyan" Kluta said giving the message to their ship letting the other soldiers know of their location and the secret switch in the coral before they head to the passage.

They reached to a dead end and the door behind them closed shut. "What the... did they know we're here?" Furan said scared a bit. "No Furan I think the water is gonna be drained the Gurtons can't breathe underwater" Bruyan said doing his research on alien races thanks to Aruka.

The water was slowly drained and their feet hit the ground. The device Techa was holding started to beep constantly. Techa looked down and found a pebble size tracking chip on the ground. He picked it up and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to find our friends the hard way" Techa said passing it to Kluta. A door opened in front of them and some gasped seeing the hidden city. Inside the mountain was quite huge than they thought it would look like. The city can carry a population of millions.

Bruyan saw a hanger consisting of ships that leads to three passages out to sea presumbly incase if there is an emergency or used to defend themselves against invaders. "Okay everyone take off your suits and split up to two teams. Cartan, Heavy, and Tanu you come with me. Tanya you lead Bruyan, Techa, and Furan" Kluta said taking off his helmet hearing the air hissing.

"Our objective right now is to find Eru and the other Taturans if they are alive and find Lord Vuoa Yunos" Kluta said seeing them nodded. They soon split up heading to the city with their hoods covering their faces.

The Gurton citizens didn't seem too alarm when they saw the new strangers. They thought that they were their lord's guests who wanted to tour around their beautiful city. Bruyan couldn't help but look at the people and the buildings thinking it was marvelous that they built a city in the ocean hidden inside a mountain, he later finds out that there are more cities like this around this planet. Gurton citizens in this city are leaving because Lord Vuoa Yunos wanted this city to be mostly military and let at least two hundred thousand citizens to live here and the rest have a descension to go live the next city they were assigned to and they were provided housing or leave the planet.

"Head to the alley!" Tanya whispered seeing a guard patrol coming and they headed to the alley to hide themselves away from the guards. They watched the guards walking by. They were fixing to leave till someone said something to them. "What brings you here to this magnificant city strangers?" someone said.

Tanya looked down seeing a prisoner staring up at her through a window blocked with bars. "We're here to tour around the city" Tanya said and the old man laughed. "That's a lie, did you came here for those Taturans?"

They looked at each other and Bruyan got down close to the window. The man appeared to have light greyish skin with wrinkles on his face. With black eyes that show a reflection of Bruyan when he stared at the human.

"Do you know where they're at?" he asked. "Oh yes heard the news from the guards talking to each other. But you have to free me for me to tell you their location" he said smiling with some sharp teeth showing.

"This old man is crazy he doesn't know where the Taturans are at and who knows what this man got arrested for" Techa said pulling down his hood. "Then how does he know about Taturans being captured by the guards?" Furan said staring at the old man.

"As a fellow Gurton, I am telling the truth and I may be old but I'm not crazy. And to let you know kid I was arrested for trespassing in the palace gardens" he said reaching his hand out through the small window and they saw chains on his hands.

Bruyan shook the old man's hand. "Okay we'll help you escape but you'll tell us where our Taturan friends are at" he said watching the man nodded. "Its easy to bust me out, the guard sitting outside my cell sleeps most of the time and the rest of the guards went out on patrol early so you have time to hurry" he said watching them running to the front door of the small jail. They walked inside seeing no one around and Furan stood by watching out through a window to let them know if the guards are coming back.

Tanya, Bruyan, and Techa headed downstairs seeing the jail in the basement and heard the guard snoring away sitting on his chair. Techa hit the guard by the head causing him to fall out of the chair and went unconscious. Bruyan grabbed the keys putting them in the keyhole in the cell where the old man was held at. He opened the door and walked inside. "Before I unlock your chains you'll tell us where the Taturans are held at and we'll let you go" Bruyan said seeing the old man showing his chains in the air. "They are being held at the palace in the basement prison where the most evil criminals are held at" he said as Bruyan unlocked his chains.

"Thank you young human now I am finally free from this cursed place" he said leaving the jail as Furan and Techa put the guard back on the chair making him look like that he's still asleep. "Alright I'm going to send Kluta the coordinates and we'll head to the palace" she said running up the stairs and leave before the guards find out about the prisoner gone missing.

Kluta heard rumors about Taturans found outside their city and was taken to the palace. He received a message, he took out the round device showing a holographic image of Tanya. "We heard from a prisoner that the Taturans were taken to the palace" she said.

"Yeah we heard the same thing, we need to get to the palace" he said and saw her nodded. "Alright Tanya signing out" she said and the holographic image was gone. He put it back in his pocket and they headed to the palace.

. . .

(Ooo)

The next morning, Finn and Sunna left the hospital along with their daughter, Plamya, out from the Candy Kingdom and headed home. Finn unlocked the front door of the tree house and see Frey and Sol sleeping on the couch. "They must've been waiting for us last night" Sunna whispered walking past the twins.

Finn and Sunna sneaked upstairs quietly without waking up the twins and the baby. Finn and Sunna took Plamya to the new room what used to be Frey and Sol's room, they decided to use this room because its closer to theirs. Sunna kissed her daughter's forehead putting her down on the same cradle that belonged to Frey and Sol when they were babies. "Mom. Dad your back" Sol yawned rubbing her eye.

Sol walked forward seeing her little sister sleeping. "Don't try to wake her up Sol" Sunna whispered kissing her cheek and headed to her room. Finn followed playing with Sol's head. Sol leans against the cradle watching her baby sister turning her head in her sleep. "Aw she's having a dream" she muttered playing with Plamya's hand with her finger.

She heard footsteps and thought it was her mother coming back to check up on her before she go to sleep. Frey walked in and saw Plamya on the cradle. "Hey Sol is she still asleep?" he asked seeing her nodded and placed her finger on her lips as a sign of 'be quiet'.

Frey leaned on the cradle seeing Plamya sleeping quietly. "Lets hope that Uncle Jake and our cousins doesn't know of Plamya being here" he whispered hearing his sister laughing silently. "Oh man can you imagine that? they would be charging their way here and pick her up like they did with us as far as dad told us" she said.

"BABY!" Beemo yelled filled with excitement. The twins shh'd the little machine. "Beemo keep it down mom said not to wake Plamya up" Sol whispered watching Beemo climbing up the cradle and saw the baby sleeping. "Aw the baby is sooo cute!" Beemo said wanting to hold the baby so badly. "Beemo have you told anyone about our little sister being here?" Frey asked.

"Well I told Jake this morning no one else so we're safe" Beemo said seeing their faces dropped. "What? what's with the- oh crap" Beemo said realizing he made a terrible mistake.

Frey and Sol headed downstairs hearing someone running outside. Frey opened the door for a second and slammed it shut. "What is it?" Sol said fixing to open the door. "Well our cousins and uncle Jake are heading this way fast" he said and Sol sighed. "If mom hears Plamya waking up and crying she will be so mad at us" Sol said opening the door a bit and still see them running this way. Frey and Sol went outside waving their arms out. "Wait guys you can't see her" Sol said.

"Why we want to see our little cousin" Leonard said trying to walk past them but Frey and Sol blocked him. "Mom told us not to wake her up so we don't need you to wake her up either" she responded knowing how excited they are. "We can be quiet right guys?" Jake said and they nodded.

"No, we know you can't be quiet for a second no offense uncle" Frey said. "None taken" Jake said thinking he could still be quiet. "Okay fine we'll head home and wait" Sin-ang said seeing their cousins smiling. Frey and Sol went back inside the house to play video games. Jake and the kids looked at each other with an evil smile. Jake stretched himself small enough to get through a small hole in the door. Jake Jr. and Leonard followed behind him. Sin-ang took a deep breath stretching her body small enough to fit through the hole too.

Jake and the kids see Frey and Sol sitting on the couch playing video games with Beemo. The twins didn't notice them running past them, still in their small form. Sol paused the game to get something to drink. She saw them climbing on the steps. "Hey get back here" she said chasing them.

In their version Sol was a giant running toward them and Jake yelled. "Run kids there's a lot of hiding places in this house" they separated and ran everywhere like rats as Frey was trying to catch Jake Jr.

Sin-ang floated away while Leonard ran to the kitchen and Sol was behind him. Leonard slid across the kitchen floor. He climbed up on the counter and hid behind a toaster. Sol came in looking around the room for Leonard. "Leonard come out I know your hiding in here" she said walking past the toaster. Leonard held his breath watching Sol opening the cabinets and the refridgerator.

Leonard watched Sol leaving the kitchen and he sighed in relief. He walked out of his hiding spot and was fixing to make his destination upstairs. He saw Sol behind him and screamed when she reached her hand out toward him.

Sol caught Leonard with her hand and see him squirming. "Got you Leonard" she said fixing to laugh till he bit her finger and dropped him. "Ow that hurt!" she said seeing him running out of the kitchen.

Frey was chasing Jake Jr. through the living room and was close behind him. Jake Jr. slid under the couch and see Frey's hand reaching out under the couch. Jake Jr. ran avoiding Frey's hand and managed to get out to the other side.

Jake Jr. was seen by Frey and saw Sin-ang floating in front of him. He jumped on her and she floated in the air. "Hey that's not fair" Frey said chasing them.

Sin-ang and Jake Jr. looked back flicking out their tounges at their cousin. Jake Jr. looked forward and his face went pale. "Sin-ang watch out!" he yelled. Sin-ang didn't have time to react and hit Sol by the face when she was chasing Leonard.

Leonard ran past between Frey's legs as Sol fell back on the floor moaning in pain. "Oh you are so dead!" she said grabbing Sin-ang and Jake Jr. like little toys while Frey was chasing Leonard.

"If you think about biting my hand you will regret it" Sol said. Leonard ran to a mouse hole and Frey got on the floor looking through the hole. He reached his hand in there while Leonard was trying to avoid him. Frey's finger turned into fire and two little fire elementals were summoned. "Bring Leonard to me" Frey ordered. The Fire elementals nodded surrounding Leonard. They caught him without burning him.

Frey grabbed Leonard as the two fire elementals he summoned vanished in thin air. "Okay where is Uncle Jake?" he said. "There he is" Beemo pointed and they saw their uncle almost upstairs close to their sister's room. The twins ran toward him as Jake stretched back to his normal body. "Oh yeah I forgot we can stretch too" Jake Jr. said as Jake opened the door and the kids stretched back to their normal size which Frey and Sol fell down on Jake.

The twins held their uncle and cousins down realizing their sister is still asleep. 'Thank Glob' Sol thought and sighed in relief. They heard the baby coughing and started crying. "Frey. Sol. I told you to not wake her-" Sunna said coming in the room and saw Jake and his kids being held down by Frey and Sol. "Up, Jake did they told you to not to wake up Plamya" She said staring at them as they got on their feet. Sunna picked up her daughter out from the crib who was crying till Plamya saw her mother.

The infant stopped crying being held. Plamya turned her head and see Jake Jr. and the others waving at her. "Plamya this is your Uncle Jake, and these three are your cousins. Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leonard" Sunna said rocking her gently as they were awed by the baby's flaming hair.

"Aw our cousin is so cute" Sin-ang said nuzzling the baby's cheeks. Plamya grabbed her hair and chewed it with her gums. Sunna realized Plamya was hungry. "I want some privacy please" she said cueing them to leave as she was about to breast feed her daughter.

Jake and the others left the room while Frey closed the door shut heading downstairs. "So you want to chase each other in our small forms again?" Jake Jr. said stretching his body to a small size and Sol smiled. "Sure as long if you don't bite us" Sol said staring at Leonard who shrugged stretching his body and ran as the twins was chasing them.

. . .

(Planet Gurto)

Tanya and Kluta met near the palace walls far away from the guards. "Well this is where the Taturans are held at and Lord Vuoa Yunos is supposedly hiding at also" Tanya said pulling her hood down. "I just contacted some reinforcements and they'll be attacking in less than an hour so we'll need to find the Taturans fast" Kluta responded seeing a few of them nodding.

"But that's the problem the palace is heavily guarded, we can't pass through them with stealth" Bruyan said. The others were thinking the same thing and saw Furan smiling. "I might have a plan that might work but it deals with you Kluta" he said.

"I'm listening" Kluta said crossing his arms and Furan was discussing the plan.

Later

Kluta, Tanya, Bruyan, and Techa were handcuffed by Furan, Cartan, Heavy, and Tanu who were wearing Gurton armor they stole from the guards. "Who are these people?" a guard said standing in front of the main door to the palace. The guard couldn't see the guards' face because it was covered with helmets.

"These four came to rescue the Taturans our men captured them outside our city" Furan said pushing Kluta down. Kluta looked up at the guard and heard him chuckle. "Well we're in luck, you have captured Kluta. Our lord wanted this man captured. Take them in the cells along with those Taturans" he said opening the door and let them take the prisoners inside the palace.

Inside the main hall of the palace consisted of royal guards standing in attention with their hands on their weapons. Three guards walked past them not detecting their disguise. "Halt there the lord wants to see you" a royal guard yelled walking to Furan as they thought their cover was blown.

The lord approached them covered with a cloak covering his face. "Who does our lord want sir?" Tanu asked fixing to reach for his sword if this gets out of hand. "Lord Vuoa Yunos wants the human over there" he pointed at Bruyan.

Tanya and Kluta looked at Bruyan as Furan grabbed Bruyan and passed him to the guard. Bruyan was walking beside the lord who didn't look at him or spoke to him.

They walked through a few halls and stopped at the royal room. The guard pushed Bruyan in the room. Bruyan stood seeing Lord Vuoa Yunos walking away as the guard closed the door. "I was expecting you Bruyan" a woman said in the room.

Bruyan turned around seeing a young attractive woman sitting on a bed with her legs crossed. "How do you know my name?" he asked as the woman walked toward him. The appeared to be as tall as him, she had grey skin with black round eyes freckles on her face, no nose, no hair, and small mouth.

She smiled grabbing his cheeks and squeezed it. "I know your name a long time ago. My name is Vuoa Yunos, true ruler of Planet Gurto, the one you saw earlier was my... disguise. He publicly rule this world, I'm doing this for my safety" she said feeling his hair.

"You still haven't answered my question" he said feeling her three fingers tracing down to the back of his neck. "My royal family have a special ability to see the future and transfer their memories and abilities to another being that's how I know your name Bruyan" she said staring at his eyes.

"You experienced it when Larkan and Xuata passed it to you have you not?" Vuoa Yunos said already knowing his answer. "Yes I been having dreams that took back since Earth was in war a thousand years ago. It felt real to me like I was actually in it and most of the time I can't sleep" he said seeing her nodded understanding what he was talking about. "I have dreams of the war too, sometimes it scares me of how my ancestors were trying to wipe out an innocent race that doesn't know any better... Everyone deserves to live and that's why I joined with the secret alliance so that I can tell you who the last lord is"

Bruyan turned his head back seeing her sitting back on her bed. "Who is he?"

"He goes by the name Pulan Xeao and more lords are joining his side for domination you have to stop him" Vuoa Yunos said with a small smile. Bruyan headed for the door till he felt her hand grabbing his. "You better head fast to your friends. Your allies are getting closer now" she said seeing him nodded.

She smiled and pulled him close to her lips. Bruyan felt her warm soft lips touching his and memories were flowing through his mind. His vision went dark and saw that he was in a grassy hill. Two kids were playing together. A boy younger than the girl was rolling down a hill. He had short messy brown hair, brown eyes, and light bluish skin. The little girl on the other hand was grabbing flowers sniffing some of them. He saw her long brown hair, black round eyes, small nose, and fair skin just like... Bruyan?

He saw a man who looked like him. "Daddy look what I got for you" she said giving him flowers. He picked her up and heard her laughing as the little boy wanted to be picked up too.

Bruyan was out of the vision and fell back against the door staring at the woman. "What the hell was that?" he yelled in a panic. "I shown you your future, whoever was the lucky woman, she must've been happy" she said as He opened the door and ran to the main hall. 'For a human he's kinda cute' she thought packing her belongings. The guards saw the human running past and pointed their rifles at him.

Bruyan along with the other guards fell down after suffering a large blast outside of the city. "Alert all soldiers prepare for battle citizens prepare for evacuation" the announcement said. Bruyan took his chance running down stairs to find Kluta and the others.

Kluta found the Taturans heavily locked up in cells. Heavy shot the locks and opened the cells letting them go free. Eru and the other Taturan were under the wounded Taturan's arms as he can't move freely because of the wound on his leg. "We need to get out of here before this whole place blows up!" Techa yelled firing his pistols at the guards that were firing at them.

Another explosion occurred and they were falling down again. Techa fired two shots and hit one of the guards. Cartan and Heavy were crawling behind crates so they can get shooting advantage over the guards. One of the guards nodded telling the others to retreat.

"Huh did they just left?" Tanya said feeling something wet on the floor. She looked down and saw water. 'If we don't get out of here soon this whole city will be flooded' she thought. "Everyone head to the exit!" Kluta yelled running forward as the Taturans were behind him. Water began to fill more in the prison and they began to walk slowly because the water was already below their waist.

Tanya was behind everyone till her foot got stuck on something and couldn't move. She reached down trying to get her foot free and her teammates already left not knowing she was stuck and the water level was rising.

Bruyan ran in to the entrance of the prison and found Kluta and them. "Where's Tanya?" he asked. "Oh she's behind-" Tanu stopped talking seeing she was gone. Bruyan ran past him. "You guys go ahead I'll find Tanya and we'll be behind you in a second" he said running through the water as fast as he can.

The water continue to rise in level. Bruyan held his breath swimming underwater. He found Tanya holding her breath trying to free her foot that was covered with pipes and metal. Tanya turned her head and saw Bruyan heading toward her. He tried to free her foot out from the pipes and was able to get through some of them but he saw her out of air and was passing out.

'Come on don't quit on me Tanya' he thought holding her up and Tanya pointed telling him to leave her but he refused. He cupped her cheeks and their lips touched. Tanya blushed feeling her heart skipped twice. She realized he was giving her air and she held her breath in as Eru swam toward them. Bruyan and Eru grabbed her foot and pulled hearing the pipes moving and managed to free her.

Eru pulled Tanya to the surface as she breathed deeply for oxygen. Bruyan came to the surface and breathed deeply. "Thank you Eru" Tanya said coughing. "You can thank me later after we get out of this city, Kluta found a ship and he's waiting for us" Eru said swimming away. Tanya see Bruyan swimming away and shook her head thinking something else and swimmed behind him.

The citizens were in panic getting in their ships wearing suits with oxygen masks on their heads to escape as the guards were keeping order. Lady Vuoa Yunos ordered her royal guards to get her families' heirlooms that is precious to her and have sentimental value.

"My lady, your ship is ready to go" A royal guard said seeing the others guards taking her family heirlooms to the ship. She walked outside her palace seeing her people running. 'Come on Bruyan you can make it' she thought walking to her ship and saw Bruyan along with Eru and Tanya exiting the palace. She smiled walking inside the ship pulling a hood over her face and stood with other women wearing the same clothing.

Kluta and Techa were checking the ship they found and turned it on. "Where are they?" Techa said pressing a few buttons above him to enable the engine's power to work. Kluta exited the ship and saw them running this way. He turned his head as other ships were leaving the city through the long tunnels and water began to fill the city.

The three managed to get in the ship along with Gurton citizens that wanted help. Everyone sat on their seats waiting for the ship to lift off the hanger. Techa pushed a lever slowly increasing the speed of the ship.

Techa looked in the rear vision on one of the cameras and a wave of water was behind them. 'Come on baby you can do this' he thought pushing the lever again and see the tunnel blocked by a door. As soon as they were in front of the door another door behind them slammed shut blocking the water. The door in front of them opened slowly letting water to fill in and it opened completely letting them escape the city as it was flooded.

Kluta saw other Gurton ships including his own not attacking each other which was odd to him. "Bruyan did you convinced lord Vuoa Yunos not to attack us?" he asked.

"You can say sh- he gave me the name of the last lord we need to search for" Bruyan said seeing Tanya smiling thinking that if they take down the last lord they can regain Yaminuru and free other planets. "But Vuoa Yunos told me that this lord name Pulan Xeao, contacted other leaders to join his side so we need to find him and defeat him as soon as possible" Bruyan said seeing Kluta leaning back against his seat.

'Bruyan. Pulan Xeao is fully awared of the attack on Planet Gurto' a male voice said in his mind. Bruyan thought all of the fighting and that vision must've made him hear things. 'Hey I know you can hear me' the voice said again.

'Okay maybe this is not my imagination' Bruyan thought as the ship was leaving the planet and headed to the main ship called the Armada. The ship landed in the hanger and Kluta's soldiers took the Gurtons to food and shelter.

"Bruyan I want to say thanks for saving my life back at the palace" Tanya said smiling a bit and he smiled back. "Its no problem Tanya its the best I can do" he said getting a headache. "Anyway I'm fixing to go to my room and get some rest"

"Okay I'll see you later then" Tanya said walking off when Techa shouted her name. 'Smooth move Bruyan' the voice said sarcastically. 'Shut up will ya I'm really tired' Bruyan thought walking pass the ships and the engineers that were repairing the ship they got off from.

Bruyan walked upstairs to the second floor of the hanger where they use pumps to fuel the ships. The door in front of him slide open and he walked past it. A few soldiers gave him a pat in the back for what he did and he appreciated it reaching his hand into his pocket and took out a blue card.

He slid the card on a keypad and typed the password. The red light on the pad turned green. The door slide open revealing his room. Bruyan sat down on the bed taking off his boots and saw a man appearing in front of him.

The human looked up and saw the man, he saw this man before it was at Planet Taturas. "Are you the guy talking in my head?" he asked. The man's eyes glow bright for a second and didn't respond. Bruyan chuckled. "Figures... I'm going crazy" he muttered.

"No you're not going crazy not yet anyway" he said which shocked Bruyan. "So I guess you can talk then?" The man went silent cracking his fingers. "What's your name?"

"My name isn't important but you can call me Zan, miss that arm of yours?" he pointed at Bruyan's robotic arm. "I do miss it but the virus I had back in the moon wasn't curable so they amputated it so the virus wouldn't mutate further to my body" he said forgetting his old arm.

Zan grabbed Bruyan's robot arm and said. "This will put you to sleep" he said injecting a needle to Bruyan's neck. Bruyan gasped trying to yell but he couldn't, his whole body shut down and couldn't keep his eyes open. All he can do is sleep and hope someone comes in to save him.


	45. Lost Island and New Strangers

**Chapter 44: Lost Island and New Strangers**

**A.N: OC character: Sophia aka Faith belongs to Silent Arrancar and his sibling. Other OC's belong to main except for the characters that belongs to Pendleton Ward.**

**P.S. this story will be postponed because on June 14, I am heading to Summer Camp (JCLC) at Fort Jackson for about a week wish me luck. Also I forgot to write down that Frey and Sol are 12 years old on 'The Masked Man' chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

One month later

Sol was walking by the ocean enjoying to smell the sea air. Her cousin, Jake Jr. jumped out from the bushes wearing an eyepatch, a pirate hat, and carried a sword. "Arrgh give me your booty... heh booty" Jake Jr. said pretending to be a pirate. "You'll never get my treasure evil pirate" she said using a regular sword, she left her holy sword in the house.

Their blades hit, as Jenny was swinging off from a vine and did a front flip. "Arrgh mate come help me defeat this girl so we can get thy plunder" Jake Jr. yelled as Jenny grabbed two daggers and charged. Frey came in holding a sword in his hand and blocked Jenny's attack. "You will never get the treasure you sea mongrels!" Sol yelled deflecting Jenny and Jake Jr's attack.

Jenny turned her head and saw Frey trying to ambush them. She turns around and blocked Frey's attack with her dagger.

Jake Jr. stretched his hand and tickled her. Sol laughed falling down being tickled to death as Jake Jr. and Jenny were fighting Frey. "And cut great job guys" Beemo said recording the whole thing. "Jake stop tickling me" Sol yelled still laughing. Jake Jr. stretched his hands back to him as she stopped laughing.

"So far this movie thing is going great" Jenny said putting the daggers away. "What was the next scene again?" Frey said as Jake Jr. was reading the script. "Well the next scene we're fixing to do next is when you and Sol get in the ship and sabotage it" he said.

"Have we repaired that large hole on the ship we built?" Sol said as two days ago someone accidentally fired a cannon and tore through the wood of the pirate ship. "No we'll fix it tonight and thankfully I brought tents to set up here for the night" Frey said walking to the pirate ship that is on the sandy beach and the hole wasn't serious.

It soon went night and they finally fixed it. "Alright, we need at least three people to spend the night and keep guard of the ship from any travelers. I"ll write all of our names and put it in a box, the first three I select will spend the night" Beemo said writing everyones name on small blank cards and put them in a wooden box.

Beemo shook the box mixing the cards in the box. Beemo put his hand in the box and took out a card. "The first person who will spend the night is me Beemo" Beemo said throwing the card away and put his hand in the box again. "The second person is... Sol"

Sol sighed. 'Man that sucks. Well at least I can play video games with Beemo, and maybe the sound of the ocean might make me sleep better' she thought wondering who was gonna be the last one. "The last person who gets to spend the night on the ship is Gerda"

'WHAT!' the two girls thought having to spend the night together in a ship. "Uh Beemo can we revote on this?" Sol said. "Nope three of us are gonna spend the night in the ship till tomorrow and we'll go back on the movie" Beemo said as the others who were not voted headed home and brought back some supplies for them.

Sol walked around the ship feeling the wind blowing as she took off her bear hat letting her short hair move freely that reached down to the top of her neck. She imagined herself sailing across the ocean fighting against evil pirates and finding lost treasure or discover unknown countries. "Now that would be awesome" she said to herself leaning against a large wooden pole that was used to climb to the top and have better sight for land or ships. Sol stretched her arms and yawned feeling tired already and everything seemed peaceful enough.

She walks down below the deck below seeing bunk beds. She see Gerda and Beemo sleeping on their own beds. Sol sat on a bed beside them and took off her shoes and socks. She put her bear hat on the floor beside her shoes.

The red hair girl lay back hearing the ocean and the crickets chirping at night. She closed her eyes and went to sleep dreaming of herself as a pirate.

Late at night clouds were forming and rain was pouring hard over the beach and wind was growing strong causing the ocean water to hit the beach. The ship that was near the forest, not even on water began to move and was floating along with the water as the three were undisturbed by the sound of thunder or the humid wind.

The ship slowly floated away from the land of Ooo.

The next morning

Frey, Jake Jr., and Jenny came back to the beach ready to film their next scene and realized the ship was gone. "Where's the ship?" Jake Jr. said. "But wait if the ship is gone then that means"

"Sol, Gerda, and Beemo are stuck in the ship as well" Frey said fixing to panic if their parents finds out about the girls missing. One thing for sure if Gerda's father finds out that she went missing, his head might end up on a wall.

Sol yawned waking up and felt relaxed from her rest. She thought that the gang were setting cameras up out on the beach. She exited the deck below and her jaw dropped in shock. She saw nothing but water all around them. "Oh my Glob" she said hearing footsteps behind her. "Hey Sol is Frey and- holy crap" Gerda said in shock too.

"What the heck happened last night?" Gerda said trying to figure how they got to the middle of the ocean. "I don't know but I had a dream of myself as a pirate taking plunder from a enemy ship till there was a great storm... wait thats what happened last night. The storm must've drifted our ship off from the beach" Sol said.

"How come you didn't put out a anchor so we wouldn't be drifted off to the middle of the freaking ocean!" Gerda said. "We don't have anchor, that's why Jake put the ship away from the ocean you stupid princess!" Sol yelled feeling the wet floor on her bare feet. "Guys guys please we're all friends we don't need to fight each other" Beemo said standing between them.

"I'm not friends with that stupid red head girl!" Gerda yelled and Sol was fixing to kick her off the ship. Beemo slapped both of their legs. "Sol. Gerda. It doesn't matter. To survive we need to put away our old past and work together so we can get back home" Beemo said turning his head at Gerda and then at Sol.

Sol rolled her eyes hating to do this but Beemo is right. They need to work together so they can get back home Glob knows how their parents are reacting.

"Frey where's Sol?" Sunna asked seeing Frey in the house. "Oh she spended the night at the beach and we're setting up cameras with Beemo" Frey lied hoping her mother won't notice. Sunna cooked breakfast and put the food in plastic cases so they can have something to eat at the beach. "Making a movie?"

Frey nodded. "Well give these to everyone and let Sol know that I said good luck" Sunna said giving the containers to Frey who put them in his empty backpack. "Maybe later I should visit and see how your acting is any good-"

"NO!" he yelled. Sunna changed her expression wondering why he yelled like that. "I'm not gonna ruin your film Frey why do you have to say like that?" Sunna said fixing to go there now. Plamya started crying upstairs and Sunna sighed. "Stay right here Frey" she said heading upstairs.

Frey quickly ran outside and headed to the beach coming up with a plan.

Sol was controlling the ship as Gerda was at the top of the pole holding a small telescope in her hand. Gerda used them to see if land is nearby. She gasped. "Sol I found land!"

"Say it like a pirate Gerda!" Sol yelled. Gerda sighed and pointed. "Land Ho!" Sol turned the wheel and sighted land but it wasn't Ooo. The ship went through the sand and the ship stopped. Sol and Gerda put down a wooden board on the beach and walked down. "Well this isn't Ooo that's for sure" Sol said seeing nothing but trees in front of them.

"We should explore and see if there is any people on this island" Gerda said starting to sweat because of the heat. She closed her eyes and her whole body turned into ice armor except for her head and felt better. Sol got used to the heat and wished she brought her sword with her.

She used a machete to cut through the vines and bushes so they can enter the forest. While they were walking, it felt like that they were being watched but there was no one around at all. "WHO DARES TRESPASSES MY ISLAND!" A powerful voice yelled and that voice echoed throughout the island.

"We're from a land called Ooo, I'm Sol and this is Gerda and Beemo. We were making a movie and a storm caused our ship to float out in the sea. we want to find our home" Sol said feeling Beemo climbing on her because he was scared of the voice. Sol herself was afraid of this voice and she can see Gerda trembling a bit. "I don't care of your reasons trespassers I will destroy you as punishment!" the voice shouted.

"Quick back to the ship!" Beemo yelled holding on tight on Sol's shoulders as the girls were running away. As soon they made it out from the forest, the ship was gone. All they saw was wooden boards floating and a few crates on the beach. Sol got on her knees holding her anger inside. "I freaking hate this island!" Sol yelled walking back to the forest. "Where are you going?!" Gerda yelled. Sol looked back. "I'm gonna find this guy and get him to give our ship back!" she said disappearing from the forest.

Gerda sees Beemo opening the crates finding food and a couple cases of water that will last them for a day or two, if they conserve it last longer. "AAHHH!" Gerda heard Sol screaming and she ran in the forest trying to find her. She stopped when she found a machete on the ground. 'No Sol can't be-'

Someone knocked her over thinking it was the creature that kidnapped Sol. Gerda opened her eyes and realized it was Sol pinning her down. "What the heck I thought the monster ate you!" Gerda yelled trying to get up. Sol got up and grabbed her machete. "What did you saw!?" Gerda said.

"I saw something big moving in the forest and I hid trying not to get eaten by whatever it is" Sol said wanting to get out of this island. They left the forest and see Beemo trying to set up a tent. Gerda saw the sun going down and decided to get wood to start a fire. Sol helped Beemo with the tent.

Gerda rounded up some wood and put them together. Sol grabbed a pot and put it down. She put her hand in the wood. She closed her eyes and tried hard to summon fire. Her hand turned into flames and the wood caught on fire. Gerda used her ice powers to summon an ice hut so she can feel cool. Gerda saw Sol fixing to pour water on the pot. "Wait"

Sol looked up. "What" Gerda summoned a large block of ice and put it in the pot. Sol got the idea and used fire to melt the ice. She went through the crate and took out some ramen noodle pack.

She tore the small bag and put the noodles in the water holding a little flavor packet. Gerda felt her stomach rumbling wanting to eat now. The noodles turned soft as the water was boiling hot. Sol waited a few minutes before picking up the pot and poured it on a large bowl. She opened the flavor packets and poured the flavor along with the noodles and stirred it which gave off a sweet smell. She poured the noodles to three bowls. She gave one to Beemo and the second to Gerda. Sol sat eating the noodles with her plastic fork she found in the crate. Gerda grabbed a fork. She tasted the ramen and it tasted really good. She ate the noodles and drunk the sweet soup from the bowl.

Sol was surprised that she trusted her cooking. Gerda put the bowl down and burped. The princess covered her mouth and heard Sol and Beemo laughing. Gerda's cheeks turned purple feeling embarrassed. Sol ate the noodles and drunk the soup. Sol put down the bowl and burped too. Gerda giggled hearing Beemo burping even though he didn't drink or eat anything. "Are you full Beemo?" Sol asked bringing out a plastic container.

"Yes I am very full Sol" Beemo said rubbing his metal belly. Sol poured the bowl in the container and sealed it to keep it fresh. Gerda yawned feeling tired and decided to go to her ice hut bringing a blanket with her.

Sol went inside her tent and put out a blanket and held another folded blanket. She laid on it and feel Beemo laying beside her. "Good night Beemo" she said. "Good night Sol" Beemo said feeling tired as well. Sol unfolded the blanket and felt warm. She closed her eyes trying to sleep.

A few minutes have past and Sol couldn't sleep at all. She decided to hang out outside and protect their supplies from the guardian of this island. Sol heard the fire crackling and she put more wood to keep the fire going. Sol sat on the ground feeling the heat coming off from the fire. She looked up at the stars and closed her eyes, wanting to go back home.

Sol opened her eyes and held her breath when she thought she heard someone moving. She turned her head and see Gerda and Beemo sleeping. Sol grabbed her machete and stood behind the tent. Sol waited to see who the intruder was and it was a girl, the same age as her. She was barely standing and her legs were covered completely in sand.

She was a pale skinned girl, long ghostly white hair with a large black bow in it, blood red ruby cole eyes that seem to stare into the deepest pits of your soul, and sharp shark like teeth. The girl only wears an oversized baggy hooded white sweater to cover herself and is completely barefooted.

The girl got on her knees trembling of the cold wind. She stared down at the fire and fell beside it. Sol ran to the girl and saw blood dripping down from her leg. Sol went through her bag and took out some bandages and alcohol pads. Sol wiped her wounds clean and there was a piece of wood in her leg. She carefully pulled it out and wrapped the bandages around her wounds to stop it from bleeding badly.

The girl opened her eyes and grabbed Sol by the neck. "Who are you?!" the girl said pinning Sol's legs down. "I'm Sol" Sol said breathing easier as the girl loose her grip and got off of her. Sol got up staring at the girl who was freezing cold.

Sol grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the girl. "Tha- thank you Sol sorry fo- for choking you" she said feeling warm now. "What happened to you?" Sol asked fixing to heat up some left over noodles.

"I was off searching for someone and a great storm came" she responded liking the smell coming off from the pot and licked her lips hungrily revealing her sharp white teeth to Sol.

Sol poured the noodles to a clean bowl and gave it to the girl. "Well I'm Sol hero of Ooo what's your name?" Sol asked forgetting to give her a fork. The girl ate the noodles with her hand and the bowl was licked clean. "My name is Sophia but you can call me Faith if you want to" she said still hungry and Sol poured more noodles to the bowl.

"Its nice to meet you Sophia, your welcome to stay with us because we're lost too. Our ship stopped here and some creature took it away" She said watching Sophia eating again and this time she was eating it with a fork. "You look like a human but your ears are weird looking" Sophia said staring at Sol's pointy ears.

"I am half human to answer your question and are you a full human?" Sol asked brushing her short red hair and scratched her ear. "You can say that" Sophia responded feeling stuffed. "Thank you again for saving me Sol" Sophia said. Sol smiled. "You can sleep in the tent with Beemo"

"Beemo?"

"It's a machine a good friend of mine"

"Then who's the other girl in that ice hut?" Sophia pointed seeing a blue skin girl flipping over in her sleep. "Oh her, thats Gerda a princess of the Ice Kingdom in a land called Ooo" Sol said with a dull tone in her voice.

Sophia tilted her head. "Are you and Gerda friends?" she asked. Sol grabbed a stick and played with the fire. "Not really."

"How come?"

"It's a old grudge we have, I was thinking that I can have at least one nemesis like my dad did with her father" Sol said thinking of all the fighting and the pranks she done on Gerda. "You don't need to make enemies Sol. Is your dad and her dad still enemies?"

Sol shook her head. "Then you and Gerda become friends" Sophia said standing up. Sol stared down at the fire while Sophia headed to the tent and slept beside Beemo. 'Maybe she's right. I been pranking her less since my brother is dating her' Sol thought and yawned.

She threw the stick in the fire and decided to walk on the beach.

The next morning

Sunna came to the beach holding Plamya in her arms. She found her nephew and son setting up cameras and Jenny was bringing costumes. "Okay where is Sol?" Sunna said surprising the kids. "Oh Sol is dressing up in the little dressing room over there" Jake Jr. said pointing at a small hut they built for a scene and it was also used for changing clothes.

Sunna walked to the hut and knocked the door. "I'm busy" Sol said through the door and Sunna wanted to come in but she was glad to hear Sol's voice. "I'm sorry to bother you honey I was just checking up on you I"ll come back later and see your movie" Sunna said heading home.

The kids sighed in relief knowing Sunna fell for the trick. Jake Jr. opened the door and there was a tape recorder on the table connected by a wire to the door with a motion sensor attached to it thanks to Leonard.

"Okay Leonard said he said he'll find a ship but where is he?"

Leonard was walking by as a giant holding a ship in his hand. "Okay I got it" Leonard said putting the ship down on the water and stretched back to his normal size. "Okay everyone get on the ship!" Frey said walking on board the ship called '_Thorn of Doom_'

"Hey wait doesn't that ship belonged to-"

"Yeah I borrowed it from Tyr, he told me to bring it back tomorrow morning so lets sail!" Leonard said hopping on the ship seeing Vera holding a crate with supplies. Goran appeared from the forest and got on board. "I want to help you find our friends and I won't take no for an answer" he said thinking of Sol. They nodded letting him join the crew. Jake Jr. wore a pirate hat and waved in the air driving the ship.

The sails picked up wind and the ship moved forward. They began searching for their friends out in the vast ocean.

Gerda stretched her arms pulling the blanket off of her and saw the ice hut she made was starting to melt. She exited the hut and saw a girl eating breakfast with Sol and Beemo. "Good morning Gerda" Sophia said taking a drink of water.

Gerda sat beside Beemo and whispered. "Who is she?"

"Oh this is Sophia, she is a very good friend and super friendly" Beemo said being pet by Sophia who liked feeling the warm sand on her bare feet. "So you live on this island?" Gerda asked receiving a plate of food from Sol. "No I crashed here last night. I was freezing cold and hungry. I wandered around this island and saw your fire burning and attacked Sol by my instinct but you guys aren't so bad" Sophia responded.

Gerda wasn't sure to trust her at first but as they began talking to each other, they soon became friends. A deep roar rang through the forest and they turned their heads toward the sound. "What was that?" Sophia said standing up.

"That was the creature I saw yesterday" Sol said grabbing for her machete. "We're not scared of you monster!" Beemo yelled. The creature roared once more and Beemo fled behind Sol's leg. Sophia walked to the forest. "Sophia what are you doing?" Gerda said.

Sophia turned her head back at them. "There is only one way to get off this island. It is to defeat the guardian of this island and get your ship back" Sophia said disappearing in the forest. "Hey come back Sophia!" Sol yelled following her. Gerda and Beemo soon followed Sol.

"I wonder how our friends are?" Gerda said picking up Beemo and let the machine hold on to her.

"Rocks" Jake Jr. said seeing two scissors from Frey and Leonard. "Ha rocks beats scissors I am now captain of this mighty ship" Jake Jr. said putting on a pirate hat as the ship was moving forward in the ocean.

Leonard and Frey groaned working on deck as the waves was hitting the ship. The clouds began to grow dark and soon heard women singing that made the boys entranced by the song. "Who is the lady singing?" Goran said leaning against the wheel beside Jake Jr..

"What the heck is wrong with the boys?" Vera said seeing Leonard was dancing by himself. "Wait what was that?" Jenny said pointing out at the water.

Vera and Jenny saw water elementals walking on water singing softly to the boys. Vera saw one of the women smiling at them and revealed her sharp teeth and yellow glowing eyes. "Oh my Glob its a siren!" Vera said pushing Leonard away from the edge of the ship. "What's a siren?" Jenny said as the sirens were singing louder.

"Sirens are talented singers that men can't resist and fall to the ocean to their deaths" Vera explained as one of the sirens jumped on deck giggling when she grabbed Frey's hand. Jenny threw a knife and hit the siren.

The siren screamed turning into water and hit the wooden boards. Frey fell back on the floor as sirens continued to sing. "Hey my name is Jake" Jake Jr. said laughing when the siren blew a kiss at him. He leaned against the deck reaching his hands out to the siren who grabbed his face and pulled him in the water. "Jake!" Jenny yelled. She grabbed some rope and tied it around her waist and jumped in the water to save Jake Jr.

Jake Jr. screamed in the water seeing the siren smiling and was about to kiss him. Jenny kicked the siren by the neck and grabbed Jake Jr.

Jenny pulled the rope signalling Vera to pull it. Vera pulled the rope as hard as she can. She saw Jenny and Jake Jr. breathing desperately for air as they jumped on deck. The water was growing rough and the sirens were still singing. Jenny pulled Jake Jr. to the middle of the deck where the pole was at and tied him against it.

Frey, Goran, and Leonard were still under their spell. Vera saw a siren embracing Leonard and kissed him. Vera grabbed the siren's shoulder. "Hey thats my boyfriend!" she yelled punching the siren off the ship. She looked at Leonard and punched him across the face out of rage.

She dragged him toward Jake Jr. and tied him against the pole. Jenny saw massive rocks in their way and had to maneuver the ship. "Vera get Goran and Frey!" she yelled dodging the sharp rocks. Vera pulled Goran to Leonard and Jake Jr.

Goran was tied around the wooden pole muttering to himself. "Wait where's Frey?" Vera said turning around and found Frey being surrounded by two sirens. The sirens giggled floating around Frey who was walking like a drunk reaching out to the siren.

Vera threw a harpoon and hit one of the sirens which hit to the floor. "Come to me boy" the siren spoke softly floating back to the edge of the deck in mid air as Frey was walking toward her. Her hands reached out toward Frey when he reached for her.

The siren shrieked getting stabbed in the chest by Jenny's dagger and turned into water. The singing soon stopped and the dark clouds were going away. Frey and the boys shook their heads as the spell has lifted off. "What just happened?" Goran said wondering why he was tied up.

"You don't remember anything?" Vera said untying the rope. "Well all I can remember is hearing some woman singing and I blacked out" Goran said scratching his head while Jenny was untying the rope on Jake Jr. and Leonard. "Those were sirens" Vera said checking up on Leonard who was massaging his jaw. "Hey what felt like someone punched me in the face?" Leonard said feeling sore.

"You must've fell and hit something" Vera said who couldn't help but laugh.

Sol was beside Sophia, cutting through the bushes and the vines trying to find the giant. "Guys I have a very bad feeling about this" Beemo said sitting on Gerda's neck. Sol swung her machete at the vines, discovering ancient ruins.

They walked around the ruins, seeing old stone statues standing still. They found a large cave not far from here. They decided to search around the ruins to find anything useful. Gerda and Beemo later found a pathway downstairs of this ruin which was too dark to see. "YOU ARE TRESPASSING MY LAND, NOW YOU WILL DIE!" A voice boomed throughout the island which scared them except Sophia who stood still.

The stone statues begin to turn their heads and moved their arms. Beemo jumped off of Gerda as she was summoning an ice sword. The stone statues they were facing were taller than them dressed in armor. Some hold stone swords and spears.

The statues got in formation staring at the three girls and the little game machine. The statues with the spears went first charging and the swordsmen went second. Sol grabbed her machete tightly and closed her eyes, concentrating her mind. Her machete turned into fire and Sol opened her eyes ready to fight them.

Sophia walked ahead raising her hand at the statues. 'What the heck is she doing?' Sol thought hearing something moving behind them in the forest. Leeches were launched from Sophia's hand and the leeches landed on the statues who continued charging. The leeches turned red and exploded breaking most of the statues to many pieces.

Sol and Gerda turned around seeing more statue soldiers that appeared from the forest. The statues charged raising their weapons at them. Giant statues that are about as tall as the ancient pillars were heading for Sophia. The giants tried smashing the girl with their fists. She jumped on one of the giant's hands and summoned leeches that landed on the giant statue's face. Sophia back flipped off as a large explosion destroyed the head and it fell down to the ground.

Sophia saw Sol, Gerda, and Beemo holding off the left over stone army. She reacted when a giant tried to grab her.

Sol sliced through the statue's chest and her machete was stuck. The sword was hard to pull from the statue soldier and one of them pushed her away. It grabbed her neck and pushed against the stone wall. The statue grabbed a dagger, preparing to cut her throat. Gerda threw an ice spear and it pierced behind the statue that turned around letting go of Sol.

Sol grabbed the spear and stabbed stone soldier again. Gerda zapped some of the statues into ice when they were heading for Beemo. The statues were defeated.

Gerda and Sol heard Beemo screaming Sophia's name. They turned around seeing the last giant grabbing Sophia who couldn't get her arms out. Sol and Gerda charged forward trying to defeat the giant statue.

The giant waved his hand hitting Sol and Gerda in the process. Sol landed in the grass and felt something hit her. She looked down seeing a flare gun along with a small crate that was left open. She grabbed the flare gun and pointed it at the statue.

She pulled the trigger and a flare came out shining bright red hitting the giant's eye. The statue was blinded in the moment as Sophia managed get her right arm out. She raised her hand at the statue and summoned enough leeches to destroy the statue's head without harming her.

The statue's head exploded and loosen its grip. Sophia quickly jumped off before it fell down crumbling to pieces.

"I thank you for saving my life Sol... again" Sophia said smiling. Sol turned her head seeing Gerda holding her shoulder. "Are you okay Gerda?" Sol asked. "Why do you care?" Gerda said trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"I care because you're my... friend" Sol said smiling and Gerda smiled back. "Don't tell me that hit the giant did caused you to forget about our past" Gerda said laughing and Sol laughed too. They looked at the cave and decided to explore there.

Sol made four torches and light them up. Beemo was holding a small torch trying to see in the dark cave. The path of the cave was long and gets smaller when they got deeper in the cave. They soon stopped at a dead end. "Oh this is great a dead end" Sol said putting her torch down on the ground. "Well I guess we'll head back outside then" Beemo said leaning back against the wall and a stone moved. The wall that blocked them slid downward, revealing a bright light that hurt their eyes.

When their eyes got used to the light they gasped seeing a vast treasure beyond their imagination. "This is why the guardian is protecting this island" Gerda said staring at herself at a golden mirror while Beemo jumped in a pile of gold. "There's the ship!" Sophia yelled pointing at the pirate ship on a small lake not far from here.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!" the voice shouted. They looked around trying to find the guardian. "Show yourself!" Sophia yelled. "I SHALL NOT REVEAL MYSELF TO YOU MORTALS!" the voice shouted again.

Beemo thought he saw something and followed it. "Look here whoever you are. My friends and I are trying to escape the island we didn't come here to steal your treasure!" Sol said hoping to change its mind.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT YOU SHALL BE- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The girls grown confused as Beemo was poking an old man. "What the- you're not a giant. Your just a little old man" Gerda said. "Shut it girl I know you came here to steal my treasure" he said.

They sighed. "For the last time we didn't come here to steal your treasure, our ship drifted away from our land and Sophia's ship crashed here last night by accident" Sol said. "Eh? are you sure?"

Sol sighed dropping jewelry and gold. "See we're giving back your treasure right guys?" she said looking at the three. Sophia shrugged dropping a wooden chest. Gerda opened her hand dropping gold coins. Beemo took off the pearl necklaces, rings, gold coins, and dropped a small size chest filled with jewels.

Sol crossed her arms at Beemo. "Why are you staring at me for?" Beemo said raising his electronic pixilated eye brow. "Come on drop all of it"

Beemo moaned dropping one coin. The old man smiled. "Very well I believe you this time, your ship will be back from where its at" The old man whistled and heard a loud groan outside. "Now here is the map that leads back to your home, when you do get back home burn it so that no one will know of this island"

"Understood" Sol said again holding the map and folded it. They later got food supplies from the forest and turns out that the statues have a regeneration ability and saw them staring at them and walked off. The giants grabbed the ship and put it at the beach not saying a word to them.

Sol got on their ship and see Sophia standing still. "Are you coming Faith?" Sol yelled unfolding the map and a little light appeared symbolizing their location. "Sure besides my mission can be delayed. I like to see this 'Land of Ooo'" She said walking on deck, tightening all the ropes that holds the sails.

While Jake Jr. was leading their ship, they have fought, the sirens, giant squid, water giant, and a two headed shark captain including his pirate crew. The ship suffered some damaged and saw another ship coming by. "Oh don't tell me those pirates came back?" Goran groaned after being hit by a tentacle of the squid.

The ship was beside them and saw Sol waving. "Hey guys ya'll don't look so well" Sol yelled as Gerda, Sophia, and Beemo were waving. "Who's the girl?" Vera yelled. "My name is Sophia but you can me Faith" Sophia yelled.

Jake Jr. turned the ship around following Sol's ship. As Sol sees on her map that they were close to the beach in Ooo. They saw a crowd of people standing and knew who they are. It was their family.

Jake Jr. and Sol's ships stopped going through the sand and they exited their ship. "Sol what happened and tell the truth" Sunna said worried sick and Finn was holding Plamya with a angry look on his face. "Well what happened was that a storm came and the ship drifted off to an island where it was buried with treasure"

"A treasure?" Jake Jr. and the other kids said in unison seeing folded map in Sol's hand. Sol forgot to keep the island and its treasure secret. Her hand turned into fire and the map was burned. "Oh no I burned the map now we'll never find the treasure" Sol said seeing Gerda and Sophia smiling while Beemo was holding on Sophia's shoulder smiling too. "Frey why did you lied to me. When I asked where Sol was"

"Yeah why didn't you tell what happened about my daughter?" Simon, The Ice King said planning on turning him to a block of ice. "I'm really sorry mom and Mr. Petrikov but I thought we can find Sol and your daughter before you even know" Frey said. "I'm not mad at you Frey but I just don't want to be tricked okay?" Sunna said as he hugged her. "Yes mom" Sunna hugged him back and saw a new girl she never seen before. "Who is she a new friend?" Finn asked. "Her name is Sophia, her ship crashed in the island we were at and now she wanted to see this Land of Ooo" Sol responded and something crossed her mind.

"Can Sophia stay in the house till she finish exploring?" Sol asked and her parents stared at each other for a moment and nodded. "Sure as long she doesn't bring anything dangerous around Plamya"

Sophia nodded. "I promise"

As they were heading back home Jake Jr. asked. "So what land were you from?" Jake asked. She smiled showing her sharp teeth. "Uh I'm not sure" she lied looking away. Jake detected the lie and decided not to question her again.

. . .

(The Armada near the planet Gurto)

Bruyan woke up with a headache and wiped his eyes with both of his hands. He realized that his robotic arm felt soft. He opened his eyes and saw a new fleshy arm and the robotic arm was on the floor. "Sorry if I have to do that, you wouldn't like to feel the pain" Zan said. "Is this arm real?" Bruyan asked.

"It certainly is Bruyan, now you will sometimes feel stiff among your fingers but you'll be fine" he said hearing footsteps outside the room. "Wait" it was too late. Zan disappeared among the shadow and the door was being knocked. "Bruyan are you in there?" Kluta said.

Bruyan opened the door and Kluta saw the new arm that looked real. "Bruyan how-"

"Its complicated now what were you about to say" Bruyan said fixing to put on his shoes. "The man, Pulan Xeao we found a criminal history on the man. They don't know what he looks like but he have a high rate for robbing supply ships, and kidnap people for unknown reasons" Kluta said.

They suffered a blast and red lights were flashing. "All hands on deck we are under attack" the speaker said and the two ran to the hanger. They saw multiple large vessels firing upon their ship as the Gurton ships consisted of civilians flew away as Gurton fighters was attacking the unknown enemy.

"Surrender now or you will all die miserably" A male voice said throughout the ships. Kluta got on one of the small ships and talked on the radio. "Who is this?" Kluta said.

"This is Pulan Xeao, a god among you worthless beings. After you surrender you will be great test results of my experiments" The man responded laughing and it soon went to static. Kluta growled. "Everyone prepare for battle and don't shoot the Gurtons unless they fire on you" Kluta yelled closing the hatch and his ship lifted off and flew out of the hanger.

Bruyan got on a ship to fight against Pulan Xeao's forces. Luckily he learned to fly in these types of ships from his friends and pilots. His ship lifted off and exited the hanger entering space where the real battle was at.

"This is Kora niner my tail is hit" Bruyan heard in the transmission while he fired upon an enemy fighter. 'Becareful Bruyan' Zan said in his mind. Bruyan's ship tilted right firing missiles at a small cruiser and exploded.

Three enemy fighters were behind Bruyan firing their weapons at him. Two missiles hit one of them. Before the two reacted another ship was shot down. Bruyan looked up and saw Tanya firing again and hit the last fighter.

The enemy fighters soon stopped and retreat back near their lord. They thought that they won the battle but they was wrong.

More ships arrived and outnumbered them 3 to 1. "You now have the chance to surrender yourself to me or I will launch a full attack on you then after I finish destroying you I'll take your family and they will never see the light of day" Pulan Xeao said through the transmission.

Gurtons didn't want to surrender. Even if they did they'll be killed and their wives and children will be taken away. The Gurton fighters side along with Kluta's men.

"Very well you have chose a bad descension but I'll be glad killing you anyway" Pulan Xeao said and his soldiers flew slowly toward preparing to wipe out the rebellion.

A great portal opened beside them and everyone looked wondering what it was. Giant ships bigger than the Armada and Pulan's massive ship combined. 'What the hell is that?' Bruyan thought. He heard Zan laughing. 'They came to help you' he responded.

Pulan commanded his soldiers to attack the ships that came from the portal. The massive fleets wasn't moving when the enemy fighters were getting close. Three great white lights shined bright causing Pulan's soldiers to go blind and were fired off by a wave of purple beams that wiped them out completely.

One of the ships fired a red beam and hit one of large cruisers next to Pulans. The beam hit the ship and destroyed on impact. "Soldiers retreat I will destroy your rebellion" Pulan Xeao yelled as he was retreating along with his soldiers.

Kluta and the others were cheering but they stopped wondering if the new stranger was either friendly or hostile.


End file.
